O trollu i czarodziejskich dzieciach
by dosia1982
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania LLALVY. Pierwszy rok Harry'ego. W chwili, gdy nauczyciele zdają sobie sprawę, jak rodzina traktuje Złotego Chłopca, postanawiają, że potrzebny jest mu odpowiedni opiekun. Wybór pada na... sarkastycznego Mistrza Eliksirów!
1. Rozdział 1

Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem fanfiku LLALVY.

**Oryginał:** **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" (link znajduje się w moim profilu)  
**

**Zgoda:** jest

**Beta:** Flagelle, Zil i Tyone

* * *

**Rozdział 1.**

* * *

**1-szy rok.**

To był zwyczaj.

Niepisana reguła.

Bardzo dobra zasada w miejscu, gdzie wszyscy dorośli stanowili jedność i potrzebowali czasu z dala od ich zwykłej działalności (a może również trochę rozmów tylko dla dorosłych). Czas na relaks i zabawę, filiżankę kawy albo herbaty z ciasteczkami, może nawet piwo kremowe lub coś mocniejszego, jak Ognista Whisky. Mogli grać w szachy, karty, warcaby, a nawet szarady; wymieniać uwagi na temat ich klas, kolegów czy woźnego.

To było spokojne i nieformalne miejsce, gdzie mogli się integrować. Dzielili przecież wspólny los: życie w zamku pełnym młodych i lekkomyślnych stale uczących się czarodziei. Miejsce, w którym wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Musieli chociaż próbować trzymać się razem, nawet podczas nieporozumień. Współzawodniczyli w rywalizacji Domów, a po pracy żartowali ze sobą w figlarny, nieszkodliwy sposób.

Severus korzystał z tych spotkań.

Nie, żeby zaszczycał ich swoją obecnością każdej nocy, ale lubił raz czy dwa w tygodniu, po ocenieniu esejów i prac domowych, pospacerować po korytarzach i spotkać się w salonie z innymi nauczycielami. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat ulubionym tematem Severusa było przypominanie Minerwie, jak świetnie jego Ślizgoni radzą sobie w quidditchu. Jego samego nieszczególnie obchodził ten sport, ale kochał fanatyczny sposób, w jaki ta kobieta broniła swego zdania. Zawsze i bez końca. Ale to jego drużyna wygrała Puchar Domów.

I mimo różnorodności tematów, zawsze wspominano wszystkie punkty, które odjął ich Domom. Z punktu widzenia innych - zawsze niesprawiedliwie. Oczywiście dla nich małe bestie zawsze były aniołami! A on wtedy przystępował do wyjaśnienia, dlaczego i w jaki sposób odebrał punkty, ciesząc się swoimi mądrymi wypowiedziami i bezmyślnie wyjąkiwanymi wyjaśnieniami w odpowiedzi. Zupełnie jakby po raz kolejny stały przed nim małe półgłówki.

To były dobre dni. Ale teraz bał się tam chodzić.

Od początku roku jedynym omawianym tematem był Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, który przybył do Hogwartu, aby zakłócić spokojny byt Snape'a. Nie dość, że jego obecność uzmysławiała wszystko to, co Severus mógł mieć, a co zostało utracone. Nie dość, że za każdym razem, gdy Snape go zobaczył, czuł nieopanowane wzburzenie na wspomnienie Jamesa i jego przyjaciół. Nie dość, że obiecał Lily utrzymać dziecko bezpieczne.

Teraz jeszcze musiał stawić czoła przymilającym się chłopakowi nauczycielom i ogólnemu poklaskowi dla jego uczynków. Harry Potter nauczył się transmutować wykałaczki w szpilki! Muszą mu postawić za to pomnik. On również może napisać „transmutacja" bez błędów ortograficznych. Dziwne, nikt jakoś nie zauważył, że jego pismo jest prawie nieczytelne! Będą również wspominać, że wie, jak zawiązać buty, wszystko sam! Miał nadzieję, że moda pod tytułem „Chwalmy Harry'ego Pottera" wkrótce zginie. W innym wypadku będzie musiał odejść i spróbować porozmawiać z trytonami. Przynajmniej mógł być pewny, że oni nie wychwalają słynnego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył!

Jedyną jego pociechą było krytykowanie dziecka w klasie eliksirów. Chłopiec był tak zdezorientowany! Nie posiadał ani grama talentu. Obecnie zmuszony był powtarzać zdarzenia tylko sobie. Reszta personelu była „zaczarowana" przez chłopca i jego czyny. W ramach bonusu mógł czasem skrzyczeć go na korytarzach. Nie zdarzało się to często, ale naprawdę sprawiało mu to satysfakcję.

Severus postanowił odwiedzić pokój nauczycielski tej nocy, gdy usłyszał o wydarzeniu, które miało miejsce w klasie latania, aby przekonać się, co jego koledzy mieli na ten temat do powiedzenia. Przypisał dwieście linii panu Malfoyowi za udział w tym incydencie. Chciał wiedzieć, czy Złoty Chłopiec otrzymał swoją część kary.

Tak jak w drugim tygodniu semestru, gdy zaczęły się lekcje latania, Severus korzystał z relacji pani Hooch, zwłaszcza o poszczególnych uczniach i ich pierwszych doświadczeniach z miotłą. On i Minerwa zawsze mówili o tym, jak obiecujący mogą być później dla drużyn quidditcha.

Wszedł do sali w momencie, gdy pani Hooch wyjaśniała, jak miotła Longbottoma sama z siebie uniosła go oraz że chłopiec nie chwycił mocno trzonka, chociażby po to, żeby ocalić własne życie. Głupi chłopak był w skrzydle szpitalnym, lecząc złamany nadgarstek. Lecz to, co nastąpiło potem, było znacznie ciekawsze. Pani Hooch, jako że pomagała Longbottomowi, nie była obecna, ale Minerwa widziała wszystko przez okno.

To był moment, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dziecko potrzebuje stałego nadzoru i dyscypliny.

— ...a potem Harry skierował miotłę w dół z całą prędkością, jak gdyby urodził się już wiedząc, jak latać. A trzeba pamiętać, że to jego pierwsza lekcja. Złapał małą przypominajkę i zatrzymał się, zanim rozbił się na ścianie zamku! — zdawała żywiołowo relację nauczycielka latania.

— Na pewno odziedziczył zdolności po ojcu. — Minerwa nie miała żadnych wątpliwości w tej kwestii.

— Pamiętasz jak James grał? — zapytała z nostalgią Hooch.

— Jak mogłabym zapomnieć. Oglądanie lotu Harry'ego ożywiło wspomnienia! — westchnęła tęsknie profesorka transmutacji.

— On jest urodzonym szukającym! — stwierdziła autorytatywnie Hooch.

— A Wood ćwiczył z nim po południu. Mówi, że nie znaleźlibyśmy lepszego szukającego. — Minerwa w duchu widziała już Puchar Quidditcha unoszony przez Wooda w geście zwycięstwa, po ostatnim meczu rozgrywek.

— CO! — przerwał Severus. — Planujesz wprowadzić pierwszorocznego do drużyny quditicha?

— Widzisz Severusie, te zasady są dlatego, że pierwszoroczni muszą się nauczyć porządnie latać, ale Harry… on jest naturszczykiem! — wykrzyknęła z euforią Gryfonka.

— Proszę, Minerwo, powiedz mi, że zrobiłaś coś jeszcze oprócz chwalenia go. Mały tępak mógł rozbić głowę o ścianę lub ziemię. — Snape nie mógł uwierzyć w beztroskę koleżanki, zwłaszcza wobec Pottera.

— Cóż… Tak, ale jego intencje były dobre — zauważyła głucha na wszelkie racjonalne argumenty Minerwa.

— To dobry zwrot na nagrobek — ironizował Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie jesteś zabawny — oburzyła się Opiekunka Gryffindoru.

— Nie widzę tu nic zabawnego. Pozwalasz, żeby... dziecko... Wiem, że zasady nie mają do niego zastosowania i że może robić, co mu się podoba, o ile jego intencje są dobre. I nie tylko nie poniósł najmniejszych konsekwencji, ale zezwoliłaś mu na naginanie reszty reguł, a także granie w zespole swojego Domu! — Snape czuł, że go ponosi, ale nie kompletnie nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

— Drogi Severusie, nie powinieneś pić tyle kawy. Jestem pewna, że filiżanka gorącej herbaty pozwoli ci zauważyć, że Harry jest po prostu dobrym chłopcem. — Minerwa próbowała uspokoić wzburzonego kolegę.

Severus wyczuł mały alarm. Jeden z jego młodych Ślizgonów opuścił pokój wspólny; było już za późno, aby mógł to być tylko przypadek. Jakkolwiek był rozdrażniony tym spotkaniem wstał i, rzucając jedno ze swoich słynnych, mrożących spojrzeń, wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

Dziesięć minut później raczył się herbatą swojej ulubionej marki. Wokół unosił się jej delikatny zapach. Pan Malfoy był z powrotem w łóżku, wierząc, że jego Opiekun Domu ma nadnaturalne zdolności i będąc przekonanym, że już nigdy ponownie nie opuści ciepłego łóżka po ciszy nocnej, o ile nie chce wrócić do niego z rozgrzanym tyłkiem.

Nigdy nie zrozumie dziecięcego poczucia lojalności, które zabrania swobodnie mówić o czynach i współsprawcach. Cóż, przynajmniej Malfoy nauczył się nie zachować tajemnicy złożonej profesorowi i niedługo reszta jego współlokatorów będzie wiedziała, że nie należy opuszczać swoich łóżek.

Severus czuł, że jego duma została zraniona i nie przyszedł na nocne spotkania aż do następnego tygodnia. Jak miał zapewnić bezpieczeństwo temu zielonookiemu dziecku, jeśli gwałtownie szybowało po niebie w trakcie tej niebezpiecznej gry? Przynajmniej powinien być w stanie zaufać zdrowemu rozsądkowi swoich kolegów.

Wszedł do komnaty i zobaczył, że byli tam opiekunowie Domów oraz pani Hooch wraz z nauczycielami arytmetyki i starożytnych runów. Wszyscy wygodnie siedzieli, niektórzy przy kominku grali w szachy. Flitwick, Minerwa i pani Hooch przeglądali jakiś magazyn.

Bez żadnego wysiłku Snape domyślił się, że to magazyn Quidditcha i nie był zdziwiony, gdy odkrył, że miał co do tego rację.

— Herbaty, Severusie? Powinieneś skosztować tych pysznych ciastek cynamonowych, są niesamowite. — Pomona zachęcająco podstawiła mu pod nos talerzyk pełen słodyczy.

— Dziękuje, Pomono. Co oglądacie, nowe stroje dla drużyn? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

— Nie, pokazuję pani Hooch, którą miotłę wybrałam dla Harry'ego. Dumbledore zatwierdził moją prośbę o pozwolenie mu na jej posiadanie, Harry potrzebuje czegoś lepszego od szkolnych egzemplarzy — wyjaśniła spokojnie Minerwa.

— Jeszcze jedna zasada, która nie ma zastosowania wobec naszego cennego pana Pottera — zauważył sarkastycznie Snape.

— Odbierze ją jutro, Severusie. Albus powiedział, że da wam znać, ale byłabym wdzięczna, jeśli dochowałbyś tajemnicy na temat jego udziału w grze. — Minerwa spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów z wyczekiwaniem.

— Najchętniej zabrałbym ten sekret do grobu.

Po wypiciu herbaty Severus przechadzał się po korytarzach zamku. Jak mógł chronić dzieciaka, jeśli będzie grał w tę niebezpieczną grę? Czy nikt nie dostrzegał tego problemu? Dowiedział się, że Latające Lwy rozpoczną treningi w sobotę i od tego dnia mają zamówione boisko trzy razy w tygodniu.

Severus w tym czasie zadał uczniom najdłuższe eseje, co przyczyniło się do zwiększenia nerwowości w klasie, a jemu wystarczyło do klasyfikowania w ciągu następnych nocy. Na tydzień przed Halloween odkrył, że nogi same prowadzą go w kierunku pokoju nauczycielskiego; potrzebował trochę towarzystwa dorosłych. Byli tylko Opiekunowie Domów, pani Hooch i profesor Vector. Snape został przyjęty tak, jak gdyby był tam ostatniej nocy. To była reguła - nie chować urazy do kolegów. Przyjął kawę i kanapki ze skrytą wdzięcznością, jako że nie jadł prawdziwej kolacji. Powinien przestać zadawać tak długie zadanie domowe.

Wkrótce rozmowa zeszła na jego najmniej ulubiony temat – Harry Cholerny Potter. O Merlinie!

Minerwa, biorąc swoje kanapki, usiadła obok niego i powiedziała:

— Cieszę się, że jesteś. Chciałabym ci coś pokazać.

Severus spostrzegł, że należałoby nazwać te spotkania „spotkaniami fanów Pottera"; może powinien był zająć się stawianiem pasjansa.

Minerwa podała mu plik.

— Co to jest? — zapytał bez większego zainteresowania, otwierając podany pakiet.

— Kartoteka medyczna Harry'ego. Poprosiłam Poppy, żeby wykonała mu kompleksowe badania. Zawsze tak robię z dziećmi, które przystępują do drużyny quidditcha — objaśniła opiekunka Gryffindoru.

_Co z tego? _Poprosił o kontrolę medyczną każdego dziecka z jego Domu.

— I to pokazuje, że ten szczególny jedenastolatek nadaje się do wzięcia udziału w bardzo niebezpiecznej grze? Nie przekonasz mnie tym, Minerwo — oświadczył stanowczo Snape.

— Proszę, przeczytaj to, Severusie — poprosiła cicho profesorka transmutacji.

Snape otworzył kartotekę i znalazł starannie zapisany pergamin. Poznał test pani Pomfrey i zrozumiał medyczny punkt widzenia oraz wnioski. Był po prostu wściekły, bo Potter miał tendencję do intryg, a wszyscy ci schlebiający mu głupcy tylko go do tego zachęcali.

Plik był długi. I… z pewnością zaskakujący. Chłopiec miał niedowagę i był nieco anemiczny. W lewym nadgarstku miał nastawione kości. _Czy__ mugole__ wiedzą w ogóle jak nastawić__ kości__? _Dlaczego Poppy przeprowadziła ten ostatni test? Wspomnienia skóry. To badanie pokazywało, czy kiedykolwiek doszło do uszkodzenia skóry. Urazy były rozległe. Jaka była prawdziwa historia tego dzieciaka?

— Jesteś pewna, że to są wyniki pana Pottera? — zapytał lekko zdezorientowany wynikami badań.

— Pani Pomfrey nie ma tendencji do popełniania błędów. Pierwsze wyniki wskazują, że jego żebra niedawno się zrosły. I nie… on nie miał jakiegokolwiek wypadku podczas quidditcha — uprzedziła kolejne, nieuchronne w tym przypadku pytanie kolegi.

— Wiemy, że mugole są trochę zacofani, jeśli chodzi o sztukę leczenia złamań... — zauważył lekceważąco Snape.

— Powiedziała, że nie były leczone. One były uzdrowione za pomocą magii Harry'ego — sprostowała Minerwa.

— Może być tak, że chłopiec nie odczuwa bólu i że milczał w obawie przed karą. — Snape próbował znaleźć racjonalne wyjaśnienie sprawy.

— Poppy testowała jego odporność na ból; mieści się między prawidłowymi parametrami. —rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości Minerwa.

— A co powiedziała na wyniki jego skóry? — dopytywał Severus.

— Oznajmiła, że istnieją dowody na istnienie niedawno wyleczonych pręg na jego plecach, pośladkach i nogach. Tkanka skórna jest nowa. Ma nieco ponad miesiąc.

— Jakby został pobity tuż przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu… — Filius włączył się do rozmowy.

— Czy rozmawiałaś z opiekunami chłopca? — Pytanie było z natury retorycznych, bo procedury postępowania w takich przypadkach jak ten Pottera były jasno określone i niezmienne od lat.

— Próbowałam. Nigdy nie odpowiedzieli na moje sowy, więc poszłam do Albusa i powiedziałam mu, że ci mugole nie chcą utrzymywać z nami kontaktu. Akceptują ponowne przyjmowanie Harry'ego pod swój dach w okresie letnim, ale poprosili, aby nie kłopotać się z informowaniem ich o czymkolwiek dotyczącym dziecka – odpowiedziała rozgoryczona Minerwa.

— Nie zamierzasz na to pozwolić, prawda? — zapytał podejrzliwie Snape, jednocześnie uważnie obserwując McGonagall.

— Poppy dostarczyła Harry'emu potrzebną terapię. Naprawiła kości i przygotowała dla niego suplement do przyjmowania razem z żywnością. Nie ma już anemii, ale dla zwiększenia jego wagi...

— Więc chłopiec będzie zdolny do gry. Czy puchar jest dla ciebie tak ważny? —zapytał wzburzony Snape.

— Nie, nie jest. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jest zdrowszy i nic go nie boli. Ma jeszcze lekką niedowagę, ale to zostanie szybko rozwiązane. Poppy będzie go na bieżąco kontrolować. Wiesz, że nie pozwoli mu grać, jeśli tylko pojawi się jakiś problem — odpowiedziała spokojnie rozgniewanemu koledze wicedyrektorka.

— Minerwo, mamy dowód znęcania się — warknął profesor eliksirów.

— Tak, mamy — westchnęła ciężko starsza czarownica.

— Planujesz wysłać chłopca z powrotem do jego rodziny po zakończeniu semestru? Czy Albus o tym wie? — dopytywał niecierpliwie Snape.

— Nie pokazałam mu wyników, ale Poppy wysłała mu kopię. On wie — stwierdziła stanowczo.

— Co powiedział? — Snape'a niezmiernie ciekawiło, co postanowił dyrektor w sprawie swojego ulubieńca.

— Ministerstwo pytało o Harry'ego. Pragną go zaangażować do publicznych wystąpień i wywiadów. Dyrektorowi udało się ich przekonać, że jego rodzina chce go utrzymać z dala od mediów. Nie może dojść do oskarżenia ich o złe traktowanie. To tylko zwiększyłoby niechęć do mugoli.

— Ministerstwo uczyniłoby go marionetką — wyjaśniła Hooch.

— Co jest lepsze? Mugole obecnie bardziej mu szkodzą niż Czarny Pan. — Snape wypowiedział na głos „oczywistą oczywistość".

— Harry potrzebuje kogoś, kto się nim naprawdę zaopiekuje. Kogoś, kto zajmie się nim na tyle, aby dać mu wskazówki i zasady, a także zmusić do ich przestrzegania — włączyła się Pomona.

— Hipotetycznie my powinniśmy to robić — wtrącił Flitwick.

— A robimy? Wydaje mi się, że pozwalamy mu szaleć... — Severus wiedział, jakimi eliksirami chciałby nakarmić tych mugoli.

— On nie szaleje, on się zaprzyjaźnia z jego klasą i kolegami! — sprzeciwiła się Sprout.

— Z wyjątkiem Slytherinu — wygarnął od razu Snape.

— On nie jest chuliganem — zaprzeczyła kategorycznie Minerwa.

— To może być dziedziczone po ojcu. Gdy zdobędzie większą uwagę, będzie miał więcej przyjaciół — Snape wiedział, że zaczyna być coraz bardziej irytujący.

— Jest dzieckiem, które lubi się podobać...

— Jak wyglądają jego oceny? — Snape chciał przywołać ich z powrotem na właściwe tory.

— Nie są złe. Uczestniczy w zajęciach i oddaje prace domowe na czas. — Z dumą odpowiedziała Opiekunka jego Domu. Minerwa broniłaby każdego z jej małych lwów.

— Ledwo — przerwał Flitwick.

Cóż, przynajmniej ktoś miał odrobinę własnego pomyślunku. Ale ile mogło się w nim zmieścić? Snape uśmiechnął się ze swojego dowcipu.

— Wiemy, że niektóre mugolskie szkoły nie uczą ich zorganizowania — kontynuowała Sprout, nawiązując oczywiście do potrzeby umieszczenia nasion w odpowiedniej ziemi.

— Po prostu szukamy wymówek! — warknął zirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów.

— On ma potencjał, a my musimy go jedynie wydobyć — ciągnął Flitwick. Zawsze miał wielkie idee.

— A my go nie rozpieszczamy Severusie, po prostu... — Minerwa nie mogła przyjąć, że była w błędzie.

— A czego Albus chce od nas? — Na pewno ten stary głupiec miał plan.

— Wiesz, jaki on jest. Pokazuje problem i oczekuje, że będziesz wiedział, co trzeba zrobić i że zrobisz to dobrze — prychnęła rozdrażniona Minerwa.

— Co zamierzamy zrobić z jego rodziną? — Sprout mogłaby złożyć im wizytę z „mięsożernymi roślinami".

— Nie musi do nich wracać. — Flitwick może lewitować... Albo zaczarować meble, żeby je pogryzły.

— Istnieją osłony wokół ich domu. Więzy są utrzymywane z krwi jego matki, dzieli ją ze swoją ciotką i kuzynem. Aby był bezpieczny, musi mieszkać w miejscu, gdzie jest ta krew. — Wyglądało na to, że Minerwa przyszła przygotowana.

— Więc mamy dziewięć miesięcy na znalezienie sposobu, który pozwoli utrzymać go między tymi obwodami, ale bezpiecznym od znęcania się. Mogę to zrobić. — Flitwick był dobry z obwodów.

— Mogę pomóc. Istnieje kilka bardzo ciekawych run, które pomagają chronić dzieci. — Profesor Vector siedziała tak cicho, że Severus myślał, iż przysnęła.

— Poppy powiedziała, że Harry potrzebuje rozmów o swoim życiu. Wykorzystywane dzieci wierzą, że to, co je spotkało, było ich winą, mają tendencję do ochrony oprawcy w celu asekuracji przed powtórnym nadużyciem. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Poppy i wzdrygnął się, gdy...

— Powinien być poinformowany o naszych ustaleniach, może to pozwoli mu się otworzyć. — Flitwick był czasami bardzo racjonalny.

— Poppy dodała, że rozmawiała z niektórymi z jego przyjaciół i nakazała im rozmawiać dla dobra chłopaka o tych sprawach, ale najpierw potrzebuje kogoś godnego zaufania, aby zdradzić mu swoje tajemnice. Otworzy się, gdy nabierze zaufania. Musi zwrócić się do dorosłego.

— Ma Minerwę — włączyła się Pomona.

_Co za szczęście_ - pomyślał Snape.

— Jestem już głową Domu i... i muszę go traktować tak samo jak pozostałe dzieci. Nie mogę... Poppy zasugerowała, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby zbliżył się do dorosłego mężczyzny — wyjaśniała Minerwa.

Co pozostawia tylko Flitwicka i... O, nie!

— Myślę Minerwo, że profesor Dumbledore chciałby się tym zająć, on lubi rolę kochającego dziadka — oświadczył stanowczo Snape.

— Wiesz, Severusie, że nie może tego zrobić, on jest poza szkołą ponad połowę roku — wytłumaczyła spokojnie.

— Cóż, możemy postarać się o bardziej kompetentnego ministra, być może będzie to łatwiejsze niż dochodzenie w sprawie więzów krwi — zauważył cynicznie Snape.

— Severusie!

Cóż, Severus pomyślał, że czekają na niego jako ochotnika. Czy mógł to zrobić? Nie miał wątpliwości, że potrafiłby dostarczyć chłopcu zasad i dyscypliny, ale czy będzie w stanie zdobyć jego zaufanie, rozmawiać z nim o przemocy? Czy nie potrzebne jest przywiązanie?

— Myślę, że zostaję tylko ja… W końcu chłopak już mnie nienawidzi. I wie, że nie toleruję jego głupstw — zaznaczył z wyraźną satysfakcją.

— Nie uwierzysz, co nieco uwagi uczyniłoby z chłopcem — zasugerowała delikatnie Sprout.

— Mówimy o dziecku, Pomono, nie o roślinie…

— One są do siebie podobne, Severusie — odpowiedziała nauczycielka zielarstwa.

— Czy pozwolisz mi stworzyć osłony wokół jego łóżka i jego dormitorium? Będzie miał określoną porę snu, a to będzie jedyny sposób, aby jej przestrzegać.

— Czy to nie jest trochę za surowe, Severusie? — zapytała niepewnie McGonagall.

— Twoi Krukoni są na tyle rozsądni, aby wiedzieć, że potrzebują snu. Puchoni są bardzo posłuszni. Moi Ślizgoni są łapani zanim opuszczą pokój wspólny. To Gryfoni są tymi, którzy są najczęściej przyłapywani poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej. A ten konkretny Gryfon został niemal złapany tego samego wieczoru, kiedy wykonał swój lekkomyślny akt na miotle. Zamierzał brać udział w pojedynku — oświecił zebranych Snape.

— Czyżby? — Minerwa nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

— Nie sam. Filch był rozpraszany przez Irytka i nie mógł ich ująć, ale więcej niż dwoje dzieci wałęsało się po Izbie Pamięci, widział odciski — uściślił Ślizgon.

— Powinien częściej zamiatać ten pokój.

— Zacznę wierzyć, że rozmawiasz z zamkiem, tak jak Albus. — Filius mruknął znacząco do młodszego kolegi.

— Nie, Filiusie, nie. Schwytałem drugą stronę pojedynku, więc powiedziałem Filchowi, gdzie ma szukać — odparł zadowolony z siebie Snape.

— A kto to był? — zapytała niezmiernie ciekawa Minerwa.

— To nie jest temat tej rozmowy Minerwo, ale otrzymał karę za swoje zachowanie. Tak samo powinien zostać potraktowany pan Potter i jego świta, jeśli zostałaby złapana przez Filcha.

— Nie jestem pewna co do osłon, Severusie. Daję mojemu Domowi pełną swobodę, jeśli chodzi o czas ich pójścia do łóżka. Oczywiście, że nie popieram ich spacerów po zamku w nocy — zaznaczyła stanowczo Opiekunka Gryffindoru.

— Bardzo mi pomoże, jeśli pozwolisz mi zająć się moim podopiecznym — stwierdził ugodowo Snape.

— W takim razie możesz stworzyć te osłony. Myślę, że nie zaszkodzi, jeśli dodam kilka obwodów do dormitorium pierwszorocznych. To są ci, którzy potrzebują więcej zainteresowania — odrzekła po namyśle Minerwa. — Miej mieć także oko na bliźniaków Weasley.

— Gdyby byli w moim Domu, utrzymałbym ich w łóżkach — zaznaczył autorytatywnie Opiekun Slytherinu.

— Poproszę Grubą Damę, żeby zmieniła hasło po ciszy nocnej. — Minerwa chciała być pomocna. — O jakiej porze twoi Ślizgoni muszą być w łóżkach?

— Wpół do dziesiątej pierwszy i drugi rocznik, reszta godzinę później.

— Robi się późno, czas spać. Mamy więc uzgodnione. Severus będzie odpowiedzialny za Harry'ego. — Minerwa krótko podsumowała całą dyskusję. — Będziesz informowany o jego ocenach i zachowaniu w klasie. Kiedy zamierzasz mu zakomunikować tę nowinę? — zapytała zatroskana Minerwa.

— Możliwie jak najszybciej — odpowiedział zdecydowanie Snape.

— Możesz poczekać do Halloween? To tylko tydzień, a wiesz, że pozwalamy im na trochę szaleństwa. — Skoro Minerwa podchodziła do sprawy niezwykle jak nią wyrozumiale, Severusowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko się zgodzić:

— W porządku, więc w sobotę po Halloween. Ale jeśli to będzie działać, musisz mi pomóc Minerwo. O dziewiątej trzydzieści chłopak musi już spać, ewentualnie w piątki i soboty o dziesiątej.

— Poprę twoje decyzje, Severusie — oświadczyła stanowczo McGonagall.

— Mam cokolwiek do powiedzenia o jego grze? — Severus chciał wiedzieć, na czym stoi.

— Już mu obiecałam. Gra będzie dobrym sposobem, aby pomóc mu nabrać pewności siebie i... — odparła defensywnie Minerwa.

— Maltretowane dzieci mają problemy z zaufaniem — zgodził się z nią Snape.

— Cóż, jeśli chcesz żebym marnował mój czasu na oglądanie tej głupiej gry... Ale zastrzegam sobie prawo do uziemienia go. — Wolał od razu zaznaczyć taką ewentualność, aby później nie wysłuchiwać protestów pasjonatki quidditcha.

— Możesz to zrobić tylko wtedy, gdy nie będziemy grać przeciwko Slytherinowi — oznajmiła kategorycznym tonem Minerwa.

* * *

Snape wrócił do swoich pokoi.

Nabył chorego zwyczaju mówić na głos do zdjęcia Lily Evans stojącego na nocnym stoliku , mając nadzieję, że echo jego głosu odbite w murach pozwoli mu usłyszeć jej odpowiedź.

— Oni myślą, że będę w stanie pomóc twojemu dziecku, moja droga. Wiem, że obiecałem się nim opiekować i zrobię to. Gdyby on tylko nie wyglądał jak twój cholerny mąż. Myliłem się. Myślałem, że jest rozpieszczonym księciem. Jak na ironię on jest równie rozpieszczony jak Prince. Powinienem pamiętać, że twoja siostra była... Cóż, niezbyt miłą osobą. Chciałbym, żeby sprawy wyglądały inaczej. Nie planuję zaprosić go do mojego pokoju, ale do miejsca, które wbrew pozorom mam i w którym będę... Jeśli tylko będzie chciał wejść. Życz nam szczęścia.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Oryginał:** **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" (link znajduje się w moim profilu)  
**

**Zgoda:** jest

**Beta:** Flagelle, Zil

* * *

**Rozdział 2.**

* * *

Noc Halloween.

Gdyby to zależało od niego, uroczystość zostałaby odwołana.

Nie miał żadnego powodu do świętowania. Jego jedyna miłość zginęła dziesięć lat temu. Ale to był zwyczaj. Niepisana zasada, że wszyscy nauczyciele powinni być obecni w czasie uczty z okazji Halloween. Dzieci, które zjadły zbyt dużo cukru, i którym pozwolono na robienie wszystkich psikusów, jakie tylko przyjdą im na myśl.

Z miejsca przy stole nauczycielskim spojrzał na szczupłe zielonookie dziecko. Obserwowanie jedzącego chłopca weszło mu już w zwyczaj. Nawet zanim zdecydował się zaopiekować nim. Początkowo myślał, że chłopiec był wybredny. Oczywiście jedzenie w Hogwarcie nie dorównywało temu, do którego był przyzwyczajony. Ale wydawało się, że nie był przyzwyczajony do jedzenia w ogóle. Inny wyrzut sumienia. Będzie musiał znieść nieco więcej poczucia winy.

W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni Harry zaczął jeść więcej, być może dzięki dodatkowym ćwiczeniom quidditcha, a może krzaczastowłosa panna „Wiem-To-Wszystko" przekonała go do warzyw i mięsa. Nie wyglądał już jak zagłodzony kruk.

Gdzie ona była tej nocy? Potter był szczęśliwy, rozmawiając tylko z Wesleyem. Obydwaj jedli więcej cukru niż ich żołądki mogły strawić. na szczęście pani Pomfrey otrzymała dodatkowe eliksiry na uspokojenie żołądka.

Potem nastąpiła katastrofa. Ten głupi Quirrell krzyczał, że troll wszedł do zamku. Snape wiedział, gdzie musi się udać. Dla „kogoś" to była doskonała okazja żeby sprawdzić ochronę wokół kamienia.

* * *

Snape, kulejąc, wracał z korytarza na trzecim piętrze. Powinien był wiedzieć, że nie da rady obserwować trzech głów w tym samym czasie.

Usłyszał pilne wezwanie McGonagall i przybiegł do łazienki dziewcząt w tym samym czasie, co ona i Quirrell. Troll leżał na podłodze łazienki, a nad nim stało troje dzieci: Potter czyścił różdżkę o swoje spodnie, Granger kiepsko się tłumaczyła, a Weasley po prostu stał, przeraźliwie blady.

A McGonagall odjęła tylko pięć punktów? Oczywiście przyznała im dziesięć, więc jej dom zyskał, tak czy inaczej. A potem pozwoliła dzieciom odejść.

* * *

Minerwa wzięła go za rękę i siłą zaprowadziła do salonu. Przyjął podaną Ognistą Whisky i wypił jednym haustem. Wkrótce odzyskał głos.

— PIĘĆ PUNKTÓW! Przyznałaś mu punkty. W taki sposób będziemy go uczyć dyscypliny i posłuszeństwa? On powinien być w swoim pokoju wspólnym! — grzmiał Snape.

— Pomagał Granger — oznajmiła spokojnie Opiekunka Gryffindoru.

— Jak wiele może zrobić troje jedenastoletnich dzieci przeciwko w pełni dorosłemu trollowi? — Snape nie zamierzał się uspokoić, przed oczyma wciąż miał wizję tych głupich dzieciaków walczących się z trollem.

— Cóż, gdybyś zapytał mnie o to wczoraj czy parę godzin temu, to powiedziałabym, że oni idą na pewną śmierć, ale jak widziałam poradzili sobie dość dobrze.

— Mnóstwo rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak! — Złość Mistrzowi Eliksirów nie przechodziła, wręcz się nasilała.

— Wiem, że to było głupie, ale i niezwykłe. Wyślę sowę do rodziców, informując ich, co się stało. Czy do ciebie również mam napisać, czy uznamy, że jesteś poinformowany, Severusie? — zapytała z lekką nutą rozbawienia w głosie Minerwa.

— To był bardzo niebezpieczny wyczyn! — zauważył ostro pytany.

— Jestem pewien, że nie zaczną mieć w zwyczaju polowania na trolle. — Filius był zawsze optymistą.

— Obawiam się, że teraz, gdy udało im się złapać trolla, rozpoczną poszukiwanie większych wyzwań — warknął Ślizgon.

— Daj spokój, Severusie, prawie nie istnieją istoty większe niż troll — zbagatelizował obawy kolegi nauczyciel zaklęć.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać...

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie zagra w następnym meczu, prawda? — zapytał Minerwę, choć doskonale wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Nie, to niemożliwe. Musi spróbować, chociaż raz, zanim rozpoczniesz wymierzanie mu takiej kary — oświadczyła stanowczo profesorka transmutacji.

— Dziękuje za towarzystwo, idę do łóżka. — Rozgoryczony Snape postanowił się pożegnać, żeby nie musieć się więcej denerwować.

— Dobrej nocy i niech Poppy obejrzy twoją nogę — doradziła dobrotliwym tonem Minerwa.

— Ta kobieta mnie tłamsi — żachnął się, naburmuszony Severus.

* * *

Następny dzień był pełen plotek. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało z trollem, ale każdy miał swoją własną wersję wydarzeń.

Snape widział troje uczestników wczorajszych wydarzeń, cicho rozmawiających między sobą. Przynajmniej nie nagłaśniali swojej przygody, szukając poklasku. Wydawali się być zdziwieni, gdy dwie sowy wleciały do sali i upuściły przed nimi listy.

— To od moich rodziców. Dziwne. Dostałam list w ostatni wtorek, a piszą tylko raz w tygodniu. — Zaskoczona Hermiona podniosła list.

— Ja też dostałem pocztę od rodziców. Zwykle wysyłają listy do mnie wewnątrz pakietu do Percy'ego. — Ron również był zdziwiony niezwykłym dla jego rodziców odstępstwem od normy w kwestii kontaktowania się z potomstwem.

Otworzyli listy. Harry skupił się na jedzeniu grzanek. Widział, jak przyjaciele czytają, a ich twarze stają się jaskrawoczerwone.

— Co się stało? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— Moi rodzice… Oni wiedzą o trollu! Oni… moja mama mówi, że nie mogła przeprowadzić dokładnych badań, kiedy kupili mi wszystkie książki potrzebne do szkoły, ale wie, że trolle są niebezpieczne i że to było bardzo głupie z mojej strony, aby próbować złapać jednego. Mówią, że mają nadzieję, że pokażę więcej zdrowego rozsądku w przyszłości. I jeśli dowiedzą się, że zrobiłam jeszcze jeden taki wyczyn, to będę uziemiona przez całe lato!

— Przykro mi — mruknął przepraszająco Harry.

— Tak czy inaczej nie lubisz latać i założę się, że w twoim domu nie trzeba tyle sprzątać. Ty nawet nie masz miotły — zauważył beztrosko Ron.

Hermiona i Harry spojrzeli na Rona. O czym on mówił?

— Co...? Ron, uziemienie jest pospolitą karą u mugoli. Oznacza to, że będę miała ograniczenia. Nie będę mogła wyjść z domu lub pokoju. Rodzice zabiorą mi telewizor i sprzęt grający. Wydają się naprawdę martwić.

— Co jest w twoim liście, Ron? – zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

— Moja mama mówi, że nie powinienem zgrywać bohatera. Wystarczy, że ciągle żyje w strachu o mojego brata, który pracuje ze smokami, i że nie należy dodawać jej trosk, a jeśli jeszcze raz zrobię coś takiego, to mnie ukarze! Moja mama nie wyśle mnie do mojego pokoju, ona ma bardzo złą szczotkę. To straszne. McGonagall nie powinna była im mówić! To niesprawiedliwe! — wściekle odpowiedział najmłodszy Weasley.

Harry pragnął mieć rodziców, jak jego koledzy. Kogoś, kto się o niego martwi. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to uziemienie lub lanie, gdyby sprawił im zawód.

W tym momencie poczuł gęsią skórkę, ktoś stał obok niego. Odwrócił głowę, aby ujrzeć szyderczy wyraz twarzy Snape'a za nim.

— Potter, oczekuję cię w moim gabinecie dzisiaj przed kolacją. Punkt siedemnasta, jeśli masz problem ze zrozumieniem — wyjaśnił sarkastycznie.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Harry był zbyt oszołomiony, aby odpowiedzieć niegrzecznie.

— Zjedz do końca owoce i owsiankę, chłopcze. Wiatr zrzuci cię z miotły, jeśli nie nabierzesz wagi. — Snape odwrócił się na pięcie, a Harry stwierdził, że musi się dowiedzieć, jak on to robi, że jego szata tak faluje.

— Czego chciał? — Przyjaciele patrzyli na kolegę wyczekująco.

— Nie wiem, mam się z nim dzisiaj spotkać o siedemnastej.

— Mama chce żebym był w łóżku o dwudziestej pierwszej, ma zamiar poprosić Percy'ego żeby mnie „opatulił"! W domu nie śpię o tej porze! Nawet Ginny nie musi się kłaść do łóżka tak wcześnie! — Weasley był zrozpaczony taką perspektywą.

— Przestań skomleć, Ron! Musimy wymyślić czego Snape chce od Harry'ego.

— Nie powiedział, że to szlaban, nie? — oprzytomniał szybko rudzielec.

* * *

Harry poszedł do lochów tak wcześnie jak to było możliwe. Zgubił się przy klasie eliksirów. Wiedział, że gabinet Snape'a musi być niedaleko, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak go znaleźć.

Wszedł do sali i zobaczył dwoje drzwi w środku. Pierwsze z nich na pewno prowadziły do magazynu ze składnikami, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie doprowadzą go drugie. Zamierzał je otworzyć. Wyjął różdżkę i chciał rzucić „_Alohomorę_", gdy poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje.

Snape stał przy drzwiach sali i uważnie go obserwował.

— Panie Potter — uśmiechnął się szyderczo — zapewniam, że nie chce pan zostać złapany na włamaniu do mojego prywatnego magazynku.

— Nie wiedziałem, gdzie jest pański gabinet. Myślałem, że to te drzwi... — Harry starał się wyjaśnić swoja pomyłkę.

— A gdyby to był mój gabinet, to planowałeś wejść bez pukania? — zapytał ironicznie Snape.

— Nie, proszę pana. Przepraszam — odparł skruszony Gryfon.

— Chodź ze mną — polecił nauczyciel.

Gdy Harry szedł w dół do lochów za Mistrzem Eliksirów, zastanawiał się, czy mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej. Snape otworzył drzwi i wprowadził go do pomieszczenia, które na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało na pełne książek.

— Hermiona i Ron wiedzą, że tutaj jestem — oświadczył ledwo przekroczywszy próg chłopak.

— A dlaczego mi o tym mówisz, panie Potter? — zapytał zaciekawiony nauczyciel.

— Mają poinformować profesor McGonagall jeśli nie będę na kolacji, proszę pana. — Harry starał się z całych sił by głos mu nie zadrżał, choć czuł się coraz bardziej spanikowany.

— Rozumiem. Mówisz mi to na wypadek gdybym planował cię poćwiartować i wykorzystać jako składniki do moich eliksirów? Nie zabrałoby mi to tak wiele czasu, panie Potter. — zauważył z przekąsem nauczyciel.

Harry tylko na niego patrzył. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zaschło mu w ustach, a jego ręce nadmiernie się pociły, ale właśnie usłyszał od Snape'a dokładnie to, co sobie wyobrażał, że się stanie. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele nie będą czekać do końca kolacji zanim poproszą o pomoc.

Snape widział zmiany w zachowaniu dziecka. I niemal stuknął się w głowę, to nie był sposób, aby wzbudzić zaufanie u chłopca!

Starał się mówić neutralnym głosem:

— Twoja opiekunka domu wie, że tu jesteś. I musiałbym cię najpierw utuczyć, zanim byś się do czegoś przydał w moich eliksirach. Więc niech pan usiądzie, panie Potter, mamy wiele rzeczy do omówienia.

Z jednej strony pokoju było biurko, a naprzeciw niego stało kilka krzeseł.

Harry usiadł na jednym, tym najbliżej drzwi i zobaczył, że na biurku było kilka stosów ocenianych prac. W całym pomieszczeniu zauważył regały. Pokój był większy niż klasa eliksirów i ładnie pachniał drewnem.

Snape czekał, aż chłopiec skończy się rozglądać. Chciał usiąść za biurkiem, ale odrzucił ten pomysł i usiadł na krześle obok niego. Harry patrzył wokół, aż jego wzrok padł na Snape'a, który wówczas zapytał go:

— Kiedy ostatni raz się pan strzygł, panie Potter?

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Musiał przyjść aż tutaj, aby rozmawiać na temat jego włosów? Kusiło go, by zapytać tłustowłosego drania, kiedy ostatni raz mył włosy. Ale był zbyt daleko od swoich przyjaciół i zbyt blisko tego dziwnego człowieka. Może gdyby siedział za biurkiem?

— Nie słyszałeś mojego pytania, Potter? Spodziewam się uprzejmej odpowiedzi — ponaglił nauczyciel.

— Tak, proszę pana. Nie pamiętam. Ciotka mi przycinała włosy, ale odrosły — odpowiedział szybko wciąż skonsternowany Harry.

— Widzę. Włosy mają do tego tendencję, czasem trzeba je trochę przycinać. Zrobię harmonogram strzyżenia i poinformuję cię w odpowiednim czasie — Snape zapisał coś w małym notatniku.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Snape widział, że chłopiec nie był z tego powodu zadowolony, zaczął więc wyjaśniać.

— Powiedziałem ci, że profesor McGonagall wie, że tu jesteś… — zagadnął profesor eliksirów.

_Więc nie należy się spodziewać__, że przyjdzie mi na ratunek_, pomyślał Harry.

— A ja ci wyjaśnię, dlaczego. Spodziewam się, że będziesz słuchał po cichu. Odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania, jeśli będziesz jakieś miał, ale musisz poczekać, aż skończę mówić. Rozumiesz?

— Tak, profesorze. — Za Snape'em wisiał obraz człowieka, który, Harry był tego pewien, był wampirem. Portret mrugnął, przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę.

Snape nie wiedział od czegoś zacząć. Nie chodziło o to, żeby powiedzieć dziecku prosto z mostu, iż wiedzą już, jak źle był traktowany, ani że nie jest mile widziany w domu, dlatego też został przydzielony mu opiekun. A Snape był jedyną dostępną osobą, z którą mógłby się zatrzymać. I lepiej by był mu posłuszny. Nie. Chłopak na to nie zareaguje. Odetchnął głęboko i zrozumiał, że chłopak drżał. Cóż, przynajmniej nie był jedynym, który jest nerwowy.

— Czy zapoznałeś się z regulaminem szkoły, Potter? — zapytał oschle.

— Nie, proszę pana — odpowiedział cicho Harry.

_Zaczyna się_, pomyślał Harry. _Teraz zacznie mnie pouczać, że nie jestem zbyt ważny, aby poznać zasady. Albo gorzej, dowiedzie mi, że mam za nic przepisy, bo ich nie znam._

— Cóż, jeślibyś to uczynił wiedziałbyś, że w Hogwarcie pragniemy utrzymywać kontakt z rodzinami naszych studentów. W odpowiednim czasie informujemy ich o wydarzeniach w szkole. Po tym, co wydarzyło się podczas nocy Halloween, do każdej rodziny zostało wysłane pismo informujące, że na terenie zamku doszło do incydentu z trollem. Poinformowaliśmy ich, że wszyscy uczniowie są bezpieczni. Wszystkie rodziny otrzymały takie samo pismo, sformułowane i podpisane przez dyrektora szkoły, a wysyłane przez opiekunów domów. Były tylko trzy listy, które miały inną treść. Czy domyśla się pan, do kogo te pisma zostały wysłane, panie Potter?

— Do państwa Granger i Weasley, proszę pana? — Harry mimo iż znał odpowiedź, wolał zapytać.

— I myślę, że twoi mali przyjaciele otrzymali upomnienie od rodziców za ich zmagania z trollem, czyż nie panie Potter? — indagował dalej Snape.

— Czy wysłano list do moich krewnych, proszę pana? — zapytał zaniepokojony Harry.

— List został napisany i wysłany, panie Potter, ale nie do krewnych — uspokoił go nauczyciel.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Wuj Vernon strzelałby na widok jakiejkolwiek sowy, która zbliżyłaby się do domu.

— Moi krewni nie chcieliby otrzymać sowy, proszę pana. Czy istnieje możliwość wysłania go mugolską pocztą? Chwila! Powiedział pan, że nie został wysłany do moich krewnych, wobec tego do kogo? — zastanawiał się chłopak.

Może to nie był najlepszy początek takiej rozmowy.

— Panie Potter, we wrześniu otrzymaliśmy list od krewnych, w którym proszą nas, aby przez lata nauki w szkole pomóc ci funkcjonować w magicznym świecie. Poprosili nas o zajęcie się wszystkimi problemami i okazanie troski, gdy będzie to potrzebne. Mamy w Hogwarcie kilka przepisów dotyczących udzielania wskazówek dzieciom urodzonym w mugolskich rodzinach lub w przypadku dzieci wychowywanych przez mugoli. W takich przypadkach szkoła przypisuje opiekuna, kogoś, kogo można nazwać Mentorem. Mentor jest odpowiedzialny za udzielanie porad i dawanie wsparcia w razie potrzeby, jak gdyby był on częścią rodziny danego dziecka. W twoim przypadku to ja jestem tą osobą.

— Co to znaczy, profesorze? — Harry przeczuwał kłopoty.

— Oznacza to, że mogę dostarczyć ci wskazówek, tak jak twoi koledzy otrzymują od swoich rodzin. Będą mi również dostarczane sprawozdania od nauczycieli o twoich ocenach i postępach w nauce, a ja będę udzielał pochwał, ale i karał, wedle potrzeby, tak aby odpowiednio cię ukierunkować — objaśnił spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Więc otrzymał pan pismo o trollu — stwierdził Harry.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że je otrzymałem, Potter. Jak pamiętasz, byłem tam i widziałem cię z trollem i myślę, że powinniśmy przedyskutować przyczyny, dla których się tam znalazłeś — zauważył rzeczowo Snape.

Snape starał się być tak nie-straszny, jak to możliwe.

— Ale ty mnie nienawidzisz! — wykrzyknął wzburzony Harry.

— Nie nienawidzę cię, Potter. I nie zapomnij zwracać się do mnie per „pan" albo „profesor" — skorygował Snape.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana. Dobrze, nie nienawidzi mnie pan, ale mnie pan nie lubi, profesorze. Dlaczego więc...? — Przez zdenerwowanie Harry nie potrafił dokończyć pytania.

— Została mi powierzona opieka nad tobą? — dopowiedział Snape.

—Tak, proszę pana.

— Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że niezależnie od moich upodobań lub antypatii, postaram się dać z siebie wszystko, panie Potter. I nie martw się, nie ma wielu osób, które lubię. Co nie znaczy, że nie będę wykonywać swojej pracy i wypełniać moich obowiązków. Czy masz jakieś pytania? — zapytał, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Potter ma ich na pewno mnóstwo.

— Tak, profesorze. Nikt mnie nie zapytał czego JA chcę. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia na ten temat? — zapytał wyzywająco.

To była ta lekkomyślna odwaga Gryffindoru. _Czy on naprawdę__ to powiedział?_

— Nie potrzebujesz dodatkowych wskazówek, Potter? — zapytał zaskoczony Snape.

— Być może, ale mam opiekunkę mojego Domu i przyjaciół... — Harry nie zamierzał zmieniać swojego nastawienia, ani tonu wypowiedzi.

— Profesor McGonagall ma cały Dom pod opieką, a ona nie może traktować cię inaczej od reszty kolegów. Twoi znajomi są w tym samym wieku co ty. Poza tym, mają własne rodziny. Jestem pewien, że będą się nimi z tobą dzielić, ale choćby bardzo chcieli, nie znają cię.

— A ty mnie znasz? Przez cały czas tylko mnie krytykowałeś! Nie obchodziło cię, że nie zostałem wychowany przez czarodziei! Za każdym razem pytałeś mnie o rzeczy, których w żaden sposób nie mogłem wiedzieć! W żaden sposób nie mogłem cię zadowolić! Odjąłeś mnóstwo punktów mojemu domowi i terroryzowałeś mnie na korytarzach, a teraz mówisz mi, że masz zamiar o mnie dbać! — Początkowa złość Harry'ego przerodziła się we wściekłość, której dał upust krzykiem; czuł jak gardło zaczyna go boleć.

— Uspokój się, Potter. Weź głęboki oddech — instruował spokojnym głosem Snape.

Harry przestał krzyczeć. Snape go zabije.

Mistrz Eliksirów machnął różdżką i szklanka wody pojawiła się obok tacy z czajnikiem i filiżankami. Umieścił je na małym stoliku pomiędzy nimi.

Podał Harry'emu wodę.

— Wypij to, będziemy kontynuować, gdy skończysz.

Harry wypił podaną wodę, oddychając głęboko. Gdy ujrzał szklankę, wydawało mu się, że nauczyciel chce go chlusnąć w twarz. Jak on mógł przeżyć z odpowiedzialnym za niego Snape'em?

Po czajniczku, na stole pojawił się talerz z biszkoptami. Snape wziął filiżankę z ciepłym mlekiem i nalał do herbaty, a następnie położył ją przed Harrym i umieścił talerz w jego zasięgu.

Harry nigdy nie pił tak herbaty. Zawsze pił zimną, stojąc przy blacie kuchennym, bez kanapek lub ciastek czy mleka. A teraz, gdy pił herbatę ze swoim znienawidzonym profesorem eliksirów, zaczął myśleć o Alicji z Krainy Czarów. Może wkrótce dołączy do nich Szalony Kapelusznik?

— Uspokoiłeś się, głupi dzieciaku? — zapytał, na poły drwiąco, ale bardzo subtelnie, Snape.

Może tylko śnił.

— Tak, proszę pana — odpowiedział cicho.

— Więc pij swoją herbatę, tylko uważaj, jest gorąca — ostrzegł nauczyciel.

— Tak, panie profesorze. — Harry ostrożnie zaczął sączyć ciepły napój.

— Masz rację, tak naprawdę cię nie znam. Ale moim celem będzie poznanie cię. Jak już powiedziałem, nie ma wielu osób, które lubię, Potter, ale nie nienawidzę cię. Eliksiry są niebezpiecznym tematem i muszę wywrzeć odpowiednie wrażenie na moich uczniach, tak aby byli ostrożni i zwracali uwagę na to, co robią. Niewielu pierwszoklasistów byłoby w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytania, które ci zadałem na pierwszej lekcji. Wybrałem cię do mojej demonstracji, aby zrobić wrażenie na twoich kolegach. Przykro mi, że byłem wobec ciebie tak niegrzeczny, ale nie oznacza to, że nigdy cię o nic nie zapytam. Musisz być przygotowany do lekcji, a gdy zadam ci pytanie, powinieneś znać na nie odpowiedź. Ale obiecuję, że będę powstrzymywać się od obrażania cię. Zrozumiałeś? — zapytał nad wyraz przyjaźnie.

— Myślę, że tak, profesorze. Będę musiał być przygotowany do zajęć, ale nie zamierza mnie pan więcej obrażać. Ale ja jestem tak zdezorientowany na eliksirach, panie profesorze. — W głosie Harry'ego było słychać nutki czystej rozpaczy.

— Pomogę ci, dojdziemy do tego później. Teraz porozmawiamy o twoim zdrowiu. — Snape postanowił zmienić temat na mniej konfliktogenny.

Przynajmniej wydawało się, że chłopiec trochę uspokoił się po wybuchu.

— Jakiś czas temu pani Pomfrey przeprowadziła na tobie serię testów - Harry skinął głową. -Odkryła, że masz niedowagę i chce żebyś pił odżywczy eliksir na śniadanie. Dam ci go jutro rano. Suplement ten pozwoli ci nabrać masy ciała i przyśpieszyć tempo wzrostu. Będziesz go brał codziennie przez miesiąc, a że jest silny, będziesz musiał go pić na pełny żołądek. Śniadanie jest bardzo ważnym posiłkiem i nie można zachować energii przez cały dzień, tylko dzięki kilku plastrom bekonu i odrobinie mleka, dlatego będziesz jadł pełnowartościowe śniadanie. Codziennie rano będziesz musiał wcześniej wstać. Możesz wybrać z półmisków, które pojawiają się na stole. Będziesz jadł, aż poczujesz się pełny po posiłku. Jeśli nic z tego, co będzie serwowane nie będzie ci odpowiadało, możesz zwrócić się z prośbą o coś innego a szkolna kuchnia dostarczy co trzeba. Musisz przytyć co najmniej dwa funty w tym miesiącu. Będę cię obserwować. Rozumiesz? — zapytał spokojnie Snape, uważnie przypatrując się chłopcu.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— To dobrze, dziecko. Chcę, żebyś przyszedł do mnie lub do pani Pomfrey, jeśli masz nudności lub zawroty głowy po wypiciu lekarstwa. Jest to standardowa formuła, ale może wymagać lżejszej wersji. — Snape chciał żeby chłopak wszystko zrozumiał, tak aby nie było potrzeby interwencji pielęgniarki.

_Czy to było__ to, o co draniowi chodziło? Chciał, aby dobrze się odżywiał? Jego rodzina zawsze narzekała, gdy jadł i że w ogóle musiał jeść. Był przyzwyczajony do prawie pustego żołądka i picia wody, gdy był głodny. A teraz… to było tak mylące…_ Nie słyszał co Snape dalej mówi.

— Przepraszam, profesorze. Co pan powiedział? — Chciał się ponownie skupić na rozmowie, a nie chciał, aby coś mu umknęło.

— Powiedziałem, że sprawdziłem twoje oceny, i że nie są złe. Wydaje się, że opanowałeś praktyczną stronę magii bardzo szybko. Ale twoje prace domowe są nieco niechlujne i widziałem jak piszesz je podczas śniadania. Czy zostawiasz je, aby robić w ostatniej chwili?

— Nie, proszę pana. Hermiona... zaczynamy pracę domową w tym samym czasie, problem polega na tym, że nie piszę zbyt szybko piórem. Napisanie zadania zajmuje mi dużo czasu, a później je przepisuję, czasem kilka razy, bo rozmazuje mi się atrament. Profesor Flitwick nauczy nas wkrótce zaklęcia czyszczącego...

— Widzę, że będzie ci potrzebna praktyka w pisaniu. Stworzę harmonogram, pół godziny każdego dnia. Pokażę ci kilka ćwiczeń, pomogą ci poprawić umiejętność pisania piórem — zaoferował Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry się skrzywił. Więcej pracy! Ledwie udawało mu się skończyć zadane prace i chodził spać bardzo późno.

— Będzie ci łatwiej pisać już po tygodniu ćwiczeń, Potter. Nie będzie to bezużyteczna praca — powiedział łagodnie nauczyciel, bezbłędnie odczytując wyraz twarzy dziecka.

Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape może czytać w jego myślach.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Będę wymagał, żebyśmy spotykali się raz w tygodniu, na trzy godziny, tak abyśmy mogli o tobie porozmawiać i sprawdzić, czy potrzebujesz pomocy w lekcjach lub z nauczycielami. Początkowo będziemy wykorzystywać pierwszą godzinę, aby nadrobić eliksiry, jesteś trochę opóźniony, ale w końcu znajdziesz na nie na swój sposób. Czy środa jest dla ciebie w porządku?

— Myślę, że tak, proszę pana. — Harry usiłował wszystko zapamiętać: strzyżenie, ćwiczenie pisma, pełne śniadanie, odżywczy eliksir, cotygodniowe spotkania w środę. Och! Tego jest tak wiele. A Snape nie przestawał mówić.

— Profesor McGonagall powiedziała mi, że nie masz ustalonej godziny snu. Wydaje się, że to jej praca i nie będę poruszał tej kwestii, chyba że zdecydujesz się złamać ciszę nocną i wyjść ze swojego pokoju wspólnego, ale chcę cię prosić, żebyś spróbował spać co najmniej osiem godzin każdej nocy. Nie można prawidłowo funkcjonować w klasie, gdy jest się zmęczonym.

— Spróbuję, proszę pana. — Snape co prawda prosił, ale wiedział, że to polecenie.

— Jedz więcej kanapek dziecko, ciastka możesz zostawić na później.

— Tak, profesorze. Dziękuję. — powiedział Harry sięgając po kolejną kanapkę.

Harry miał jeszcze jedną kanapkę z pasztetem. To było naprawdę dobre, a weźmie jeszcze ciastka na później.

— Dobrze, panie Potter. Czy ma pan jakieś wątpliwości?

Harry nie pamiętał połowy z tego, o czym mówili.

Jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy, to „kara". Do tego momentu Snape tylko wspomniał o pochwałach i karach, ale nie wyjaśnił, jak będzie karał Harry'ego. Lepiej nie pytać. Harry przecząco pokręcił głową.

— Dobrze, to pozostawia nam tylko jeden temat do dyskusji - dyscyplinę. Musisz przestrzegać zasad szkoły o zachowaniu w klasie, nie wolno ci używać magii poza lekcją lub na korytarzach, żadnych walk. Od siebie tylko dodam, że nie wolno ci pominąć żadnych posiłków, i że musisz kłaść się do łóżka jak najszybciej. Nie lubię kłamstwa, więc oczekuję, że zawsze powiesz mi prawdę, obojętnie czy będzie dobra czy zła. Musisz wszystkich szanować, w tym szkolnych kolegów. Musisz dbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo i informować mnie, jeśli czujesz się źle. Nie będę odejmował ci punktów, jako że nie będę działał wobec ciebie jak profesor, ale mogę wyznaczyć dodatkowe obowiązki albo zadawać eseje czy przepisywanie zdań. Ostrzegam cię, jeśli złamiesz zasady więcej niż jeden raz lub narazisz się na niepotrzebne ryzyko, dostaniesz lanie.

Harry przestał słuchać. Spojrzał tylko na niego zdumiony. Przypomniał sobie cięgi, jakie zbierał od wuja; więc dlatego Snape chciał być jego opiekunem? Żeby móc go bić. Harry wstał, musiał się stąd wydostać. Nie patrzył, dokąd idzie. Snape również wstał - chłopak wyglądał jak przestraszony jeleń.

Wpadł na Snape'a.

— Nie, proszę, nie. Niech mnie pan nie bije! Będę posłuszny! Proszę, nie! — Snape próbował położyć rękę na ramionach chłopca.

Harry się wzdrygnął.

To było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe - miałby kogoś, kto by się nim opiekował, zwracał uwagę na to, co jadł i kiedy kładł się do łóżka, albo kiedy był chory. Ktoś, kto pomagałby mu w odrabianiu pracy domowej. To wszystko byłoby cudowne, ale Snape chciał go bić.

Musiał działać. Odwrócił się do drzwi i chciał wyjść. Ponownie uderzył o ścianę, tyle tylko, że to nie była ściana.

To był człowiek w czarnej szacie, a on był w pułapce.

— Proszę, puść mnie! Puść mnie! — błagał.

Snape trzymał go mocno. Po zakończeniu walki Harry zaczął szlochać, słyszał bicie serca przy uchu i czuł uspokajającą rękę na plecach.

— Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, dziecko. Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę — powtarzał Snape.

Biedny chłopiec uspokoił się po pewnym czasie. Jego okulary były rozmazane i czuł jakąś tkaninę na policzku.

Cóż, jeśli Snape miał go zlać to nastąpi to teraz.

— Potter, nigdy nie będę cię bił. Chodź. Usiądź tu ze mną. Wypij jeszcze trochę ciepłego mleka. Trzymaj. Pij małymi łykami — instruował spokojnie opiekun.

— Przepraszam, profesorze — wyszeptał Harry.

— Nigdy nie chciałem cię zdenerwować, dziecko — powiedział przepraszającym tonem nauczyciel.

— Przykro mi.

— Nie ma powodu. Bicie jest czymś strasznym. Rozumiem to. Nigdy nie będę cię bił, więc się uspokój. — Snape przyniósł niewielki wilgotny ręcznik i położył Harry'emu na oczy. To pomoże oczyścić jego łzy i mu ulży. Kiedy Snape zobaczył, że chłopak się uspokoił, kontynuował: — Nigdy nie będę cię bił. Ani nie skrzywdzę cię w żaden inny sposób. Moim zadaniem jest zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.

Harry chciał w to wierzyć.

— Teraz co do trolla... — Snape postanowił w końcu rozpocząć temat, który zapoczątkował całą tę sytuację.

Harry zapomniał, że to troll, w pierwszej kolejności, doprowadził go tutaj.

— To był bardzo odważny i bohaterski wyczyn, ale również bardzo niebezpieczny i głupi. Nie byłeś świadomy zasad, o których rozmawialiśmy, ale złamałeś regulamin szkoły. Profesor McGonagall rozstrzygnęła sprawę i twoi przyjaciele zostali wypuszczeni z ostrzeżeniem od ich rodzin. Chcę żebyś napisał dla mnie eseje: pierwszy, na dwie stopy, na temat trolla a drugi, na jedną stopę, o tym, co można było zrobić inaczej w waszej sytuacji. Chcę, żebyś zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim byłeś — oznajmił strofująco Snape.

— Nigdy więcej nie chcę zmierzyć się z trollem, profesorze — odpowiedział cicho Harry.

— Obawiam się, że będziesz chciał iść polować na coś większego, jak smoki czy olbrzymy albo…

— Lwy, tygrysy i niedźwiedzie, o tak! — roześmiał się Harry.

— To jest poważna sprawa, panie Potter. — Snape był zadowolony, że dziecko żartuje, ale musiał utrzymać maskę surowości.

— Przepraszam, profesorze — zmitygował się szybko Harry.

— Chcę to otrzymać w przyszłym tygodniu panie Potter, twoi znajomi mogą ci pomóc, ale chcę żebyś samodzielnie napisał wnioski — zaznaczył surowo nauczyciel.

— Tak jest.

— Robi się późno, a ty musisz odpocząć. Weź ciasteczka i możesz iść. Dam ci znać kiedy masz tu przyjść żeby obciąć włosy i zacząć ćwiczenia pisma. I podam ci godzinę, o której spotkamy się w środę.

— Tak, profesorze — odpowiedział posłusznie Harry.

— Do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu — pożegnał się profesor.

— Tak, proszę pana. Dziękuję. — Harry spojrzał na nauczyciela; nie, nie na nauczyciela na swojego mentora z wdzięcznością.

Harry zawinął ciasteczka w serwetkę i wyszedł. To była bardzo dziwna rozmowa. Dotarł do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru nie napotykając się na nikogo.

— Harry! Ty żyjesz! — zawołał z ulgą Weasley.

— Poszliśmy powiedzieć profesor McGonagall, ale powiedziała, że o tym wie, i że wrócisz jak skończysz.

— Przynieśliśmy ci kolację. — Ron wpychał Harry'emu jakieś kanapki w ręce.

— Dzięki, stary. Nie jestem głodny. Wszystko w porządku. Mam ciasteczka. — Pokazał im trzymaną paczuszkę.

— Znalazłeś kuchnię? Czego chciał Snape? Powrót zajął ci wieki — dopytywał

_Chce żebym dobrze się odżywiał__, wcześnie chodził spać, chce zadbać o moją fryzurę i nauczyć mnie, jak korzystać z pióra._

— Nie wiem gdzie jest kuchnia, byłem na herbatce u Snape'a. — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Na pewno nie zostałeś otruty? — upewniał się niepewnie Ron.

— Ronald! — mitygowała go Hermiona.

— Chciał ze mną porozmawiać o trollu. Wiedział, że otrzymaliście listy od rodziców i chciał mi powiedzieć, że to było bardzo niebezpieczne. Muszę napisać na ten temat esej, a wy możecie pomóc.

— Dlaczego on to zrobił? — zastanawiał się Weasley.

_Ponieważ moi krewni__ poprosili, aby nie kłopotać ich moją osobą. Więc teraz utknąłem z tłustowłosym draniem. Cóż, dał mi herbatę i ciasteczka, a to było najlepsze, co ktoś dla mnie zrobił. W całym moim życiu._

— Powiedział, że będzie moim mentorem w szkole i pomoże mi z wieloma sprawami. Teraz idę spać. — Harry nie chciał dalej ciągnąć tej rozmowy, tym bardziej, że sam nie bardzo wiedział, na czym stoi.


	3. Rozdział 3

Oryginał: **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" **(link znajduje się w moim profilu)

Autor: LLALVA**  
**

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zilidya**

* * *

**Rozdział 3.**

* * *

Harry ze zdumieniem obserwował całe jedzenie, które pojawiło się przed nim. Naprawdę nie był głodny o tej porze dnia, ale czuł wzrok Snape'a na sobie, więc nabrał trochę jajecznicy i ziemniaków na talerz, wziął również dwa kawałki boczku oraz szklankę mleka z odrobiną czekolady.

Gdy jego przyjaciele rozmawiali o pracy domowej z zaklęć zaczął jeść, czując że to było zdecydowanie pełnowartościowe śniadanie.

Musiał przygotować się na trening qudditcha. Czy nie będzie zbyt ciężki na miotłę, po zjedzeniu całego tego jedzenia?

Wziął grzankę i posmarował masłem. Poczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi, a odwróciwszy się znalazł się oko w oko ze szkolną pielęgniarką.

- Panie Potter, miałam zamiar podać ci eliksir odżywczy, który musisz spożywać podczas śniadania, ale rozmawiałam z kuchennymi skrzatami i zgodziły się umieścić go w soku. Gdy przyjdziesz na śniadanie, a zielona szklanka, jak ta… - zapukała w stół i pojawiło się krystalicznie zielone naczynie - …będzie stała obok ciebie, to będzie sok dyniowy z suplementem. Wystarczy wypić po śniadaniu, możesz wówczas wypełnić szklankę większą ilością soku, jeśli chcesz. Tylko pierwszy z nich będzie zawierał witaminy.

- Tak, proszę pani.

- To będzie dla ciebie łatwiejsze, bo nie będziesz czuł nieprzyjemnego smaku eliksiru; sok z dyni to zniweluje.

- Dziękuje, proszę pani. Jak długo muszę go pić?

- Miesiąc panie Potter i pamiętaj – zielona szklanka.

- Tak, proszę pani.

Odwróciła się i odeszła.

Hermiona i Ron przerwali rozmowę i zaskoczeni patrzyli na Harry'ego.

- Muszę brać witaminy. - To było wszystko, co powiedział.

Nie chciał im tłumaczyć, że miał niedowagę, ponieważ przez całe życie był niedożywiony. Spojrzał na stół pracowników i zobaczył Snape'a, który pozdrowił go, czyniąc toast szklanką.

Harry prawie opluł się sokiem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Snape, podobnie jak on, pił z zielonej szklanki!

To był drobny gest, nikt w pobliżu Snape'a nawet nie zrozumiał, co zrobił. Snape upił łyk ze szklanki, aby zatuszować ironiczny uśmiech. To było dobre, mógł znęcać się nad dzieckiem a jednocześnie opiekować się nim! To było lepsze niż się spodziewał.

Harry skończył śniadanie i udał się na boisko qudditcha. Gdy latał, czuł się szczęśliwy i nie myślał o niczym innym, jak o znalezieniu i złapaniu małej kulki, którą Wood rzucał wokół niego. Nie czuł na sobie wzroku czarnych oczu, które cały czas go obserwowały.

* * *

W poniedziałek rano Harry otrzymał wiadomość, mówiącą o spotkaniu ze Snape'em w klasie eliksirów o piętnastej.

Przyszedł i stwierdził, że Snape ocenia eliksiry czwartoklasistów. Patrzył jak profesor otwiera fiolkę do sprawdzenia, a następnie dyktuje stopień, który pióro samoczynnie zapisuje.

Harry pomyślał, że wspaniale byłoby mieć pióro, które mogłyby pisać za niego.

- Ten rodzaj pióra działa dobrze tylko z liczbami, Potter, gdybyś używał go do czegokolwiek innego, pomyli się.

Harry zadrżał. Jak przeżyć z osobą, która może czytać jego myśli!

Snape kazał mu usiąść przy jednym ze stołów.

- Przede wszystkim panie Potter, chcę abyś przyłożył się do tego ćwiczenia. Musisz uwierzyć, że to pomoże ci w doskonaleniu pisania. Jeśli przyszedłeś tutaj myśląc, że będzie to tylko stracony czas, zapewniam cię, że w istocie, zarówno ty, jak i ja potrafimy znaleźć lepsze rzeczy do roboty z naszym czasem. Będzie się to wydawać uciążliwe, ale nie denerwuj się.

Snape pokazał Harry'emu jak naciąć pióro i sprawdzić odpowiedni kąt, a także jak sprawdzić czy atrament miał poprawną konsystencję.

Następnie dał mu kawałek wypunktowanego papieru. I poprosił, aby połączył kropki w linie i okręgi. Harry zorientował się, że postępując zgodnie z instrukcjami łatwiej szło mu posługiwanie się piórem. Ukończył jedną stronę pełną linii i jedną okręgów.

Później Snape dał mu kolejne ćwiczenia, które zawierały zarówno linie proste, jak i krzywe.

Kiedy był w połowie strony pyszny zapach zaczął drażnić jego nos. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył mały talerzyk na środku stołu z ciasteczkami z dyni. Spuścił wzrok na papier, mimo że zapach przyprawiał go o zawroty głowy, ale jako że był przyzwyczajony do ignorowania tego rodzaju pokus, więc wziął pióro i skupił się na ćwiczeniach.

Siedzący przy biurku Snape widział walkę chłopca ze sobą. Wiedział, że Harry nie poprosi o ciasto, więc wstał i podszedł do stołu.

Zobaczywszy, że profesor idzie w kierunku stolika, Harry zaczął głęboko wciągać powietrze, aby na dłużej zachować zapach, wiedząc, że obiad już niedługo. Nie chciał dopuścić do sytuacji, w której Snape sprawiłby mu wykład na temat tego, że nie jest w stanie panować nad sobą.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Snape umieścił szklankę mleka w jego zasięgu, a także przeniósł talerz w pobliże ręki.

- Możesz zjeść kilka ciastek i wypić szklankę mleka, Potter, podtrzyma cię aż do kolacji.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana. - Harry wziął jedno z ciastek, było bardzo smaczne.

Nabrał łyk mleka. Chciał żeby smak rozpływał się w ustach. Były to największe ciastko z dyni, jakie kiedykolwiek miał w ręce.

Severus widział, jak chłopiec powoli jadł ciastko. Chłopak nie był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju smakołyków. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę je docenia. Zanotował w myślach, że musi mieć dla chłopca różnorodną zdrową żywność, zawsze gdy będą spotykali się o tej porze.

Kiedy Harry skończył pić mleko zauważył na talerzu jeszcze dwa ciasteczka. Niegrzecznie byłoby prosić o więcej, więc sam zrezygnował i prowadząc pióro według zaleceń ponownie zaczął pisać swoje ćwiczenia.

Pięć minut później Snape nauczycielskim tonem oznajmił:

- Koniec czasu, panie Potter. Dokończ ćwiczenia na ostatniej stronie, a na jutro zrób po jednej stronie z rodzaju. Spotkamy się tu ponownie o piętnastej.

- Tak, proszę pana.

* * *

Harry udał się do świetlicy Gryfonów; jego przyjaciół nie było. Usiadł do zadanych ćwiczeń. Ron i Hermiona przyszli kilka minut później.

- Co robisz, stary? - zapytał ciekawie Ron, pochylając się nad pergaminem kolegi.

- Snape dał mi te ćwiczenia i powiedział, że muszę je na jutro skończyć.

- Moja mama używała ich, gdy ja i Ginny uczyliśmy się pisać - stwierdził, widząc co rysuje.

- Myślałem, że karze mi ćwiczyć pisanie listów, a jedynie rysuję linie i okręgi!

- Te linie i okręgi są po to, aby mięśnie ramienia przyzwyczaiły się do poruszania, tak jak to robisz w czasie pisania. Po chwili ręka będzie pamiętać, jak zrobić te linie. To najlepszy sposób, aby nauczyć się pisać gęsim piórem - zauważyła Hermiona bardzo poważnym tonem.

- Czy też uczyłaś się w ten sposób?

- Ćwiczyłam przez lato, mama kupiła mi kilka książek na temat pisania piórem.

- To nudne - westchnął Ron. - Ale działa.

- Kiedy musisz je dostarczyć? - spytała dziewczyna.

- Jutro o piętnastej muszę ponownie spotkać się ze Snape'em. Powiedział, że do tego czasu muszę je skończyć, a im szybciej zacznę pisać, tym szybciej przestanę go widywać.

- Musimy narysować wykres gwiazdozbiorów na astronomię w środę i zacząć esej na transmutację. Przyniosłam ci z biblioteki trochę książek na temat trolli do twojego eseju, Harry.

- Dziękuje, Hermiona - ucieszył się, że nie będzie musiał szukać w bibliotece, co oszczędzi mu trochę czasu.

- Nie zagrasz czasem w szachy, Harry? - odezwał się nagle Ron, jakby nie słysząc co mówi koleżanka.

- Ron! Właśnie wymieniłam wszystkie rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić a ty... - zbeształa go natychmiast.

- Możesz zaczynać, Hermiona. Harry spędził popołudnie ze Snape'em. Potrzebuje trochę relaksu.

- Dzięki, kolego.

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry ponownie udał się do klasy Snape'a i otrzymał inne proste ćwiczenia pisania, tuż po tym, jak Snape przejrzał te zrobione dzień wcześniej. Zanim opuścił klasę, dostał szklankę mleka oraz ciasteczka z rodzynkami.

Snape przypomniał mu o spotkaniu w jego biurze, następnego dnia o szesnastej, podczas którego porozmawiają o jego wynikach w nauce.

Harry bał się tego spotkania. Kilkakrotnie analizował ich rozmowy i był bardzo zdezorientowany.

Nic dziwnego, że jego krewni powiedzieli, że nie chcą znać jego ocen ani otrzymywać o nim żadnych informacji.

W przeszłości wujek czytał raporty nauczycieli tylko po to, aby ukarać go za to, że jest dziwakiem. Nie chciał, aby w czymkolwiek przodował i ukazał Dudleya w złym świetle. A jednocześnie nie chciał brać udziału w żadnych spotkaniach nauczycieli z rodzicami. Tak więc Harry został zmuszony do bycia ostrożnym średniakiem, musiał uczyć się na tyle dobrze, żeby nauczyciele nie myśleli, że potrzebuje pomocy, a jednocześnie sprawić aby jego oceny były gorsze od Dudleya. A jeśli zrobił coś nadzwyczajnego otrzymywał karę.

Czytać i pisać nauczył się prawie sam. Ciotka zawsze dawała mu ćwiczenia do ręki na sekundę i zawsze były one już zapisane. To pomagało, nawet jeśli odpowiedzi nie zawsze były poprawne. Musiał skończyć szkołę bez żadnej pomocy.

Dawno temu chciał, by ktoś mu pomógł, ale przyzwyczaił się do radzenia sobie samemu. Nie potrzebuje pomocy teraz!

Uczył się magii i nikt go nie nękał, ani nie głodził. Miał przyjaciół. Dlaczego musiał mieć mentora w magicznym świecie?

Na dodatek Snape'a! Było jasne, że nie lubią się nawzajem.

Ale Snape uspokoił go podając, mu wodę i poczęstował go herbatą z mlekiem oraz cukrem. Mówił o nawykach żywieniowych, godzinach spania i pomagał mu ćwiczyć pisanie.

Chciałby pracować w ciszy i dostawać mleko i smaczne przekąski!

Chciał skończyć w terminie, więc ukończył zadane ćwiczenia. Przypomniał sobie, że Snape mówił, iż zaczną ćwiczyć eliksiry, co czyniło go trochę nerwowym, ale wiedział, że to było coś, czego musi się nauczyć.

Harry opuścił wieżę Gryffindoru o wpół do szesnastej z zamiarem pójścia do biblioteki razem z Ronem i Hermioną, zanim uda się do biura Snape'a. Hermiona coś wyjaśniała, a Ron rysował na kartce papieru, gdy pojawiła się gryfońska drużyna quidditcha: Wood, Johnson, Bell i bliźniaki Weasley.

- Jakie pracowite pierwszaki. Nie czujesz odrobiny nostalgii, George? Nie pamiętasz, jak byliśmy młodzi i niewinni? - zapytał jeden z bliźniaków.

- Pamiętam jak byliśmy młodzi, Fred. Nigdy jednak niewinni - odparł ze śmiechem drugi.

- Skoro tak mówisz - zaśmiał się jego bliźniak.

- Co powiesz na dołączenie się do zabawy w chowanego po zamku? - spytała Angelina.

- Nie mogę. Za kilka minut muszę iść do gabinetu Snape'a.

- Zatrzymanie, młody Harry? - zapytał Wood - Powinieneś mieć więcej rozumu w głowie.

- Należy zachowywać się na eliksirach albo przynajmniej nie dać się złapać - pouczył George.

- Nie mam szlabanu! Muszę iść, bo Snape mi w czymś pomaga. - Harry nie był pewien czy chce omawiać swoje stosunki ze Snape'em z drużyną.

- Cóż, zaczynamy w korytarzu na czwartym piętrze, jeśli chcesz nas złapać później, będziemy tam większość popołudnia.

- My możemy iść - zaproponował Ron.

- Mamy lekcję astronomii o dwudziestej drugiej.

- Nie jesteś zabawna, Hermiono.

- Do tej pory skończymy - wtrąciła Angelina.

- Kto jeszcze gra? - Harry nadal był ciekawy.

- Ravenclaw i Hufflepuf. Będzie świetnie - odpowiedzieli równocześnie rudowłosi bliźniacy.

- Będę u Snape'a aż do dziewiętnastej. Może złapię was później?

* * *

Harry chciał iść i grać z zespołem, propozycja brzmiała świetnie. Powoli szedł do lochów, bojąc się nauki eliksirów. Co zrobi, jeśli Snape uświadomi sobie, że to naprawdę stracona sprawa i porzuci go. Z pewnością nie będzie chciał być jego mentorem. Doszedł do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów i zapukał.

Nikt nie otworzył. Zapukał jeszcze raz. To było dziwne. Snape zazwyczaj otwierał drzwi, zanim skończył pukać.

Może miał iść do klasy eliksirów? To byłoby logiczne, skoro mieli zacząć je warzyć. Poszedł tam, ale po otwarciu drzwi okazało się, że klasa jest pusta.

Co powinien zrobić?

Wrócił z powrotem do biura, ale na jego drodze pojawiło się trzech bardzo dużych Ślizgonów. Nie wiedział, w której byli klasie, ale byli bardzo wysocy.

- Co robi mały Gryfon, tak daleko od swojej wieży? Nie wiesz, że nie lubimy tu takich jak ty? – zapytał pierwszy z nich.

- Nawet, jeśli jesteś sławnym Harrym Potterem. – Drugi Ślizgon miał niski, mocny głos.

- Przyjaciele nie wyjaśnili zasad? – zapytał trzeci.

- Nie powinieneś się ukrywać w lochach. - Znowu wydawało się, że pierwszy ze starszych uczniów jest liderem tej małej grupy. - Profesor Snape nie lubi jak się bawicie w tą głupią grę tutaj.

Harry'ego zamurowało. Przypomniał sobie swojego kuzyna i jego przyjaciół. Lepiej było milczeć i uciec tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Czekał tylko na okazję.

- Biedny kot, może powinniśmy mu pomóc się ukryć? - Drugi Ślizgon uśmiechnął się, pokazując duże, krzywe zęby.

- On jest tak mały, że zmieści się w schowku na miotły – ironizował trzeci.

- Przyjaciele go tam nie znajdą, co najwyżej uda się to Filchowi. - Pierwszy Ślizgon był coraz bliżej.

W chwili, gdy więksi chłopcy go otoczyli i mieli go złapać, Harry schylił się i prześlizgnął pomiędzy ich nogami. Mniejszy i szybszy od napastników wstał i uciekł. Biegł tak szybko jak to możliwe, dopóki nie zgubił się na schodach zamku. Ale był bezpieczny.

Było blisko. Powinien wrócić i szukać Snape'a? Chyba niemożliwe, żeby te potencjalne trolle nadal tam były i czekały na niego? Powinien iść do opiekunki domu? Może powinien poszukać kolegów z drużyny i poprosić o odprowadzenie. Nie, to było absurdalne. Miał pokonać jeszcze tylko kilka schodów i znalazł grających. Natychmiast został przydzielony do zespołu i przestał myśleć o Snape'ie.

Zabawa trwała do kolacji. Zostali zaprowadzeni do Wielkiej Sali przez rozłoszczonego Filcha. Sfrustrowanego, bo nie mógł przypisać żadnych zatrzymań.

Harry i Ron przyszli do bardzo zmartwionej Hermiony. Wszędzie ich szukała, żeby przypomnieć, że mają dziś zajęcia astronomii.

Szybko zjedli i poszli po ciepłą odzież, na czas, jaki spędzą w wieży astronomicznej.

Po lekcji wrócili do dormitorium. Harry znalazł notatkę leżącą na łóżku. Wiedział, że to od Snape'a. Domyślił się, że był w tarapatach, ale postanowił przeczytać ją później. Przecież musiał uciec od ślizgońskich zbirów. Umieścił ją na skrzyni. Kartka spadła pomiędzy kufer a łóżko następnego ranka, kiedy przebierał się na śniadanie.

Harry przypomniał sobie o notatce i opuszczonym spotkaniu, gdy podczas obiadu poczuł na sobie wzrok Snape'a. Nie podnosił oczu znad talerza, po prostu zjadł posiłek i wypił sok z zielonej szklanki.

Nie wiedział co ma robić. Ciągle próbował sam siebie przekonać, że to nie była jego wina. Przyszedł na czas.

Chodził na zajęcia i miał nadzieję, że nie spotka Snape'a na korytarzach. Dni nie mijały zbyt szybko, ale w końcu zajęcia się skończyły i miał zamiar z kolegami odwiedzić Hagrida. Przecież nie miał zaplanowanych żadnych dodatkowych spotkań ze Snape'em, prawda?

Kiedy wchodzili na dziedziniec zamku spotkali gniewnie patrzącego Mistrza Eliksirów. Harry trzymał w ręce książkę o quidditchu z biblioteki.

- Proszę, proszę. Co my tutaj mamy, Potter? Nadal zbyt sławny dla własnego dobra? - Zapytał sarkastycznie, zatrzymując grupkę.

- Profesorze... Ja…

- Porozmawiamy później, Potter. Co tam masz?

- Książkę.

- Nie wiesz, że niedozwolone jest wynoszenie książek z biblioteki poza zamek? Oczywiście, że nie. Według ciebie jesteś ponad wszelkie zasady. Oddaj mi tę książkę.

- Ale, proszę pana! Czytałam regulamin i... - zaczęła Granger.

Snape spojrzał na Hermionę, więc zamknęła usta, lekko przestraszona lodowatym wzrokiem jakim ją zmierzył.

- Daj mi książkę, Potter. Możesz ją odebrać później w moim gabinecie.

- Kiedy, proszę pana?

- Później, Potter, później.

Snape wziął książkę i wszedł do zamku.

Dzień był szary i zimny, ale troje dzieci poczuło ciepło tak szybko, jak profesor udał się do zamku.

- Co się stało, Harry? – spytała Hermiona. - Dlaczego on jest na ciebie taki zły?

- Nie było mnie wczoraj na naszym spotkaniu i...

- Ty co? Ale wyszedłeś wcześniej, co się stało? - spytała.

- Nie było go, a następnie przyszło trzech Ślizgonów i kazało mi odejść.

- Nie powiedziałeś mu? - dopytywała się dalej.

- Jak? Nie było go tam.

- Trzeba mu było wysłać notatkę, czy coś.

- On wysłał mi notatkę. - Nagle pojął swój błąd.

- Co napisał?

- Nie wiem. Ostatniej nocy leżała na moim łóżku i nie chciałem jej wtedy przeczytać, odłożyłem ją na później. A dziś rano zapomniałem o niej. Leżała wcześniej na kufrze, ale chyba spadła - tłumaczył się trochę pokrętnie

- Powinieneś poszukać pod łóżkiem, stary - zaproponował Ron.

- Może.

- Harry, jedno co powinieneś zrobić, to pójść i powiedzieć mu, co się stało - zauważyła mądrze Hermiona.

- Obedrze mnie ze skóry - prawie pisnął ze strachu.

- Tak czy inaczej, myślę, że powinieneś pójść i z nim porozmawiać.

- Harry, Snape jest draniem, ale moi bracia mówili, że nie lubi chuliganów, nawet jeśli są z jego własnego domu. Zrozumie. Tak myślę - podtrzymywał go słabo na duchu Ron.

- Może odda ci książkę?

- Pamiętajcie, aby powiedzieć McGonagall, jeśli nie wrócę z powrotem przed godziną policyjną. - Nagle podjął decyzję. - Ron, jeśli mnie zabije, możesz wziąć moją miotłę.

- Naprawdę, stary?

- Ronaldzie! Wszystko będzie w porządku Harry, wystarczy, że mu wyjaśnisz.

Drzwi były otwarte, więc Harry cicho wszedł do gabinetu profesora. Usłyszał głosy i znalazł Snape'a opatrywanego przez Filcha. Mistrz Eliksirów miał wielkie rozcięcie na nodze, które nie wyglądało dobrze.

Profesor walczył z bólem i nieporadnością dozorcy. Nie poszedł do izby chorych i złapał infekcję. Próbował powiedzieć Filchowi jak ma czyścić ranę, ale ten wciąż go ranił. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na zielonookiego chłopca. Krzyknął na niego, każąc odejść.

Harry chciał uciec i ukryć się. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co się stało. Pomysł wpadł mu do głowy, gdy biegł do wieży. Znalazł przyjaciół w pokoju wspólnym i od razu im powiedział co się stało.

- Snape próbował ominąć trójgłowego psa! - prawie krzyknął.

- Skąd wiesz? - spytała Hermiona.

- Pies go ugryzł. Wszedłem do pokoju i widziałem jak Filch go bandażował. Krzyczał, żebym wyszedł.

- Ten pies pilnuje czegoś ważnego! - Hermiona myślała tak samo.

- Zastanawiam się, co to jest? – zadumał się Ron.

* * *

Harry nie zastanawiał się nad tym za bardzo, bo dziś miał swój pierwszy mecz i był tak zdenerwowany, że pamiętał tylko o tym, że musi wypić sok i zjeść tosta. Jego żołądek wciąż robił salta. Snape'a nie było na śniadaniu.

Harry udał się na boisko z kolegami i po chwili był już w powietrzu, tutaj naprawdę czuł się jak ryba w wodzie.

Wszystko było dobrze do momentu, gdy miotła postanowiła go zrzucić! Chwycił ją rękami i nogami i z pomocą braci Rona próbował ją opanować. Po kilku przerażających minutach wszystko wróciło do normy i mógł grać dalej.

Łapiąc znicz Harry sprawił, że jego zespół wygrał! Co prawda, złapanie go ustami było niezwykłym zagraniem, ale to nie było ważne. Tak więc zarówno zespół, jak i współdomownicy byli bardzo zadowoleni z Harry'ego.

Później nie mógł znaleźć Rona i Hermiony. Im z kolei ulżyło, że ich przyjaciel był w porządku. I że wygrał.

- Harry, Snape próbował cię zabić. Przeklinał twoją miotłę podczas gry. Hermiona podpaliła mu szaty i wówczas odzyskałeś nad nią kontrolę. - Ron zdał szybko relację ze zdarzeń na trybunach.

- Ale dlaczego? Powiedział, że będzie się o mnie troszczyć.

- Może dlatego, że dowiedziałeś się, że został zaatakowany przez trójgłowego psa. - Hermiona była zaintrygowana.

- Ale my nie powinniśmy nic wiedzieć na temat psa, poza tym widziałem tylko bliznę, nic nie słyszałem - bronił się Harry.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy powiedzieć profesor McGonagall.

- Myślę, że nie powinieneś być z nim sam na sam, stary.

Harry pomyślał, że to była dobra rada.

* * *

W niedzielę przy śniadaniu Harry nie widział profesora eliksirów i był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Zamierzał zatrzymać się cały dzień w pokoju wspólnym, myśląc, że to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce.

Hermiona i Ron chodzili z nim i mówili mu, gdy Snape pojawiał się na horyzoncie, a on się ukrywał. Harry schował się za drzwiami pustej klasie i planował tam zostać przez kilka minut zanim wyjdzie. Był zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł czyjeś ubranie obok niego, a gdy spojrzał w górę zobaczył, że było czarne.

- Dlaczego się ukrywasz, Potter?

Harry poczuł, że wszystkie myśli w jednej chwili mu wyleciały z głowy. Co miał powiedzieć?

- Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść do mojego pokoju, panie Potter. Mamy wiele rzeczy do omówienia.

Harry pomyślał, że Snape był zły, ale jego głos brzmiał rozsądnie i spokojnie. Musiał z nim iść. Ron i Hermiona stali w korytarzu...

- Pan Potter idzie ze mną. Proszę powiadomić opiekunkę domu.

- Tak, panie profesorze.

Harry zauważył, że Snape nie kulał, noga powinna już być zdrowa...

* * *

- Usiądź, Potter, mamy dużo rzeczy do omówienia - odezwał się niezwykle cicho po wpuszczeniu go do gabinetu.


	4. Rozdział 4

Oryginał: **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" **(link znajduje się w moim profilu)

Autor: LLALVA**  
**

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zilidya**

* * *

**Rozdział 4.**

* * *

Snape nie był w swoim biurze w zeszłym tygodniu, bo został wezwany przez dyrektora szkoły. Spóźnił się dziesięć minut i spodziewał się znaleźć pierwszorocznego Gryfona przed drzwiami jego gabinetu, ale Pottera nigdzie nie było.

Spojrzał w głąb korytarza i zobaczył trzech, rozmawiających pod ścianą, uczniów z szóstego roku.

- Panowie, czy przypadkiem nie widzieliście żeby ktoś na mnie czekał?

- Nie, proszę pana.

-Jak długo tu jesteście?

- Nie wiemy, proszę pana. Z dziesięć, piętnaście minut.

Czy to możliwe, że chłopiec się spóźniał? Przez dwa poprzednie dni był punktualny... Powinien poczekać trochę dłużej, w końcu to tylko kwadrans po wyznaczonym czasie.

Snape spoglądał na zegarek co pięć minut. Gdzie się podziewał ten chłopak?

Czyżby mu się coś stało, może był chory? Pani Pomfrey na pewno by go poinformowała, nieprawdaż? O ile oczywiście pierwsza dotarłaby do dziecka. Użył Fiuu, aby połączyć się ze szpitalem, ale pielęgniarka zakomunikowała mu, że w ogóle nie widziała Pottera.

Minerva też powiedziała, że nie widziała Pottera. Wiedział, że jej dom bawi się w "bardzo zakazaną" grę w chowanego z resztą domów, z wyjątkiem Slytherinu. Pamiętał, że według zwyczaju organizowali to przed pierwszym meczem quidditcha w sezonie. On zabronił swoim Wężom uczestniczyć w tej głupiej grze.

Czy jego krnąbrny podopieczny też tam był? Czy istnieją jakieś dowody, że dziecko zapomniało lub zdecydowało się zignorować ich spotkanie?

Z pewnością został zaproszony do udziału w tej głupiej grze i poszedł wraz z resztą tępaków. Muszą bardzo poważne porozmawiać o asertywności.

Uświadomił sobie, że miał lepsze rzeczy do robienia niż czekanie na niewdzięcznego bachora!

Wiedział o harmonogramie chłopca, jak i jego zajęciach z astronomii. Posłał więc domowego skrzata, aby umieścił notatkę na jego łóżku, w której poprosił Harry'ego, by pierwszą rzecz, jaką zrobi w godzinach porannych, to przyjście do niego. Zjedzą razem śniadanie, a on będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby sprawić chłopcu bardzo dobre kazanie zanim nadejdzie czas, aby poszedł na pierwszą lekcję.

Następnego dnia Snape zamówił proste śniadanie: jajecznicę, tosty, a także owsiankę. Trzymał je pod urokiem ogrzewania, ale chłopak nie pojawił się.

Oczyścił nogę dokładnie w Halloween i utrzymywał w czystości, ponieważ wydawało się, że zasklepiła się bez żadnych problemów, ale wczoraj trochę swędziało. Za to dziś grzybica była jeszcze większa, a gdy spojrzał na nią miała niezdrowy, fioletowy kolor.

Wypił silny środek przeciwbólowy i odpoczywał. Śniadanie i Potter poszły w zapomnienie.

Obudził się wypoczęty, ale z nogą nie było lepiej. Zdecydował się na rozmowę z Hagridem, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy pies nie miał jakiejś konkretnej choroby, o której powinien wiedzieć.

Gajowego nie było w domu, poszedł do Zakazanego Lasu opiekować się testralami. Wrócił do zamku, myśląc o korzyściach, jakie mógł osiągnąć, jeśli jego boląca noga zostałaby zastąpiona drewnianą. Zaczynał bredzić...

Znalazł Pottera i jego przyjaciół wałęsających się po dziedzińcu. Chłopak nie okazał ani grama skruchy na temat nie stawienia się na spotkanie.

Pragnął przeciągnąć chłopca za ucho do lochów, ale ból nogi o mało co go nie powalił na kolana, więc musiał zadowolić się konfiskatą głupiej książki, którą Harry niósł. To da chłopcu powód, aby przyjść do jego kwater.

W drodze powrotnej poprosił Filcha o pomoc. Potrzebował opatrzyć nogę a nie mógł zrobić tego sam.

Wystarczająco trudne było wytłumaczenie woźnemu, dlaczego musi mu pomóc usunąć martwą tkankę z nogi, aby nacięcie pozwoliło sączyć się czystej krwi.

I to był moment, kiedy przeklęty Potter postanowił się pojawić. Czy ten chłopak w ogóle nie ma poczucia prywatności?

Krzyknął na niego i zobaczył, że chłopak ucieka. To było niestosowne, ale noga naprawdę go bolała.

Filch nie chciał pomóc, podobno raniło to jego delikatne zmysły, więc Snape musiał schować dumę do kieszeni i iść do ambulatorium.

Pani Pomfrey była zachwycona, mogąc go pielęgnować.

Wyjaśniła, że kolonie bakterii, które żyją wewnątrz paszczy psów przeniosły się na nogę. Musiał znieść upokorzenie, gdy zmusiła go do picia własnych eliksirów. Powinien coś zrobić z ich smakiem!

Czyszczenie oraz eliksiry pomogły, i zanim w końcu poszedł spać, czuł się o wiele lepiej. Nazajutrz cały dzień miał gorączkę.

Zajęcia Snape'a zostały odwołane w piątek.

Chciał móc anulować wszystkie gry quidditcha na jakiś czas!

Pielęgniarka pozwoliła mu opuścić ambulatorium w sobotę rano. Miał tylko czas na zmianę szaty, zanim udał się na boisko.

Świeże powietrze w ogóle nie poprawiło mu nastroju. Tęsknił za studentami, jako że potrzebował kogoś, kogo mógłby krytykować. Choćby parę Puchonów, nawet, jeśli łatwo było ich doprowadzić do łez. Poczeka na zakończenie gry, wówczas zatrzyma Pottera i wyjaśnią wydarzenia z ostatnich tygodni.

Zobaczył, jak chłopak szybuje po niebie! Ta miotła była zbyt duża i za szybka dla takiego szczupłego dziecka. Potem zobaczył jak chłopak niemal spada.

Wiedział, że chłopiec jest tak chudy, że powietrze zrzuci go z miotły.

Chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że miotła porusza się na własny rachunek! Ktoś rzucił na nią przekleństwo!

Zaczął recytować anty-urok, jednocześnie próbując się dowiedzieć, kto wymawiał przekleństwo, ale to było bez sensu, miotła wariowała za każdym razem, gdy choć trochę stracił koncentrację.

Musiał zrobić coś innego. Gdzie był Albus, gdy go potrzebował? Sam był w nie najlepszym stanie, po gorączce i całym tym bólu nogi. Zablokowawszy miotłę, koledzy z drużyny chłopca, starali się go przenieść na ich miotły. Powinien poprosić kogoś innego o rzucenie uroku amortyzacji. Ale nie mógł stracić z oczu miotły.

Potem było trochę zamieszania za nim. Usłyszał krzyk Quirrela, a następnie miotła była wolna. I Potter mógł ją ponownie kontrolować.

Zaczął uspokajać oddech, gdy poczuł zapach dymu. Co do...? Jego szaty były w ogniu! Tupnął na nie, aby je ugasić. Odwrócił się w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak Potter, w iście kaskaderskim stylu, łapie znicza ustami!

O mało nie zemdlał, a Hagrid pomógł mu zejść z trybun.

Zawsze wiedział, że nie dożyje starości, ale teraz był pewien, że nie przeżyje do końca semestru.

Oczywiście po zakończeniu meczu nie możliwym było podejście do Pottera; był otoczony przez swoich fanów. Snape udał się do swojej kwatery i zdecydował się na eliksir uspokajający i odpoczynek. Tak, wlepi Potterowi kilkanaście szlabanów... w poniedziałek.

Snape wychował się w mugolskim domu, w którym zdjęcia nie poruszały się ani nie wtrącały się w życie mieszkańców. Nie lubił mieć portretów w pokojach. Tolerował kilka fotografii zamku, a reszcie zakazał zbliżać się do swoich kwater. Mieszkańcy obrazów zwykle zostawiali go w spokoju, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Nigellusa Blacka.

Jako, że za życia był szefem Slytherinu i dyrektorem, czuł że jest uprawniony do rozmowy ze Snape'em.

Snape zazwyczaj go tolerował. Miał mały portret w gabinecie, a także w korytarzach lochów.

Nigellus pojawił się na landszafcie w salonie Snape'a.

- Czego chcesz, Black? Czy nie mogę pić aż do zapomnienia?

- Możesz pić wszystkie swoje eliksiry, aż się udławisz, Snape. Nie żeby mi zależało, ale myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że właśnie na korytarzach dochodzi do chuligańskiego incydentu przemocy.

- Niech się zabijają, oznaczałoby to dla mnie mniej zmartwień.

- Tylko Ślizgoni są zaangażowani, trzech wielkoludów. Nie wiem, czym ich matki je karmiły, że są tak wielcy. Może składniki odżywcze w ogóle nie dotarły do ich mózgów. Grają w „głupiego Jaśka" pierwszakami.

- „Głupiego Jaśka"?

- Rzucają parą pierwszaków w powietrzu, między sobą, tam i z powrotem. - Dosyć obrazowo przedstawił mu zasady gry.

Snape natychmiast wyszedł. Chuligani bawili się w głupią grę, nie zauważając opiekuna swojego domu, aż było za późno. Mistrz Eliksirów wysłał obu małych chłopców, aby zobaczyli się z panią Pomfrey. Za to łobuzom kazał poszukać Filcha, dając im długi, całodzienny szlaban, a następnie wrócić, aby usłyszeć o reszcie pokuty.

Wrócił do pokoju w lepszym nastroju.

- Wciąż tutaj jesteś, Black? Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, niż straszenie mnie?

- Wcale nie, i zawsze mnie zadziwiasz. Muszę ci pogratulować, te zbiry naprawdę potrzebują zatrzymania.

- Kiedy zaczęli?

- W ubiegłą środę, pierwszoroczny Gryfon chodził po korytarzu koło twojego biura, taki zielonooki chłopiec. Prawie wrzucili go do składzika na miotły, ale był szybszy. Powinien zdążyć uciec z powrotem do swojej wieży. Na początku myślałem, że chcą dać mu lekcję, żeby nie wędrował tak daleko od swojego dormitorium.

To dlatego Potter nie czekał na niego w środę. Zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się znaleźć proste wyjaśnienia dla reszty rzeczy, o które miał pretensję do dziecka.

Wezwał domowego skrzata i przy jego pomocy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie widział wysłanej notatki, bo spadła pod łóżko. I w najgorszym z możliwych nastrojów, z gorączką i pokaleczoną nogą, skonfiskował mu książkę.

- Och, Lily! Nigdy nie myślałem, że to może być takie trudne!

Rano poczuł się lepiej, więc postanowił zmierzyć się z dzieckiem. Był za stary na zabawę w chowanego, ale zorientował się, że chłopiec był zbyt przestraszony, a oni naprawdę musieli porozmawiać.

Widział dzieci wychodzące z Wielkiej Sali i szedł za nimi tak daleko w tyle, jak to możliwe. Potem wysłał zaklęcie cienia przed nich i słyszał, jak mówią Harry'emu żeby się ukrył. Łatwo było znaleźć ukryte obok drzwi dziecko. A zobaczenie wyrazu jego twarzy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, kto był obok niego, było bezcenne.

* * *

Kiedy szli Snape prawie poczuł "zapach" nerwowości dziecka, a w chwili, gdy przeszli przed lustrem zdał sobie sprawę z różnicy wzrostu między nimi.

Nie chciał przerazić chłopaka.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że jadł belgijskie gofry na śniadanie. Nie tak źle jak na ostatni posiłek.

- Usiądź Potter, mamy wiele rzeczy do omówienia.

Snape siedział na pobliskiej kanapie.

Porozumienie. Musiał nawiązać jakąś relację z dzieckiem, która go uspokoi i pozwoli swobodnie rozmawiać.

- Bardzo dobrze wczoraj grałeś, panie Potter.

Co Harry mógł powiedzieć? Oczywiście, że Snape widział mecz, w końcu przeklinał jego miotłę. Zerknął na Snape'a.

- Nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego twoja miotła tak się zachowywała?

- Hermiona powiedziała, że to yyy..., że ktoś ją przeklinał. - Spojrzał w dół.

Przynajmniej Snape mógł liczyć na rozum panny Wiem-To-Wszystko.

- Tak, ktoś rzucił na nią klątwę, po to żebyś spadł.

Czy Snape się tak po prostu przyzna? Czy Harry dobiegnie do drzwi?

- Ale dlaczego? Czy ktoś chciał żebyśmy przegrali mecz? - Wood powiedział, że Snape chciał wygrać Puchar Domów.

- Nie sądzę, żeby wynik meczu miał znaczenie, Potter. To ty byłeś celem.

_Czy__ on się__ tak po prostu przyzna__? _

- Ale dlaczego, profesorze?

Dziecko było zbyt małe, aby zrozumieć, że było celem Czarnego Pana, który chwilowo zniknął.

- Nie wiem, ale do czasu, aż się dowiemy musisz na siebie uważać.

- Być ostrożnym?

To było dziwne. Nie wiedząc, czemu Snape zaczarował miotłę, jednocześnie chciał, żeby Harry na siebie uważał. Miał nadzieję, że drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz.

- Jeśli nie wiesz, to... Dlaczego przeklinałeś moją miotłę? - Jeśli to nie była odwaga godna Gryffindoru?

Harry wstał i spojrzawszy na zablokowane drzwi zaczął w myślach szukać miejsca do ukrycia.

Snape rozpoznał instynkt ucieczki, więc krzyknął:

- Myślisz, że przekląłem twoją miotłę?

- A nie? - Harry nie wiedział już w co ma wierzyć.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Ja próbowałem ją zatrzymać.

Snape również wstał i rozłożywszy ręce w powietrzu, cofnął się krok w tył.

- Ale Hermiona powiedziała, że zatrzymała się po tym jak podpaliła twoje szaty.

- Podpaliła moje szaty? - Ta dziewczyna była niebezpieczna. - Nie Potter, zatrzymała się na chwilę wcześniej. Kiedy moje szaty zapaliły się, ty już odzyskałeś kontrolę nad miotłą.

- Nie byłeś...

- Czy dlatego jesteś tak przestraszony? Bo myślisz, że chciałem zrzucić cię z miotły?

- Tak.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo... bo wiedziałem, że zostałeś zraniony przez trójgłowego psa...

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Więc nie próbowałeś mnie zabić?

- Nie, uważnie na ciebie patrzyłem. Jednocześnie używałem czaru, aby zapanować nad twoją miotłę jeszcze jakiś czas. To było wszystko co mogłem zrobić.

Harry, przyłożywszy plecy do ściany, usiadł na podłodze i wyszeptał:

- Nie chciałeś mnie zabić... ratowałeś mnie...

Snape podszedł bliżej i również usiadł na podłodze. Blisko, ale nie groźnie.

- Starałem się cię chronić, Potter.

- Wiem. Mówiłem Hermionie, ale wyglądałeś na tak wściekłego, gdy zabrałeś mi moją książkę, a potem zobaczyłem twoją nogę.

- Bolała, Potter. Masz rację, trójgłowy pies, który znajduje się w Zakazanym Korytarzu, pogryzł mnie. Nie mogłem wtedy z tobą rozmawiać. Wybacz mi proszę, że tak na ciebie krzyczałem.

- Przykro mi, profesorze. Po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałeś, o opiece nade mną. Nie powinienem uwierzyć, że chcesz mnie zranić.

Oboje siedzieli w milczeniu. W końcu Snape zapytał:

- Chcesz herbaty?

- Tak, proszę pana. Dziękuje.

- Wstań i usiądź na kanapie, podłoga nie jest miejscem przeznaczonym do picia herbaty.

Obaj wstali, Snape udał się do małej kuchni a Harry usiadł na kanapie.

W tej chwili zabrzmiał gong i usłyszeli głos z kominka:

- Severusie! - krzyknęła McGonagall i Harry zobaczył jej twarz.

- Minerwo. - Snape wyszedł z kuchni.

- Severusie, czy pan Potter jest z tobą?

- Tak, jest.

- Czy przerwałam tortury wprowadzania wykałaczek pod paznokcie? - spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

- Jesteśmy o krok od filiżanki herbaty; dzisiaj nie będzie sesji tortur.

- Panie Potter?

Harry stanął blisko profesora.

- Tak, proszę pani.

- Czy potrzebujesz ratunku?

- Nie proszę pani, jestem w porządku.

- Dobrze słyszeć, panie Potter. Twoi przyjaciele będą w pokoju wspólnym, kiedy skończysz.

- Tak, proszę pani. Dziękuje.

- Do zobaczenia później, Severusie.

Skończyli herbatę zanim ponownie zaczęli rozmawiać.

- Spóźniłem się na nasze spotkanie w środę. Wiem, że zostałeś zaatakowany przez trzech szóstoklasistów ze Slytherinu. Podam ci hasło, żebyś mógł wejść do salonu w przypadku, gdy nie będzie mnie na czas.

- Dziękuję, nie mogłem przeczytać notatki, ani wysłać wiadomości, ponieważ byłem bardzo zmęczony i zapomniałem o niej rano.

- Możesz wynosić książki z biblioteki, tak długo, jak o nie dbasz.

- Dziękuje za pomoc z miotłą. Myślałem, że spadnę.

- Bardzo dobrze trzymasz się na miotle. Czy pozwolisz mi nałożyć na nią zaklęcie przeciwko przekleństwom, panie Potter? Nie chcę żeby cos takiego się powtórzyło.

- Oczywiście, profesorze.

- Teraz powiedz mi, jak spotkałeś się z trójgłowym psem...

- Byliśmy... to znaczy… uciekaliśmy przed Filchem.

- A co takiego zrobiłeś, panie Potter, że musiałeś przed nim uciekać?

- Byliśmy poza akademikiem po ciszy nocnej, proszę pana. Nie chciałem tam iść, ale to było jedyne miejsce, w którym mogliśmy się ukryć.

- Rozmawialiśmy o włóczeniu się po korytarzach po ciszy nocnej, panie Potter.

- Tak, proszę pana. Ale to się stało jeszcze zanim powiedziałeś mi swoje zasady.

Po emocjonalnych zawirowaniach, przez które obaj przeszli, Snape nie potrafił skarcić dziecka.

- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że taka sytuacja się nie powtórzy, tak?

- Tak jest, profesorze.


	5. Rozdział 5

Oryginał: **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" **(link znajduje się w moim profilu)

Autor: LLALVA**  
**

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Flagelle** i **Zil**

* * *

**Rozdział 5.**

* * *

Harry przyszedł na eliksiry czując ze strachu motyle w brzuchu. Zakończył wszystkie ćwiczenia i zaczął pisać esej o trollu. Nie wiedział, czego może spodziewać się teraz po Snape'ie, w chwili, gdy był on jego mentorem w magicznym świecie. Czy naprawdę zacznie traktować go inaczej? Nauczyciel powiedział, że oczekuje od niego lepszych wyników w nauce, także w eliksirach.

Rozmawiali przez chwilę w niedzielę, po zamieszaniu wokół miotły i terminów spotkań. Snape wyjaśnił Harry'emu jak ma się przygotować na lekcję eliksirów a także zapowiedział mu, że będą mieć tyle dodatkowych zajęć, ile będzie potrzeba.

W tym tygodniu nie mieli już żadnych spotkań, ponieważ profesor Snape udał się do czarodziejskiego szpitala by wygłosić seminarium na temat trucizn.

Harry dwukrotnie przeczytał materiał z lekcji, a ponadto wyszukał składniki i ich właściwości. Czuł, że może odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, o ile zachowa spokój.

Snape był jak zwykle przerażający. Wszedł do klasy zamaszystym krokiem, a gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, na tablicy pojawiły się instrukcje i wszyscy pobiegli po składniki, po czym zaczęli warzyć eliksiry.

Harry czuł na sobie przenikliwy wzrok nauczyciela. Nie został odpytany, ale gdy eliksir zaczął bulgotać poczuł, że Snape za nim stoi. Odwrócił się i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Nauczyciel lekko skinął głową, a Harry poczuł się jak w siódmym niebie. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Snape zaakceptował jego pracę!

Do końca lekcji prawie wszystko szło dobrze. Może poza kociołkiem Seamusa, który nagle zaczął wydzielać kłęby niebieskiego dymu, jednocześnie świecąc na czerwono.

Snape szybko powstrzymał wybuch oraz częściowo opary i zwrócił się do tych, którzy byli wokół niego, aby usunęli swoje kociołki z ognia, a sam magicznie je przykrył. Następnie kazał im opuścić salę, dopóki dym całkiem się nie zneutralizuje.

Harry chwycił swój kociołek i poczuł, że jego rękaw płonie i że coś się z niego wysuwa…

* * *

Gdy nadeszła jesień, w zamku zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Harry zaczął ubierać się „na cebulkę", byle tylko utrzymać ciepło. Nie było to najwygodniejsze, ale z dwojga złego Harry wolał niewygodę niż zamarznięcie. Ten sposób był dobry, ale nie na co dzień. Harry musiał mieć możliwość wygodnego poruszania się w trakcie praktycznych zajęć. Musiał także wymyślić coś ekstra na lekcję eliksirów, w lochach było jak w lodówce.

Musiał coś wykombinować...

W pokoju wspólnym Harry znalazł pudełko pełne mugolskich gazet i uświadomił sobie, że mógł z nich korzystać.

Włożył kartki papieru między piżamę i mundurek. Taka izolacja wystarczała, aby utrzymać ciepło.

Używał tego sposobu przez prawie tydzień i teraz kawałki gazet były trochę pogniecione, ale nie były ciężkie, więc mógł się z nimi łatwo poruszać.

* * *

...zmięta strona gazety zajęła się ogniem. Kiedy Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę, odbiegł od kociołka i próbował zdusić ogień na swoim ramieniu. Jego koszula również się zapaliła, czuł ogień w pobliżu skóry. Spojrzał na zlew, podbiegł do niego, po czym włożył rękę pod kran i ugasił ogień na ramieniu. Zrozumiał, że zachlapie podłogę wokół siebie, ale przynajmniej nie był już w płomieniach.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że wszyscy jego koledzy wyszli z klasy. Widział ich głowy przez otwarte drzwi.

Snape stał na środku pomieszczenia, patrząc na niego ze złością.

- Jakiej części „wyjść z klasy" nie zrozumiałeś, Potter? Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru! – wykrzyczał, tracąc resztki opanowania.

- Profesorze… Ja… Mój rękaw się zapalił, więc musiałem go ugasić. – Harry nieudolnie próbował się tłumaczyć.

- Twój rękaw? Szaty chronione są zaklęciem, które nie pozwala im się zapalić. Czy byłeś na tyle głupi, Potter, aby usunąć czar ze swojej szaty? – Snape nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby popełnić taką głupotę.

- Nie, proszę pana. Ja…

- Jesteś ranny, Potter? – Nauczyciel postanowił przerwać wymówki Harry'ego.

- Nie, proszę pana, tylko mokry.

- Siądź tam. - Snape wrócił do drzwi i zobaczył, że reszta uczniów wchodzi do klasy jeden po drugim, aby opróżnić kociołki i wziąć swoje rzeczy.

Hermiona i Ron byli ostatni. Widzieli, że Harry ma kłopoty, więc Hermiona wyczyściła jego kociołek i chciała zabrać jego rzeczy, ale Snape kazał jej wyjść. Harry został w klasie sam.

- Czy mogę teraz odejść, panie profesorze? – zapytał pełnym nadziei głosem.

Snape zamknął drzwi.

- Zdejmij szatę, Potter – polecił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Harry rozpiął ją jedną ręką i zdjął. Snape zbliżył się i wziął ubranie, było mokre, ale nie wykazywało żadnych uszkodzeń od ognia. Potem zobaczył chłopca. Koszulka Harry'ego była rozerwana na lewym ramieniu i wypadały z niej kawałki mokrego papieru.

- Jaki jest tego sens, Potter? Coś do czytania podczas nudnych zajęć? Zdejmij koszulę. – Kolejne polecenie padło z ust coraz bardziej poirytowanego nauczyciela.

Snape nie mógł uwierzyć, gdy kartki papieru zaczęły opadać na podłogę klasy. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego dziecko okłada się z papierem. Harry zaczął drżeć w swojej mokrej piżamie.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Potter? – warknął.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. To na pewno nie było zabronione, a przecież musiał jakoś zatrzymać ciepło. Ale jak to wytłumaczyć? Spojrzał na kupkę mokrych stron magazynu wokół niego. I jedyną rzeczą, jaką mógł wymyślić było:

- Izolacja, panie profesorze – wyszeptał.

- Co masz na myśli? – Snape nijak nie mógł pojąć, o co chłopcu chodzi.

- Papier izoluje, proszę pana, nie pozwala zmarznąć. – Harry cierpliwie wytłumaczył kwestię nieszczęsnych kartek.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że umieściłeś te kartki między ubraniami, ponieważ było ci zimno? – zdumiał się Snape.

- Tak, panie profesorze.

- Czy to część eksperymentu, który odważyłeś się zrobić? – zażądał wyjaśnień Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Nie, proszę pana. – Harry cicho zaprzeczył.

- Co się stało z twoimi zimowymi ubraniami? – Snape nadal drążył temat.

- Nie mam żadnych, proszę pana. - Harry spuścił wzrok na podłogę.

Snape musiał wziąć głęboki oddech.

- Zapomniałeś je spakować, dziecko? Możesz wysłać sowę do krewnych i poprosić, aby ci wysłali. – Starał się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie nowo powstałego problemu swojego podopiecznego.

Z twarzy Harry'ego zniknęły wszelkie emocje. Jak miał to wyjaśnić? Snape zacznie śmiać się i z niego szydzić.

Snape, nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Harry zaczął zbierać dokumenty z podłogi i układać je. Położył mokre ubrania na stołku i spojrzał na ramię, które trochę go bolało... Jego piżama także spłonęła, a była to jedyna jaką posiadał; otrzymał ją jako prezent od madame Malkin. Mankiet w rękawie też został spalony, będzie musiał to jakoś wyciąć. Co teraz? Snape ponownie wszedł do pokoju, trzymając czerwoną szatę.

- Czy nosisz „izolację" także pod spodniami, dziecko?

- Tak, proszę pana – wyszeptał Harry, czerwieniąc się z zażenowania.

- Umieść ją na szacie, wejdź do przebieralni i usuń ją z piżamy oraz spodni. Później wróć tutaj.

Snape był więcej niż zły. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach pozwala dziecku chodzić zimą bez odpowiedniego stroju? Zdziwiła go pomysłowość chłopca, która pozwoliła mu rozwiązać problem. Magicznie wysuszył ubrania i wyrzucił papiery.

Harry opuścił pomieszczenie mając na sobie płaszcz. W jednej ręce trzymał stos mokrego papieru, a spodnie od piżamy w drugiej. Położył gazety na ławce i zobaczył, że Snape pozbył się reszty z nich. Wykorzystał wszystkie czasopisma, a jego piżama została zniszczona. Był bliski łez.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego. Chłopak przepraszał! Snape miał ochotę skręcić komuś kark. Najpierw tym głupim mugolom, a następnie opiekunce domu chłopca, która powinna była takie rzeczy sprawdzić!

- Czy boli cię ramię? -zapytał łagodnie.

- Trochę... Spalił mi się mankiet piżamy, ale będzie w porządku, profesorze.

- Ja o tym zdecyduję, pokaż mi je. - Snape posmarował maścią zaczerwienioną część ramienia. Przestało swędzieć, zamiast tego pojawiło się uczucie świeżości.

- Dziękuje, profesorze.

- Masz teraz jakieś zajęcia, Potter?

- Nie, proszę pana. Mam wolne aż do obiadu.

- Chodź ze mną.

Weszli do gabinetu Snape'a, gdzie nauczyciel kazał mu usiąść.

- Kupiłeś szaty u madame Malkin, prawda? – Profesor na wszelki wypadek wolał się upewnić.

- Tak, proszę pana, na Pokątnej.

Snape podszedł do biurka, wziął pergamin i pióro. Dał je Harry'emu i zapytał:

- Czy ćwiczyłeś pisanie, jak ci pokazałem? – zapytał surowo.

- Tak, proszę pana.

_Czy Snape chce żeby pisał linie? _

- Podyktuję ci, dziecko:

_**Do**_

_**Madam Malkin**_

_**ul. **__**Pokątna**_

_**Prosimy o dostarczenie następujących rzeczy: czterech par zimowej bielizny i koszulek; ośmiu **__**par**__** wełnianych**__** skarpet;**__**, trzech **__**wełnianych koszulek,**__**z długimi rękawami**__**, białych; **__**trzech par **__**wełnianych **__**spodni **__**zimowych,**__** zgodnych z regulaminem **__**szkoły;**__**dwóch **__**szkolnych swetrów**__** z**__** kamizelką oraz pary**__** skórzanych rękawic...**_

- Chcesz kapelusz, panie Potter?

- Kapelusz, profesorze?

- Tak, jakieś nakrycie głowy?

- Tak, proszę pana.

…_**wełnianej**__** czapki i**__** nauszników,**__** w **__**kolorach Gryffindoru;**__** butów **__**zimowych**__**; **__**butów z**__** wodoodpornymi**__** podeszwami**__**; trzech **__**wełnianych piżam;**__**płaszcza;**__** trzech **__**bluz**__** i **__**kompletu**__** sportowych szat**__**.**_

- Czy to wystarczy? Zapisałeś wszystko?

- Tak, profesorze. Wystarczy, dla kogo? – Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego profesor właśnie jego o to pyta.

- Dla ciebie, głupi dzieciaku!

- Przepraszam. Tak myślę, że to wystarczy.

- Dodaj:_**płaszcz**__** zimowy;**__**pięć par białej **__**bielizny oraz**__** buty sportowe**__**.**_

_**Proszę o wysłanie do **__**Hogwartu**__**, odbiór osobisty przez **__**Severusa Snape'a **__**i/lub**__** Harry'ego Pottera.**_

- Tak jest. Nie wiedziałem, proszę pana.

- Nie wiedziałeś o czym, Potter? – sondował Snape.

- Że mogę zamówić ubrania pocztą, profesorze, gdybym wiedział, zrobiłbym to wcześniej.

- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, Potter.

- Czy nie należy wpisać numeru mojej skrytki u Gringotta, profesorze? - indagował Harry.

- Nie, Potter. Nie martw się o rachunek. Jest jeszcze coś, czego potrzebujesz?

- Nie sądzę, proszę pana.

- Zakończ list prośbą o szybką realizację, ubrania powinny dotrzeć w ciągu dwóch dni.

- A co z rozmiarem, proszę pana? – dopytywał się chłopak.

- Madame Malkin zna twój rozmiar, a jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, to zawsze możemy je zmniejszyć lub powiększyć, tak aby na ciebie pasowały, Potter. Nie potrwa zbyt długo zanim przyślą ubrania, a w tym czasie będziesz nosić ten płaszcz. Jest ciepły. Zakładaj go na mundurek i swoje szaty, to dostarczy ci wystarczającej izolacji.

- Tak jest. Dziękuje, profesorze.

- Nie będę cię strofował na temat tego zdarzenia, panie Potter, ale jest to rodzaj rzeczy, w których powinieneś poprosić o pomoc. Nie powinieneś rozwiązywać wszystkich problemów samodzielnie. Jesteś mądry i rozwiązanie tego problemu było genialne, ale dopiero nadchodzi okres zimna. Nie chcę żeby było ci zimno lub żebyś czuł dyskomfort.

- Przepraszam, profesorze. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do... - zająknął się, ale szybko się opamiętał. - Dziękuje za pomoc.

- Pani Pomfrey przebada cię niedzielę. Odżywiałeś się prawidłowo?

-Tak, proszę pana.

- Nadal jesteś zbyt chudy, ale poczekajmy na wyniki badań pielęgniarki. W poniedziałek oczekuje na twój esej, możesz dać mi go razem z pracą domową z eliksirów.

- Tak jest.

- Możesz iść, panie Potter. Wyślę list.

* * *

Snape znalazł Minerwę popijającą herbatę w swoim gabinecie.

- Wiesz, co to jest? - Umieścił na jej biurku kilka zmiętych papierów.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Zamierzasz je umieścić w klatce chomika lub innego zwierzęcia? Wydaje się, że pochodzą z kilku mugolskich czasopism. – Nauczycielka transmutacji fachowo oceniła leżące przed nią kartki papieru.

- Harry Potter nosił je między swoimi szatami! – wybuchnął Snape.

- Harry Potter... Ale dlaczego? To miał być żart? Ile punktów odebrałeś mojemu domowi?

- Nie mów mi, Minerwo, że jedyne, co cię obchodzi, to punktacja domów! - żachnął się Snape.

- Wiesz dobrze, że to nieprawda. Proszę, oświeć mnie, o co chodzi z panem Potterem i tymi kartkami – poprosiła spokojnie.

- Chłopiec miał piżamę pod codziennymi ubraniami i wszystkie te papiery dla izolacji, bo było mu tak zimno! On nie ma żadnych zimowych ubrań! – wykrzyknął Snape nie potrafiąc się uspokoić.

- Ale dlaczego? – McGonagall nie rozumiała istoty sprawy.

- Dlaczego? Powinnaś być bardziej konkretna – ironizował Severus.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiesz? Jak się dowiedziałeś?

- Część tych jego kartek zapaliła się dzisiaj w klasie, kazałem mu o tym opowiedzieć. Został zmuszony do wymyślenia jakiegoś rozwiązania tego problemu! Merlin wie kiedy i jak nauczył się takiej ochrony! A dlaczego nie był przygotowany na zimno? Ponieważ wraz z listem przyjęcia i listą książek nie została wysłana lista wymaganej odzieży! I nie sprawdziłaś, czy uczniowie posiadają niezbędne ubrania na zimę w Szkocji! Ale nie, zamiast tego zapewniłaś mu najlepszą dostępną miotłę! – Snape czuł, że im dłużej, i dogłębniej, będzie tłumaczył całą sprawę, tym szybciej szlag jasny go trafi.

- Napij się herbaty. Co zrobiłeś? – dopytywała opiekunka Gryffindoru.

- Dałem mu ciepły płaszcz i złożyliśmy przez sowę zamówienie na odpowiednie ubrania. Gdyby miał taką listę wraz z wykazem potrzebnych książek, mógłby je kupić, gdy Hagrid zabrał go na Pokątną!

- Przykro mi, Severusie. Lecz nawet tutaj są niechciane dzieci – wszeptała Minerwa.

- Tak, wiem. Lecz są dzieci, które nie są chcą zostać pozostawione nawet tutaj – szybko zripostował.

- Zakładam, że złożyłeś zamówienie na normalne ubrania – stwierdziła spokojnie.

- Chłopiec jest bogaty, Minerwo! Ma u Gringotta dość pieniędzy żeby wymieniać garderobę co miesiąc! A musiał nosić gazety między ubraniami, aby utrzymać ciepło! Chłody rozpoczęły się dwa tygodnie temu!

- Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, ale nic więcej nie mogę teraz zrobić. Porozmawiam z nim, powinien był mi powiedzieć. – W głosie McGonagall było słychać prawdziwą skruchę.

- Nawet nie próbuj. Nie chcę żeby czuł się zawstydzony. Po prostu oddaj mi przysługę i sprawdź, czy wszyscy Gryfoni mają odpowiednie ubrania na zimę. – Snape natychmiast zareagował na, jego zdaniem, niezbyt szczęśliwy pomysł Minerwy.

- Zrobię to. Powinnam pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Wiem, że podczas pierwszej nocy sprawdzasz czy twoi wychowankowie mają odpowiednie ubrania. – Minerwa popatrzyła na młodszego kolegę z szacunkiem.

- Tak, robię to. Zresztą zwykle muszę odsyłać pewne rzeczy, ale czasami jestem zmuszony prosić o zimowe ubrania, bo niektórzy rodzice uważają, że mrozy zaczynają się dopiero po Bożym Narodzeniu. Ale to jest pierwszy raz kiedy znalazłem dziecko, które utrzymuje ciepło owijając się papierem. Więzy krwi czy nie, Minerwo... ten chłopak nie wróci do tych mugoli! – Ostatnie zdanie Snape'a ociekało wręcz furią skierowaną na Dursleyów.

- Pracujemy nad ochroną, Severusie. A Harry zostaje na święta w szkole, nie będzie ich widział aż do lata. - Próbowała uspokoić wzburzonego Severusa.

Minerwa zobaczyła, że Snape pozbył się leżących na biurku papierów.

- Zostanie to między nami, prawda? –spytała cicho.

- Nie ma potrzeby informowania nikogo innego, Minerwo. – Krótko skwitował Mistrz Eliksirów.

* * *

Harry znalazł przyjaciół w bibliotece. Patrzyli na niego z niepokojem.

- Dał ci szlaban, stary? – zapytał Ron ze współczuciem.

- To nie była twoja wina, Harry, twój rękaw się zapalił… - Hermiona przytrzymała jego rękę.

- A od kiedy Snape'a to obchodzi? – Ron nie miał złudzeń co do osoby najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela w Hogwarcie.

- Jestem głodny.

Harry nie chciał słuchać tyrady Rona. Snape był zły i wziął punkty z jego domu. Ale jednocześnie wyleczył mu rękę, dał płaszcz i kupił mu ubrania. Naprawdę brał opiekę nad Harrym na poważnie.

* * *

W następnym tygodniu Harry przybył na lekcję eliksirów przed resztą klasy.

- Tutaj jest mój esej, panie profesorze – mówiąc to położył na biurku nauczyciela zwój pergaminu.

- Jak się teraz czujesz, pisząc na lekcjach, Potter? – Snape chciał wiedzieć czy zadane ćwiczenia przynoszą jakikolwiek efekt.

- Lepiej, moja ręka łatwiej utrzymuje pióro, profesorze. Piszę szybciej i mniej niechlujnie. – Zgodnie z prawdą stwierdził Harry.

- Należy nadal ćwiczyć, Potter. Spróbuj napisać jedną stronę ćwiczenia przed rozpoczęciem prac domowych.

- Jak długo, proszę pana?

- Do początku następnego semestru, dziecko. Nie musisz mi ich pokazywać, ale wierzę, że zrozumiesz ich znaczenie.

- Tak jest, profesorze.

- Więc to jest twój esej?

- Tak, proszę pana. Trzy stopy. Ale… - Harry próbował wyjaśnić istotę swojego problemu odnośnie napisanego eseju.

- Jest skończony czy nie? – Snape szybko uciął próbę jakiegokolwiek tłumaczenia.

- Tak, proszę pana, ale... Sądzę, że nie spodobają się panu wnioski. – Nerwowo odparł Harry

- Dlaczego nie?

- Bo myślę, że chciał pan żebyśmy zrozumieli, że walka z trollem była niebezpieczna i my to wiemy, tylko, że... – Harry zamilkł nie wiedząc jak ma wytłumaczyć o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi.

- Pozwól mi go przeczytać, panie Potter, porozmawiamy o tym później.

- Tak, profesorze.

Lekcja minęła bez żadnych incydentów. Po raz pierwszy Gryffindor nie stracił ani jednego punktu.

Harry czuł się bardziej komfortowo, gdy Snape nie dyszał mu w kark podczas warzenia, co przyniosło mu nawet dobrą ocenę.

* * *

Tej nocy Snape wziął ze sobą esej do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Siadł przed kominkiem i zaczął go czytać. Naprawdę się uśmiechał, gdy Minerwa umieściła przed nim filiżankę herbaty.

- Co czytasz, Severusie? - spytała Minerwa, siadając na sofie naprzeciwko niego.

- Pracę domową.

- Nie bywasz tak zadowolony podczas czytania prac domowych. – Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Zawsze cieszą mnie rzeczy, które piszą uczniowie – odciął się Snape.

- Cieszysz się możliwością krytykowania ich, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Nie przekreślasz całych zdań i nie piszesz wrednych komentarzy – skomentowała, coraz bardziej zdziwiona, Minerwa.

- To esej Pottera na temat trolli i zdarzenia, które miało miejsce w Halloween. Opisał je w całkowicie różnych wersjach i wyjaśnił, że po przeanalizowaniu wszystkich faktów, jedynym sposobem na to, aby ocalić pannę Granger było dokładnie to, co zrobili – wyjaśnił, rozbawiony jej reakcją.

- I co o tym myślisz? Zamierzasz dać mu wykład o opuszczaniu przyjaciół w potrzebie i nauczeniu się ukrywania? Chciałeś żeby był skruszony, ale pozwoliłeś mu uzasadnić wnioski. Po czymś takim nie będziesz mógł go zbesztać – skomentowała pouczającym tonem.

- To mnie zastanowiło. Mamy je uczyć uciekać i ukrywać się czy zostać i walczyć? – pytanie zostało zadane gawędziarskim tonem.

- To dzieci, nie żołnierze. – Minerwa w zdusiła dyskusję w zalążku.

- Tak, to są dzieci. Pan Potter otrzyma jutro swoje ubrania. Czy istnieje jakiś sposób, aby mugole za nie zapłacili? – zapytał Snape, domyślając się odpowiedzi.

- Kiedy Albus usłyszał o ubraniach, mówił o zatrzymaniu wypłacania im comiesięcznego dodatku pieniężnego – McGonagall napotkała spojrzenie Snape'a. - Wiesz, że musiałam mu powiedzieć.

- Po prostu chcę być pewny, że Harry nie zapomni, iż posiada skrytkę w banku i że ma prawo do korzystania z jej zawartości.

* * *

Następnego dnia po lekcjach, Snape wezwał zielonookie dziecko do swojej kwatery.

Zapytał jak minął mu dzień, zanim powiedział, że esej był dobry. Wyglądało na to, że Harry i jego przyjaciele naprawdę przeprowadzili badania na zadany temat, a także przemyśleli wnioski.

- Powtórzyliśmy całą sytuację jeszcze raz na korytarzach, a ja zmierzyłem czas, proszę pana. I zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że wszyscy nauczyciele byli w lochach, prefekci byli w drodze do pokoi wspólnych, a teleportacja nie jest możliwa na terenie zamku. Tylko Ron i ja wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jest Hermiona, szukaliśmy jej, nie trolla. Jeśli tylko jeden z nas zostałby w łazience, to nie byłby w stanie odciągnąć uwagi trolla wystarczająco długo, żeby kogoś powiadomić.

- A więc jesteś pewien, że to był jedyny sposób na uratowanie twojej przyjaciółki?

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Ona nie powinna szukać kłopotów, nie sądzisz?

- To nie tak, ona skłamała. Siedziała zdenerwowana w łazience, nie wiedziała nic o trollu, dopóki jej nie zaatakował.

- Nie było potrzeby kłamać – skarcił Snape.

- Nie chciała żebyśmy z Ronem mieli kłopoty, nie po tym jak ją uratowaliśmy – wymamrotał Harry.

- Rozumiem. Dobrze, więc mogę żywić nadzieję, że nie będziesz ponownie szukał trolla lub innego niebezpiecznego stworzenia, prawda? – domagał się odpowiedzi profesor.

Harry przypomniał sobie trójgłowego psa z korytarza na trzecim piętrze.

Snape wyraźnie zakazał, aby się do niego zbliżał. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie się znajdował, nie było potrzeby szukania jeszcze raz.

- Nie, proszę pana – przytaknął z pewnym ociąganiem Harry.

- To dobrze, dziecko. Teraz zobaczmy, co jest w tych paczkach, które do ciebie przyszły – zasugerował Snape

- Tak jest, profesorze! - zawołał ochoczo.

Snape musiał użyć wszystkich swoich zdolności nabytych podczas szpiegowskiego szkolenia, aby zachować kamienną twarz, gdy zobaczył jak chłopak otwiera pakunki i znajduje swoje nowe ubrania.

- To za dużo, profesorze.

- Musisz się codziennie przebierać, panie Potter.

- Są ciepłe. Dziękuje, proszę pana. – W głosie chłopca było słychać szczerą wdzięczność.

- Nie dziękuj mi, dziecko. To jest tylko to, czego potrzebujesz. Kąp się jak zawsze, ponadto noś bieliznę pod piżamę i zmieniaj rano piżamę na mundurek, a następnie załóż szaty. Możesz również założyć ciepły płaszcz na ten normalny. Zabiorę ci punkty, jeśli ponownie będziesz zmarznięty. – Surowo upomniał.

- Powinno być jakieś wprowadzenie do magicznego świata dla dzieci wychowanych przez mugoli, panie profesorze. Wszystko jest bardzo mylące – zasugerował dyplomatycznie Harry.

- Dlatego jestem twoim opiekunem. Szybko się przyzwyczaisz. Cóż, panie Potter, umieść wszystkie ubrania w kufrze i wracaj do swojego dormitorium.

Snape przeglądnął zawartość kufra. Wiele rzeczy musiał wyrzucić, resztę skurczył do rozmiaru Harry'ego. Będzie musiał zamówić kilka ubrań, gdy nadejdzie wiosna.

- Świetnie, panie profesorze. Dziękuje.

- Żadnej więcej izolacji, Potter. – Po raz kolejny profesor go strofował.

- Nie, proszę pana.

Chłopiec wyglądał na szczęśliwego, a Snape miał wielką nadzieję, że będzie unikać kłopotów.

Wiedział, że było to myślenie życzeniowe, gdy tylko pod koniec następnej lekcji eliksirów usłyszał szyderczy głos młodego Malfoya.

- To naprawdę smutne, że są ludzie, którzy idą do szkoły, ponieważ nie chcą ich w domu, nie sądzisz? – Niby współczujące zdanie ociekało wręcz sarkazmem.

Malfoy mówił do kolegów, ale na tyle głośno, aby Harry go usłyszał.

Snape był gotów przerwać potencjalną bójkę, ale ucieszył się, że Harry tylko wziął swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z klasy.

Trudno o chęć do bójki, kiedy wszystko co ma się na sobie jest nowe, ciepłe i dopasowane. Harry nie musiał przebywać u Dursleyów, Snape się nim opiekował i był w Hogwarcie, to było więcej niż wystarczające.


	6. Rozdział 6

Oryginał: **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" **(link znajduje się w moim profilu)

Autor: LLALVA**  
**

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zilidya **i** Modrzew **(nawet, jeśli nieświadomie)

* * *

**Rozdział 6.**

* * *

Pani Pomfrey lubiła spędzać wieczory w pokoju nauczycielskim na rozmowach i przyjacielskich przekomarzaniach z kolegami. Tej nocy mogła poinformować ich o najnowszych wynikach badań, jakim poddała Harry'ego.

— Przybrał na wadze dwa i pół funta — oświadczyła zebranym triumfalnie.

Snape westchnął zrezygnowany. Przecież wiedział, że prędzej czy później i tak rozmowa zejdzie na Pottera. Nie gniewało go to już, ale musiał udawać...

— Wciąż wygląda jak zagłodzony gołąb — wtrącił sarkastycznie.

— Będzie musiał przybrać na wadze jeszcze co najmniej sześć funtów, co pozwoli osiągnąć mu średnią wagę dla jego wieku, następnie zacznie rosnąć – wyjaśniła fachowo pielęgniarka.

— Jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał pić ten suplement? — dopytywał Snape.

— Nie będzie musiał go pić w tym miesiącu. Dzieciaki zazwyczaj przybierają na wadze w okresie Bożego Narodzenia — odpowiedziała wesoło Pomfrey, mrugając przy tym znacząco.

— Za dużo cukru moim zdaniem — skrzywił się Mistrz Eliksirów.

— To będzie dobre dla chłopca. Harry potrzebuje nabrać trochę masy — powiedziała Minerwa.

— Dam Harry'emu specjalne witaminy przeciwko przeziębieniu, musi tylko przyjść do mojego biura — oświadczyła Pomfrey.

— Tak jest, przekażę — odparł zrezygnowanym tonem Mistrza Eliksirów.

* * *

Śnieg opatulił hogwarcki dziedziniec niczym biały koc. Była sobota, więc uczniowie oddawali się zabawie na śniegu.

Mistrz Eliksirów rozpoznał w tłumie uczniów czarnowłose dziecko, bawiące się z najmłodszym rudzielcem. Ucieszył się, że Potter wyglądał jakby mu było ciepło i wygodnie. Gdyby miał serce, to pewnie krwawiłoby z powodu młodego chłopca, który nosił kartki papieru pomiędzy swoimi ubraniami jako izolację.

Snape, wraz z pozostałymi nauczycielami, przebywał w wieży Krukonów, dyskutując na temat zebranych materiałów o magii krwi.

— Czy wiecie, że przedstawiciele niektórych kultur uważają, że poprzez zjedzenie serca i mózgu zmarłych przodków można pozyskać ich duszę i magię? — Flitwick czytał długi, starożytny pergamin.

— Słyszałem, że można zawrzeć braterstwo krwi poprzez nacięcie ręki nożem, a następnie wymieszanie krwi uściskiem dłoni. — Severusowi nie mieściło się to w głowie, tym bardziej, że nigdy osobiście nie widział jak przeprowadzano taki rytuał.

— Mugole, w celach medycznych, eksperymentują z krwią. Przeprowadzają transfuzję krwi, przeszczepy narządów a nawet szpiku kości. — Pomona rozmawiała o rezultatach swoich badań z profesor mugoloznawstwa.

— Używamy krwi, jako podstawy do warzenia eliksirów uzupełniających krew. Wykorzystujemy wówczas odrobinę krwi pacjenta. — Pani Pomfrey również była zaangażowana w prace badawcze.

— Ale w jaki sposób, dzięki krwi, działają tarcze ochronne, skoro wiemy, że Lily nigdy nie mieszkała w domu swojej siostry? Jak Albusowi udało się umieścić tarcze? Czy będą działać, jeśli znajdziemy innego krewnego, może jakiegoś kuzyna lub dalszą rodzinę? — Minerwa wiedziała, że muszą zbadać wszystkie możliwości.

— Pomyślałem o tym, Minerwo. Wynająłem londyńskiego prawnika, specjalizującego się w prawie spadkowym. Powiedział, że jeśli jacyś członkowie rodziny Evans żyją, to znajdzie ich. Nawet, jeśli nie mieszkają w Anglii — wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape.

— To dobry pomysł, Severusie — przyznała z uznaniem wicedyrektorka.

— Istnieją także inne rodzaje tarczy stosowane do ochrony budynków, w których należy złożyć pewne ofiary krwi, które… cóż… pozwolą chronić fundamenty przed uszkodzeniem. — Flitwick nadal przeglądał starożytny pergamin.

— Czy na pewno patrzysz na właściwy rodzaj pergaminu, Filius? Bo to jest obrzydliwe! — Cóż, Pomona zawsze miała słabe serce.

— Myślę, że robimy pewne postępy. — Filius naprawdę zainteresował się koszmarnymi szczegółami.

— Tak, tniemy krewnych w kawałki, jemy ich mózgi i serca, wlewamy krew w fundamenty domu i tam ich chowamy. — Severusowi ciężko było zachować powagę.

— Harry być może będzie bezpieczny w takim domu, ale jestem pewna, że będzie tam straszyć! — Minerwa pokazała, że posiada poczucie humoru. - Czy znalazłeś coś o adopcji krwi? Nie ma nic o krwi w żadnej z wymienionych, o ile słyszałam.

— Cóż… — Niski czarodziej przełożył pergaminy nad stołem i wziął inny zestaw. - Były one bardzo popularne w czasach rzymskich, ale nie mogę znaleźć żadnej gwarancji, że utrzymają jakichkolwiek tarcze ochronne.

— Powinniśmy wykorzystać zaklęcie Fideliusa. Kupić dom na kontynencie i zabrać tam chłopca. — Pomona chciała odwiedzić basen Morza Śródziemnego.

— Możemy go zapisać do letniej szkoły! — Severusowi spodobał się zszokowany wyraz twarzy jego kolegów.

— Harry musi mieć wakacje! — Wykrzyknęła zbulwersowana Minerwa.

— Letnie szkoły są rozwijające, Minerwo. Może gdzieś na farmie… — Severus uwielbiał droczyć się ze starszą koleżanką.

— Istnieją przymierza krwi, które tworzą więź braterstwa krwi. — Filius nadal czytał starożytny pergamin.

— Zawsze możemy połączyć wszystkie te pomysły — odparł zamyślony Severus.

— Nie zabijemy jego krewnych! — Minerwa zaczęła być zmęczona obsesją swoich kolegów na punkcie krwi.

— Minerwo, to nie jest zabawne! I nie o tym myślałem... Możemy wziąć trochę krwi ciotki, Pottera oraz jego kuzyna i uwarzyć eliksir uzupełniający krew... Przydałaby się nam jakaś fontanna aby utrzymać ją ciągle płynącą… myślę, że to wystarczyłoby do utrzymania tarczy wokół domu.

— Problemem nie jest dom, tylko jego krewni! — Pomonie naprawdę spodobała się wizja domu we Francji lub Włoszech.

— Oczywiście, wyślemy krewnych za granicę a dom otoczymy tarczami ochronnymi. — Filius miał gotowy plan.

— Harry nie może żyć samodzielnie, jest dzieckiem, potrzebuje rodziny — perorowała rozgorączkowana Minerwa.

— Jeden z nas może z nim pozostać, co najmniej przez część lata. — Pomona chciała być pomocna w podjęciu ostatecznej decyzji.

— Harry'emu nie wystarczy towarzystwo, on potrzebuje środowiska rodzinnego. — Minerwa zdecydowała się postawić sprawę jasno.

Oczy wszystkich skierowane były na Snape'a.

— Nigdy nie lubiłem Surrey — odparł zamyślony nauczyciel eliksirów. — Jeśli się nim zaopiekuję, wolałbym zabrać go do rodzinnej posiadłości. Rzucone na nią zaklęcia ochronne są starożytne. — W głosie Mistrza Eliksirów można było usłyszeć nutkę dumy.

— To rozwiązywałoby nasze problemy, choć można by rozważyć adopcję krwi plus fontannę z niej… — Mistrz Zaklęć ponownie zatopił się w analizowaniu antycznego zwoju.

— Filius, jeszcze chwila i zacznę myśleć, że wręcz do przesady pragniesz przelewać krew! Uważam, że powinniśmy poczekać. Nie ma pośpiechu, mamy czas do początku lata. Tymczasem Harry jest tutaj bezpieczny. — Zirytowana Minerwa definitywnie ucięła dalszą dyskusję.

* * *

W niedzielę, po tym, jak ponownie bawili się na śniegu, Ron dostał gorączki i zaczął kichać następnego dnia rano. Harry poszedł z nim do ambulatorium. Pani Pomfrey kazała mu pozostać w szpitalu, a Harry'emu podała eliksir pieprzowy zanim wysłała go na zajęcia.

Hermiona była zajęta sporządzaniem notatek do prac domowych i ćwiczeń. Harry wiedział, że Ron nie chciał myśleć o szkole, gdy był chory. Dzień był ponury i chłopiec czuł się smutny bez swojego przyjaciela.

Malfoy posłał mu notatkę na transmutacji: _„Gdzie jest __twój chłopak,__ Potter? __Dorabia w __ambulatorium,__ żeby __zdobyć pieniądze na__ prezenty świąteczne__?"_ – Co niemal doprowadziło do bijatyki na korytarzu.

Po stracie pięciu punktów, każdy poszedł swoją drogą, ale podczas obiadu Malfoy posłał mu nową wiadomość, w której kazał mu się stawić na pojedynek w Pokoju Zbroi o dwudziestej trzeciej.

W odpowiedzi Harry napisał, że po ostatnim razie, gdy nie pojawił się na miejscu umówionego pojedynku, nie ufa mu w tej kwestii.

Malfoy odpisał jedynie, że ma przyjść sam.

* * *

Tej nocy, opuszczając gabinet Flitwicka, Snape został zatrzymany na korytarzu przez portret Nigellusa Blacka.

— O, Snape! Myślę, że powinieneś wrócić do lochów przez Pokój Zbroi — doradził spokojnie.

— A to niby dlaczego? — Sarkazm w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów nie zniechęcił Blacka.

— Słyszałem, że zbroje są zdenerwowane, bo dwóch chłopców rzuca ich kawałkami po całym pomieszczeniu, a ty akurat jesteś zainteresowany obydwoma — odparł z bardzo słyszalną dozą samozadowolenia portret ślizgońskiego dyrektora.

* * *

_Co__ ja tutaj robię__?_ pomyślał Harry. _P__owinienem być__ w łóżku__._

Harry sądził, że Draco nie przyjdzie.

Ale Malfoy miał własne powody, by podjąć walkę. W liście, który otrzymał wraz z dzisiejszą pocztą, ojciec poinformował go, że musi pozostać w Hogwarcie w trakcie przerwy świątecznej, ponieważ on i jego matka udają się na drugi miesiąc miodowy do Paryża.

Tak więc obaj przybyli w wyznaczonym czasie, w wyznaczone miejsce.

Żaden z nich nie znał wystarczająco dużo przekleństw czy klątw, musieli więc zadowolić się stosowaniem uroku pluskającego i zaklęcia łaskoczącego. Harry wiedział, że ten pojedynek skończy się przy użyciu pięści, na razie rzucali w siebie częściami zbroi znajdującymi się w pokoju. To nie potrwa długo, jak hałas zbudzi cały zamek.

— Przestań, Malfoy. Zostaniemy złapani! — Harry nie widział większego sensu tego pojedynku, a nie pragnął szlabanu.

— Poddajesz się? — zapytał drwiąco młody arystokrata.

— Chyba śnisz, Malfoy! Idziemy łeb w łeb! — oświadczył oburzony Harry.

— Nie!

Harry rzucił w kierunku Draco kawałkiem ramienia. Malfoy został trafiony rękawicą.

— Au! — Okrzyk bólu świadczył o celności Harry'ego.

— Poddajesz się? — Harry triumfował.

— Nigdy! — wrzasnął wściekły Malfoy.

Harry odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś za nim stoi, chciał się odwrócić, ale poczuł rękę trzymającą go za kark. Znany zapach składników eliksirów uświadomił mu, że zostali złapani przez osobę, której żaden z nich nie chciał w tej chwili ujrzeć.

Snape złapał w powietrzu kawałek przyłbicy, którą rzucił Malfoy.

Malfoy zastanawiał się, co się stało, ponieważ nie usłyszał dźwięku spadającego metalu. Spojrzał w górę i stanął oko w oko z Opiekunem Domu, który trzymał jego przeciwnika. Severus machnął różdżką i kilka ruchów później zbroje odzyskały swoje części. Dwóch chłopców spokojnie stało obok nauczyciela. Obaj czuli jak złość wręcz gotuje się w ich profesorze. Snape pomału składał zbroje, choć śmiało mógł to zadanie przypisać dwójce stojących przy nim łotrów, ale robiliby to za głośno a było już późno. Pokój nie był często używany, ale zbroje na pewno nie chciałyby urzędować w kawałkach, dopóki Filch by ich nie ustawił. To również da mu czas do namysłu, co ma zrobić ze swoimi podopiecznymi.

Harry wpadł w panikę, gdy przypomniał sobie wzmiankę o laniu, ale to było to, czego Draco się spodziewał - blondyn masował pośladki wiedząc, że już niedługo będą go boleć. Jak to będzie przebiegać? Malfoy wszak wiedział, że Opiekun jego Domu nie był przyzwyczajony do odkładania kary na później. Ta zawsze następowała po czynie: szybko i boleśnie. Snape nie wyśle ich do łóżka, dopóki surowo ich nie ukarze.

Snape, skończywszy składanie zbroi w całość, odwrócił się w stronę winowajców.

— Czy któryś z was ma świadomość jak wiele przepisów złamaliście? Wałęsanie się po ciszy nocnej, walka, używanie magii poza salą lekcyjną, niszczenie mienia szkoły, przebywanie w pobliżu trzeciego piętra! Jak wyszedłeś z lochów, panie Malfoy? Kto podał ci nocne hasło? — zapytał surowo Ślizgona.

— Nie wróciłem do lochów, proszę pana. Ukryłem się w bibliotece i przeczekałem w niej aż do ciszy nocnej — wyszeptał Draco spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

—A ty, panie Potter? — maglował dalej Snape.

— W wieży Gryffindoru nie ma nocnego hasła, proszę pana. Powiedziałem Grubej Damie, że muszę wrócić do klasy po książkę, której zapomniałem — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Więc do listy twoich przewinień musimy dodać kłamstwo, tak? — Bardziej stwierdził niż spytał rozzłoszczony nauczyciel.

— To się nie liczy, jeśli kłamie się portretowi, proszę pana — wtrącił Draco.

— A jeśli zapytałbym portret o miejsce pobytu konkretnego ucznia? — indagował Snape.

— Ale, proszę pana…

— Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa od któregokolwiek z was młodzieńcy, aż nie dotrzemy do mojego gabinetu. — Snape zdecydowanie uciął wszelkie dalsze wymówki chłopców. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, zaczął mówić: — Jako że zbliżają się święta, nie odejmę punktów z Waszych domów, ale... — Znacząco zawiesił głos.

Harry nie wierzył własnym uszom. Czyżby profesor pozwolił im odejść? Harry patrzył, jak Snape wyciąga krzesło i kładzie na środku pokoju. Usiadł i skinął prawą rękę na Malfoya. Blondyn wiedział, czego się od niego oczekuje, bo podszedł do nauczyciela i pochylił się nad jego kolanami.

Ślizgoni doskonale wiedzieli, że ich Opiekun prawie nigdy nie odejmuje punktów Własnemu domowi, ale mieli również świadomość, że nie uciekną przed konsekwencjami, które prawie zawsze były bolesne. Malfoy nawet nie protestował, że Potter mógł oglądać jak profesor go karci - otrzymał już taką karę w grupie i był pewien, że Potter niedługo zostanie ukarany identycznie jak on. Dotyczyło to także zobowiązania do milczenia i nie wspominania nikomu poza salą o tym co się stało.

Snape postanowił ukarać Malfoya pierwszego, pozwalając Potterowi obserwować co go za chwilę spotka.

Harry patrzył na te procedury jakby śnił. Malfoy kładący się w poprzek kolan profesora, ręka nauczyciela bijąca jego pośladki, Draco szlochający po szóstym klapsie i Snape radzący mu, że powinien leżeć w łóżku i nie łamać więcej zasad albo następnym razem zostanie ukarany na „gołą skórę".

Potem było już po wszystkim.

Snape podał chusteczkę Malfoyowi, który oczyścił oczy i nos, a potem ochłonął.

Opiekun Slytherinu wybrał ukaranie Malfoya jako pierwszego, bo chciał pokazać Potterowi, że nie zamierzał go bić, tylko wymierzyć kilka klapsów w pośladki a następnie wszystko będzie zapomniane i wybaczone.

Snape lekko przytulił Ślizgona, po czym powiedział:

— Dobrze, panie Malfoy to twoja pora snu. Wróć teraz do dormitorium.

— Ale, proszę pana… Potter? On mnie widział… — Draco nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje.

— On nie będzie rozmawiał o tym co się tutaj wydarzyło, a ty możesz się zatrzymać, ale dostaniesz kolejne lanie, jak tylko z nim skończę — oświadczył spokojnie Snape.

— To nie w porządku. — Draco był oburzony takim obrotem sprawy.

— Czy chcesz jutrzejszej nocy wrócić po kolejną dawkę, panie Malfoy? — Ton głosu nauczyciela nie pozostawiał miejsca na żadne argumenty.

— Nie, proszę pana. Dobranoc. — Draco postanowił jak najszybciej uciec z zasięgu rąk profesora, ale nie zamierzał przy tym tracić manier.

Snape wstał i odprowadził chłopaka do drzwi, szepnął mu coś do ucha, po czym zamknął drzwi. Odwrócił się i klęknął, aby móc spojrzeć Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

— Potter, dostaniesz taką samą karę jak pan Malfoy - dwadzieścia klapsów na spodnie. Dasz radę ją przyjąć? To nie będzie przyjemne, ale wykonam to szybko, a my o wszystkim zapomnimy. Pozwoliłem ci zobaczyć karę pana Malfoya żebyś wiedział czego się spodziewać. Nie będę cię bił.— Snape łagodnie tłumaczył istotę kary przestraszonemu chłopcu.

Harry patrzył na opiekuna przez łzawiące oczy. Wiedział, że to będą klapsy, a nie razy i że będzie to bolesne, ale chciał otrzymać taki sam komfort jak Draco. Chciał zostać przytulony przez Snape'a.

— Jesteś gotowy? Czy wolisz szlaban? — zapytał delikatnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Jestem gotowy, proszę pana — wyszeptał Harry.

Snape przełożył go przez swoje kolana. Harry był spięty, nigdy nie był tak blisko kogoś innego. Czuł, że opiekun przytrzymuje go lewym ramieniem, a następnie zaczęła się kara. Klapsy były mocne i bardzo piekące, ale to bolało znacznie mniej niż pięści czy straszliwy pas jego wuja, którego się obawiał. I to bolało mniej, bo na to zasłużył. Powinien wiedzieć, że nie należy opuszczać dormitorium, żeby brać udział w pojedynku!

Starał się zachować spokój, ale wszystkie emocje się w nim kotłowały. Ostatecznie rozpłakał się, a później szlochał na kolanach Snape'a. Płakał długo, nie czując pocieszającej ręki na plecach ani słów mówiących, że to już koniec.

Kiedy uspokoił się, opiekun postawił go na nogi i podał mu chusteczkę. Zanim Snape zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry wyciągnął ręce i wtuliwszy się w jego ramię, ponownie zaczął szlochał.

Snape mocno trzymał dziecko. To był powód, dla którego posłał Draco do łóżka po jego karze. Wiedział, że Potter był pakietem stłumionych emocji i musiał pozwolić dać im upust. Po chwili Harry zrozumiał, że jego łzy zmoczyły szaty nauczyciela i zaczął się starać uspokoić. Snape dał mu kolejną chusteczkę.

— Jak się czujesz panie Potter? — zapytał troskliwie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Przykro mi, proszę pana — wychlipał Harry.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał spokojnie Snape.

— Bo zmoczyłem pana szaty — wyszeptał zawstydzony.

Snape przytulił go ponownie.

— Jest za późno żebyś wracał do swojej wieży, będziesz spał tutaj. Idź do łazienki i się umyj. Znajdziesz tam nową szczoteczkę do zębów i twoją pidżamę, tę która się przypaliła. naprawiłem ją. Załóż ją i wskakuj do łóżka, pora spać — polecił Snape.

— Tak jest.

Harry wrócił z umytą twarzą i czerwonymi oczyma. Ponownie płakał w łazience, przez co czuł się jak dziecko. Widział, że na kanapie były jakieś koce i poduszki. Snape'a nie było, ale słyszał, jak porusza się w pomieszczeniu obok. Położył się i okrył. Było ciepło i miło. Czuł nadchodzące łzy i ponownie zaczął płakać. Snape wrócił i usiadł obok niego, czekając aż się uspokoi.

— Jak się czujesz? Czy boli? — zapytał delikatnie.

— Nie, proszę pana, to już nie boli. Czy powie pan profesor McGonagall, że tu jestem? — zapytał zaniepokojony.

— Już jej powiedziałem, panie Potter — uspokoił go opiekun.

— Czy ona wie o pojedynku? — zapytał zmartwiony Harry.

— Wie, że nie było cię w dormitorium po ciszy nocnej i że zająłem się tą sprawą. Więc to był pojedynek? — zapytał zdziwiony Snape.

— Tak, proszę pana. Nigdy wcześniej się nie pojedynkowałem. Tylko o tym czytałem. O mieczach i karabinach, ale my używaliśmy magii, proszę pana — wyjaśnił zawstydzony swoim postępkiem Harry.

— I to było bardzo niemądre. Nie znasz się wystarczająco dużo na magii, więc możesz być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wyciągniesz różdżkę na inną osobę, bez nadzoru nauczyciela, sprawię ci lanie pantoflem na goły tyłek. Zrozumiałeś, panie Potter? — zapytał surowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tak jest. Przepraszam — wyszeptał Harry.

Snape położył mu rękę na głowie, przeczesując włosy i delikatnie zamykając oczy.

— Przestań gadać i śpij, późno już. Zostawię zaświeconą lampkę, żebyś nie był zbyt zdezorientowany, gdy się obudzisz. — Głos profesora, spokojny i miarowy, usypiał Harry'ego.

— Dziękuje, proszę pana — odparł Harry, ziewając.

— Dobranoc, dziecko — wyszeptał Snape, patrząc na zasypiającego chłopca.

* * *

Snape obudził się i poszedł sprawdzić czy chłopiec spał w swoim pokoju. Mógł przemienić kanapę w łóżku, ale nie chciał tworzyć precedensu.

Miał pokój gościnny, ale wykorzystywał go jako dodatkową bibliotekę. Prowadził tam badania na temat tych cholernych „więzów krwi" i nie miał zamierzał do niej wpuszczać jakiegokolwiek dziecka, książki były bardzo niebezpieczne.

W przeszłości zdarzało się, że pozwalał niektórym chorym studentom z jego Domu pozostać w jego kwaterach, ale spali zawsze na kanapie.

* * *

Harry obudził się, nie wiedząc, gdzie jest. Opuścił kanapę, aby udać się do łazienki i wrócił do salonu.

Nie mogąc ponownie zasnąć próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale były zamknięte. Musiał poczekać na profesora.

Snape słyszał kroki Harry'ego, jak i próbę otwarcia przez niego drzwi. Postanowił go za to skarcić chłopca, bądź co bądź jest niegrzecznym opuścić mieszkanie, bez wiedzy gospodarza.

Wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i znalazł Harry'ego ubranego w mundurek i sprzątającego kuchnię.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć co robisz w mojej kuchni, panie Potter? — zapytał zdumiony Snape.

— Panie profesorze, ja... Miałem zamiar przygotować jakieś śniadanie. Nie znalazłem nic do jedzenia, tylko herbatę, więc chciałem iść do kuchni, ale drzwi są zamknięte... Pomyślałem, że zamiast tego powinienem posprzątać... — Harry zaczął się tłumaczyć.

— Zostaw to, dziecko. Będziemy jeść w Wielkiej Sali.

— Tak jest. — Harry posłusznie przerwał sprzątanie.

— Dlaczego chciałeś przygotować śniadanie, panie Potter, jesteś głodny? — Snape zaczął się zastanawiać czy suplement będzie jeszcze potrzebny, skoro chłopak w końcu ma apetyt.

— Nie bardzo, proszę pana. Ale przygotowanie śniadania jest jednym z moich obowiązków w domu ciotki, a że nie spałem... Pomyślałem, że muszę coś zrobić. — Harry starał się wyjaśnić całą sytuację opiekunowi.

— Będę wdzięczny, panie Potter, jeśli pozostaniesz w łóżku, kiedykolwiek zostaniesz tu ponownie na noc. Staraj się spać lub weź sobie książkę do poczytania. Nie jest uprzejmym, aby spróbować wyjść lub sprzątać, bo to może oznaczać dla gospodarza, że jego mieszkanie jest nie wystarczająco porządne.

— Przepraszam, profesorze. Nie miałem nic takiego na myśli... — Harry miał ogromną nadzieję, że profesor się nie obraził.

— Wiem, tylko pamiętaj o tym w przyszłości, panie Potter — pouczył go Snape.

— Czy naprawdę mogę czytać pańskie książki, profesorze? — zapytał zachwycony Harry.

— Tylko książki, które są w twoim zasięgu! I tylko te, które pozwalają się wyjąć. Te, których ci się nie uda wyciągnąć należy zostawić w spokoju. Rozumiesz? — zapytał surowo.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Harry przytaknął ochoczo, nie mogąc się już doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł przejrzeć biblioteczkę opiekuna.

— To dobrze. Chodźmy, panie Potter, musimy dostać się na śniadanie — ponaglił Snape.

— Panie profesorze… Czy ma pan jakieś książki, w których znajdę coś o Nicholasie Flamelu? — zapytał Harry, ledwo mogąc opanować podniecenie na myśl, że tak szybko uda mu się znaleźć interesujące informacje.

— A dlaczego chcesz go znaleźć, panie Potter? — zapytał podejrzliwie Snape.

— Hermiona przypadkiem natknęła się na jego nazwisko... w jakiejś książce, którą czytała i po prostu jest ciekawa..., panie profesorze — odparł szybko Harry.

— Jaką ona książkę czytała, że natknęła się na jego nazwisko? — Zbyt szybka odpowiedź chłopca tylko wzmogła czujność jego opiekuna.

— Nie wiem.

Snape wiedział, że chłopiec nie mówił prawdy, ale postanowił nie naciskać bardziej.

— Moja rada jest taka, panie Potter, że nie należy wściubiać nosa w sprawy, które cię nie dotyczą, i to samo odnosi się do panny Granger — stwierdził stanowczo nauczyciel.

— Tak jest — mruknął rozczarowany takim obrotem sprawy Harry.

* * *

— Powinnaś spróbować tego ajerkoniaku, Minerwo — zaproponowała Pomfrey, delektując się popijanym likierem.

— Dziękuje, Poppy. Muszę wiedzieć ilu studentów zostaje w trakcie przerwy świątecznej. Z Gryffindoru zostaje dwóch pierwszorocznych, dwóch trzecio-, jeden czwarto-, trzech piąto-, oraz sześciu siódmoklasistów. — Poppy magicznie zapisała podane liczby na tablicy.

— A u ciebie, Filius?

— Tylko trzech piąto- i czterech siódmoklasistów — odparł nauczyciel zaklęć.

— Pomona?

— Trzech piąto-, trzech szósto- i dwóch siódmoklasistów — odpowiedziała opiekunka Puchonów.

— Severusie? – Wicedyrektorka zwróciła się do ostatniego Opiekuna Domu.

— Jeden pierwszoroczny, czterech piąto- i pięciu siódmoklasistów — wyliczył spokojnie Snape.

— Czy umieścimy ich wszystkich w jednym Domu? — Filius wiedział, że to pytanie zawsze budzi kontrowersje.

— Czy chcesz by pozabijali się nawzajem? — Severus również odpowiedział jak zawsze.

— To święta. Może zapomną o rywalizacji międzydomowej — zauważyła z nadzieją Puchonka.

— Jesteś optymistką, Pomona, ale wolałbym, aby spędzili ten czas w swoich Domach. — W tej kwestii Minerwa podzielała obawy Severusa.

— Tak czy inaczej podczas posiłków będą siedzieć przy jednym stole — podsumował swój wywód Flitwick.

* * *

Minerwa zapukała do biura Snape'a i została wprowadzona do skromnie przybranego pokoju.

— W czym mogę ci pomóc, Minerwo? — zapytał uprzejmie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Widzę, że jak zawsze postawiłeś na brak świątecznych ozdób — zauważyła Minerwa rozglądając się po gabinecie Snape'a.

— Święta to nonsens, masz ochotę na herbatę?

— Tak, poproszę. Otrzymałam dziś rano sowę od Artura i Molly Weasley. Wydaje się, że może dojść do wybuchu epidemii smoczej odry w Rumunii, więc zamiast odwiedzić tam syna, on przybędzie do Anglii, w związku z czym proszą o wysłanie czworga potomstwa do domu. — Minerwa szybko wyłuszczyła sprawę, z którą przyszła do lochów.

— Pierwszy prezent świąteczny, Minerwo, sądzę, że będzie ci się lepiej spało ze świadomością, że nie ma Weasleyów, których trzeba pilnować — zauważył sarkastycznie Severus.

— Cóż, są trochę niesforni. Złą stroną tego jest fakt, że Harry zostanie sam. Ronald Weasley chciałby, aby przyjaciel towarzyszył jego rodzinie, ale nie mamy zgody opiekunów Harry'ego ani czasu by ich o takową zapytać —stwierdziła smutno Minerwa.

— Kiedy opuszczają Hogwart? — Snape chciał znać wszystkie szczegóły, by móc opracować jakiś plan działania.

— Hagrid właśnie odprowadza ich na stację kolejową. Harry poszedł z nimi i wróci z Hagridem — odpowiedziała rzeczowo.

— Proszę Minerwo, przekaż panu Potterowi, że chcę go widzieć — poprosił Snape.

— Oczywiście. Dziękuje, Severusie. — Wicedyrektorka z wdzięcznością skinęła głową.

* * *

— Chciał mnie pan widzieć, panie profesorze?

— Tak, panie Potter. Mam dla ciebie specjalny suplement, który powinieneś zażywać co noc, przez cały ten tydzień oraz eliksir, który musisz pić przez trzy dni podczas śniadania, to wzmocni twoje płuca — wyjaśnił Snape.

— Dziękuje, profesorze.

— Słyszałem, że Weasleyowie jadą do domu na święta — zagadnął beznamiętnym tonem Snape.

— Tak, proszę pana. Cieszę się, że Ron będzie z rodziną, ale… byłem szczęśliwy, że spędzę z nim moje pierwsze święta w magicznym świecie – smętnie odpowiedział Harry.

— Rozumiem. Ale jest jeszcze jeden pierwszoroczny, który zostaje w szkole, panie Potter. Może znajdziesz z nim wspólny język, dasz radę się pobawić… — Snape uważnie przyglądał się swojemu podopiecznemu.

— Kto to taki, panie profesorze? — zapytał, niezmiernie ciekawy, Harry.

— Pan Malfoy —odparł spokojnie Snape.

— Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, proszę pana — zauważył Gryfon.

— Wiem o tym. Ale wydaje mi się, że obaj możecie spędzić popołudnie na walce śnieżkami, nawet nie będąc przyjaciółmi — szelmowsko zaznaczył nauczyciel.

— Naprawdę, panie profesorze? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

— Naprawdę, dziecko. Pospiesz się, pan Malfoy był przed chwilą na dziedzińcu, więc możesz zacząć przygotowywać śnieżki — uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

* * *

Harry znalazł Malfoya siedzącego na kamieniu. Blondyn nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

— Przyszedłeś żeby triumfować, Potter? — zapytał agresywnie.

— Niby z jakiej okazji, Malfoy? Profesor Snape powiedział, że tu będziesz. — Harry postanowił nie dać się wytrącić z równowagi.

— Chce żebym wszedł do środka, Potter?

— Nie, powiedział, że możemy pobawić się na śniegu. Rzucanie śnieżkami i takie tam… Chcesz? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

— Dlaczego chcesz ze mną grać, Potter? — Draco spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Bo to lepsze niż granie samemu, Malfoy. Jesteśmy jedynymi pierwszakami w zamku a … wszyscy moi współdomownicy są zbyt zajęci żeby ze mną pograć — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry.

— Profesor Snape kazał ci tu przyjść i grać ze mną? — Malfoy nie mógł pozbyć się podejrzliwości.

— Powiedział, że możemy spędzić popołudnie na zabawie na śniegu nie krzywdząc się ani nie musząc od razu zostawać przyjaciółmi. — Harry starał się nic nie pominąć ze słów profesora.

— Nigdy nie bawiłem się tyle na śniegu — zauważył rzeczowym tonem Malfoy.

— Ja też nie. Remis. Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie, że mogę zbudować zamek ze śniegu… Chcesz spróbować? — zapytał Harry, gotowy zacząć budowę od razu.

—Niech będą śnieżki, Potter, wciąż nie rozstrzygnęliśmy naszego pojedynku. Szliśmy łeb w łeb, gdy Snape nas złapał. — Draco nie zamierzał przepuścić okazji do wyrównania rachunków.

— Nie, nie szliśmy, Malfoy, właśnie uderzyłem cię rękawicą, gdy Snape przyszedł do pokoju… Jedno uderzenie śnieżką więcej i przegrywasz!

— Niech będzie —poddał się Malfoy.

* * *

Na obiad w Wielkiej Sali ustawiono tylko dwa stoły - jeden dla nauczycieli, a drugi dla uczniów.

Snape zauważył, że uczniowie zachowywali się poprawnie, pomimo, iż siedzenie przy jednym stole mogło spowodować spore iskrzenie… Ślizgoni i Gryfoni nie siedzieli obok siebie, tylko pomiędzy uczniami pozostałych Domów, może więc dlatego Wielka Sala była tak spokojna.

Snape spojrzał na stół uczniowski, ale nie znalazł przy nim ani blondyna ani bruneta.

Nie było obowiązku uczestniczyć w posiłkach, ale na zewnątrz było już ciemno i zbliżała się burza śnieżna. _Może tylko zmieniają mokre ubrania?_

Zaczął się martwić po obiedzie, gdy nadal żaden z chłopców się nie pojawił.

Rzucił zaklęcie wskazujące i podążył za różdżką w kierunku wyjścia z zamku.

Miał zamiar ich zabić. Umieścił na sobie urok odpychający śnieg oraz ocieplenia i wyszedł na zewnątrz.


	7. Rozdział 7

Oryginał: **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" **(link znajduje się w moim profilu)

Autor: LLALVA**  
**

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zilidya**

* * *

**Rozdział 7.**

* * *

Harry i Draco zaczęli bitwę na śnieżki. Biegali po całym dziedzińcu, aż trafili w pobliże chaty Hagrida. Na tyle zmęczyło ich bieganie po śniegu, że ledwie mogli rzucać w siebie śnieżnymi kulami.

Hagrid rąbał drewno. Widział bawiących się chłopców i ucieszył się, że Harry już się nie gryzie z powodu powrotu Rona do domu. Wiedział, że ojciec Malfoya był snobem. Ale jego dziecko... No cóż, dziecko na pewno, również takie było. Z drugiej strony Harry był dobrym chłopcem i nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby miał rówieśnika, z którym mógłby bawić się na śniegu.

Gdy chłopcy pojawili się w pobliżu zagadnął Gryfona:

— Hej, Harry. Masz może ochotę na kubek herbaty? Zrobiłem bardzo smaczną krajankę.

— Byłoby miło, Hagridzie. Dzięki. — Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

— Harry, może wejdźcie obaj do środka i rozgościcie się? Kieł na pewno jest chętny na pieszczoty. Ja tylko z tym skończę i zaraz przyjdę. — Hagrid przez cały ten czas uważnie obserwował młodego Malfoya.

Draco przyjrzał się wielkiemu mężczyźnie, który był gajowym w Hogwarcie. Nie zamierzał wchodzić do jego domu, bo bał się, że jeszcze coś mogłoby go ugryźć. Poza tym wiedział, że ojciec byłby wściekły, gdyby znalazł swojego jedynego syna i następcę, pijącego herbatę z tym człowiekiem.

— Muszę wrócić do zamku, Potter… Mam dużo rzeczy do zrobienia … Dzięki za grę… — Malfoy, jak tylko mógł, próbował wykręcić się od wizyty w chacie gajowego.

I zanim Hagrid miał szansę się odezwać, Draco odwrócił się i pobiegł w kierunku zamku.

Harry pomyślał, że to było bardzo niegrzeczne ze strony Ślizgona. Spojrzał uspokajająco na Hagrida:

— Nie przejmuj się nim, pójdę pobawić się z Kłem.

Pomimo, że Hagridowi nie podobał się sposób, w jaki młody Malfoy na niego spojrzał, to był bardzo zadowolony, że nie wszedł do jego domu razem z Harrym. Skończył rąbać i poszedł podać chłopcu herbatę i ciasto. Wierzył, że szkoła zaspokaja wszystkie jego potrzeby, wyglądał na zdrowego i szczęśliwego.

Rozmawiali przez chwilę i Hagrid był szczęśliwy, gdy dowiedział się, że Harry wiedział, iż to nie profesor Snape próbował zrzucić go z miotły podczas meczu quidditcha. Gajowy cieszył się, że Harry miał kogoś, kto o niego dba. Może powinien zaprosić profesora na herbatę i powiedzieć mu o tym, co widział, gdy zabrał Harry'ego na zakupy przed Hogwartem? Ci mugole kompletnie nie wyglądali na kochającą rodzinę, której dziecko potrzebuje. Nie dając mu listu z Hogwartu i próbując go ukryć przed czarodziejami...

Harry przez chwilę odpoczywał u Hagrida.

— Co zamierzasz teraz robić, Harry? — zapytał zaciekawiony gajowy.

— Nie wiem… Sądzę, że wrócę do zamku i zacznę pisać zadane na ferie prace — odpowiedział z lekkim grymasem niezadowolenia Harry.

— Cóż, Harry... Mam małe sanie obok chaty. Jak chcesz, to możesz je na trochę pożyczyć, żeby poślizgać się na śniegu, a jeśli przymilisz się do Kła, to sądzę, że będzie skłonny je ciągnąć — zaproponował gajowy.

— Naprawdę, Hagrid? Byłoby świetnie! — Pełen entuzjazmu zerwał się od stołu gotów na kolejną porcję zabawy.

— Chodź ze mną, Harry. Pokażę ci najlepsze miejsce do zjeżdżania — mrugnął łobuzersko Hagrid.

To naprawdę było zabawne szusować po niewielkich pagórkach. Harry przywiązał sznur do sań i zamierzał zjechać kolejny raz. Był zaskoczony, gdy natknął się na Malfoya, który czekał na niego na górce.

— Co ty tu robisz? Nie było ci za zimno na zabawę? Skończyłeś już?

— Tak…

— Co tu w ogóle robisz? — zapytał podejrzliwie Harry.

— Chciałbym pozjeżdżać na twoich sankach — mruknął Draco.

Harry spojrzał przenikliwie na blondyna:

— Nie są moje. Należą do Hagrida, a ty byłeś niedawno wobec niego bardzo niegrzeczny — powiedział z przyganą.

— Założę się, że mogę zjechać dalej niż ty…. — rzucił zaczepnie Draco, doskonale wiedząc, że Gryfon podejmie wyzwanie i zapomni o wypominaniu mu nieuprzejmości wobec gajowego.

— Tylko w marzeniach, Malfoy!

Harry przekazał Malfoyowi sanie, a potem obaj świetnie bawili się drocząc się i licytując odnośnie własnej szybkości i odwagi.

Robiło się późno. Wiedzieli, że zbliża się pora kolacji, ale pomyśleli, że to za wcześnie na powrót do zamku.

— Potter, widzisz tamten pagórek? W pobliżu jeziora? — Draco ruchem głowy wskazał odległe wzgórze.

— Nie jestem ślepy, Malfoy, ale… — Harry miał przeczucie, że nie powinien się tam bawić.

— Co jest… strach cię obleciał, Potter? — szydził Draco.

— Chciałbyś… Idziemy, Malfoy. — Harry za żadne skarby świata nie zamierzał wyjść na mięczaka przed Ślizgonem.

Wzgórze kończyło się nad jeziorem, koło małej części jeziora, która była już zamarznięta.

— Siądźmy razem na saniach, tak będzie szybciej.

Malfoy siedział z przodu, a Harry obejmował blondyna w pasie.

Chłopcy podczas zjeżdżania zaczęli niebezpiecznie nabierać szybkości, następnie sanie uderzyły w jezioro, a oni wylądowali na jego drugiej stronie, w pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu.

— Zatrzymaj się, Malfoy! — wykrzyknął spanikowany Harry.

Draco próbował hamować nogą, ale szybko poczuł jak lewa kostka wygina się do tyłu, a oni uderzają o kamień. Wówczas sanki zatrzymały się. Uderzenie spowodowało, że pospadali z sanek, wprost na zamarzniętą ziemię.

Harry poczuł, że coś ciepłego zaczyna wyciekać mu z nosa. Starając się za bardzo nie ruszać przytknął dłoń do nosa, by zobaczyć krew. Wówczas usłyszał skowyt, więc spróbował usiąść. Potrzebował czasu by przestało mu szumieć w głowie. Użył rękawa szaty, aby oczyścić krew z twarzy, a następnie spojrzał na Malfoya.

Chłopiec leżał na plecach. Poruszył się, gdy Harry do niego podszedł.

— Malfoy…?

— Potter… — wyjęczał słabo Draco.

— Jesteś ranny? — zapytał przestraszony Harry.

— Żyję? — odpowiedział cicho Ślizgon.

— Możesz usiąść? — dopytywał się Harry.

— Moja stopa… Boli! — Malfoy skrzywił się z bólu.

Harry pomógł mu usiąść.

— Musimy wracać. Spróbuj stanąć… Pomogę ci… — zaproponował pełen dobrych chęci.

Gryfon pomógł Draco stanąć. Poszkodowany chłopiec próbował chodzić, ale po kilku krokach usiadł z powrotem na ziemię.

— Nie mogę iść. Boli — wyjęczał słabo.

— Kostka? Możesz nią ruszać?

— Myślę, że nie jest złamana, ale… bardzo boli, gdy na nią stanę, przez co nie mogę chodzić. Potrzebujemy pomocy! — wykrzyknął zrozpaczony Draco.

Harry oddychał przez usta, coraz bardziej odczuwając opuchnięty nos.

— Musimy wracać… robi się ciemno — powiedział, chcąc zmusić blondyn do ruchu.

— Zauważą, że nas nie ma i przyjdą z pomocą. — Draco wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami na niepokój Gryfona.

— Nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteśmy, Malfoy. Jest za ciemno, żeby ktokolwiek nas zobaczył. — W głosie Harry'ego oprócz zrezygnowania dało się słyszeć nutki paniki.

Harry spojrzał na sanie. Na szczęście nie połamały się, więc obrócił je i postawił.

— Siadaj, pociągnę cię — zaoferował Harry.

Malfoy usiadł na saniach. Stopa bardzo go bolała i jedyne, czego teraz pragnął, to znaleźć się w swoim łóżku.

— Teraz postaraj się nie być zbyt ciężki.

Harry zaczął ciągnąć sanie.

_T__o nie jest wcale tak __daleko_, pomyślał.

Wkrótce w zasięgu wzroku pojawiła się chatka Hagrida.

— Hagrid nam pomoże. — Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

Malfoy miał, co do tego wątpliwości. Być może mężczyzna pomoże Potterowi, ale jemu już niekoniecznie.

Harry zapukał, ale gajowy nie odpowiedział. Był już zmęczony i nie byłby w stanie pociągnąć Malfoya, aż do zamku. A nie mógł go przecież zostawić. Gdyby tylko istniał sposób wezwania pomocy.

— Nie możesz wysłać jednego z tych głupich samolocików, które cały czas puszczasz na lekcjach? — zapytał z nadzieją Harry.

— One nie latają, aż tak daleko, Potter. Czy ty cokolwiek wiesz? — zadrwił z niewiedzy kolegi Draco.

— Zajmowali się mną mugole, zapomniałeś? Ty za to musisz wiedzieć wszystko o takich sposobach, Malfoy, przecież byłeś wychowywany przez czarodziei! — oburzył się Harry.

— Nigdy nie musiałem prosić o pomoc, Potter! — żachnął się Ślizgon.

— Cóż, ja też nie. Zawsze wiedziałem, że nikt mi nie pomoże — odciął się Gryfon.

— Myślę, że z moją stopą jest już trochę lepiej. Spróbuję chodzić. — Malfoy nie chciał się wdawać w zbędne, jego zdaniem, dyskusje.

Harry był mu za to wdzięczny. Pomógł Draco wstać, który trochę kulał. Szli powoli w kierunku zamku.

Myśli Harry'ego krążyły tylko wokół powrotu do zamku. Poczuł się bardzo zadowolony, gdy się zbliżali - Hogwart wyglądał tak przyjaźnie, nawet w ciemności.

Ujrzał światło, gdy otwarły się drzwi. Zobaczył też zarys ciemno ubranej postaci wychodzącej ze szkoły.

_O, Merlinie! Mamy kłopoty!_

Snape dostrzegł w oddali drobne postaci i po ich sposobie poruszania się, zdał sobie sprawę, że są ranni.

Podbiegł do nich.

— Profesorze!

— Co wy tu jeszcze robicie? Nie widzicie, że nadciąga burza? — wykrzyknął, pomimo ulgi jaką odczuł, gdy ich dostrzegł.

Następnie zobaczył ich twarze. Musiał szybko zabrać ich do środka. Pomyślał o przywołaniu dla chłopców noszy, ale Potter szedł normalnie, pomagając Malfoyowi i prowadząc go do zamku.

Przybyli do ambulatorium i Snape umieścił ich w sąsiednich łóżkach.

Pani Pomfrey rzuciła czar diagnozujący. Chłopcy byli trochę zmarznięci i przemoczeni, więc szybko rzuciła urok ocieplenia, susząc ich ubrania. Na szczęście nie mieli żadnych złamań. Obejrzała nos Harry'ego i rzuciła urok zmniejszający obrzęk. Harry od razu zaczął normalnie oddychać. Pielęgniarka to samo zrobiła z kostką Malfoya. Dała im obu eliksir pieprzowy i nakazała, aby po zjedzeniu obiadu położyli się wcześniej spać. Chłopcom nic nie było.

Snape jedynie chodził za pielęgniarką, próbując powstrzymać swój gniew. Chłopcy byli cali i w porządku. Trochę poobijani i zmarznięci, ale... w porządku. Czuł na sobie niepewne spojrzenia dzieci. Wiedzieli, że są w tarapatach.

— Dobrze, dzieci. Możecie już iść. Wystarczy, że przyjdziecie do mnie jutro, żebym mogła się przekonać, jak leczą się wasze urazy.

— Nie chce pani żebyśmy zostali w ambulatorium na noc? — Draco wcale nie miał ochoty zmierzyć się teraz z Opiekunem Domu.

— To nie jest konieczne, panie Malfoy. O wiele bardziej komfortowo będzie wam we własnych łóżkach — odpowiedziała życzliwie pielęgniarka.

_Wątpię w to_, pomyślał Harry. _Nie, jeśli pójdziemy do łóżka po otrzymaniu wcześniej lania. _

Spojrzał na Malfoya i zobaczył, że myśleli o tym samym. Snape był zbyt cichy jak na niego.

Nadal w absolutnej ciszy Snape eskortował ich ze szpitala.

Kiedy przechodzili w pobliżu wieży Gryffindoru Harry zrozumiał, że to jego szansa, na przedostanie się do swojego dormitorium i opóźnienie rozmowy z opiekunem. Byli już za rogiem - Harry był gotowy do ucieczki, gdy poczuł dłoń Snape'a na karku. Spojrzał zaskoczony na nauczyciela.

— Nie tak szybko, panie Potter.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami. Sam również próbowałby się wymknąć, gdyby tylko jego pokój nie był po drodze do kwater Snape'a.

Snape nakazał im usiąść przy stole w kuchni, następnie za pomocą różdżki przyzwał dwa talerze rosołu z kurczaka.

— Jedzcie powoli, zupa pomoże wam się rozgrzać — powiedział nad wyraz spokojnym tonem nauczyciel, podając im jednocześnie po kubku ciepłego mleka.

Chłopcy zaczęli jeść, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo byli głodni. Wiedzieli, że gdy tylko skończą posiłek, to nauczyciel rozpocznie, zapewne bardzo długi, wykład na temat ich zachowania. Dlatego też postanowili tym razem posłuchać instrukcji nauczyciela i bardzo powoli jedli zupę.

Snape nalał sobie herbaty i usiadł koło chłopców. Bębniąc palcami po stole, zastanawiał się, co ma z nimi zrobić. Musiał wziąć pod uwagę ich obrażenia, a do tego potrzebował więcej informacji.

Przez chwile mierzył ich przenikliwym wzrokiem.

— Biliście się? — zapytał niebezpiecznie niskim głosem, uważnie patrząc na spożywających kolację chłopców.

— Mmm... — Potter zaprzeczył, potrząsając głową.

— Nie, proszę pana.

Snape przynajmniej mógł ufać, że Malfoy pamięta o manierach i odpowie z szacunkiem.

— Wytłumaczcie mi, co w takim razie robiliście?

— Zjeżdżaliśmy na sankach. To było bardzo zabawne — wyjaśnił Draco.

— Hagrid mi je pożyczył. — Harry ubiegł kolejne pytanie profesora.

— Mieliśmy wypadek.

— Gdzie byliście, gdy miał miejsce ten „wypadek"? — zapytał podejrzliwie Snape.

Potter i Malfoy spojrzeli na siebie. Ostatni pagórek, w pobliżu jeziora i Zakazanego Lasu był zbyt stromy... Snape nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że to właśnie tam się bawili.

— Troszeczkę dalej, niż chata Hagrida — odrzekł Harry.

— Jak wielką „troszeczkę"? — Snape wiedział, że chłopcy próbują coś ukryć.

— Nie mogłem kontrolować sań, gdy dotarliśmy nad zamarznięte jezioro. — Draco próbował się tłumaczyć.

— Byliście razem na saniach?

— Tak, proszę pana — odpowiedzieli chłopcy jednocześnie.

— To się działo tak szybko! Byłem z przodu. Moja noga uderzyła w kamień i wtedy się zraniłem... — wyjaśniał nieskładnie Malfoy.

— Nie wiem, co się stało, wywróciliśmy się i wylecieliśmy w powietrze. Upadłem na twarz — wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Harry.

— Nie mieliśmy jak wezwać pomocy. Robiło się ciemno i nie mogłem chodzić. Potter ciągnął mnie na saniach, aż poczułem się trochę lepiej i mogłem zacząć chodzić. — Ślizgon nadal próbował nieporadnie opisać przebieg dzisiejszych zdarzeń.

— Mogłem normalnie chodzić, ale byliśmy prawie w lesie, więc... nie mogłem go zostawić. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Byliście w pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu! — krzyknął rozgniewany Snape.

— Minimalnie. Wylądowaliśmy tam po wypadku. Hagrida nie było w chacie. — Harry chciał udobruchać opiekuna.

— Potter pomógł mi wrócić… — Draco też miał nadzieję, że wyjaśnienia pomogą im uzyskać mniejszy wymiar kary.

Snape zakrył twarz rękoma. Jak miał zapewnić tym chłopcom bezpieczeństwo, skoro oni nie zdawali sobie sprawy z czyhających na nich zagrożeń? Czuł, jak ciepło ma w pokoju i zobaczył, jak naprawdę drżący byli chłopcy. Byli zmęczeni i obolali, nawet po zabiegach Poppy. Potrzebowali się położyć. Zastanawiał się, czy drżeli z nadmiaru adrenaliny, jaki dostarczyła im ich mała przygoda, czy po prostu bali się konsekwencji? Obydwaj patrzyli na niego oczyma wielkimi jak spodki, czekając, aż spadnie topór. Zamierzał ich rozczarować.

— Przebierzcie się w pidżamy i szykujcie się do łóżek — oświadczył spokojnie nauczyciel.

Chłopcy popatrzyli na profesora zdziwieni.

— Zobaczymy się jutro o dziewiątej rano w klasie eliksirów. Spodziewam się, że będziecie już po prysznicu, śniadaniu oraz w pełnej gotowości do przygotowywania składników eliksiru i mycia kociołków. Będziemy także rozmawiać o odpowiednich miejscach, gdzie można jeździć na sankach i bezpiecznie bawić się na śniegu — oświadczył autorytarnie Snape.

— Tak, panie profesorze — odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem chłopcy.

Obaj wyszli z pokoju i udali się swoich dormitoriów, a następnie do łóżek.

Harry znalazł kubek gorącej czekolady na nocnym stoliku przy łóżku. Wypił duszkiem i ogarnęło go uczucie wielkiej przyjemności. Zastanawiał się, czy to jest tak, jak gdy się jest otulonym do snu przez rodzica.

* * *

To była wczesna pora, a ich szkolni koledzy wciąż wylegiwali się w łóżkach, ale cóż… mimo wszystko nie mieli dziś lekcji czy szlabanu do odrobienia.

— Co tak długo, Potter? Zaplątałeś się w koce, czy co? — zapytał ironicznie Malfoy, który w związku ze zbliżającym się szlabanem był w nie najlepszym humorze.

— Która godzina? — Harry postanowił, że nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Miał wystarczająco dużo kłopotów.

— Za dwadzieścia dziewiąta, profesor Snape powiedział, że mamy być gotowi na dziewiątą. — wyjaśnił Ślizgon.

— Wciąż mam dwadzieścia minut. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Prawie pięć minut zajmie nam dojście do lochów — syknął zniecierpliwiony blondyn.

— Mnie nogi nie bolą, Malfoy. Jeśli o to ci chodzi, to możesz już iść. Poradzę sobie sam — zauważył szyderczo Harry.

— Powiedział, że chce nas widzieć obu na raz — warknął Draco.

— Co z tego? Na ciebie akurat nie będzie zły za spóźnienie. Ja muszę najpierw zjeść śniadanie. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że i tak będzie w złym humorze. — Harry nie miał żadnych złudzeń, co do nastroju profesora.

— Dlatego właśnie nie chcę go bardziej rozgniewać — wyjaśnił Draco tonem, jakim mówi się do wyjątkowego tępaka.

— Mamy całodniowy szlaban Malfoy, co może być gorszego? — zakpił Harry.

Malfoy skończył pić mleko. Spojrzał na Gryfona i zapytał:

— Zbił cię tej nocy po pojedynku, prawda?

— Tak, sprawił mi lanie. Ale teraz tego nie zrobił. Nie złamaliśmy żadnych zasad. Znalazłem kubek czekolady przy łóżku.

— Co z tego? Też dostałem czekoladę tej nocy. — Draco nie widział w tym nic nadzwyczajnego.

— Czy myślisz, że będzie chciał…? Powiedział, że mamy przygotowywać składniki eliksirów! — W głosie Harry'ego dało się słyszeć nutkę paniki.

— Wiem co powiedział, ale nie chcę ryzykować, kapujesz? — Draco znacząco popatrzył na kolegę.

Harry posmarował kilka tostów masłem, a następnie marmoladą. Całość popił mlekiem.

— Dobra... teraz możemy iść do lochów.

— To nie było odpowiednie śniadanie, Potter — zauważył cierpko Malfoy.

— Merlinie! Brzmisz jak Hermiona! — jęknął Harry.

— Nie waż się porównywać mnie z tą… — oburzenie Draco nie znało granic.

Harry poczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi. Domyślił się, że to Snape, ponieważ Malfoy się zamknął.

— Panie Malfoy, jeśli skończyłeś śniadanie, to będziesz mi teraz towarzyszył.

— Tak, proszę pana — odpowiedział szybko Draco, posłusznie podchodząc do nauczyciela.

— Panie Potter, masz jeszcze kwadrans, zjedz kilka jajek i trochę kaszy — powiedział Snape wskazując na talerz, który chłopak trzymał.

— Tak, panie profesorze.

Harry nabrał kilka jaj i zaczął jeść, podczas gdy Snape wraz z Draco udali się do pracowni eliksirów.

Snape posadził ich przy oddzielnych stołach. Harry musiał poćwiartować gumochłony, a Malfoy spreparować ich wnętrzności.

Snape siedział przy biurku, przeglądając eseje. Widział animozje pomiędzy jego podopiecznymi. Westchnął. Myślał, że ostatniej nocy udało im się nawiązać choćby nić porozumienia.

Zostawił ich w spokoju na pół godziny przed obiadem, z instrukcjami, aby skończyli siekać składniki.

— Palce mnie już bolą, całe zdrętwiały. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do pracy fizycznej! — Draco był niepocieszony przypisaną karą.

Harry również bolały palce. Co prawda, był przyzwyczajony do krojenia składników, gdy ciotka gotowała, ale jakby nie patrzeć, to pracowali już ponad dwie godziny.

— Moja stopa boli. Powiem mu, że muszę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Przestań marudzić, Malfoy. To ty wpadłeś na pomysł żebyśmy właśnie tam zjeżdżali. — Harry miał już dość słuchania jęków Ślizgona.

— A kto w ogóle wymyślił te głupie sanie, co…? — Napastliwy ton Draco wróżył nadciągającą sprzeczkę.

— Nie zapraszałem cię do zabawy, Malfoy. I to przez ciebie się rozbiliśmy — stwierdził oburzony Harry.

— Niby jak miałem nimi kierować, co Potter? Cały czas mnie rozpraszałeś drąc się do ucha! — Ślizgon ze złości, aż zacisnął pięści.

— Skończyliście, panowie? — Kłótnię przerwało wejście Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Nie, proszę pana — odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem obaj winowajcy.

— Radzę mniej mówić, a więcej pracować.

— Tak, panie profesorze. — Chłopcy pokornie pochylili się nad przygotowywanymi składnikami.

Dziesięć minut później Snape stanowczo oznajmił:

— Panie Malfoy, może pan odejść. Przez resztę dnia nie wolno panu opuścić zamku. Proszę zadbać o kostkę. Czy to jasne, panie Malfoy?

— Tak jest. — Draco posłusznie opuścił pomieszczenie.

— Panie Potter.

— Tak, proszę pana?

— Za tobą, po drugiej stronie stołu, znajdziesz środki czystości. Zacznij myć kociołki w zlewie. I pamiętaj o noszeniu rękawic.

— Ale, proszę pana…? — Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje.

— Tak, panie Potter?

— To nie w porządku… pozwolił pan odejść Malfoyowi. Dlaczego ja wciąż mam szlaban? — zapytał, urażony jawną niesprawiedliwością nauczyciela, Harry.

— Bo to nie panu Malfoyowi mówiłem, że nie należy przeoczyć kolacji, panie Potter. Wiedziałeś, że należało wczoraj wrócić do szkoły przed zapadnięciem zmroku. Niezależnie od tego, jak dobrze się bawiłeś, wiedziałeś, że należy być na wieczerzy. Spodziewam się od ciebie większej odpowiedzialności, panie Potter. Wiesz dobrze, jak ważne są dla twojego zdrowia regularne posiłki. Dlatego też nie opuścisz pracowni, dopóki te kociołki nie będą czyste — oświadczył stanowczo opiekun.

Harry podszedł do zlewu i zaczął szorować kociołki. Był zły. Nigdy nie widział kociołków tak… obrzydliwie brudnych! Był gotów się założyć, że Snape trzymał je, dopóki nie dopadł jakieś biednej ofiary, przypisując jej szlaban. Dlaczego nie mógł oczyścić ich za pomocą magii?

— Ponieważ nie należy mieszać magii z eliksirami, które były warzone w tych kociołkach, panie Potter. Zastosowanie jakichkolwiek zaklęć spowodowałoby bardzo groźną reakcję.

Harry przerwał czyszczenie. Przerażające było, gdy Snape czytał w jego myślach.

— I tak… panie Potter, kolekcjonuję brudne kociołki, które trzymam w ukryciu, dopóki nieposłuszni chłopcy, którzy muszą nauczyć się przestrzegać zasad, nie pomogą mi ich oczyścić — mówił dalej nauczyciel z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Tak czy siak, to nie fair — prychnął naburmuszony Harry, krzyżując ramiona w geście buntu.

— To bolesna prawda, ale musisz się nauczyć, że życie rzadko, kiedy bywa fair — wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape.

Zostały trzy kociołki. Harry skończył czyścić drugi i zaczął się zabierać za trzeci, gdy powiedział:

— To pora lunchu, panie profesorze. Powiedział pan… — Harry przerwał, nie bardzo wiedząc jak ma powiedzieć profesorowi o co mu chodzi.

— Tak, panie Potter? — dociekał nauczyciel, patrząc na chłopca nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

Harry wiedział, że będzie bezczelny, ale musiał to powiedzieć:

— Powiedział pan…, że mam nie opuszczać posiłków, panie profesorze — wyjaśnił nieśmiało Harry, obawiając się reakcji nauczyciela na tak jawną impertynencję.

— Cieszę się, że o tym pamiętasz, panie Potter. Inaczej musiałbym wydobyć trochę więcej brudnych kociołków z mojej kolekcji, abyś wyczyścił je po obiedzie. Myj ręce i chodź ze mną. Obiad powinien już być podany w moim kwaterach — odpowiedział spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

Snape poprosił skrzaty domowe o kilka rodzajów kanapek oraz frytki.

Harry nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. To na pewno była przyjemna niespodzianka, ale dlaczego? To było bardzo mylące, zwłaszcza, gdy nauczyciel zapowiedział, że może dostać lody na koniec posiłku.

Snape pozwolił mu odejść po obiedzie. Powiedział tylko, że będzie musiał zapytać go o pozwolenie, gdy zechce wychodzić z zamku. Nawet, jeśli tylko chciał pójść w odwiedziny do Hagrida. Gryfon już chciał zaprotestować, bo Malfoy na pewno nie musiał prosić o takie pozwolenie, gdy Snape powiedział:

— Nie jestem opiekunem pana Malfoya, Harry.

Harry opuścił kwatery swojego mentora, mając wrażenie, jakby właśnie wypił filiżankę gorącej czekolady.


	8. Rozdział 8

Oryginał: **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" **(link znajduje się w moim profilu)

Autor: LLALVA**  
**

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zilidya**

* * *

**Rozdział 8.**

* * *

W bożonarodzeniowy poranek Harry obudził się w swoim łóżku w Wieży Gryffindoru. Domyślał się, że było około ósmej rano. Wtulił się w koce, chcąc nacieszyć się możliwością poleżenia trochę dłużej. Przecież to było Boże Narodzenie i nie musiał wstawać. To byłby jego gwiazdkowy prezent od samego siebie.

Odkąd pamiętał w świąteczny poranek miał za zadanie obudzić się zanim wstało słońce. Był to także jedyny dzień, w którym jego kuzyn obudził się i opuścił łóżko w chwili, gdy go o to poproszono. Zaczynał wówczas skoki po schodach, budząc wszystkich w domu. Razem z nim schodziła ciotka Petunia, a nawet wuj Vernon. Lubili patrzeć na twarz swego cennego syna, gdy przychodził do salonu zasypanego prezentami, podczas, gdy Harry przygotowywał tosty z masłem i słyszał, jak Dudley otwiera oraz liczy kolejne podarki. Gdy kuzyn kończył powolne liczenie, wówczas Harry podawał już na stół ciepłe bułeczki lub kiełbasę i boczek. Wszystko po to, aby świąteczne śniadanie uczynić niezapomnianym dla wspaniałego Dudziaczka.

Harry wszystko to pamiętał, choć jednocześnie często wspomnienia te były jedną, wielką plamą. Gdy śniadanie było gotowe, Dursleyowie zabierali się za spożywanie posiłku, a Harry bardzo ostrożnie, podnosił stos jasnokolorowego papieru, w który zapakowane były prezenty, a następnie sprzątał pokój. Musiał stać się niewidzialny. Nie to, żeby poświęcono mu jakąkolwiek uwagę. Dudley bawił się prezentami, a wujostwo wzajemnie obdarowywało się upominkami. W tym czasie Harry posprzątał puste talerze i zanosił je do kuchni, aby ponownie napełnić. Postarał się wykorzystać ten czas na zjedzenie śniadania, o ile nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. To było tak, jakby w ogóle nie istniał.

Około południa nadchodził czas, aby zacząć przygotowywać świąteczny obiad. Harry razem z ciotką Petunią musieli przygotować indyka. I resztę dnia Harry spędzał na krojeniu i mieszaniu składników. Kiedy indyk był już gotowy, a goście - czasami sąsiedzi lub koledzy z pracy wuja Vernona - mieli przybyć, nadchodził czas, aby Harry schował się do swojej komórki. Harry musiał wcześnie się położyć, żeby rano obudzić się przed jego krewnymi.

Tak. Dzisiaj Harry zamierzał dłużej zostać w łóżku i nie przygotowywać żadnego indyka. Strasznie miłym było, że pozwolono mu pozostać w szkole.

Harry wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, dopóki nie usłyszał stukania w szybę. Uchylił powieki i ujrzał Hedwigę, swoją śnieżną sowę. Wyskoczył z łóżka i otworzył okno.

— Witaj, dziewczynko! Wesołych Świąt! — Wyjął z kufra garść sowiego pokarmu i poczęstował ją.

Hedwiga dziobnęła go ostrożnie w rękę i wyciągnęła nogę, do której miała przywiązany liścik. Harry wziął go, po czym rozłożył, aby móc przeczytać. To była mała karteczka i Harry poznał na niej pismo Snape'a.

_Panie Potter_

_Proszę, spotkaj się ze mną na obiedzie w moich kwaterach._

_Wesołych Świąt__._

_S. Snape_

_Cóż_, pomyślał Harry, _to znaczy, że__ muszę wstać__ z łóżka __i__ się__ przebrać__. Ale __przynajmniej później niż zwykle._

Wstał i poczuł przenikliwy chłód. Nałożył ciepłą szatę, którą dostał od profesora zamiast swojej „izolacji". Zaczął jej szukać, gdy zobaczył kilka paczek w nogach łóżka. Gdy zbliżył się do posłania, zdał sobie sprawę, że to są prezenty.

_Skąd one się tu wzięły?__Czyżby__ jeden z jego __współlokatorów__ je tam zostawił__?_ Zaintrygowany Harry podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zobaczył, że do paczek były przypięte karteczki.

Pomyślał, że śni – napisy na fiszkach wyraźnie wskazywały, że prezenty były dla niego!

Co prawda wysłał kartki świąteczne do swoich przyjaciół, ale oczekiwał, że zrobią to samo, a to…

Otworzył pierwszą paczkę, ostrożnie usuwając wstążki, zanim rozłożył opakowanie, które miał zamiar zatrzymać. W środku był wełniany sweter, zrobiony własnoręcznie przez panią Weasley.

_To strasznie__ miło z jej strony!_ Harry rozłożył sweter i wtulił w niego twarz. Był tak ciepły, a poza tym… to był jego pierwszy świąteczny prezent. Otworzył kolejny, tym razem od Rona, który podarował mu całe pudło czekoladowych żab. Wewnątrz była kartka z życzeniami - „Wesołych Świąt!" Ron wyjaśnił w niej także, że jego matka wysłała Harry'emu tradycyjny weasleyowski sweter, jako, że traktuje go jako oficjalnego członka ich rodziny; wyraził również nadzieję, że Harry lubi czekoladę. Potem były kolejne podarki. Jeden był od Hermiony - książka; Harry nie był zaskoczony, że Hermiona podarowała mu książkę, ale był w szoku, gdy zobaczył, że jest o quidditchu! Potem znalazł koszyk z krajanką Hagrida. Aż w końcu doszedł do kolejnego prezentu, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Odwinął papier starannie i znalazł bardzo dziwny materiał. To było nietypowe w dotyku, a jednocześnie tak delikatne jak pajęczyna. W środku był jedynie krótki liścik mówiący, że to należało do jego ojca i że powinien używać tego mądrze.

Więcej już Harry nie widział, gdyż jego oczy były pełne łez.

To było najlepsze Boże Narodzenie, jakie mógł sobie wymarzyć! Dostał prezenty i miał w końcu coś, co należało do jego ojca. Nareszcie mógł poczuć, że jego ojciec był prawdziwy.

Hedwiga pohukiwała cicho, pocieszając go. Harry wytarł łzy i wstał z łóżka. Ubrał dżinsy i koszulę, a potem założył nowy sweter. Oparł dary nad łóżkiem, ale dziwny materiał schował do kieszeni. Postanowił, że później dowie się, co to takiego. Na razie chciał zachować jak najbliższy kontakt z ojcem.

Harry zszedł do pokoju wspólnego i znalazł tam swoich kolegów z dormitorium. Pili mleko i zajadali ciasteczka, ale były także tosty.

— Hej, Harry! Częstuj się! — powiedział jeden z Gryfonów. — W świąteczny poranek śniadanie serwowane jest do pokoi wspólnych. Możesz jeść, co chcesz.

— Świetnie! — Harry wziął kanapkę i szklankę mleka. — Która godzina?

— Nie wiem… Wood! Masz zegarek? Która jest?

— Około dziesiątej. Cześć, Harry… widzę, że zdecydowałeś się w końcu do nas dołączyć — Oliver postanowił po przyjacielsku podroczyć się z młodszym kolegą.

— Tak. Chciałem trochę dłużej poleżeć — wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Harry.

— To dobrze. Zamierzamy później zorganizować mały meczyk quidditcha na śniegu. Chcesz zagrać? — zapytał rozentuzjazmowany na samą myśl o tym kapitan gryfońskiej drużyny.

— Jasne, że tak, Oliver! — wykrzyknął z zachwytem Harry.

— W takim razie widzimy się na boisku po obiedzie.

— Będę… — zapewnił go szybko Harry i wyruszył w kierunku lochów.

Harry czuł motyle w brzuchu, gdy przybył przed drzwi kwatery Snape'a. Była prawie pora obiadu, a Harry nie chciał się spóźnić. Trzymał w ręku kartkę świąteczną przygotowaną specjalnie dla swojego opiekuna. I nagle pomyślał, że może to jednak nie był taki dobry pomysł.

Drzwi otworzyły się i ukazało się wnętrze, jak z nie tego świata. Harry domyślił się, że pokoje Mistrza Eliksirów były jedynym miejscem w Hogwarcie bez świątecznych ozdób. Harry'emu to się nawet podobało – było tak, jak zawsze, co w dziwny sposób go uspokajało. Snape zaprosił go do salonu i poprosił, aby usiadł.

Zanim zdecydował, że to jednak głupie, Harry wyjął kartkę i podał opiekunowi:

— Wesołych Świąt, profesorze — powiedział cicho.

Snape poczuł się niezręcznie. Wiedział, że dzisiaj będzie musiał spotkać się z podopiecznym, a spotkanie będzie przebiegało w świątecznej atmosferze, ale czuł się tak strasznie nie na miejscu. Po otrzymaniu świątecznej kartki poczuł ukłucie w sercu i miał wrażenie déjà vu.

Lilly wymieniała z nim kartki na każde Boże Narodzenie, aż do czasu ich kłótni. Nigdy nie był to gotowy kupiony wzór, Lily zawsze robiła je sama. Gdyby tylko…

Trzymał kartkę w rękach i zobaczył, że z tyłu była przyklejona czekoladowa żaba.

Harry spojrzał na profesora wyczekująco. W oczekiwaniu, aż podłoga się otworzy, aby go pochłonąć.

Snape spojrzał na prezent. Miała namalowaną choinkę z kolorowymi prezentami umieszczonymi pod nią. W środku Harry starannym pismem zamieścił życzenia:

_Dla profesora Snape'a_

_Życzę panu, aby zawsze był pan szczęśliwy i dziękuję za wszystko._

_Wesołych Świąt._

_Harry._

Snape złożył kartkę i spojrzał na chłopca.

— Również życzę ci wesołych świąt, panie Potter. To naprawdę ładna kartka — powiedział nad wyraz ciepło Snape.

— Sam ją zrobiłem — przyznał nieśmiało Harry.

— Widzę. Dziękuję — uśmiechnął się półgębkiem nauczyciel.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Snape zauważył, że Harry ma na sobie nowy sweter.

— Widzę, że otworzyłeś prezenty. Co dostałeś? — zapytał zaciekawiony Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Profesorze! To było wspaniałe! Pani Weasley wysłała mi sweter, a Ron powiedział, że to jest specjalny weasleyowski sweter! Od niego dostałem pudło czekoladowych żab. Jeśli pan lubi, to dam panu więcej. Nie mogłem więcej nakleić na kartce, bo one są ciężkie... A Hermiona dała mi książkę o quidditchu i Hagrid przysłał mi ciasto... To najlepsze święta ze wszystkich! — Rozpromieniony Harry wyliczał wszystkie dary na jednym wydechu.

— Rozumiem. A co wysłała ci twoja rodzina? — Pomimo, że był pewien odpowiedzi, Snape po prostu musiał zapytać.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i mruknął:

— Nie wysłali mi żadnego prezentu, proszę pana.

— Rozumiem, panie Potter. Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolony.

— Tak, proszę pana. Nie mogę się już doczekać wieczornego święta, Oliver powiedział, że to będzie niewiarygodne i... zaprosił mnie do gry w quidditcha po obiedzie! I… Dostałem prezent, chyba od któregoś z nauczycieli. Nie wiem, co to takiego. Może mi pan powiedzieć? — zapytał z nadzieją Harry.

— Myślę, że tak. Co to jest?

Harry włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyjął dziwny materiał.

— Nie wiem, kto mi to wysłał, dołączona była tylko karteczka, że to należało do mojego taty… — odpowiedział z wyczuwalnym wzruszeniem Harry.

Snape nie mógł uwierzyć, w to, co widzi. To była peleryna-niewidka! Zamierzał zabić Dumbledore'a. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach daje coś takiego dziecku! I nie jakiemukolwiek dziecku, tylko w dodatku synowi Jamesa Pottera!

Harry z łatwością rozszyfrował minę Snape'a i rzucił pelerynę na podłogę. To na pewno było coś niebezpiecznego!

Uspokojenie się zajęło Snape'owi dłuższą chwilę. Domyślił się, że przestraszył chłopca, a kiedy otworzył oczy, patrzyła na niego para zielonych oczu wielkości spodków!

Podniósł materiał z podłogi i rozkładając go powiedział:

— To peleryna-niewidka, bardzo rzadka rzecz, panie Potter. Chodź tu i załóż ją, a zobaczysz co się stanie.

Harry poczuł jakby lekki wiatr został mu umieszczony na ramionach. Zerkając w dół na nogi, zdał sobie sprawę, że ich już nie było!

— Ekstra! To jest świetne! I należało do mojego ojca! — Harry'ego aż rozpierała radość.

Snape podrapał się po głowie. —Tak, należała do twojego ojca.

— Co mam z tym zrobić?

— No cóż, na pewno nie należy wywołać żadnego zgorszenia przy jej użyciu.

Harry umieścił pelerynę na głowie i Snape poczuł się, jak gdyby mówił do siebie. Ściągnął materiał z głowy Harry'ego.

— Myślę, że należy umieścić go w twoim skarbcu u Gringotta, panie Potter. Sądzę, że jesteś zbyt młody, aby jej używać. — Snape mówił powoli, jakby zastanawiał się na tym, co i jak powiedzieć.

— Mam jedenaście lat! — wykrzyknął oburzony Harry.

— Jestem świadomy tego, ile masz lat, panie Potter. Jesteś ciekawski i wielką pokusą byłoby, posiadać pelerynę i nie chcieć jej użyć.

— Ale, profesorze… To jedyna rzecz, którą mam po ojcu... będę używać jej mądrze... tak jak radzono w liściku. — Harry spojrzał błagalnie na opiekuna mając nadzieję, że ten da się przekonać.

To było nieprzyjemne! Snape nie zamierzał pozbawiać dziecka tej nikłej więzi z ojcem, a zwłaszcza nie w Boże Narodzenie. Odetchnął głęboko.

— Nie zabiorę ci jej, dziecko. Uważam tylko, że należy przechowywać ją w bezpiecznym miejscu. Myślę, że to wielka odpowiedzialność posiadać coś takiego i umieć powstrzymać się od korzystania z niej — wyjaśniał łagodnie Mistrz Eliksirów, chcąc uspokoić Gryfona.

— Ale ja chcę jej używać. Chcę pożartować z braci Rona i… i… Gdzie jest Draco? — zapytał Harry głosem wskazującym, że ta informacja jest w tej chwili najważniejszą kwestią w jego życiu.

— Właśnie to miałem na myśli, panie Potter. Jesteś młodym chłopakiem, który chce się bawić. Peleryna pomoże ci świetnie się bawić, ale na pewno spowoduje, że będziesz w tarapatach!

Harry wciąż miętosił pelerynę w dłoniach. Snape ustąpił.

— Zatrzymaj pelerynę. Ale ostrzegam, jeśli dowiem się, że użyłeś jej do jakiegokolwiek rodzaju psikusów, zabiorę ją. Czy to jasne? — zapytał stanowczym tonem.

_Dlaczego__ pokazałem to__ Snape'owi__? __Zwariowanemu na punkcie zasad__ Snape'owi!_ pomyślał ze złością Harry. _Powinienem__ zapytać__ Hagrid__a__...__lub__ Rona._ _Teraz__ Snape,__wiedząc __o niej, będzie__ starannie pilnował, czy nie łamie __jakiś zasad przy jej użyciu__._

— Czy to jasne, panie Potter? — powtórzył, tym razem surowiej Snape.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Harry wyglądał na przygnębionego.

— Panie Potter. Bardzo proszę, udaj się do kuchni i przynieś mi paczkę, która leży na stole.

— Tak jest. — Harry włożył pelerynę do kieszeni i poszedł do kuchni. Widział kilka talerzy sałatek. Zobaczył paczkę wielkości cegły. Wziął ją i wrócił do salonu.

— Otwórz — poprosił nauczyciel.

Harry wypełnił polecenie opiekuna i zobaczył, że w pakiecie są zwoje pergaminu i pióro. Czyżby Snape kazał mu pisać linie?

— To, panie Potter, jest zestaw do pisania. Spójrz tutaj — wskazał Snape. Na szczycie pióra umieszczony był mały rysunek, przedstawiający znicz. — Dotknij znicza, przyciskając pióro do pergaminu. — Złota piłeczka przeniosła się na kartkę. Harry uśmiechnął się, zaskoczony.

— Pióro nie przecieknie… Wesołych świąt, panie Potter. — Harry obrócił się i uściskał Snape'a. Poczuł ramiona mężczyzny wokół siebie.

— Dziękuję, panie profesorze. — Snape szybko wypuścił go z objęć, czując się bardzo niezręcznie.

— Możesz go używać, żeby pisać do znajomych. Nie używaj pióra podczas lekcji, nie chcę, abyś był rozproszony. — Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł się o wiele bezpieczniej, wchodząc z powrotem w rolę nauczyciela.

— Pióro mi bardzo pomoże! — Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego opiekuna.

— Piszesz już znacznie lepiej — pochwalił Snape.

— Dziękuję.

Usiedli ponownie.

— Cóż, myślę, że nadszedł czas na obiad. — Snape wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Harry położył prezent na stolik i podążył za opiekunem.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Zjemy sałatkę. Możesz wybrać, czy chcesz z kurczakiem czy z wołowiną. — Snape spojrzał pytająco na Gryfona.

— Z kurczakiem będzie w porządku, profesorze.

Snape podał do sałatek sok pomarańczowy, a na deser zaserwował Harry'emu naleśniki i lody.

Po zakończeniu posiłku, Snape powiedział:

— Jak sądzę, musisz przygotować się do gry. Tylko ubierz się ciepło — polecił.

— Tak jest. Przyjdzie pan zobaczyć jak gram? — zapytał z nadzieją Harry.

— Spacer po dziedzińcu wydaje się dobrym pomysłem. — Snape nie chciał sprawiać chłopcu przykrości odmową, zwłaszcza w pierwszy dzień świąt.

— Do zobaczenia na boisku, profesorze. Jeszcze raz dziękuje za prezent i… za to, że pozwolił mi pan zatrzymać pelerynę… — Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

— Korzystaj z niej mądrze i bądź ostrożny — nakazał kategorycznie Mistrz Eliksirów.


	9. Rozdział 9

Oryginał: **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" **(link znajduje się w moim profilu)

Autor: LLALVA**  
**

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zilidya**

* * *

**Rozdział 9**

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry, zaraz po meczu quidditcha, wrócił do swojego dormitorium. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, która drużyna wygrała. Mógł się założyć, że nikt tego nie wiedział. To było szalona zabawa, sprawiająca wszystkim ogromną radość.

Ostatnia noc była wspaniała. Mnóstwo jedzenia i jeszcze więcej zabawy. Wszyscy nauczyciele opowiadali dowcipy i zabawne historie. Odbył się także mecz quidditcha, który rozpoczął się jeszcze przed kolacją, ale po zachodzie słońca został przerwany. Zawodnicy zadecydowali, że zakończą go następnego dnia po obiedzie.

Harry zobaczył, że na jego łóżku leży jakaś puszysta kulka. Gdy podszedł bliżej, rozpoznał Errola, sowę Weasleyów. Biedny ptak chrapał na poduszce Harry'ego.

Zauważył, że ptak ma przyczepione listy do nogi. Odczepił je bez budzenia sowy.

Pierwszy z nich był od Rona. To było bardzo zabawne, pisał Harry'emu, gdy w Wigilię Fred i George zorganizowali pokaz sztucznych ogni, ale coś poszło nie tak. Zamiast fajerwerków nastąpił wielki wybuch. Potrzeba było prawie godziny, aby dorośli usunęli dym i naprawili szkody. Po tym incydencie pani Weasley wysłała wszystkich do łóżka. Ron nawet namalował mały obrazek przedstawiający eksplozję. Był bardzo śmieszny.

Harry otworzył drugi list. Ten z kolei był od bliźniaków i napisany był w takim samym stylu, w jakim rudzielce zawsze mówiły: jeden kończył zdanie zaczęte przez drugiego i odwrotnie.

Drogi Harry:

_Pewnie już wiesz o__ naszym __nieudanym eksperymencie__. __Ron __na pewno__ ci__ o tym napisał._

Przypomnij mi, żebym umieścił nad jego łóżkiem balon z wodą.

_Zrobię to,__George__._ _Cóż,__Harry__ musimy__ cię__ prosić o przysługę__. Bo widzisz…_

Podobne fajerwerki, jak te w domu podłożyliśmy w Hogwarcie w ramach rozrywki na Nowy Rok.

_I__ obawiamy się, że __to wysadzi__ mur__ zamku._

Mimo, że zabawnym byłoby zrobienie dodatkowego okna...

_Tylko, że będzie to również oznaczać__, że __nie będziemy już__ mile widziani__ w szkole._

Uznaliśmy więc, że lepiej będzie, jeśli do wybuchu nie dojdzie.

_Ta „bomba" posiada__ zegar __i__ on jest ustawiony __dokładnie na__00.01__Nowego Roku__._

Nie do końca, zegar trochę spóźnia...

_Ale to będzie mniej więcej o tej godzinie.__Musisz__ nam __pomóc Harry._

Fajerwerki są umieszczone w klasie obrony, koło okna.

_Bezpiecznik jest __za__ obrazem__ Złej Czarownicy z__ Zachodu._

Nie ma takiej czarownicy, Fred. To jest za obrazem z wampirem.

_Wygląda jak__ Zła Czarownica z__ Zachodu._

Nieważne... bezpiecznik jest za jednym z obrazów i jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to przeciąć przewody.

_Nie należy używać__ magii.__Użyj nożyczek__ czy czegoś podobnego…_

Nie używaj noża.

_Wystarczy przeciąć __kabel.__Usuniemy__ materiały wybuchowe__, gdy wrócimy._

Harry może być na to za młody, bracie...

_Zgadza się.__Możesz__ prosić o pomoc __Wooda__ lub innego Gryfona__, o ile __przysięgną, że dochowają__ tajemnicy!_

Wood na to nie pójdzie... To dobry chłopak.

_Dzieciak potrzebuje pomocy._

Uważaj na palce.

_Napisz__ nam, jak już to zrobisz._

Pamiętaj, aby zrobić to przed Nowym Rokiem.

_Mamy nadzieję,__ że __zobaczymy się wkrótce__. __I że będziesz miał wszystkie __palce..._

Fred i George _albo Gred i Forge._

Harry ponownie przeczytał list. I jeszcze raz. I kolejny. Oni byli szaleni! Miał rozbroić bombę!

Harry umieścił list na nocnym stoliku. Postanowił przespać ten problem z nadzieją, że jakieś pomysły najdą go w godzinach porannych.

Przeniósł Errola do łóżka Rona i próbował zasnąć, fantazjując o fajerwerkach i latających palcach.

_Jak __trudno będzie__ przeciąć__ kilka__ kabli?_

Miał jakieś szczypce wewnątrz kufra. Leżały w jego komórce od zawsze, więc zapakował je. Wiedział, jak z nich korzystać. Krewni wykorzystywali go jako „złotą rączkę". Musiał dostać się do klasy obrony. Wiedział, że Quirrel śpi w sąsiednim pokoju, ale miał nadzieję, że z turbanem na głowie nie ma za dobrego słuchu.

Harry zabrał pelerynę. Słyszał, jak współdomownicy mówili, że nauczyciele nie patrolują korytarzy przez święta. Co prawda Snape powiedział, że nie powinien używać jej w celu zrobienia kawałów… Ale to było co innego… To miała być misja ratunkowa.

Postanowił w ciągu najbliższych dni udać się do klasy obrony i zobaczyć, czy będzie potrzebował coś, co pomoże mu zdjąć portret.

O palce zacznie martwić się później.

* * *

Snape zakończył klasyfikację esejów zaawansowanej klasy eliksirów. Musiał przyznać, że nie były wcale takie złe. Położył je na biurku, obok pozostałych esejów, które udało mu się przeglądnąć przez święta. Zostały mu już tylko prace pierwszego i drugiego roku.

Umieszczając stos papierów na biurku, widział jasnozielony kawałek papieru. To była bożonarodzeniowa kartka od Pottera. Już kilka razy ponownie przeczytał te proste, radosne życzenia. Litery ostatecznie były różne, choć „o" było identyczne, jak to pisane przez jego matkę. Ale sposób, w jaki to wszystko narysował i ozdobił... Jak to możliwe...? Lily nie miała czasu, aby nauczyć dziecko pisać, ani rysować. Chłopak miał wówczas zaledwie rok. Wziął kartkę i postawił ją obok zdjęcia Lily w swoim pokoju. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego szczęśliwa.

— _Twój syn __to wykonał.__Ma__ twoje oczy, twój__ uśmiech, a nawet__ „o"_ _pisze__ tak samo, jak ty._

Musiał napić się kawy, a może trochę brandy. Nienawidził czuć się tak, jak teraz. Z wielu powodów… Powinien pomyśleć o czymś innym.

Następnej nocy miała odbyć się zabawa sylwestrowa, więc powinien spróbować położyć się wcześniej spać, żeby być w stanie znieść podniosły nastrój jego kolegów.

Powinien się przejść.

Wspólną pracą nauczycieli i opiekunów domów było patrolowanie korytarzy. Dla niektórych była to uciążliwość, ale Severus lubił spacerować. Ponadto nic nie sprawiało mu tak wielkiej frajdy, jak złapanie podczas patrolu jakiegoś młodego rzezimieszka!

Poza tym lubił słuchać, jak portrety plotkowały między sobą, a ściany do niego szeptały.

Uważał, że nie było powodu, aby małe demony chciały opuścić łóżka tej nocy. Było naprawdę zimno.

Poszedł na siódme piętro, po czym zszedł na dół. Drzwi do korytarza na trzecim piętrze były zamknięte, a „Puszek" spał.

Snape utrzymywał stałe tempo. Gdy chodził czuł, że jest w stanie przeanalizować swoje uczucia względem chłopca Pottera. Nie... Nigdy więcej „chłopak Pottera". Dziecko Lily. Harry…

Harry. Jego odpowiedzialność. Chłopiec robił postępy, jego oceny były dobre, a nawet udało mu się prawidłowo uwarzyć eliksir.

Spacerując bez celu Snape zbliżył się do klasy OPCM-u i komnat nauczyciela obrony.

Widział słabe światło i usłyszał jakiś hałas dobiegający z klasy. Miał nadzieję, że Quirrel spał lub przynajmniej nie był w nastroju, aby chcieć rozmawiać o kamieniu.

Gdy podszedł bliżej mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć, co się dzieje w środku.

* * *

Harry pierwszy raz użył peleryny w noc po Bożym Narodzeniu.

Poszedł pogrzebać w bibliotece, a następnie na korytarz na trzecim piętrze. I znalazł najbardziej niezwykłe lustro, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

Wrócił do tego pokoju następnej nocy i kolejnej. I pewnie byłby tam co noc, gdyby Dumbledore z nim nie porozmawiał.

Harry był zaskoczony tym, że zostały mu już tylko niecałe dwa dni do Nowego Roku i wybuchu. A następnej nocy miał być Sylwester. Za szybko.

Wziął pelerynę i udał się do klasy obrony przed czarną magią.

Odkrył, że bardzo przyjemnie było chodzić po ciemnych korytarzach, gdy nie były pełne uczniów.

Gdy Harry wszedł do klasy, zrozumiał, że będzie potrzebował światła. Zapalił różdżkę, ale to nie pomogło. Musiał mieć wolne ręce... Rozejrzał się i zobaczył lampy, które wyglądały, jakby były na naftę, więc rzucił zaklęcie rozświetlające, którego nauczyła go Hermiona i umieścił światło na jednym ze stołów.

_Teraz,__ gdzie jest __obraz__ wilkołaka?__A może czarownicy?_ Czasami bliźniacy potrafili go wprowadzić w błąd.

Rozejrzał się i zobaczył duże lustro przedstawiające przerażający obraz. Chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że widział własną podobiznę. A raczej tylko głowę! To było nawet zabawne.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Harry rozglądał się wokół, dopóki nie zobaczył, że na ścianie w pobliżu drzwi wisiało kilka zdjęć i portretów. Podszedł tam, ale potknął się o biurku.

— Auu! — Musiał pamiętać, że nie był duchem, a jedynie i chwilowo niewidzialny. Choć nie widział swojej nogi, to czuł, jak go boli. Gdy wstał poczuł rękę na karku.

— K-kim j-jesteś i co tu-tutaj r-r-robisz?

— Profesorze…! — Gdy Harry obrócił się, peleryna spadła na ziemię, on zaś stanął w obliczu profesora Quirrela, ubranego w ciemną szatę i krzywo założony turban, który przyświecał sobie trzymaną w ręku świecą.

— C-co t-t-tutaj r-r-robisz? Nie-e-e wystarczy, że przeszkadza m-mi w klasie? Zobaczmy c-co twoja o-opieku-kunka domu powie na twoje za-za-zachowanie! — wyjąkał złowieszczo nauczyciel obrony.

— Proszę profesorze, pozwól mi wytłumaczyć, ja muszę…! — Harry rozpaczliwie próbował przekonać nauczycielowa, jak ważną ma teraz misję do spełnienia.

— Zamilcz H-harry P-p-potterze! — Harry wiedział, że został złapany na gorącym uczynku. Powinien powiedzieć McGonagall o fajerwerkach? Albo Snape'owi?

Harry przyjrzał się temu dziwnemu człowiekowi. Mógł być zmęczony, ale za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał profesorowi w oczy czuł jakby głowa, nie... jego blizna... bolała. Nie słyszał, co mówi wzburzony nauczyciel. Która mogła być godzina?

— …Myślę, że mo-moglibyśmy dojść do po-porozumienia, panie Potter…Chodź ze mną… — Quirrel uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

Gdy mężczyzna chwycił go za ramię, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna się bardzo bać! Cofnął się.

— Nie, proszę pana. Wolę iść do profesor McGonagall. — Harry starał się brzmieć stanowczo i nie okazać strachu.

— Powiedziałem chodź ze mną! — To nie zabrzmiało jak polecenie wydane przez Quirrela. Harry odwrócił się i uciekł. Drzwi były otwarte. _Przecież je zamknąłem...__Co się dzieje__.__..__?_ Starał się zatrzymać, ale z impetem na kogoś wpadł. Poczuł znajomy zapach. Był bezpieczny. To był profesor Snape.

— S-severus! — wykrzyknął zdumiony Quirrel.

— Witaj, Quirnusie. Widzę, że znalazłeś intruza … Panie Potter. Idź do mojego biura. W tej chwili! — nakazał surowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Proszę pana. Proszę. Ja wiem... Proszę. Wiem, że powinienem być w łóżku, ale… tutaj są materiały wybuchowe i one niedługo eksplodują! — Harry rozpaczliwie chciał przekonać opiekuna do wysłuchania go.

— Wyjaśnij.

— Za portretem… — Harry nadal nieskładnie zdawał relację z tego, co miało nieuchronnie, według słów bliźniaków Weasley, nastąpić.

— Jakiego rodzaju materiały wybuchowe? — zapytał niebezpiecznie niskim głosem Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie wiem. Miałem tylko przeciąć kable, bo jutro ma nastąpić wybuch — odpowiedział cicho Harry, odwracając głowę, aby uciec przed sztyletującym wzrokiem Snape'a.

— Panie Potter, czy to jest jakiś głupi zakład czy inny test odwagi? — zapytał rozdrażniony już całą sytuacją Snape.

— Nie, proszę pana. Proszę. Muszę tylko… zajrzeć za portret. — Harry spojrzał błagalnie na nauczyciela.

Snape postanowił wysłuchać dziecka. Jakby nie było, sprawdzenie zajmie mu tylko kilka minut.

Chwycił portret obiema rękoma i zdjął go ze ściany. Obraz był strasznie ciężki. Położył go na podłodze, opierając o krzesło.

Wtedy zobaczył „to" na ścianie. Był tam mały zegar i cienki przewód. Snape spojrzał na swojego podopiecznego. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

— Mówiłem panu... Musi je pan przeciąć. — Podał Snape'owi narzędzia. Nauczyciel przeciął kable i podał zegar Harry'emu. Wziął przewody do ręki i podszedł z nimi do okna.

Będąc koło okna Snape zobaczył, że istniało coś, co wyglądało jak małe kulki. Wziął jedną i powąchał – pachniała prochem.

— Kto ci kazał to zrobić, Potter? — zapytał złowróżbnie Snape.

— To miały być tylko sztuczne ognie, proszę pana, ale... coś poszło nie tak i... musiałem je zdetonować, albo doszłoby do wielkiej eksplozji na Nowy Rok. — Harry próbował rozpaczliwie się bronić widząc, jak zły jest już jego opiekun.

— Pokaż mi ręce — nakazał stanowczo Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry automatycznie wykonał polecenie opiekuna. Snape przy użyciu różdżki przeprowadził małą diagnozę. Jeśli Harry brałby udział w składaniu lub zamontowaniu materiałów wybuchowych, jego ręce przybrałyby fioletowy odcień. Tak się nie stało, ręce Harry'ego pozostały blade i drżące.

— W porządku. To prawda, nie umieściłeś ich tutaj. Ale wiesz, kto to zrobił i powiesz mi to… — Snape ponownie użył różdżki i wylał wodę na kulki koło okna. Harry obserwował jak unosi się z nich dym. — Ale nie tutaj… — Nauczyciel zawiesił znacząco głos.

— Wszystko jest już zabezpieczone, Quirnusie. Poinformuję Filcha o najlepszym sposobie usunięcie tych materiałów z twojej klasy. Ja z kolei będę sobie radził z zachowaniem pana Pottera. Nie będziemy dłużej zakłócać ci snu. Za mną, Potter — warknął krótko nauczyciel w kierunku Harry'ego.

— Tak jest. — Harry podniósł pelerynę, która spadła mu z ramion i pobiegł obok Snape'a.

Harry czuł wzrok Quirrela, gdy wychodził z klasy. Wiedział, że człowiek był słaby i nieszkodliwy, ale i tak wywoływał u niego gęsią skórkę. Może to przez ten turban? Tymczasem nie zdawał sobie sporawy, że bardziej powinien się obawiać mężczyzny idącego w ciemności przed nim.

— Więc naprawdę planowałeś zakończyć stary rok efektownym wybuchem, tak, panie Potter? Wymykanie się z dormitorium po godzinie policyjnej, spacerowanie nocą po zamku, wchodzenie do zamkniętych sal, manipulowanie zabronionymi artefaktami... Powinienem coś jeszcze dodać do listy? — zapytał rozzłoszczony nauczyciel.

— Nie, proszę pana — odpowiedział cicho Harry, wchodząc za opiekunem do jego kwater, do których właśnie dotarli.

— Marsz do kąta i radzę przemyśleć wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy, aby zobaczyć czy o czymś nie zapomniałem — kazał surowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry wiedział, że nie było sposobu, aby mógł się wydostać z tej sytuacji. Gdyby tylko głowa nie bolała go tak bardzo… Oparł czoło o zimną ścianę lochu i poczuł znaczną ulgę.

— Stań prosto, Potter, nie dotykając ściany — zakomenderował Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Boli mnie głowa — wyjęczał słabo Harry.

— Podejdź do mnie. — Chłopiec opuścił kąt i stanął obok Snape'a. — Więc zostawiłeś swoje ciepłe łóżko i teraz boli cię głowa, co? Kiedy to się zaczęło? I dlaczego nie poszedłeś do pani Pomfrey? — wypytywał zirytowany Snape.

Harry milczał.

— Wydaje mi się, że moja kolekcja brudnych kociołków ulegnie zmniejszeniu — zauważył ironicznie Snape.

Harry spojrzał na surowego nauczyciela i wiedział, że może mu wszystko powiedzieć. — Nie bolała mnie głowa, gdy opuściłem łóżko. A eksplozję musiałem zatrzymać... — odpowiedział twardo przekonany o słuszności swoich decyzji.

— W takim razie, kiedy poczułeś ból głowy? Może się po prostu przeziębiłeś… — Snape szybko rzucił zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Skupisko bólu ukazało się w rejonie głowie, ale wydawało się, że poza tym wszystko jest w porządku.

— W klasie OPCM-u, kiedy Q…, to znaczy profesor Quirrel mnie złapał. Zaczęło się od blizny, a potem zaczęła mnie boleć cała głowa — wyjaśnił prędko Harry.

To było dziwne. Chyba, że...

— Czy zdarzyło się to już kiedyś wcześniej? — zapytał tknięty jakimś przeczuciem Snape.

Harry musiał się skoncentrować na mówieniu. — Tak, proszę pana. Czasem tak się dzieje na obronie, gdy patrzę profesorowi Quirrelowi w oczy. Myślałem, że chce mnie zranić...

— Nauczyciele nie mogą zbić studenta, panie Potter. Tylko opiekunowie domów i… — Snape próbował uspokoić chłopaka.

— Wiem, nie to miałem na myśli. On... w pierwszej chwili oznajmił, że zabierze mnie do profesor McGonagall, ale potem powiedział... jego głos się jakoś zmienił, nie jąkał się już, mówił całkiem inaczej, a następnie próbował chwycić mnie za rękę, a ja próbowałem uciec. Przykro mi, że na pana wpadłem — wyjaśnił skruszony Harry.

— On cię w ogóle dotknął? — indagował dalej Snape, nie zważając na przeprosiny.

— Dotknął mojej szyi, ale tylko przez chwilę, a potem chciał mnie gdzieś zaciągnąć. Może przesadziłem, rozbolała mnie głowa, a ja od razu pomyślałem, że chce mnie skrzywdzić. Tak czy owak dziękuję, że mnie pan uratował. — Harry spojrzał na opiekuna z wdzięcznością.

— Panie Potter. Nie ma potrzeby żebym musiał cię „wybawiać" w środku nocy — westchnął Snape. — Zostań tu.

Snape poszedł do łazienki, by po chwili wrócić z małą czerwoną fiolką i wilgotnym ręcznikiem w ręku.

— Usiądź. — Harry usiadł na kanapie, który była za nim. — Wypij to. — Harry odkorkował fiolkę i wypił zawartość, po czym zamknął oczy. Ból pomału zaczął przechodzić. — Teraz oddychaj miarowo. — Snape umieścił ręcznik na czole dziecka. — Oddychaj głęboko. Zatrzymaj powietrze w środku i licz do pięciu zanim je wypuścisz. Powtórz czynność. Poinformuję twoją Opiekunkę Domu, że spędzisz tutaj noc.

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał pytająco na Snape'a: — Sprawi mi pan lanie, profesorze?

— Tak, panie Potter. Ale nie dzisiaj wieczorem — uspokoił Harry'ego Mistrz Eliksirów.

* * *

Snape wrócił kilka minut później ze szklanką ciepłego mleka. Wezwał Minerwę przez Fiuu i poinformował ją o zachowaniu jej podopiecznego. Miał zamiar opowiedzieć jej o materiałach wybuchowych, ale uzmysłowił sobie, że potrzebuje więcej informacji na ich temat. W pokoju dotarło do niego, że Harry zasnął. Snape postawił naczynie na stole i usiadł przy dziecku. Usunął buty i skarpetki Harry'ego, a następnie przykrył go kocem. Mógł przemienić ubrania młodego czarodzieja na bardziej komfortowe, ale że dziecko właśnie pozbyło się bólu głowy, użycie magii mogło tylko wywołać go ponownie. Położył okulary Harry'ego na stoliku i zobaczył, że chłopak wciąż ściska zmiętą pelerynę-niewidkę. Rozwinął ją i uświadomił sobie, jakim jest dziełem sztuki. _Na pewno__przejdzie do historii_. Myślał o ubraniu jej, ale zrozumiał, że efekt stanowiłby zbyt wiele pokus, nawet dla niego. Snape złożył pelerynę i umieścił ją obok szklanki z mlekiem. Może uda mu się znaleźć książkę albo szalik, który należał do cholernego Jamesa Pottera. Rozumiał potrzebę dziecka do poczucia więzi z rodzicami, ale szalik nie pozwoli mu wpaść w żadne kłopoty.

Snape uświadomił sobie, że siedzi i przygląda się, jak chłopiec śpi. Próbował sobie wmówić, że po prostu patrzy, czy dziecka nic już nie boli, ale młody chłopak wyglądał tak niewinnie. Nawet pomimo tego, że miał jeszcze stawić czoła konsekwencjom swojej głupoty. Snape zebrał koce i otulił nimi dziecko. To była zimna noc. Harry poczuł ruch i otworzył oczy.

— Cii. Wróć do snu dziecko. Wszystko jest w porządku. — Harry zamknął oczy i wtulił się w koce. Nagle Harry wydał mu się tak strasznie mały. Westchnąwszy Snape dotknął czoła Harry'ego, delikatnie przeczesując włosy. Ta wymuszona interakcja z chłopcem wydobywała te cechy jego osobowości, które były w nim uśpione przez lata. Prawdopodobnie przez całe jego życie.


	10. Rozdział 10

Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem fanfiku LLALVY.

**Oryginał:** **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" (link znajduje się w moim profilu)  
**

**Zgoda:** jest

**Beta:** Zil

* * *

**Rozdział 10**

* * *

Harry'ego obudził zapach tostów, bekonu, jajek i kawy. Przeciągnął się na kanapie, a jego bose stopy wyjrzały spod koca. Gdy rozejrzał się dookoła, uzmysłowił sobie, że jest w kwaterach Snape'a. Przypomniał sobie także, dlaczego. Zamknął oczy. Może udawać aż do wiosny, że śpi?

— Panie Potter.

_Och! Nie. Snape. Jak długo musiałbym mieć zamknięte oczy nim ten odejdzie?_

— Wiem, że już nie śpisz. Umyj się i przyjdź pomóc mi nakryć do stołu. Śniadanie jest już prawie gotowe — poprosił nauczyciel.

— Mmmmm. Jeszcze tylko chwilkę... proszę… — Harry nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił. W domu wujostwa byłoby to nie do pomyślenia. W chwili, gdy tylko wypowiedział swą marudną prośbę uzmysłowił sobie, co zrobił. Prawie spadł z kanapy. — Tak jest. Przepraszam, proszę pana, już wstaję — odpowiedział podenerwowany.

— Uspokój się, dziecko. Możesz wrócić do łóżka po śniadaniu. Załóż pantofle, leżą koło twoich butów. Podłogi są w lochach zimne — wyjaśnił nauczyciel, próbując uspokoić Gryfona.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Snape nie wydawał się zły. Harry wsunął kapcie i skierował się do łazienki.

— Skąd pan ma moje papcie, profesorze? — zapytał zaciekawiony.

— Nie są twoje, panie Potter, są tylko podobne. Myślę, że te należą do pana Malfoya — wyjaśnił Snape.

— Czy on tu również spał? — Harry poczuł się zazdrosny. Nie był jedynym, który spał w kwaterach Snape'a.

— Czasem tu zostaje. Gościł u mnie trzy noce temu, zanim dotarł do rodziców na kontynencie. Musiał zapomnieć je spakować. Wróci dopiero początkiem kolejnego semestru, więc możesz z nich dzisiaj korzystać — odpowiedział Snape, uważnie przypatrując się Harry'emu.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana. — Snape zastanawiał się, dlaczego chłopak wydawał się tak przygnębiony.

Harry wszedł do łazienki. Dokonał ablucji, gdy usłyszał głos Snape'a:

— Umyj twarz... mydłem! — Harry wiedział, że Snape ma oczy z tyłu głowy, ale tego było już za wiele. Nie odpowiedział. Po prostu powiesił ręcznik na swoim miejscu i opuścił łazienkę.

Snape spojrzał na niego i powiedział:

— Widzę, że moja kolekcja brudnych kociołków diametralnie zmniejszy się tej zimy... — Harry odwrócił się, wrócił do łazienki i umył twarz. Wyszedł z lekko zaczerwienioną skórą twarzy, co spowodowane zostało ostrym szorowaniem i mokrymi włosami.

— Widział pan może moje okulary?

— Leżą na stoliku w salonie. — Harry udał się we wskazane miejsce i zobaczył swoją niewidkę. _Gdyby tylko__ umieścić ją w__ kieszeni i..._— Zostaw pelerynę tam, gdzie jest, panie Potter. Przypominam, że wciąż musimy porozmawiać o twojej najnowszej eskapadzie.

— Tak jest. — Harry wszedł do kuchni.

— Talerze znajdziesz w tamtej szafce... — Snape machnął ręką wskazując lewą stronę kuchni — a sztućce w tej szufladzie. Pospiesz się. Śniadanie jest gotowe.

Harry sięgnął po okulary, a następnie nakrył do stołu. Siadł naprzeciwko Snape'a przy stole i nałożył sobie wszystkiego po trochu. Opiekun nalał mu soku.

— Dobrze pan spał, panie Potter? Jak głowa? — _Pomijając fakt, że __pusta?_ Snape postanowił zachować tę uwagę dla siebie.

— Spałem bardzo dobrze, profesorze. Bóle głowy zniknęły niemal natychmiast po wypiciu eliksiru, który mi pan podał. Pokazałby mi pan, jak go uwarzyć? — zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

— To poziom SUM-ów, panie Potter, dowiesz się, jak go zrobić na czwartym roku.

Harry umieścił jajko na toście i przykrył drugim kawałkiem pieczywa, nim zaczął jeść.

— Miło by było, gdyby dał mi pan kilka fiolek, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby znowu bolała mnie głowa. Mógłby pan to zrobić, profesorze? — Tym razem nie tylko głos Harry'ego był przepełniony wiarą, cała jego sylwetka wręcz emanowała nadzieją.

Snape prawie zakrztusił się kawą.

— Na pewno nie, panie Potter. Eliksiry, podobnie zresztą, jak mugolskie leki, powinny być przyjmowane tylko wtedy, gdy zostały przepisane przez czarodzieja, który wie, w jaki sposób można leczyć daną przypadłość. Zażycie eliksiru w niewłaściwej dawce może spowodować poważne szkody dla organizmu. Jeśli czujesz się chory lub coś cię boli, należy natychmiast udać się do pani Pomfrey. Czy to jasne? — zapytał stanowczym tonem, w którym słychać było, że jakakolwiek odmowa nie wchodzi w rachubę.

— Tak, proszę pana. Ale mogę przyjść tu zamiast do ambulatorium?

_Te__ irytujące __zielone oczy_, pomyślał Snape. _Który uczeń z własnej woli__ chciałby __przyjść po pomoc do mnie,__ zamiast __iść do__ przemiłej __pani__ Pomfrey__? __Czyżby naprawdę __zaczęła go z __Potterem__ łączyć jakaś więź?_

— Skrzydło szpitalne jest bliżej wieży Gryffindoru, dziecko, więc logicznym byłoby udać się tam w razie potrzeby, ale jeśli uważasz, że bliżej ci do lochów, to… zapraszam.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Dziękuje, profesorze. — Snape lubił patrzeć na uśmiech dziecka. A to nie było dobre. Ale bał się, że nie byłby w stanie zatrzymać teraz procesu zacieśniania więzi ze swoim podopiecznym. Wręcz przerażała go myśl, że to się jakoś samoistnie zatrzymać. Harry zrobił tak wielką kanapkę, że aż miał problem z jej ugryzieniem. Snape wiedział, że powinien go skarcić za nawyki żywieniowe, ale musiał natrzeć mu uszu za coś o wiele poważniejszego.

— Skąd wiedziałeś o materiałach wybuchowych i czasie ich eksplozji, panie Potter? — Snape długo zastanawiał się nad tym w nocy. Wiedział, że czasami czarodziejskie dzieci mają głęboko rozwinięte zdolności przewidywania, ale to mimo wszystko był rzadki talent, i był pewien, że nie można go nabyć czy też wyuczyć się. Czyżby dziecko naprawdę fantazjowało o nich?

Harry spojrzał na profesora. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Wiedział, że został złapany nie tylko na wędrówce po korytarzach po ciszy nocnej, ale i na używaniu peleryny. Snape wierzył, że to nie on podłożył materiały wybuchowe w klasie obrony, ale to niewiele zmieniało jego sytuację. Czy Snape uwierzy, gdy Harry powie mu, że „śnił" o tym? Nie mógł przecież wydać bliźniaków.

— Ja... usłyszałem gdzieś o tym, panie profesorze. Ktoś o tym mówił... — _Jak miał__ wyjaśnić__, że __miały być__ fajerwerki,__a o mało nie__ skończyło się__ na wielkim __wybuchu?__ N__iby jak miał__ to przewidzieć__?_

Snape postanowił zachować spokój i być cierpliwym, jeśli chciał się dowiedzieć całej prawdy.

— Usłyszałeś gdzieś? — Harry skinął głową spuszczając wzrok na talerz. — Gdzie? — To było podchwytliwe pytanie. Jeśli Harry oznajmi, że słyszał o tym w swoim pokoju wspólnym lub w Wielkiej Sali, będzie musiał mu powiedzieć, kto to powiedział. Nie mógł udawać, że nie wiedział, kto to był. — Na korytarzu, to... brzmiało trochę, jak echo? — Harry był pewien, że Hermiona kiedyś im mówiła, że czasem, jeśli było się we właściwym miejscu w korytarzu, to można było usłyszeć mówiących ludzi, którzy byli bardzo daleko.

Snape wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Spojrzał na Harry'ego przenikliwym wzrokiem. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno - Harry dobrze wiedział, kto jest delikwentem... A może są. Nie brał udziału w figlu, to Snape wiedział na pewno, ale... był w niego zaangażowany, bo przyjaźnił się z żartownisiami... lub z ich bratem. Snape nie musiał się za bardzo wysilać, żeby uświadomić sobie, że sprawcami byli bliźniacy Weasley. Nawet, jeśli byli oni tylko na trzecim roku wiedzieli bardzo wiele o eliksirach oraz czarach, a żart miał ich podpis. Jakoś zdali sobie sprawę, że fajerwerki nie zadziałają tak, jak planowali i poprosili Harry'ego o pomoc. A głupi chłopak pomyślał, że poradzi sobie z tym sam. Jeśli jego paczka zostałaby w szkole, pewnie wziąłby ich ze sobą, ale że nie był przyzwyczajony do proszenia o pomoc, to próbował to zrobić samodzielnie. W środku nocy, kiedy już wiedział, że ktoś chce go skrzywdzić. Snape musiał bliżej przyjrzeć się Quirrellowi. Było coś bardzo dziwnego w tym człowieku. Ale wszystko po kolei. Najpierw musiał się zająć dzieckiem siedzącym po drugiej stronie stołu.

Snape rzucił Harry'emu najsurowsze, wręcz piorunujące spojrzenie.

— Mówiłem ci już, że nie lubię być okłamywany, panie Potter.

Harry chciał walić głową w stół. Przecież wiedział, że Snape może czytać w jego myślach. Był głupcem próbując okłamać nauczyciela. Położył kanapkę na talerzu i siedział ze wzrokiem spuszczonym na kolana.

— Jedz. — Harry spojrzał w górę, bo nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

— Skończ posiłek, panie Potter. Umieść talerze w zlewie i ubierz się. Czekaj na mnie w salonie. — Snape wstał. — Zaraz wrócę.

Harry podążył za nim wzrokiem. Snape wszedł do swojego gabinetu i zamknął drzwi. Próbował przełknąć kilka gryzów kanapki, ale wszystko smakowało jak trociny. Wiedział, że ma straszne kłopoty.

* * *

Snape wziął trochę proszku Fiuu z miejsca przy kominku i zafiukał do Nory. Odkąd bliźniacy zaczęli naukę w Hogwarcie robił to już kilkakrotnie. Znajomy widok ich kuchni pojawił mu się przed oczyma. Molly Weasley przygotowywała właśnie śniadanie.

— Dzień dobry, pani Weasley.

— Profesor Snape! Dzień dobry. Może zje pan z nami śniadanie? Jest już prawie gotowe — zachęcała gościnnie gospodyni.

— Dziękuje, ale nie skorzystam. Muszę porozmawiać z pani mężem i synami. — Snape postanowił załatwić całą sprawę jak najszybciej i zająć się Potterem.

— Artur jest w szopie, zawołam go. Które z moich dzieci chce pan widzieć? — zapytała uprzejmie.

— Nie Ronalda, ani nie Percy'ego. — Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Tak myślałam. Proszę chwilkę zaczekać.

Artur Weasley wszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy kominku.

— Jakie problemy tym razem spowodowali moi synowie? — W głosie gospodarza można było usłyszeć nutę rezygnacji.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy są w tarapatach Arturze, ale jestem przekonany, że muszą coś wiedzieć o pewnej sprawie i że będą w stanie mnie oświecić w tej materii.

Bliźniacy przyszli chwilę później. Molly trzymała ich za uszy.

— Mamo, to pomyłka… — wystękał pierwszy.

— …jesteśmy niewinni! — dopowiedział drugi.

— Jeszcze zobaczymy. Teraz proszę stać i odpowiedzieć na pytania profesora Snape'a! — nakazała surowo Molly, stając koło bliźniaków niczym strażnik.

— Dobrze, mamo — odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem. — Witamy, profesorze Snape. W czym możemy panu pomóc tak wczesnym rankiem? — Sarkastyczny uśmiech bliźniaków diabelnie przypominał ten Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape widział, jak chłopcy drgnęli, gdy matka uderzyła ich w nogi.

— Dość tych impertynencji Fred, George! — przykazała surowo Molly.

— Tak, mamo — mruknęli cicho chłopcy.

— Panie Weasley i… panie Weasley, jestem tylko ciekaw, czy wiecie coś może o jakiś „materiałach wybuchowych", które zostały umieszczone na jednym z okien w Hogwarcie? — Snape uważnie śledził zmiany na twarzach bliźniaków.

— Wybuch? — Artura aż poderwało z krzesła. Pamięć o wielkim bożonarodzeniowym wybuchu wciąż była świeża.

— Czy coś wyleciało w powietrze w szkole? — Molly zbladła. Jej rodzina nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zapłacenie za szkody w zamku.

— Nie, proszę pani, nie było wybuchu, przyrząd został wyłączony zanim doszło do eksplozji. — Snape uspokoił wzburzoną panią domu.

— Czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku? — wymknęło się Georgowi.

Snape uniósł brwi. Jego podejrzenia były słuszne.

— Pan Potter jest w porządku. Chcę zrozumieć, dlaczego został zaangażowany w ten wygłup? — Ton nauczyciela nie pozostawiał złudzeń, chciał poznać prawdę i nic nie zamierzało mu w tym przeszkodzić.

Bliźniacy byli przyzwyczajeni do złapania na gorącym uczynku. To zresztą było dobre dla ich reputacji – w ten sposób hogwartczycy mogli im pogratulować świetnych wyrobów własnego pomysłu czy udanych kawałów.

— Stworzyliśmy całą serię fajerwerków i myśleliśmy, że to będzie ekstra impreza dla uczniów, którzy zostali w Hogwarcie...

— To miał być wielki pokaz sztucznych ogni… — dopowiedział entuzjastycznie Fred, jakby zapominając, w jakiej są sytuacji.

— Staraliśmy się to zrobić tutaj, w domu, na Boże Narodzenie, ale... — George nie dokończył myśli, wzruszając jedynie ramionami.

— …ale mama jest nadal na nas zła po tamtym incydencie i ciągle każe nam wszystko sprzątać… — dokończył rozżalony drugi bliźniak.

— W szkole użyliśmy dwukrotnej liczby kul…

— Byliśmy pewni, że ściana wytrzyma...

— Harry był jedyną osobą, której mogliśmy o tym powiedzieć...

Molly uderzyła ich dwukrotnie. — Wysłać jedenastolatka do rozbrojenia niebezpiecznego produktu!

— Mamo, zaczekaj! To było naprawdę proste... — George próbował uspokoić coraz bardziej rozwścieczoną matkę.

— Miał tylko przeciąć kilka kabli... — wtórował bratu Fred.

— Musiał zdjąć portret, który jest o połowę od niego większy, a waży dwukrotnie tyle, co on! — Snape na samo wspomnienie poczuł, że zaczyna tracić cierpliwość.

— Z Harrym naprawdę wszystko w porządku? — upewniał się George.

— Tak. Znalazłem go, gdy przecinał kabel.** Proszku****. ****W****. ****Tych****. ****Kulach****. ****Wystarczyłoby****. Na. ****Wysadzenie****. Całej. ****Wieży****! **— wykrzyczał zdenerwowany nauczyciel.

— Ale…

— Ale…

— W tej chwili spokój, chłopcy — nakazał ich ojciec. Snape uświadomił sobie, ile praktyki wychowawczej musiał mieć ten człowiek, przy takiej ilości potomstwa.

— Nigdy nie zamierzaliśmy postawić Harry'ego w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie wiedział o naszym kawale wcześniej, poprosiliśmy go o pomoc dopiero po świętach... — wyjaśnił cicho, wpatrzony we własne buty, Fred.

— Wiedzieliśmy, że jeśli to się nie powiedzie, to ktoś może się domyślić, że to my je tam podłożyliśmy... — przyznał markotnie George.

— Nie chcieliśmy zostać wydaleni… — dokończył, ledwie słyszalnie, drugi z bliźniaków.

— Jestem pewna, że Harry chciał tylko pomóc. — Molly próbowała uspokoić wciąż wzburzonego nauczyciela.

— Niech się pani nie martwi, z Harry wszystko w porządku.

— Czy dyrektor wie o całej sprawie? — zapytali szeptem, z lekko wyczuwalnym strachem bliźniacy.

— Powiem mu. Poinformuję go również, że sprawcy napiszą esej, na pięć stóp, na temat „wybuchowych kul, ich składników, właściwości oraz co poszło źle podczas ich wytworzenia". To ma być pierwsza rzecz, jaką zobaczę w poniedziałek rano na swoim biurku — przykazał surowo młodym dowcipnisiom.

— Ale dziś jest czwartek? — Bliźniacy jęknęli ze zgrozą.

Ręka Molly odpowiedziała szybko i boleśnie na zarzuty kawalarzy. — Możecie zacząć w tej chwili!

— Profesorze, skoro razem wycięliśmy ten numer, to może wystarczyłoby, gdybyśmy napisali tylko jeden esej? — zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, i takim samym błyskiem w oku, jeden z winowajców.

Snape, choć niechętnie to przyznawał, podziwiał ich odwagę w obliczu bezpośredniego niebezpieczeństwa.

— Jedna praca jest do zaakceptowania, ale wymagam również, od każdego z was, po 1000 linii: „nie powinienem bawić się ogniem oraz powodować zagrożenia dla ludzi moimi wybrykami" — ciągnął surowo swój wywód rozeźlony Mistrz Eliksirów.

Bliźniacy wzdrygnęli się: — Tak jest.

— Będziecie również mieć szlaban ze mną przez pięć dni, w tym jeden podczas następnej wizyty w Hogsmeade. — Snape bezlitośnie kontynuował litanię kar.

— Tak, panie profesorze — wybąkali winowajcy w poczuciu całkowitej klęski.

— Myślę, że to wystarczy. Arturze, Molly, przepraszam za najście o tak wczesnej porze. Miłego dnia.

— Dziękuję Severusie i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. — Artur odprowadził nauczyciela w stronę kominka.

Snape, opuszczając kuchnię w Norze, był w stanie zobaczyć bliźniaki - Molly właśnie zaczynała sprawiać im lanie.

_Cóż, prawidłowa__„nagroda"__ dla __żartownisiów__._

Teraz nadeszła pora na podręczenie Pottera.

Snape wszedł do salonu i stwierdził, że Harry siedzi na kanapie, na której spał. Zauważył, że peleryna wciąż była na stole, choć wyglądała na nieco pomiętą. Więc chłopak nie oparł się pokusie zabawy nią. Spojrzał na płaszcz, a potem na dziecko. Harry spojrzał przepraszająco.

— A więc, panie Potter. Jesteś gotowy powiedzieć mi prawdę? — zapytał w miarę spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Profesorze… Ja… Wiem, że to było niewłaściwe, ale musiałem zapobiec wybuchowi. — Harry tak bardzo chciał, by jego opiekun zrozumiał, że nie miał innego wyjścia.

— Zgadzam się, że wybuch musiał zostać zatrzymany, panie Potter. Nie zgadzam się jednak z tym, że byłeś jedyną osobą, która mogła to zrobić. Powinieneś zwrócić się do Opiekunki Domu lub przyjść do mnie. Jesteś w szkole pełnej nauczycieli... Nie twoim zadaniem było to zrobić. — Snape czuł, że jego spokój diabli biorą.

— Dowiedziałem się o tym i... myślałem, że... To wydawało się proste... Dorośli zadają za dużo pytań, profesorze. A oni... oni powiedzieli, że zostaną wydaleni... — Harry patrzył na nauczyciela, usilnie starając się go przekonać, że musiał to zrobić, bo nie było innego wyjścia.

— Mogłeś zostać ranny, jeśli te materiały by wybuchły!

_Albo__ Quirrell __mnie zranił_, dokończył w myślach Harry, a głośno powiedział:

— Zamierzałem być ostrożny. Przykro mi... To była ostatnia noc, kiedy mogłem to zrobić.

— Panie Potter... Jeśli kiedykolwiek dowiesz się o innych niebezpiecznych rzeczach, chcę żebyś przyszedł do mnie i mi o tym powiedział. Pomogę ci i nie będę zadawał zbyt wielu pytań — zapewnił stanowczo opiekun.

— Obiecuje pan?

Snape przewrócił oczyma. — Tak.

— Już pan wie, kto to zrobił, prawda? — zapytał Harry, patrząc przenikliwie na swojego opiekuna.

— Właśnie rozmawiałem z Fredem i Georgem Weasley — odparł spokojnie nauczyciel.

— Chciałem tylko pomóc — wyszeptał Harry.

— Poprzez rozbrajanie nocą materiałów wybuchowych, tak? — warknął Snape.

— Oni nie zostaną wydaleni, prawda? — zapytał Harry z niepokojem, kompletnie nie przejmując się pytaniem nauczyciela.

— Nie, nie zostaną — odpowiedział z ledwo wyczuwalnym żalem Snape.

— A ja… Nie zostanę wydalony albo...? — drążył coraz bardziej spanikowany Gryfon.

— Nie, panie Potter, nie zostaniesz usunięty ze szkoły. Natomiast przez następne dwadzieścia minut będziesz stał z nosem w kącie, więc następnym razem dwa razy pomyślisz zanim mnie okłamiesz. Ponadto chcę żebyś napisał dla mnie linie. Pragnę je widzieć na moim biurku w następny poniedziałek. Możesz zacząć pracę nad nimi przez weekend — oznajmił kategorycznie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tak, proszę pana — odetchnął z ulgą Harry, nie przejmując się nawet wizją mozolnej pracy za karę.

— Marsz do kąta. Powiem ci, kiedy minie czas — oświadczył sucho nauczyciel.

— Tak jest. Panie profesorze…?

— Tak, panie Potter? — Snape zaczynał czuć się wyczerpany emocjonalnie dzisiejszym porankiem.

— Zabierze mi pan pelerynę? — zapytał cicho Harry, patrząc na podłogę.

Severus widział, że dziecko przygotowuje się na cios. Wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć „tak". To był dobry moment, by zdusić w zarodku wszelkie nocne eskapady. Ale nie miał niczego, co mógłby dać Harry'emu, a co należało do jego ojca, a z portretem Lily nie zamierzał się rozstawać.

— Możesz na razie zatrzymać pelerynę, panie Potter. Ale NIE NALEŻY jej używać do wymykania się w nocy z dormitorium. Możesz spokojnie używać jej w pokoju wspólnym lub w ciągu dnia — poinstruował surowo chłopaka.

— Nie, proszę pana. Tak jest. — Harry uśmiechnął się i odwrócił twarz do rogu.

Snape spojrzał na chłopca. Harry próbował stać nieruchomo, ale po chwili kiwał się z jednej nogi na drugą.

— Przestań się wiercić i stój spokojnie, chłopcze — syknął poirytowany Snape.

— Tak, proszę pana — westchnął cierpiętniczo Gryfon.

Po dwudziestu minut Harry mógł wrócić do salonu. Wiedział, że w zanadrzu ma jeszcze obiecane lanie.

Snape kazał mu stanąć przed sobą. Harry był zmęczony, chciał móc usiąść, choć na chwilę.

— Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia? — zapytał surowo nauczyciel.

— Przykro mi, że okłamałem pana o tym, jak dowiedziałem się o materiałach wybuchowych. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię — odpowiedział cicho skruszony Harry.

— Lepiej nie, panie Potter. Zawsze lepiej jest mówić prawdę.

_Teraz,_ pomyślał Harry _nadszedł czas na __lanie._

Zapatrzył się w swoje buty.

Snape odchrząknął i powiedział:

— Panie Potter, twoje zachowanie było niewłaściwe i nie do przyjęcia. Nie możesz łamać szkolnych zasad i działać, nie myśląc o własnym bezpieczeństwie. Nie jesteś już sam; nie musisz rozwiązywać wszystkich problemów, które napotkasz na własną rękę. Jest wiele osób, które chciałyby ci pomóc. Chcę, żebyś o tym myślał, gdy będziesz pisał linie. — Snape patrzył na swojego podopiecznego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

Harry skinął głową. Nie śmiał spojrzeć na opiekuna.

— Ostatniej nocy obiecałem ci lanie i powinienem ci je sprawić, zarówno ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo, w jakim się postawiłeś myśląc, że sam sobie poradzisz z materiałami wybuchowymi, jak i za wędrówki po zamku w nocy. — Harry automatycznie zakrył pośladki rękoma. — Ale dziś jest ostatni dzień roku, a ja wierzę, że to, co robimy lub, jak się czujemy, w tym dniu znajdzie odbicie w nadchodzącym roku. Nie chcę, abyś cierpiał, czy był obolały w przyszłym roku. — _Doznałeś już w życiu wystarczająco dużo bólu__,_ pomyślał Snape. — Więc... nie dostaniesz dzisiaj lania. Ale spiorę cię dwa razy, jeśli nadal będziesz starał się rozwiązywać wszystkie problemy na własną rękę. Czy to jasne? — Ton nauczyciela nie pozostawiał złudzeń, co do powagi sytuacji i konsekwencji niesubordynacji.

— Tak, panie profesorze. Nie będę… dziękuję… — Harry poczuł, jak całe napięcie uchodzi z jego napiętych mięśni. Snape zauważył tę zmianę i zdecydował się zachować dziecko zajęte.

— Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Przejrzyj swoje zadania domowe. Zabawa noworoczna rozpocznie się o dwudziestej drugiej, więc proponuję się zdrzemnąć, tak żebyś mógł w pełni cieszyć się ucztą.

— Tak jest. Profesorze…? — Harry zatrzymał się w drzwiach i odwrócił się, aby zadać pytanie Snape'owi.

— Tak, dziecko? — zapytał spokojnie Snape, pamiętając, że dziecko najadło się już strachu podczas jego „kazania".

— Mógłbym dzisiaj też tu spać? Przyniósłbym piżamę i… — Harry'emu niedane było dokończyć myśli.

— Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić, panie Potter? — zdziwił się takim obrotem sprawy Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Bo… z powodu tego, co pan przed chwilą powiedział. Czuję się tutaj bezpiecznie i... chciałbym czuć się tak również w przyszłym roku — odpowiedział cicho Harry, patrząc na swojego opiekuna przenikliwym zielonym wzrokiem.


	11. Rozdział 11

Oryginał: **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" **(link znajduje się w moim profilu)

Autor: LLALVA**  
**

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zilidya**

* * *

**Rozdział 11**

* * *

Severus Snape spojrzał na mały tyłek chłopca, który leżał na jego kolanach. Ręka zaczęła go piec przy dziesiątym uderzeniu i domyślił się, że pośladki małego chłopca są już wystarczająco czerwone, więc zakończył lanie dwoma klapsami w górną część ud Harry'ego, miejsce szczególnie wrażliwe podczas siedzenia.

Harry ciężko szlochał, gdy został postawiony na nogi, strumienie łez spływały mu po policzkach. Chłopiec był obrazem skruchy.

— Stań w kącie, panie Potter i pomyśl o tym, co się stało. Idę zobaczyć pana Malfoya. Wrócę za dwadzieścia minut — oświadczył stanowczo Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry poczuł, jak Snape delikatnie kieruje go w stronę kąta. Nic nie widział przez łzy, wciąż cieknące mu z oczu. Jego tyłek pulsował i wiedział, że wygląda bardzo niechlujnie.

Stał w rogu, gdy poczuł, że nauczyciel wciska mu do ręki chusteczkę.

— Nie waż się stąd ruszyć, panie Potter, zanim nie wrócę. — Ton nauczyciela sugerował poważne konsekwencje najmniejszej niesubordynacji.

Harry pociągnął nosem... Wiedział, że Malfoy czeka ten sam los... i wiedział, że musi temu jakoś zaradzić. Chlipnął jeszcze raz i powiedział:

— Profesorze…

— Tak, panie Potter? — Snape odwrócił się od kominka, którym zamierzał podróżować do ambulatorium i spojrzał pytająco na swojego podopiecznego.

— To nie była wina Malfoya… Ja zacząłem…

— Czy Draco drażnił cię w związku z twoją pracą domową? — _To przynajmniej byłby jakiś powód_, pomyślał Snape.

— Nie, proszę pana. On tylko…, on tylko zapytał, gdzie zostawiłem jego pantofle… Powiedział, że jeśli będę tu po południu, to mógłbym poszukać jego kapci i umieścić je gdzieś, gdzie łatwo będzie mógł je znaleźć — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Dlaczego więc go uderzyłeś?— zapytał ciągle wzburzony nauczyciel.

— Nie wiem… — wychlipał Harry, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

Snape westchnął. _Co__ też dziecku chodzi po__głowie__?_ Tak czy owak zamierzał usłyszeć wersję Draco.

— Pomyśl o tym, podczas stania w kącie. Gdy wrócę, oczekuję odpowiedzi.

— Tak jest, panie profesorze — zgodził się markotnie Harry.

Snape poszedł do swojego gabinetu i przez Fiuu skontaktował się z panią Pomfrey, która poinformowała go, że Draco nic nie jest - zatrzymała krwawienie z nosa, który nie został złamany, a siniak na twarzy zniknie do rana.

— Chcesz porozmawiać z młodym wojownikiem, Severusie? — zapytała żartobliwie Poppy.

— Czy to odpowiedni czas, Poppy? Może chcesz go zatrzymać na noc?

— Zasugerowałam mu pobyt tutaj, ale jestem pewna, że nie zaśnie, dopóki z tobą nie porozmawia — oświadczyła dobitnie pielęgniarka.

Snape nabrał do garści kolejną porcję proszku Fiuu, wrzucił ją do kominka i wyszedł w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Draco tkwił na łóżku, pół siedząc, pół leżąc, trzymając mały ręcznik w ręce i na przemian przecierając oczy i nos. Widział jak Opiekun jego Domu wszedł do sali.

Snape usiadł na krześle przed łóżkiem blondyna. Taca z kolacją, leżąca na stoliku obok kozetki Draco wyglądała na nietkniętą.

— Profesorze… Przepraszam… — Po nieudanym pojedynku w Pokoju Zbroi, Severus obiecał porządny ból tyłka, jeśli któryś z nich będzie ponownie walczył, a zwłaszcza z sobą nawzajem.

— Co mu powiedziałeś, panie Malfoy? — zapytał Snape, uważnie obserwując swojego ślizgońskiego wychowanka.

— Nic, panie profesorze, nic… Poprosiłem go tylko o poszukanie moich kapci… Nie wiem, dlaczego się rozgniewał. — Snape osłupiał. Malfoy był zmartwiony. A Snape nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego. Draco powinien być zły, powinien grozić wezwaniem ojca oraz pozywaniem szkoły i Gryffindoru. — Myślałem, że... Wiem, że nie jest moim przyjacielem, ale... Pomógł mi, gdy mieliśmy wypadek i mieliśmy razem szlaban... Dlaczego był tak zdenerwowany?

— Nie umiem ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, panie Malfoy, ale postaram się znaleźć odpowiedź. Tymczasem możesz tu zostać, zjedź kolację, a potem idź spać - porozmawiamy rano — odrzekł spokojnie Snape, wciąż zastanawiając się nad zachowaniem zarówno Draco, jak i Harry'ego.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Draco powtórnie przetarł oczy. — Mam kłopoty, panie profesorze…?

— Ani trochę. Pan Potter powiedział, że to nie była twoja wina. — Snape uspokoił małego Ślizgona.

— Dziękuję, profesorze… — odetchnął z ulgą Malfoy.

Snape ponownie użył Fiuu i wrócił do swoich kwater.

— Panie Potter, możesz wyjść z kąta. Podejdź do mnie… — zarządził.

Harry odwrócił się i oczyścił nos. Chusteczka była już mokra. Snape podał mu suchą, a następnie usiadł przy stole. Harry stanął w pobliżu nauczyciela.

— Jak się czuje Malfoy? — _Czy miał __prawo o to pytać__? __Pamiętał uczucie, gdy jego__ ręka __trzasnęła w nos blondyna.__Złamał mu go?__Czy on__ naprawdę__ martwi się o__ Malfoya?_

— Krwawienie zostało zatrzymane i nos jest w porządku. Draco spędzi noc w ambulatorium — wyjaśnił w skrócie nauczyciel.

Harry poczuł ulgę. Co prawda to był tylko jeden cios, ale zadał go ze wszystkich sił…

— Sądzę, że powinienem go przeprosić… — powiedział cicho, patrząc na Snape'a.

— I zrobisz to. Czy zastanowiłeś się, dlaczego go uderzyłeś?

— Tak, profesorze. Ale… nie jestem pewny… Od samego rana wszystko szło nie tak — westchnął Harry i zaczął opowiadać.

* * *

To była druga lekcja eliksirów w Nowym Roku. Snape nie był w dobrym nastroju.

Miał bardzo pracowity tydzień, podczas którego prawie każdego popołudnia był wzywany na konsultacje do świętego Munga, a później warzył specjalne mikstury. Każdej nocy chodził spać bardzo późno, bo musiał jeszcze się sklasyfikować eseje i zadania domowe, przypisane na ferie.

A dzisiejszego ranka musiał już sobie radzić z wybuchem kociołka w klasie, podczas eliksirów trzeciego roku Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw.

Pierwszy rok Gryffindor - Slytherin czuł napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, i po raz pierwszy sprawiło to, że nie spowodowano jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia w klasie. Sklasyfikowane dokumenty Snape trzymał na biurku. Nie był zadowolony z ich poziomu. Szczególnie z tego dostarczonego przez zielonookiego ignoranta. Gdy spojrzał na Pottera jedyną jego myślą był opracowany plan zmuszający chłopaka do czyszczenia kociołków całe popołudnie podczas szlabanu, który mu zada. Pod koniec podwójnej lekcji zaczął rozdawać ocenione prace. Czuł na sobie wzrok Pottera. Z pewnością chłopak myślał, że udało mu się go oszukać. Zamierzał go zaskoczyć...

— Granger… Musisz się nauczyć więcej wyrażać w mniejszej ilości słów. Od teraz masz dostarczać maksymalnie dwie stopy… — warknął Snape, podając dziewczynie esej.

Harry wzdrygnął się, Hermiona zawsze pisała elaboraty. Widział, jak odbiera swoją pracę, a na jej twarz wypływa rumieniec zawstydzenia.

— Panie Malfoy. Dobra robota. — Blondyn uśmiechnął się dumnie.

Harry spodziewał się, że jego nazwisko będzie następne. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że Snape oddawał eseje w ustalonym porządku - pierwszy był zawsze najlepszy. Harry wiedział, że jego praca była dobra. Może nie tak dobra, jak Hermiony i Draco, ale... Przeprowadził bardzo dokładne badania na temat wszystkich składników i właściwości jadów neurotoksycznych, a ponadto wyszukał cechy istot, które je produkowały. Napisał cztery stopy, zamiast wymaganych trzech, a całość przepisał trzy razy, żeby być pewnym, że nie ma nim żadnej plamy atramentu, co miał nadzieję, że Snape zauważy i pochwali.

Harry był zawiedziony, kiedy Snape ciągnął oddawanie prac, a jego nazwisko nie zostało odczytane.

_Czyżby__ Snape__ za__trzymał__ esej, bo__ był, aż tak dobry...__? __Złudna nadzieja!_

Snape oddał ostatnią pracę i Harry uświadomił sobie, że brakuje tylko jednego eseju. Czuł wielki kamień w żołądku...

— Potter… — Harry wyciągnął rękę i zobaczył, że u samej góry jego eseju znajduje się wielkie czerwone T oraz nota dotycząca szlabanu. Spojrzał na pergaminy i zobaczył, że każda strona była przekreślona na krzyż tym samym czerwonym kolorem atramentu.

_Dlaczego?_

Był tak skonsternowany i zły, że nie usłyszał ostatnich poleceń, wydanych klasie przez Snape'a. W uszach słyszał jedynie głośny szum. Dopiero Ron szturchnięciem dał mu znać, że czas się spakować i opuścić lochy. Jak to możliwe? Poświęcił przecież tyle czasu... Szedł za przyjaciółmi, ale został zatrzymany przez głos Mistrza Eliksirów, nim dotarł do drzwi. Człowiek wydawał się zły!

— Szlaban, Potter, dziś o osiemnastej. W moim gabinecie. Będziesz szorował kociołki — oświadczył oschle Snape.

Harry zdołał tylko skinąć głową, tak był zdezorientowany.

Wyszedł na korytarz i zobaczył, że Ron i Hermiona czekali na niego przy schodach. Gdy usłyszał kroki za plecami odwrócił się, by stanąć oko w oko z... Malfoyem.

— Potter, jak będziesz dzisiaj w kwaterach Snape'a, weź proszę rozejrzyj się za moimi kapciami, dobrze. Snape powiedział mi, że korzystałeś z nich w Nowy Rok, a nie mogę ich nigdzie znaleźć... — zaczął wyjaśniać swą niecodzienną, i nad wyraz uprzejmą, prośbę Draco.

To była kropla przepełniająca czarę goryczy. Snape nie zaliczył mu pracy domowej, nad którą tyle siedział, ale pozwolił Malfoyowi spać w swoich kwaterach. Harry nie dał Ślizgonowi skończyć mówić - uderzył go w nos. Reszta wydarzeń stanowiła białą plamę w jego głowie.

Hermiona i Ron podbiegli do niego, ale silne ramiona dosłownie pociągnęły go do góry. Patrząc w dół, ujrzał zakrwawiony nos Malfoya. Został umieszczony, nie zbyt delikatnie, w klasie eliksirów z złowrogą zapowiedzią, że ma tam pozostać. Stał odtwarzając w kółko zadany cios. Usłyszał, że pani Pomfrey została wezwana, i że Malfoy, cały we krwi, lewitowany na noszach trafił do ambulatorium.

Uderzył Malfoya! Snape go zabije. A ma przecież jeszcze szlaban do odrobienia... Szum w uszach zniknął, a uczucie ciężkości zaczęło się pojawiać w żołądku. Snape wszedł do sali i patrząc na Harry'ego swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem rozkazał:

— Wyjaśnij to, panie Potter…

Harry tylko patrzył na ręce; jedna z dłoni była we krwi. Poruszył ręką i poczuł ból w knykciach. Snape nigdy nie będzie z niego dumny, nigdy! Snape zauważył, że są obserwowani z korytarza, więc wyciągnął dzieciaka z klasy i zabrał go do swojej kwatery, gdzie usiadł na prostym krześle i postawił Pottera obok siebie.

— Wiesz, że nie należy walczyć z kolegami, panie Potter. Prawda? — zapytał surowo, i wydawać by się mogło, że retorycznie.

Harry skinął głową, oglądając swoje buty, jakby były niezmiernie ciekawe. Snape podniósł podbródek Gryfona zmuszając go tym samym do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

— Słowna odpowiedź byłaby bardzo mile widziana, panie Potter. — Złowrogi ton głosu nauczyciela spowodował, że Harry pragnął jedynie uciec wzrokiem przed karcącym spojrzeniem Snape'a.

— Tak, proszę pana — wyszeptał cicho załamany Harry.

— Czy masz coś do powiedzenia, co wyjaśniłoby twoje zachowanie? — dopytywał się coraz bardziej rozdrażniony Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry spojrzał w czarne oczy opiekuna i zamiast znaleźć w nich, to czego tak bardzo pragnął, znalazł jedynie gniew. Przegrał. Stracił wszystko…

— Nie, profesorze — skwitował beznamiętnym tonem.

— Wiesz więc, wiesz, czego możesz się spodziewać? — indagował dalej zdenerwowany nauczyciel.

— Sprawi mi pan lanie — odpowiedział cicho Harry.

Snape położył rękę na plecach chłopca i przełożył go przez swoje kolana.

Po rozmowie z Malfoyem, Snape postanowił dotrzeć do sedna problemu.

— Usiądź tu, panie Potter — wskazał na krzesło, stojące naprzeciwko jego.

Snape zauważył, jak Harry lekko się wzdrygnął, ledwo gdy jego pośladki dotknęły siedzenia.

— Weź swój esej i przeczytaj mi go — polecił stanowczo Snape.

Harry wyjął z plecaka zmięty pergamin i zaczął czytać. Początkowo jego głos był trochę drżący, ale skupił się na czytaniu. Zatrzymał się, kiedy doszedł do strony, która została przekreślona na czerwono. Zdał sobie sprawę, że czyta to samo, co było na pierwszej i drugiej kartce... Jak to możliwe? W końcu zrozumiał - skopiował tą samą cześć eseju.

— To nie te pergaminy... — wyjąkał zdenerwowany odkryciem swojej pomyłki Harry.

Snape zrozumiał prawdziwy powód zamieszania z pracą Harry'ego. Dziecko popełniło błąd, a nie próbowało go oszukać, przez umieszczenie kopii części eseju w nadziei, że nauczyciel będzie zbyt zajęty, aby przeczytać go dokładnie.

— Rozumiem, że nie czytałeś pracy przed oddaniem mi jej, panie Potter?

— Czytałem... Czytałem wiele razy, panie profesorze, ale… W zeszłym tygodniu doskonaliłem pisanie liter… Nie chciałem pana oszukać, profesorze. Proszę mi wierzyć. Ja mogę pokazać… Mam tutaj wszystkie pergaminy... — Harry sięgnął do swojej torby i wyjął kilka arkuszy pergaminu. Położył je na stole i spoglądał na nie podczas, gdy wciąż przepraszał nauczyciela. — Tak mi przykro... Byłem zmęczony, ale wciąż przepisywałem i... tutaj... to są te dobre strony.

Harry podał nauczycielowi kilka pogniecionych pergaminów.

Snape wziął je i zaczął przeglądać. Zauważył, że nie były one częścią eseju, który Harry mylnie skopiował i mu oddał.

— Dlaczego to było tak ważne, panie Potter? — zapytał zaciekawiony Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry skubał paznokcie.

— Mmm? Słucham, profesorze?

— Dlaczego uznałeś to zadanie domowe za tak ważne, że skopiowałeś je tak wiele razy? — dopytywał się zaintrygowany takim obrotem sprawy Snape.

— Nie wiem... Chciałem udowodnić, że mogę to zrobić. Chciałem, żeby pan powiedział „dobra robota"... — wyszeptał zawstydzony Harry.

Snape zostawił chłopca siedzącego przy stole, a sam poszedł do swojego gabinetu, skąd wrócił z pergaminem i piórem w ręku. Umieścił je przed Harrym i powiedział:

— No to masz szansę, żeby przepisać go jeszcze raz, panie Potter.

Harry spojrzał na profesora z niedowierzaniem.

— Naprawdę? Ale, profesorze… powiedział pan… — zaczął niepewnie Harry, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.

— Możesz przyjść szorować kociołki jutro, panie Potter. Przyznam ci za to trzy punkty — oświadczył łagodnie Snape.

— Tak jest — rozpromienił się Harry i z werwą wziął się za przepisywać eseju jeszcze raz.

Siedząc na krześle czuł, po pierwsze swój pulsujący tyłek, a z upływem czasu również burczenie w żołądku. Pamiętał, co Snape mówił o posiłkach. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na zegar na ścianie. Nadszedł czas kolacji. Harry usłyszał Snape'a w pokoju obok.

— Profesorze…? — zawołał mając nadzieję być usłyszanym.

— Tak, panie Potter? — zapytał nauczyciel, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i stając obok Gryfona.

— Jest pora kolacji…, a ja jestem trochę głodny. Zajmie mi trochę czasu dokończenie prac, ale... mogę iść na kolację? Wrócę bardzo szybko — zapewnił gorliwie Harry.

— Umyj ręce, panie Potter, posiłek będzie podany w kuchni — oświadczył spokojnie Snape.

— Dziękuję, profesorze. — Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

Snape widział, jak Potter biegnie do łazienki, a następnie usłyszał plusk wody... Jak to możliwe? Dziecko w kilka godzin przeżyło tak wiele, a miało jeszcze energię, żeby skakać i biegać. Po chwili umyty Harry przyszedł do kuchni.

Snape kazał podać bulion z warzywami, kotlety z kurczaka i puree ziemniaczane. Harry zrozumiał, że nie był w całkowitej niełasce, skoro Snape zamówił dla niego jedzenie. To chyba znaczyło, że nadal się nim interesuje, prawda? Jadł powoli. Jedzenie było dobre, a jego żołądek, po wszystkich emocjach dnia, potrzebował się uspokoić. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy pod koniec posiłku zniknęły talerze, ale nie pojawił się deser.

Snape popijał kawę.

— Przynieś swoją pracę, panie Potter — polecił krótko.

— Tak jest. — Harry pobiegł po kopiowany esej.

Harry wziął pergaminy i przeczytał je wszystkie jeszcze raz, nim zaczął po raz kolejny je przepisywać.

— Położyłem kapcie Malfoya na dolnej półce, panie profesorze… — powiedział cicho.

— Dlaczego je tam umieściłeś? — Harry wzruszył ramionami i zapatrzył się na swój esej.

— Ja... Pomyślałem, że przecież jest pan Opiekunem Domu i... Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej... Rozgniewałem się na niego, bo..., bo zaprosił go pan do pozostania tutaj na noc. Myślałem, że... że tylko mnie pan pozwolił tu spać… A teraz jest pan na mnie zły... — Dlaczego mężczyzna kazał mu to wszystko powiedzieć? Nie mógł wyczytać tego z jego myśli?

— Nie jest zwyczajem, żeby uczniowie spali w moich kwaterach, panie Potter — wyjaśnił Snape bacznie obserwując Harry'ego.

— Nie…? — wyrwało się zaskoczonemu chłopcu.

— Wszyscy studenci mają własne łóżka i sypialnie. Tylko w szczególnych przypadkach pozwalam któremuś przespać się na kanapie — wyjaśnił zasadniczym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Mnie pan pozwolił… — Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się wielki, zadowolony uśmiech.

— Jestem twoim opiekunem, panie Potter. Muszę cię traktować inaczej niż resztę kolegów — odpowiedział Snape, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jawną radość podopiecznego na jego ostatnie wyjaśnienie.

— Ale Malfoy… — zaczął Gryfon, ale Snape mu szybko przerwał.

— Jestem również odpowiedzialny za uczniów, którzy należą do mojego Domu, gdy przebywają w szkole, panie Potter. Zawsze istnieje szczególny powód, dla którego pozwalam tu komuś spać — oświadczył spokojnie nauczyciel.

— Rozumiem. Przepraszam, myślałem, że… Czy mogę zabrać mu kapcie do ambulatorium...? Może ich potrzebować.

— Draco zostaje tam tylko na noc. Możesz mu je dać, gdy będziesz go przepraszał — odparł stanowczo nauczyciel.

— Tak jest — zgodził się szybko Harry.

Harry kontynuował pisanie. To zadanie wydawało się nie mieć końca. Poczuł skurcz w dłoni. Bolała go ta część, którą uderzył Malfoya.

— Skończył pan, panie Potter?

— Nie, profesorze… Wciąż mam pół strony do przepisania… — westchnął znużony Harry.

— Zaznacz miejsce i podejdź do mnie — polecił krótko Snape.

Harry poszedł do salonu. Nauczyciel siedział w fotelu, a Harry przysiadł na kanapie.

To było trudne dla Snape'a. Ale wiedział, że chłopiec tego potrzebuje. Snape był przyzwyczajony do krytykowania i wypominania każdego, nawet najmniejszego błędu. Umiał potępić, ale rzadko mówił coś pozytywnego.

— Panie Potter, od kiedy przybyłeś do Hogwartu, bardzo wiele się nauczyłeś. Wiesz już, jak korzystać z magii i świetnie sobie poradziłeś z oswojeniem się ze wszystkimi nowościami, które bywają trudne do opanowania dla dzieci wychowywanych przez mugoli. Powinieneś być z siebie dumny… — Snape miał nadzieję, że jego słowa podniosą Harry'ego na duchu.

— Naprawdę tak pan myśli, profesorze? — Harry wcale nie był tego taki pewny.

— Tak, dziecko. Słuchałeś również wskazówek pani Pomfrey i zdołałeś przytyć. Gdy zbada cię ponownie, myślę, że będzie bardzo zadowolona z uzyskanych przez ciebie wyników... — ciągnął wyliczanie walorów Harry'ego Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Chciałem... Chciałem, żeby był pan ze mnie zadowolony, profesorze... — Harry pragnął mieć teraz swoją pelerynę-niewidkę, w ten sposób Snape nie byłby w stanie na niego patrzeć.

— Dlatego tyle razy przepisałeś swoją pracę domową, dziecko? — zapytał Snape, choć podejrzewał jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Tak, proszę pana — wyszeptał wciąż zawstydzony Harry.

— Nie musisz tego robić, panie Potter. Jestem z ciebie zadowolony, kiedy jesz każdy posiłek na czas i kiedy jesteś w łóżku przed ciszą nocną... Cieszę się, gdy jesteś porządnie ubrany i postępujesz zgodnie z poleceniami nauczycieli — ciągnął Mistrz Eliksirów czując, że szczere pochwały wcale nie są tak trudne do wypowiedzenia, jak mu się zdawało.

— Ale…, pan myśli, że jestem głupi… Nie jestem dobry w eliksirach — wyszeptał podłamany Harry.

— Wiem, że bardzo się starasz. Twoja praca domowa była dobra, aż odkryłem, że zacząłeś się powtarzać.

— Więc lubi mnie pan? Wiem, że bardzo dobrze się pan mną opiekuje mnie, ale… — Harry zamilkł nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma wyrazić, to co czuje.

Snape starał się wmówić sobie, że to część opieki nad dzieckiem, że nie robi tego dlatego, bo ma ochotę uściskać dziecko… Usiadł obok Harry'ego i objął go ramieniem. Dziecko poczuło rękę i pozwoliło się przytulić.

— Kiedy w klasie obrony szukałem ładunków wybuchowych, żeby je rozbroić... znalazłem zwierciadło. Było duże i najpierw pomyślałem, że to normalne lustro, ale... Kiedy w nie spojrzałem... ono pokazało mi moich rodziców i rodzinę. Ale nie było w nim Dursleyów. Ale był mój ojciec i matka... tak naprawdę ich nie pamiętam, nie widziałem też żadnych zdjęć, ale wszyscy mówią, że wyglądam jak tata, a oczy mam po mamie... — Harry postanowił opowiedzieć opiekunowi o dziwnym artefakcie, na jaki się natknął podczas swoich nocnych wędrówek.

— Więc widziałeś w lustrze swoich rodziców? — Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Snape.

— Tak i nagle poczułem, że nie jestem już sam... — wyszeptał Harry, mocniej przytulając się do nauczyciela.

— Odnalazłeś ponownie lustro? — dopytywał się nauczyciel.

— Następnej nocy i kolejnej też... Założyłem niewidkę, żeby móc swobodnie poruszać się po korytarzach. Chciałem ich zobaczyć jeszcze raz... musiałem sprawdzić, czy nadal tam są... — odpowiedział podekscytowany Harry.

— Byli? — zapytał cicho Snape.

— Tak, za każdym razem. Kładli mi ręce na ramionach i wyglądali na tak szczęśliwych... Profesor Dumbledore powiedział mi, że lustro pokazuje, to co najbardziej pragnę ujrzeć… — ciągnął dalej Harry.

— Kiedy ci to powiedział? — zainteresował się Ślizgon.

— Ostatniej nocy… W noc przed odkryciem materiałów wybuchowych, powiedział mi, że zwierciadło pokazuje tylko, pragnienia mego serca, i że... nie powinienem szukać lustra — odpowiedział smętnie Harry.

— Rozumiem, że brakuje ci rodziców, dziecko — uspokoił go łagodnie Snape.

— Wiem, że odeszli, ale chciałbym mieć ich zdjęcie. Ale po raz ostatni widziałem jeszcze kogoś w lustrze... Kogoś, kogo znam i kto żyje… — Harry, tuląc się do opiekuna, czuł ciepło bijące od wiecznie zimnego człowieka. — Był pan w lustrze, profesorze…

Snape oniemiał. Chłopak kilka razy skopiował swój czterostronicowy esej, aby zyskać jego uznanie, a Malfoya uderzył po prostu z zazdrości. Podjął się opieki nad Harrym wiedząc, że może zapewnić dziecku stabilność, jasne zasady i wskazówki, co mogło się przełożyć na ciepłe ubrania i filiżankę gorącej czekolady, ale przytulanie...? To było, to czego dziecko potrzebowało! A on był emocjonalnym wrakiem człowieka, który zamknął swoje serce po tym, gdy zbyt wiele razy zostało złamane. Nawet nie posiadał klucza, by próbować zmienić ten stan rzeczy.

— Czy uważa pan, że... Myśli pan, że może mnie polubić, chociaż tak trochę? Obiecuję będę się uczyć na wszystkie lekcje, zawsze będę punktualny, i zawsze będę posłuszny i... — Harry tak bardzo pragnął dobrego słowa od opiekuna, że zaczął gorączkowo wyliczać wszystkie rzeczy, którym mógłby sprostać, byle tylko nauczyciel chciał to zauważyć.

— Lubię cię, panie Potter. — Snape przerwał tą nerwową wyliczankę.

— Ja pana też, panie profesorze. — Mina Harry'ego w jednej chwili zmieniła się z pełnej nerwowości na niepomiernie szczęśliwą.

Harry poczuł łzy gromadzące się w oczach. Zrozumiał, że ten dzień nie zostały wcale nie był zły, jak mogło się wydawać jeszcze rano. Snape przytulił go mocniej.

— Przykro mi, panie Potter. Przykro mi, że nie dane ci było dorastać z rodzicami. Wiem, że nie jestem najlepszym zastępstwem, ale jestem tu dla ciebie... — wyszeptał cicho w stronę wtulonego w niego Gryfona.

Harry stracił kontrolę nad swoimi łzami. Wszystkie rozczarowania dnia, plus wszystkie niepokoje i lanie... wszystko to zaczął wypłakiwać. Severus po prostu trzymał go mocno, aż dziecko padło, wyczerpane. Harry płacząc zasnął w jego ramionach się.

Snape podniósł dziecko i przeszedłszy kilka kroków, zaniósł go do swojego pokoju, uznając, że jego podopieczny zasługuje na coś więcej, niż kanapa w salonie. Kiedy próbował położyć Harry'ego na łóżku, chłopiec nie chciał puścić jego szyi i ciągnął go w dół. Z lekkim westchnieniem, Snape ułożył się w łóżku obok chłopca i pozwolił Harry'emu wtulić się w jego klatkę piersiową. Po kilku długich minutach trzymania śpiącego chłopca, Snape przyznał w duchu, że cieszył się z kontaktu fizycznego i czuł się dziwnie ochronny względem dziecka w jego ramionach.

Snape zamknął oczy i zapragnął, by dziecko, które właśnie się do niego tuli było naprawdę jego. Jego i Lilly…

Snape otworzył oczy, gdy zdrętwiało mu ramię. Zasnął przy chłopcu. Wstał i okrył dziecko kocem. Wyszedł z pokoju i wyłączył światło. Poszedł do swojego pokoju gościnnego i transmutował krzesło w łóżko. Był tak zmęczony, że zdążył tylko zdjąć buty przed zaśnięciem.


	12. Rozdział 12

Oryginał: **"Of Trolls and wizard kids" **(link znajduje się w moim profilu)

Autor: LLALVA**  
**

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zilidya**

* * *

**Rozdział 12**

* * *

Severus obudził się, ale wciąż leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma. Lubił uczucie ciepła, które zapewniała mi rozgrzana pościel. Wyciągnął różdżkę umieszczoną wieczorem pod poduszką i rzucił zaklęcie czasu – dwadzieścia po piątej, więc miał jeszcze ponad godzinę snu. Po chwili uzmysłowił sobie, że jest sobota. Mógł zostać w łóżku aż do ósmej. Musiał coś zrobić z dzieckiem, które spało w jego łóżku.

Dziecko, które potrzebowało tak mało, a zarazem tak wiele. Czy był w stanie mu to zapewnić?

_Potter... Chwila, jeśli naprawdę chcę być__ rodzicem dziecka__, to muszę __odnosić się do niego __inaczej...__Harry._

Harry przyjął jego opiekę w sposób, w jaki robią to tylko dzieci spragnione jakiegokolwiek cieplejszego uczucia ze strony dorosłych. Chłopiec był grzeczny i skory do pomocy, niczym nie różnił się od małej Lilly, którą Severus dawno temu spotkał na huśtawkach.

Gdyby Severus miał lepsze dzieciństwo… Gdyby wiedział, jak dogadywać się z innymi dziećmi… Gdyby tak bardzo nie bał się własnego ojca... Gdyby nie chciał tak diametralnie zmienić swojego życia, jednocześnie paląc za sobą mosty - może spędziłby życie z matką Harry'ego.

Matka Severusa powiedziała mu, że jego ojciec nie zawsze taki był. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że tego nie pamiętał. Opowiadane historie były niczym bajki na dobranoc - rzeczy wydarzyły się dawno, dawno temu w miejscu, które było daleko, daleko stąd…

Przed śmiercią Eileen przekazała synowi myślodsiewnie ze swoimi wspomnieniami. Obiecawszy sobie, że zaniecha rozpamiętywania przeszłości, Severus po prostu ją ukrył. Zajrzał do niej dopiero po śmierci Lilly, w chwili, gdy wszystkie osoby zainteresowane były już martwe. Przeglądał pozostawione wspomnienia w chwilach, gdy czuł potrzebę bycia blisko matki, a także wtedy, gdy pragnął zrozumieć historię swojego życia.

* * *

Kiedy młoda czarownica go spotkała, Tobiasz Snape był przystojnym chłopakiem. Delikatny i uprzejmy wobec dziewczyny sprawił, że zakochała się w nim.

Eileen była nieśmiałą dziewczyną, która dojrzewała w cieniu zmarłego brata, którego nigdy nie poznała. Jej rodzice byli czystokrwistymi czarodziejami. Rodziną, która znacznie zubożała przez długie lata złego zarządzania majątkiem. Nadal posiadali kilka nieruchomości, a przede wszystkim nazwisko. Państwo Prince spędzili życie na żałobie po synu, który zmarł w dzieciństwie, aby był niezmiernie przystojny i bardzo mądry, a jego magia potężna. Gdyby dziecko żyło najpewniej odziedziczyłoby miejsce rodziny w Wizengamocie i pracowałoby w Ministerstwie, a to pomnożyłoby majątek rodziny. Biedna Eileen nigdy nie mogła konkurować ze zmarłym bratem. Nie wtedy, gdy zmarły brat wraz ze swoją śmiercią zabrał zdolność rodziców do miłości. Gdyby tylko była chłopcem, jeśli tylko byłaby mądrzejsza lub ładna... Jeśli tylko jej brat by żył...

Była zwykłą dziewczyną, o bardzo jasnej karnacji, miała ciemne włosy i czarne oczy. Głębokie spojrzenie jej obsydianowych oczu, sprawiało, że była dziewczyną, z którą chciało się porozmawiać.

Eileen miała spokoje dzieciństwo. Dopóki nie przyszedł jej list z Hogwartu pobierała lekcje w domu. Po otrzymaniu sowy jej rodzice strasznie się pokłócili i to był jeden z nielicznych razów, gdy matka postawiła na swoim.

Ojciec Eileen uważał, że jako dziewczyna nie potrzebuje już więcej edukacji - przecież jej jedynym celem życiowym było zamążpójście. Przynajmniej była czystokrwista, co powinno, pomimo jej wyglądu, zjednać jej przychylność konkurenta, a może nawet złapać bogatego męża, które pomoże utrzymać rodzinny majątek.

Jej matka nie była taka optymistką. Sądziła, że Eileen nie wyładnieje z czasem, a biorąc pod uwagę stan nieruchomości uważała, że lepiej będzie, gdy córka nauczy się czegoś, co pomoże jej na siebie zarabiać.

Eileen została wysłana do Hogwartu z niewielką garderobą i mnóstwem przestróg i ostrzeżeń. Znalazła kilkoro przyjaciół, wszystkich czystokrwistych, jak ona. Była dobrą uczennicą, a swoje prawdziwe powołanie znalazła w eliksirach. Po zaliczeniu SUM-ów, przekonała rodziców, aby pozwolili jej wrócić na ostatnie dwa lata do szkoły, gdzie zamierzała zacząć specjalizację w eliksirach.

Rodzice znaleźli jej konkurenta w połowie jej siódmego roku.

Był synem kuzyna, dalekim krewnym z londyńskiej gałęzi Blacków.

Był bezdzietnym wdowcem, który chciał pojąć za żonę czarownicę czystej krwi, która mogłaby dać mu spadkobierców. Był bogaty, posiadał kilka inwestycji w różnych częściach świata. Dla państwa Prince był spełnieniem marzeń – dzięki jego bogactwu, które przypadnie przecież także Eileen, będą mogli ponownie zacząć żyć w zgodzie ze swoim statusem społecznym.

Matka Eileen szybko złożyła zamówienie na suknię ślubna, jak i pełną garderobę dla niej i córki.

Podczas przerwy wiosennej wysłali wiadomość do Eileen, że nie musi się już martwić egzaminami końcowymi czy szukaniem praktyki. Nie musi wracać do szkoły, za to wolno jej nosić klejnoty rodzinne i nowe, piękne ubrania, które kupił dla niej narzeczony.

Eileen wiedział, że nie będzie o tym rozmawiała ze szkolnymi koleżankami. Transakcja, w której była tylko towarem została już bowiem zawarta, o czym świadczyły nowe meble zdobiące Dwór. Nawet nie znała imienia swego przyszłego męża.

Ubrano ją niczym bezwolną marionetkę, po czym po raz pierwszy spotkała go na „herbatce".

Ten człowiek miał bezduszną twarz. Jego skóra była bardzo jasna, choć był opalony. Lewy policzek zdobiła mu blizna, sięgająca prawie do oka, które sprawiała, że wyglądał okrutnie. Miał niebieskie, zimne oczy i prawie białe włosy. W wysoko sklepionych komnatach Dworu Prince'ów jego głos brzmiał niczym grzmot. Był Wikingiem.

Po poznaniu Eileen pierwsze słowa skierował do swego przyszłego teścia:

— Miałeś rację, nie jest ładna, ale na szczęście nie będę musiał widzieć jej twarzy w łóżku.

Gdy objął ją władczo, chciała móc się teleportować jak najdalej. Ręce, które na sobie poczuła wydały jej się brudne, pomimo wielu warstw sukni. Nakazano jej siedzieć przy nim i częstować go herbatą oraz proponować słodkości. Siedziała jak zamurowana, nie była w stanie nawet popijać herbaty.

Jej niemoc wykorzystali rodzice, zachwalając ją przed tym człowiekiem.

— Córka ma doskonałe wykształcenie, potrafi także grać na pianinie i pięknie haftuje. — Matka Eileen pogratulowała sobie w duchu postawienia na swoim w kwestii wykształcenia córki.

— Jest cichą i posłuszną osobą.

— Zawsze była mocną, zdrową dziewczyną. — Lady Prince nie ustawała w zachwalaniu córki.

— Jestem pewien, że zajdzie w ciążę zaraz po ślubie — dodał ojciec, wiedząc jak mężczyźnie zależy na spadkobiercy. — Oczywiście ślub może odbyć się tak szybko, jak zechcesz. Nie mamy zbyt licznej rodziny, więc nie będziemy cię jakoś szczególnie obciążać kosztami.

— Naturalnie jesteście tutaj niezmiernie mile widziani, kiedy tylko zechcecie nas odwiedzić. — Tym razem starsza czarownica postanowiła zdobyć punkty u przyszłego zięcia grając rolę „kochającej matki". — Ona jest naszym jedynym dzieckiem, naszym oczkiem w głowie. Chcielibyśmy ją często widywać i... no cóż, byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś również zechciał nas odwiedzać.

Eileen po raz kolejny chciała posiadać dar znikania - teraz robiła za ukochaną, wspaniałą córkę.

W chwili, gdy wystygła jej herbata, przeprosiła rodziców i narzeczonego, po czym udała się do swojego pokoju. Wyszła szukając sposobu ucieczki.

Majątek położony był w lesie, niedaleko mugolskiej wioski, w której był dworzec kolejowy. Nie miała dużo pieniędzy, musiałaby znaleźć pracę i... czy miała na tyle odwagi, aby zerwać wszelkie więzi z rodzicami? Przecież miała obowiązki wobec nich, była ich jedyną córką. Przerażająca była sama myśl by samodzielnie wyruszyć w świat. Decyzję podjęła pół godziny później, gdy siedząc bezczynnie na krześle, została znaleziona przez narzeczonego.

Makabryczną była świadomość, że ma wyjść za tego potwora!

Eridanus Oswald Black nie był człowiekiem, który spokojnie przyjmowałby odmowę. Zapłaciwszy grube pieniądze rodzicom dziewczyny chciał przynajmniej mieć próbkę ciała, które kupił.

Eileen nie była tak niewinna, jak sądzili jej rodzice. Dzieląc przez sześć i pół roku dormitorium z sześcioma dziewczynami słyszała wiele miłosnych opowieści. Miała nawet kilku chłopaków, z ostatnim wymieniała delikatne pocałunki i pieszczoty - raz omal nie zostali złapani przed ciszą nocną przez woźnego Filcha. Była pewna, że gdyby pozwolono jej wrócić do Hogwartu, to jej słodki, puchoński chłopak byłby jej pierwszym kochankiem.

Siedzący obok niej Eridanus położył objął ją władczo ramieniem, tak, że nie miała jak uciec. Potem zaczął pieścić jej ciało silną, grubą ręką, a ona w tej samej sekundzie, gdy tylko ją dotknął poczuła jak zastyga. Druga ręka mężczyzny, bez większych ceregieli, powędrowała pod jej sukienkę, a gdy chciała zaprotestować jej usta zostały zmiażdżone jego wargami. Ręce Eileen zostały przyszpilone do jej boku. Narzeczony ranił ją , jedną ręką ściskając jej piersi, a drugą dotykając pomiędzy nogami. W dodatku zaczęła dusić się jego językiem w ustach! Zacisnęła nogi i pchnęła, jednocześnie gryząc go w język. Pomimo, iż nie była zbyt silna, odepchnęła go na bok i wstała. Jej spódnica była rozdarta.

W miejscu gdzie go ugryzła język i usta Eridanusa krwawiły. Gwałtowny ból uniemożliwił mu przeklęcie dziewczyny. Eileen pobiegła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła drzwi. Black był uspokajany przez jej ojca, podczas gdy jej matka weszła do pokoju i uderzyła ją.

— Ty niedorzeczna dziewczyno! Ten mężczyzna będzie twoim mężem! — wrzeszczała wściekle Lady Prince.

— Zranił mnie… obściskiwał mnie… Spójrz… spójrz na moją suknię…! — próbowała się wytłumaczyć Eileen.

— Córko, masz zamiar zostać jego żoną, będziesz z nim dzielić łoże, urodzisz mu dzieci, to nie jest czas na pruderyjność.

— Ale, matko… — Eileen próbowała wytłumaczyć matce, jak się czuje, ale nie dane jej było dokończyć.

— Wiesz, co dzieje się między mężczyzną a kobietą, dziewczyno. Przeprowadziłyśmy tę rozmowę dawno temu... — prychnęła zniecierpliwiona starsza czarownica.

— Ale on jest za stary i… — Eileen ponownie została spoliczkowana.

— Będziesz szanowała swego męża… — Matka Eileen podeszła do szafy i wybrała lekką, letnią sukienkę. — Kochanie, to jest twoja szansa, aby zrobić coś dobrego dla rodziny. Gdyby twój brat żył, może byłabyś rozpieszczana i mogła wyjść za mąż z miłości. Wiem, że to wygląda jak transakcja handlowa, ale czasem wszyscy musimy się poświęcić w imię wyższych celi. Musisz tylko odnaleźć się w tym nowym życiu, a poczujesz ogromną satysfakcję wiedząc, co zrobiłaś dla rodziców i nazwiska rodowego. Rozumiesz, dziewczyno?

— Tak, matko. Rozumiem. — Zamyślony Severus widział w myślodsiewni wyraz oczu matki. Wiedziała już, co musi zrobić.

Wzięła z rąk matki sukienkę, a po przebraniu się wyszła z pokoju z miną męczennicy, by udać się do salonu, gdzie miała za zadanie lepiej poznać swego przyszłego męża. W końcu zostali sami, by móc uwić miłosne gniazdko.

* * *

Tej nocy Eileen wypiła eliksir przeciwbólowy. Całe ciało ją bolało, a na ramionach, w miejscu, gdzie trzymał ją jej przyszły mąż znalazła małe siniaki. Spakowawszy ubrania w mały worek, wzięła różdżkę i opuściła Dwór, do którego nigdy już nie planowała wrócić.

Szła przez las. Wraz ze wschodem słońca dotarła do mugolskiej wioski. Nikt jej nie widział, gdy wsiadała do pierwszego, rannego pociągu. Przyjechała do Londynu i zaczęła spacerować zastanawiając się co ze sobą począć. Unikała Pokątnej wiedząc, że rodzice na pewno będą jej tam szukać. Postanowiła pozostać w mugolskim Londynie.

Miała niespełna siedemnaście lat.

Eileen zobaczyła mały sklep, w którym poprosiła o pracę. Została przyjęta do pomocy za wyżywienie i dach nad głową. Była inteligentną dziewczyną, więc niebawem samodzielnie obsługiwała klientów. Wkrótce otrzymała kilka listów, jako że sowy były w stanie ją zlokalizować.

W pierwszych listach rodzice nakazywali jej wracać do domu. Z biegiem czasu zaczęli czynić jej wyrzuty, a w ostatnim poinformowali ją, że została wydziedziczona, a jej imię wymazane z drzewa genealogicznego.

Trudno było zaakceptować fakt, że była nie kochana. Ale jak przypuszczała, tak było odkąd tylko się urodziła.

Eileen spotkała Tobiasza Snape'a trzy miesiące po rozpoczęciu nowego życia. Był przystojny i uprzejmy. Pomógł jej wsiąść do autobusu, jednocześnie prosząc o adres. Następnego ranka zaprosił ją na herbatę, a później zabrał na kolację...

Tobiasz pracował w fabryce i studiował w nocy. Chciał zostać inżynierem - miał kilka pomysłów dotyczących budowy maszyn, które chciał opatentować.

Mieszkał z matką na końcu Spinner End. Pani Snape był starą, kruchą kobietą, która z otwartymi ramionami przyjęła dziewczynę, a wkrótce zaczęła nazywać ją córką i snuć plany odnośnie ich małżeństwa.

Eileen wciąż odczuwała potrzebę, aby powiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi o jej szczególnych zdolnościach. Ale wciąż zwlekała, tym bardziej, że topniała w jego ramionach. Gdy ją całował czuła, że nogi się pod nią uginają. Każde muśnięcie jego warg i najdelikatniejszy dotyk był magią!

Pozwoliła sobie na marzenia.

Następnej wiosny, na łożu śmierci, matka Tobiasza powiedziała Eileen, że powierza syna jej opiece. Jak słusznie przewidywała starsza pani, młodzi bardzo szybko się pobrali. Zaledwie osiemnastoletnia Eileen wyszła za mąż i zamieszkała z mężem na Spinner End. Tobiasz planował w dwa lata skończyć studia, a wówczas sprzedaliby dom matki i znaleźli inny, własny.

Eileen powiedziała Tobiaszowi, że była czarownicą jeszcze przed przyjęciem oświadczyn. Opowiedziała mu, że dochodziło do wielu tragedii, gdy czarownica i mugol pobierali się, a osoba magiczna utrzymywała swój dar w tajemnicy. Tobiasz początkowo był zdziwiony cudami jakich dokonywała za pomocą czarodziejskiej różdżki, ale z czasem przywykł i często prosił żonę, aby zagrzała mu kawę lub łóżko. Byli razem szczęśliwi.

Eileen pracowała w domu i bardzo pragnęła zostać matką. Tobiasz nadal pracował w fabryce i studiował. Byli młodym małżeństwem starającym się odnieść sukces i cieszyć się każdą wspólną chwilą. Wkrótce okazało się, że Eileen jest w ciąży i wówczas pomyśleli, że są w pełni szczęśliwi.

Ciąża była dla niej wspaniałym okresem czasu. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była doskonała w eliksirach sama warzyła sobie lekarstwa na poranne nudności. I naprawdę była szczęśliwa. Udało jej się nawet znaleźć rynek zbytu dla jej eliksirów i zaczęła je dostarczać innym.

Potem otrzymała list od przyjaciela. Jej matka umierała i chciała ją zobaczyć.

Eileen wiedziała, że to jej obowiązek. Kobieta była w końcu jej matką. Powiedziała o wszystkim Tobiaszowi, który zawiózł ją na stację kolejową. Eileen zamierzała do niego napisać zaraz po przyjeździe do Dworu i zobaczeniu matki.

Zastała Dwór odnowiony za pomocą magii. Matka Eileen spoczywała w łóżku, z kolei jej ojciec nie zamierzał rozmawiać z córką. Powiedział jedynie, że stan jego żony był wynikiem tego, iż jej serce zostało złamane, gdy Eileen zerwała zaręczyny z Eridanusem Blackiem.

Eileen usiadła przy matce i wzięła ją za rękę. Surowa czarownica otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na córkę.

— Córko… przyszłaś… — wyszeptała cicho.

— To mój obowiązek, matko — opowiedziała równie cicho Eileen.

— Twoim obowiązkiem było wyjść za Eridanusa, córko — oświadczyła stanowczo Lady Prince.

— Przykro mi matka, ale to małżeństwo by mnie zabiło.

— Twoja decyzja bardzo go rozgniewała. W złości rzucił, że nie sądził, iż jesteś tak rozkapryszonym dzieckiem, a nie dorosłą kobietą, za jaką cię miał. On nie jest złym człowiekiem, po prostu czasem jest trochę porywczy. Potrzebuje żony... wciąż żadnej nie znalazł. I mówi, że nadal cię wspomina Eileen. Wiem, że życie z dala od nas musiało nie być łatwe. On wciąż tu jest, może ci przebaczy i... Możesz go poprosić… — Starsza czarownica wyrzucała z siebie nieskładne zdania, patrząc przenikliwie na córkę.

— Matko, nie zamierzam go przepraszać, tak jak nie zamierzam go poślubić... Mam już własne życie... Jestem mężatką i... — Eileen nie dane było dokończyć.

— Co? — Starsza pani aż przysiadła na łóżku. — Wyszłaś za mąż? Za kogo?

— Nazywa się Tobiasz, matko. Tobiasz Snape — opowiedziała z wyczuwalną czułością w głosie Eileen.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem.

— To nie jest nazwisko czystokrwistego rodu. Jak długo jego rodzina jest magiczna? — Może nie wszystko było stracone. Jeśli ta niewdzięczna dziewczyna zdecydowała się poślubić kogoś z dobrej rodziny, być może ich rodzina miała jeszcze szansę na godziwe życie.

Eileen wiedziała, że prawda nie będzie przyjęta zbyt mile.

— On nie jest czarodziejem, matko… To mugol — wyjaśniła cicho, odwracając wzrok.

— Mugol! Ty…! Ty ladacznico! — wykrzyknęła zgorszona czarownica.

— Matko, proszę. Tobiasz jest porządnym człowiekiem, zapewnił mi godne, szczęśliwe życie. Po raz pierwszy w moim życiu... — odparła cicho dziewczyna, mając nadzieję, że to uspokoi matkę.

— Nonsens. Trzeba unieważnić ten związek. Eridanus Black może to zrobić, przecież to był tylko mugolski ślub! A on... Był twoim pierwszym… tak? — zapytała surowo, uważnie przyglądając się córce.

— Tak, mamo, był... nie żebym miała coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Ale nigdy więcej nie będzie, matko. Przyszłam, bo dowiedziałam się, że jesteś umierająca, to mój obowiązek jako córki, ale nie wracam tu. Mam teraz własne życie! — oświadczyła kategorycznym tonem Eileen.

— Żyjesz wśród mugoli! — Stara czarownica powiedziała to tak, jak gdyby jej córka żyła w dżungli z plemieniem małp.

— Tak, żyję wśród mugoli. Ale to był mój wybór. Mój mąż wie, że jestem czarownicą, a ja sprzedaję eliksiry na Pokątnej. Nie wrócę tu, ani nie unieważnię naszego małżeństwa. Jestem w ciąży… Matko, oczekuję dziecka Tobiasza... Musisz zrozumieć, że teraz to jest moje życie! — wykrzyknęła, rozpaczliwie pragnąc by jej matka zrozumiała.

— W ciąży? Nie wyglądasz jakbyś była w ciąży. Który to miesiąc? — zapytała podejrzliwie chora.

— To ósmy tydzień, w styczniu będę matką… — odpowiedziała Eileen, kładąc opiekuńczo ręce na wciąż jeszcze płaskim brzuchu.

Staruszka zaczęła się wiercić. Jednocześnie dopadł ją atak kaszlu, tak suchego i duszącego, że Eileen pomyślała, iż matka w każdej chwili może wypluć płuca. Eileen przytrzymała ją, tak by mogła napić się trochę wody, w których zauważyła jakieś posiekane listki mięty. Po pewnym czasie starsza pani była w stanie podjąć przerwaną rozmowę z córką.

— Musisz uwarzyć eliksir, Eileen… — wychrypiała cicho.

— Eliksir, matko? Na co...? — Eileen wiedziała, że nie ma lekarstwa, które pomogłoby jej matce.

— Nie jest jeszcze za późno... W małym, diamentowym pudełku, tym które leży w mojej szafce, mam przepis na bardzo przydatny eliksiru. Musisz go wypić nim zacznie się dziesiąty tydzień... Tak..., wszystko można jeszcze uratować... — Starsza kobieta mówiła urywanymi zdaniami, gdyż kaszel nie pozwalał jej na normalne prowadzenie rozmowy.

Chwilę zajęło Eileen uświadomienie sobie, co jej matka miała na myśli. Wstała przerażona!

— Matko, urodzę to dziecko — odpowiedziała kategorycznie Eileen.

Matka Eileen była wściekła. Jej blada, półprzezroczysta skóra przybrała zielonkawą barwę, a głos zamarł w gardle... nie mogła oddychać. Jeszcze chwilę walczyła, ale przegrała tę walkę - zmarła.

— Zobacz, co zrobiłaś! Niewdzięczny wiedźmo! Zabiłaś własną matkę! — Eileen nie wiedziała jak długo ojciec stał pod drzwiami. Ale to nie miało już żadnego znaczenia.

— Była bardzo chora! — Eileen ponownie wstała. Ta rozmowa nie miała sensu. Nie było szans, żeby jej ojciec zrozumiał. Powinna wrócić do domu. Starszy czarodziej poszedł łoża pożegnać żonę.

Eileen wyszła z pokoju. Nie miała tu już czego szukać, otworzyła drzwi i uciekła.

Płakała przez całą drogę powrotną do Londynu. Jej matka nie żyła!

Tobiasza nie było w domu, gdy dotarła na Spinner End. Nie spodziewała się go jeszcze przez kilka następnych dni. Wzięła kąpiel, próbując się zrelaksować. Zaczęły ją boleć nogi. Gdy Tobiasz wrócił do domu był bardzo zadowolony, że jest już z powrotem. Eileen nie powiedziała mężowi, co proponowała jej matka. Ponownie poświęciła się codziennym sprawom się swojego nowego życia i oczekiwała na narodziny dziecka.

Severus urodził się 9 stycznia. Wedle życzenia Eileen poród odbył się w domu przy pomocy położnej i przebiegł bez powikłań. Miała zdrowego, czterokilogramowego chłopca. Poprosiła Tobiasza żeby wybrał imię dla dziecka. W jego rodzinie tradycją było nazywanie dzieci imieniem świętego od dnia ich narodzin. Tego dnia był dzień świętego Severusa, więc tak nazwali syna, dodając Tobiasza na cześć ojca.

Eileen otrzymała jeszcze jeden list od swojego ojca - poinformował ją, że jej matka została pochowana na przydomowym cmentarzyku rodzinnym.

Kiedy urodziła Severusa poinformowała o tym prawnika rodziny. Wiedziała, że jej ojciec będzie gardzić wnukiem pół-krwi, ale syn miał prawo do jej nazwiska… Severus Tobiasz Snape Prince.

Severus zobaczył wspomnienia szczęśliwych dni. Był za mały by móc je pamiętać…

Mała rodzina często urządzała sobie wycieczki do parku i zoo, a także chodziła na długie spacery po Londynie. Tak było do czasu, aż wydarzyła się tragedia.

Eridanus Black próbował zapomnieć o zwykłej, czarnowłosej dziewczynie, z którą omal się nie ożeni. W ramach pocieszenia wziął sobie za żonę inną dziewczynę. Po dwóch latach małżeństwa, głupiej kobiecie wciąż nie udało się zajść w ciążę. Czas nieubłaganie płynął, a on potrzebował dziedzica. Bezużyteczna dziewucha wypiła wszystkie z dostępnych eliksirów na płodność. Eridanus odwiedził już wszystkich możliwych czarodziei. Podczas jednej z wizyt powiedziano mu, że istnieje eliksir, który może pomóc jego żonie zajść w ciążę, ale musi zostać uwarzone maksimum godzinę przed podaniem. Dowiedział się wówczas również, że najlepszą marzycielką eliksirów była czarownica, która czasami sprzedawała swoje eliksiry u aptekarza - Eileen Snape. Eridanus nie wiedział, że mowa była o „jego" Eileen, gdy umówił się na spotkanie z zachwalaną czarownicą.

Tego dnia Eileen wzięła Severusa ze sobą na Pokątną; chłopiec był zafascynowany wizytą i patrzył dookoła, chłonąc każdy szczegół otoczenia.

Spotkanie z Eridanusem u aptekarza było szokiem również dla Eileen. Po przywitaniu starszy czarodziej wyjaśnił jej, czego potrzebuje i co musi się znaleźć w eliksirze. Eileen sporządziła notatki i powiedziała, że przyjdzie do niego w celu przygotowania napoju w następny piątek, gdy księżyc będzie w odpowiedniej fazie. Eridanus miał przygotować laboratorium w swoim domu, jako że eliksir nie powinien być narażony na dodatkową magię, a więc nie mógł być transportowany przez Fiuu czy w trakcie aportacji. Eileen miała sporo wątpliwości, gdy opuszczała dom. Przede wszystkim nie podobał jej się sposób, w jaki Eridanus na nią patrzył, ale pomyślała, że skoro jest już żonaty, to nic jej nie grozi. Zostawiła Severusa z sąsiadem i aportowała się na Pokątną, skąd siecią dotarła do dworu Eridanusa.

— To wszystko mogło być twoje — powiedział jej, gdy prowadził ją z kominka do laboratorium.

— Nie wracajmy do przeszłości — poprosiła go cicho, lecz stanowczo.

— Masz rację. Przypuszczam, że twój mąż nie jest tak doskonały, skoro musisz pracować. —

— Ma dobrą pracę. — Postanowiła bronić męża, choć nie sądziła, że przyniesie to jakikolwiek rezultat.

— Klasa robotnicza... Rozumiem dlaczego go wybrałaś... — zakpił Black, uważnie ją obserwując.

— Potrzebuję miejsca, gdzie będę mogła umyć składniki. — Eileen mocno postanowiła, że nie da się sprowokować.

— W laboratorium znajduje się umywalka. Jak długo ci zajmie warzenie?

— Trzy godziny. Chciałabym poznać twoją żonę...

— Możesz zostać na noc, jeśli chcesz... — _On wciąż __myślał__, że był __uroczy__!_

— Potrzebuje się całkowicie skoncentrować nad eliksirem — oświadczyła chłodno Eileen nie pozwalając gospodarzowi dokończyć. — Powiem ci, kiedy będzie gotowy...

Eileen zakorkowała eliksir i przywołała skrzata, którego Eridanus pozostawił na jej rozkazy.

— Przekaż swojemu państwu, że eliksir jest gotowy.

Z cichym „pop" elf aportował się by spełnić jej prośbę.

Pięć minut później pojawiła się pani domu. Żona Eridanusa była bardzo młoda. Eileen zrobiła jej miejsce i podała jej eliksir. Dziewczyna wypiła go duszkiem i spojrzała na nią przerażonym wzrokiem.

— Czy on na pewno pozwoli mi zajść w ciążę?

— Nie ma sposobu, aby być tego pewnym, ale ten eliksir uczyni twoje ciało otwartym, co powinno pomóc... Musicie z mężem próbować przez następne trzy dni... — Pomimo, iż sama była mężatką, a nawet już matką, przy tych słowach Eileen nieznacznie się zaczerwieniła.

— On tak bardzo pragnie dziedzica — wyszeptała wciąż przerażona dziewczyna.

— A ty? — zapytała cicho Eileen, patrząc współczująco na młodą dziewczynę, której przyszło żyć z brutalem, jakim niewątpliwie był Eridanus.

— Ja... ja tylko chcę go zadowolić — wyszeptała bojaźliwie dziewczyna.

— To dobrze. Jestem pewna, że ten eliksir pomoże. Możesz również dodatkowo umieścić tę maść tuż po… To znaczy… musicie próbować przez trzy dni... — zakończyła wyraźnie zakłopotana Eileen.

— Dziękuję. — Pani Black spojrzała z wdzięcznością na Eileen.

— Cieszę się, że mogłam ci pomóc.

— Czy mogę cię odwiedzić... To znaczy... gdy będę już w ciąży? — zapytała z nadzieją przyszła matka.

— Chciałbym, moja droga, ale mieszkam bardzo daleko... A Eridanus... Jestem pewna, że będzie chciał się tobą wówczas opiekować...

— Powiedział, że mogłabym...

— Wystarczy, że wyślesz do mnie sowę, a przyjdę cię odwiedzić — zapewniła Eileen.

— Dziękuję.

Eileen chciała opuścić dwór Eridanusa jak najszybciej.

Gdy wróciła do domu Tobiasz, który właśnie odebrał syna od sąsiadów, próbował go nakarmić.

— Spójrzcie na siebie! Oboje musicie się wykąpać — nakazała surowo, jednocześnie uśmiechając się promiennie na widok dwóch mężczyzn, którzy byli sensem jej życia.

Ukończyła karmienie syna, po czym podała kolację mężowi. Na szczęście z różdżką w ręku mogła robić wiele rzeczy na raz.

Pragnęła, by młoda żona tego brutala zaszła w ciążę. Sama również chciała być wkrótce ponownie w ciąży i sprawić, że Severus zostanie starszym bratem, ale to nigdy miało nie nastąpić.

* * *

Matka nie zostawiła mu żadnych wspomnień z ataku. Severus domyślał się, że musiała zostać częściowo zobliviatowana.

Kilka lat później Severus odnalazł relacje aurorów, którzy przybyli wówczas na miejsce. Wedle sporządzonego wówczas protokołu czarownica i jej mugolski mąż zostali zaatakowani przez fanatycznych czarodziei, którzy byli przeciwnikami mieszanych małżeństw. Para musiała zostać przetransportowana do Świętego Munga. Mężczyzna przez ponad godzinę trzymany był pod _Cruciatusem_ w związku, z czym musiał być leczony z poważnego uszkodzenia nerwów. Nie reagował na podaną mu kurację, co skończyło się nadmierną wrażliwością na magię - odczuwał ból całego ciała za każdym razem, gdy ktoś w pobliżu niego korzystał z magii. Eliksiry minimalnie pomagały zatrzymać drgawki, ale na dłuższą metę nie gwarantowały żadnych rezultatów. Eileen nie mogła już mieć dzieci.

Severus został uznany za martwego, aż jeden z aurorów znalazł go wewnątrz szafy. Był za mały, by wyjaśnić, jak się tam aportował, gdy usłyszał krzyki swoich rodziców.

W dniu, w którym Eileen przyszła do jego domu, Eridanus Black umieścił na niej zaklęcie śledzące i z pomocą kilku swoich kumpli zaatakował ją dwa dni później. Oczywiście tego nie było w raporcie.

Severus pamiętał bardzo biały pokój, gdzie został umieszczony, aż jego mama mogła przyjść i go zabrać. Pamiętał, że przebywał tam przez długi, długi czas.

Nic później nie było już takie samo.

Tobiasz ciągle odczuwał ból. Odkrył, że mógł go zagłuszyć alkoholem. Ból pogarszał się, jeśli Eileen używała jakiegokolwiek rodzaju magii w domu. Nawet, jeśli zrobiła to, gdy był nieobecny. Ze względu na swoją niesprawność nie mógł ukończyć studiów, więc nadal pracował w fabryce, coraz bardziej pogrążając się w chorobie alkoholowej.

Eileen szukała pracy w mugolskich laboratoriach farmaceutycznych, aby móc wiązać koniec z końcem. Miała doświadczenia w warzeniu eliksirów, ale musiała zaakceptować niskie płace, bo nie posiadała żadnego mugolskiego świadectwa wykształcenia.

Tobiasz był dobrym człowiekiem, który starał się bawić ze swoim pierworodnym, jedynym synem. Tak było do czasu, aż Severus zaczął mieć przypadkowe wybuchy magii. Tobiasz starał się nauczyć małego chłopca, żeby w ogóle nie używał swojej magii. Ale to było niemożliwe.

Severus dobrze pamiętał człowieka, który zaatakował ich bez powodu.

Z całych sił próbował nie używać magii. Tatuś mówił, że był zły, gdy używał magii do przenoszenia zabawek lub przysuwania rzeczy na stole. Wówczas tatuś dawał mu klapsa i kazał stać w kącie. Jednak jego magia wciąż ewoluowała... Mama go pocieszała i powiedziała mu, że musi być ostrożny, a z czasem nauczyła go kontrolować swoją moc. Ale nie mogli rzucać żadnych zaklęć w domu. Tatuś zawsze wiedział.

Od ataku Eileen nigdy już nie odzyskała spokoju. Nawet, gdy dowiedziała się, że Eridanus zginął w pojedynku rok później. Jej dawny konkurent zapowiedział jej bowiem, że wróci po jej małego chłopca. Dlatego też starała się nie spuszczać Severusa z oka. Chłopcu nigdy nie wolno było bawić się z innymi dziećmi. Ojciec powiedział mu, że to dlatego, bo był zły, gdyż używał magii. Matka z kolei tłumaczyła mu, że był dla niej zbyt cenny. Opowiedziała mu o magicznym świecie i obiecała, że pewnego dnia pójdzie do Hogwartu.

Tobias coraz częściej i coraz dłużej przebywał poza domem. Zaczął być obcy dla żony i syna.

Gdy Severus otrzymał sowę z Hogwartu, Eileen była bardzo szczęśliwa. Tobiaszowi powiedziała jedynie, że ich dziecko będzie miało możliwość zdobycia świetnego wykształcenie. Eileen podarowała synowi wszystkie swoje podręczniki z Hogwartu i niektóre naprawione ubrania ojca do noszenia w szkole. Przed pierwszą podróżą do szkoły na stację odprowadzili go oboje rodzice. Ojciec uściskał go i nakazał mu pilnie się uczyć, jak używać swojej magii, tak aby mógł ją kontrolować w domu.

Podczas lat szkolnych, gdy Severus wracał na wakacje do domu zobaczył, że jego rodzice doszli do porozumienia. Wciąż byli małżeństwem, ale każde żyło własnym życiem. Tobias w pubach z kolegami, a Eileen w jej laboratorium eliksirów.

Eileen zachorowała, kiedy Severus był na piątym roku w Hogwarcie. Pozwolono mu wrócić do domu by zobaczyć matkę. Wiedział, że gdyby wziął ją do Świętego Munga, to by ją wyleczono, ale ona odmówiła leczenia i zmarła, mając zaledwie trzydzieści pięć lat.

Tydzień po pogrzebie matki Severusa odwiedził w Hogwarcie prawnik. Jego dziadek chciał się z nim spotkać i zaprosił go do dworu Prince'ów na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Lord Prince był tak zaskoczony, że chłopak wygląda jak on, że uściskał Severusa, w geście uznania go za swego spadkobiercę.

Oznajmiono mu, że powinien żyć ze starszym czarodziejem. Severus postanowił zapytać ojca o radę. Tobiasz powiedział mu, że był trzeźwy odkąd zmarła Eileen, a ból jakoś ustał. Uważał, że Severus powinien poznać rodzinę matki. Wiedząc, że sam nie może dla syna wiele zrobić, nie zamierzał uniemożliwiać krewnym zmarłej żony pomocy Severusowi.

Severus wiedział, że będzie mile widziany w domu, ale miał świadomość, że dolegliwości jego ojca powrócą, gdy zostanie ponownie wystawiony na obecność magii. A jeśli dolegliwości wróciłyby, wówczas powróciłby do ich życia również alkohol. Bardzo lubił prowadzić z ojcem cywilizowane rozmowy, nawet jeśli miałyby one być jedynie listowne. Tak więc przyjął propozycję swojego dziadka i zamieszkał z nim. Severus miał wówczas piętnaście lat.

Życie na Dworze nie było tak proste, jak mu się z początku zdawało. Zarówno Severus, jak i jego dziadek mieli trudne charaktery, więc czasem dochodziło do starcia. Severus szybko dowiedział się, że w przypadku wywołania sporu, dziadek dowiedzie mu błędnego myślenia za pomocą trzcinki. Chcąc ograniczyć te bolesne chwile, Severus nauczył się zachować niektóre opinie dla siebie.

* * *

Licząc w myślach Severus stwierdził, że przez jego życie przewinęły się cztery osoby, które określiłby mianem „ojca".

Jego ojciec kochał go, ale w innym życiu, przed atakiem. Severus tego nawet nie pamiętał. Wychował się w strachu przed człowiekiem, w którego jego ojciec się zamienił. Nawet jeśli później był w stanie go zrozumieć, nic do niego nie czuł.

Jego dziadek był surowym człowiekiem. Zawsze był sprawiedliwy w dyscyplinowaniu go i Severus wiedział, że był kochany. Był za stary, by być przytulanym, ale lubił przebywać z dziadkiem.

Następnie przystąpił do Voldemorta. Myślał, że podziela jego idee, a zostanie jego zwolennikiem pozwoli mu zmienić swą słabość w moc. Pragnął władzy i stania po silnej stronie. Tak było do dnia, gdy megaloman dał mu do zrozumienia, że zamierza zabić miłość jego życia. Wówczas przyszedł błagać Dumbledore'a, aby ją ocalił.

I Dumbledore... Stary człowiek, który nigdy nie przestanie go przytulać. Ramiona dyrektora zawsze były dla niego otwarte. Rzadko karcił, o wiele częściej chwalił. Severus żywił wobec ekscentrycznego czarodzieja ciepłe uczucia, które można by przyrównać do miłości synowskiej. Mężczyzna dał mu o wiele więcej, niż tylko drugą szansę. Ponadto zawsze był dla Severusa, a teraz pozwolił mu zająć się zielonookim dzieckiem, które spało w jego łóżku.

Dziecko, które go polubiło, nie pamiętało ojca, który go kochał. Tak jak on było karane za swoją magię. Doświadczyło chłodu i głodu. Chłopak nie był zbyt stary, by go przytulić, a ponadto miał uśmiech matki, który stopił serce Severusa.

_Czy mógł__ sprostać__ szansie__, którą podsuwał mu los? _

Wiedział, że nie mógłby pokochać innej kobiety. Ale co z dzieckiem? Jednego był pewien. Nie zamierzał pozwolić by Harry ponownie trafił do Dursleyów.

Severus jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po komnacie. Harry spał w jego łóżku, ale zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

_Kogo__ on próbował__ oszukać__? __Już__ kochał__ chłopca. Czarną__ potterowską__ czuprynę__ i całego jego._

Zamierzał mu to powiedzieć, gdy tylko chłopiec wstanie. Nagle poczuł lekkie mrowienie, które wskazywało, że drzwi jego komnat zostały otwarte.

_Gdzie__ Harry się wybierał o tej porze? _

* * *

Harry obudził, ale wciąż leżał z zamkniętymi oczami. Lubił uczucie ciepła pomiędzy jawą a snem. Która mogła być godzina? Wydawało się, że jest jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Czekał, aby usłyszeć oddechy i ciche chrapanie swoich współlokatorów. Ale mógł jedynie usłyszeć własny oddech.

_Chwila__,_ pomyślał, _to nie jest moje__ łóżko...__ To nawet __nie jest__ kanapa__ Snape'a..., to jego__ łóżko!__Co__to ma znaczyć?_

Harry wtulił się w koce i próbował ponownie zasnąć. Wiedział, że jest sobota, ale nie pamiętał, jak to się stało, że śpi w łóżku Snape'a. Mimo to było mu bardzo błogo, w związku z czym nie chciał narażać się na nieprzyjemności, które na pewno spotkałyby go, gdyby zaczął łazić po pokoju.

Kto by pomyślał, że Snape ma tak wygodne łóżko. Teraz mógł rozwiać plotki o tym, że Snape jest wampirem i śpi w trumnie.

Harry starał się przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia. Uderzył Malfoya! Ron mu na pewno pogratuluje. Ale Harry'ego to wcale nie cieszyło. Ślizgon był dobrym kompanem w czasie ferii świątecznych, a od rozpoczęcia zajęć przestał szukać zaczepki i nawet nie wygłaszał ciągłych sarkastycznych uwag pod adresem Złotego Trio.

Nie powinien uderzyć Draco i powinien go przeprosić, za to, że ukrył mu pantofle.

Profesor Snape powiedział, że Malfoy spędzi noc w ambulatorium.

Harry znał hasło otwierające kwatery Snape'a - mógł udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego, przeprosić Malfoya i oddać mu pantofle. Potem wrócić i zakończyć esej, który wczoraj zaczął.

Wstał i po cichu rzucił _Lumos_. Rozejrzał się do drzwi i zobaczył na ścianie obraz rudowłosej kobiety, uśmiechającej się do niego. Podszedł bliżej przyświecając sobie różdżką. Znał tę kobietę...

_Dlaczego__ portret__ mamy wisi__ w sypialni__ Snape'a__?_ _Powinienem__ go o to później zapytać..._

Na palcach wyszedł z pokoju i wypowiedział cicho hasło. Drzwi otworzyły się i Harry wyszedł.

Korytarze były puste, gdy biegł w stronę ambulatorium, trzymając kapcie w jednej ręce.

Wszedł na salę i od razu, na pierwszym łóżku ujrzał Malfoya, który był jedynym pacjentem.

Blondyn spał spokojnie. Harry znalazł pióro w kieszeni i zaczął nim łaskotać Malfoya w nos, aż ten kichnąwszy obudził się.

— Dzień dobry, Malfoy — przywitał kolegę rozbawiony Harry.

— Potter! — krzyknął zaskoczony widokiem o tak wczesnej porze Gryfona, Draco.

— Cii! Albo pani Pomfrey przyjdzie. Przyniosłem ci kapcie… — To mówiąc Harry położył pantofle Draco koło jego łóżka.

— Myślisz, że to było zabawne? Uderzyć mnie? — zawołał z wyrzutem Draco, wciąż zły na Harry'ego za wczorajszy atak.

— To nie była twoja wina. Przykro mi. Ja… byłem zły, bo Snape nie zaliczył mi pracy domowej… a ty byłeś pierwszą osobą, która napatoczyła mi się pod rękę… — Harry niezgrabnie próbował wytłumaczyć Ślizgonowi motywy, które pchnęły go do wyładowania swojej złości na nim.

— Mam nadzieję, że Snape cię porządnie sprał — oświadczył mściwie Draco.

— Tak, zrobił to. Przykro mi. Było mi przykro, zanim mnie jeszcze ukarał — wyznał cicho Gryfon, spuszczając głowę.

— Powiedział… Snape powiedział mi, że oznajmiłeś mu, że to nie była moja wina. Dzięki. Wiem, że zlałby mnie od razu, gdy tylko dowiedziałby się, że jestem już zdrowy — odparł wdzięczny Malfoy.

— To nie była twoja wina. Naprawdę mi przykro. Już nigdy nie zrobię czegoś takiego ponownie. Wybaczysz mi? — zapytał Harry z nadzieją, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Draco.

— Tak czy siak nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Potter — odpowiedział sucho Malfoy, ale ku radości Harry'ego oddał uścisk.

— Wiem, ale miło było grać razem na śniegu — przypomniał mu uśmiechnięty Harry.

— Pamiętasz zamarznięte jezioro…? — Draco również się rozpromienił na wspomnienie ich niedawnej wspólnej zabawy.

— Myślałem, że nigdy się nie zatrzymamy — przyznał Harry.

— Wciąż słyszę twoje krzyki! — roześmiał się Malfoy, ale szybko ucichł. — Twoi przyjaciele nigdy nie będą chcieli z tobą gadać, jeśli się zaprzyjaźnimy, Potter.

— Będą chcieli, jeśli tylko będziesz milszy dla Hermiony i przestaniesz wciąż obrażać Rona — prychnął rozdrażniony samym tematem Harry.

— Mój ojciec nie chciałby, żebym rozmawiał z mugolaczką — powiedział wyzywająco Draco.

— Ta mugolaczka ma lepsze oceny od ciebie! — Harry postanowił stanąć w obronie przyjaciółki.

— Nie zawsze… Poza tym ona jest bardzo irytującą Wiem-To-Wszystko… — prychnął znieważony Malfoy.

— Wiem — westchnął cierpiętniczo Harry, mrugając łobuzersko do Draco.

— Czemu tak wcześnie wstałeś? Wyrzuty sumienia cię obudziły? — zapytał sarkastycznie Ślizgon zmieniając temat.

— Nie… Po prostu chciałem cię zobaczyć. Naprawdę mi przykro, rozumiesz? — Harry straszliwie chciał, żeby Malfoy mu wybaczył.

— W porządku, Potter. Ale oddam ci, jak tylko będę mógł… — zagroził na wpół poważnie Draco.

— Mogę z tym żyć... Przynajmniej wiem, że muszę uważać na plecy, gdy jesteś w pobliżu... — Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zgoda z Malfoyem wprawiła go w świetny nastrój, którego wyrazem był uśmiech „od ucha do ucha".

Malfoy rzucił w niego swoją poduszką.

Harry wziął poduszkę z pobliskiego łóżka i zaczęli cichą walkę na poduszki.

Musieli się zatrzymać, gdy ich „amunicja" nagle zamarła w powietrzu.

Odwrócili się i zobaczyli swojego profesora eliksirów stojącego w drzwiach z różdżką w ręku.

— Dzień dobry, panie profesorze — przywitał się Malfoy.

Snape patrzył na Harry'ego przenikliwym wzrokiem.

— Czyżbyście znów się pojedynkowali? — zapytał krótko, acz surowo nauczyciel.

— Tylko się wygłupialiśmy, profesorze — zapewnił Harry, jeszcze lekko zaczerwiony po „walce".

— Jak się czujesz, panie Malfoy? — zapytał Snape, uważnie obserwując ucznia.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

— Nic mi nie jest, panie profesorze — zapewnił nauczyciela.

— Panie Potter, jaki był powód wymknięcia się z moich kwater tak wcześnie rano?

Harry spojrzał na swojego opiekuna.

_Czy bezpiecznie__ byłoby zażartować__? Snape __nie wygląda na__ złego._

— Malfoy potrzebował pantofli, profesorze. Miałem zamiar szybko wrócić... Nie chciałem pana budzić... — odpowiedział szybko Harry, zastanawiając się, jaka będzie reakcja Mistrza Eliksirów na jego zachowanie.

— Panie Malfoy, załóż kapcie i chodź z nami. Myślę, że śniadanie już na nas czeka w moich kwaterach — polecił nauczyciel.

— Tak, panie profesorze — odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem chłopcy.

Draco i Harry posłusznie udali się za Snape'em do jego kwater.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13**

* * *

Snape spojrzał na siedzące przy stole dzieci. Zjadły podane im przez skrzaty naleśniki, ale zajęli się odgadywaniem kształtów na talerzach pozostawionych przez syrop. Miło było widzieć ich obu dogadujących się ze sobą.

— Panowie, w tej chwili przestańcie bawić się syropem i wypijcie swoje mleko. Panie Malfoy, może pan wrócić do swojego dormitorium. Przez resztę dnia proszę się zachowywać — zakomenderował nauczyciel tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Tak jest, panie profesorze. Do zobaczenia później, Potter… — Draco na odchodne machnął ręką w kierunku Gryfona.

Harry pomachał na pożegnanie Malfoyowi i obserwował jak blondyn wychodzi z komnat nauczyciela. Chwilkę później Snape wrócił do pokoju. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy usłyszy kazanie za opuszczenie kwater opiekuna bez powiadamiania go o tym?

Snape usiadł na krześle i nalał sobie trochę więcej kawy do kubka.

— Skończył pan, panie Potter? — zapytał, bacznie przypatrując się podopiecznemu.

Harry zaprzeczył głową, po czym wypił ostatni łyk mleka.

— Teraz tak, panie profesorze. — Harry użył serwetki do wyczyszczenia mlecznego wąsa znad górnej wargi.

— Za pół godziny mam spotkanie z dyrektorem, a później zebranie personelu, które zakończy się przed obiadem... — oświadczył beznamiętnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry wolał, jeśli podczas szlabanu opiekun był w tym samym pokoju, ale nie chciał wyjść na biedną sierotę, potrzebującą nieustannej uwagi ze strony dorosłych.

_Tak jakby nie wystarczyło mi, że __Snape __powiedział wczoraj, że__ mnie __lubi?_

— Jeśli pan chce, to mogę w tym czasie zacząć czyścić kociołki, profesorze... — powiedział cicho Harry.

Snape praktycznie widział kłębiące się w głowie chłopca myśli, ale nie chciał trzymać go tylko w lochach.

— Nie, panie Potter. Nie chcę, żebyś dzisiaj szorował kociołki, ale będziemy rozmawiać… —Harry wzdrygnął się. _Proszę żadnych__wykładów_, myślał, patrząc na Snape'a badawczo. — Idź do swojego dormitorium i przebierz się - wciąż nosisz wczorajsze ubranie. Weź także ze sobą kurtkę, bo po obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali spotkamy się i...

— Kurtkę, profesorze? — zdziwił się niepomiernie Harry, przerywając nauczycielowi.

— Tak, panie Potter, kurtkę. Wyjdziemy na trochę z zamku — opowiedział zdawkowo nauczyciel.

— Tak jest. Do zobaczenia po obiedzie. — Harry wstał od stołu i poszedł po swoją torbę z książkami. — Panie profesorze...

— Tak, panie Potter?

— Dziękuję, że pozwolił mi pan przespać się w swoim łóżku... — powiedział cicho Harry, patrząc Snape'owi w oczy wzrokiem przepełnionym wdzięcznością.

— Bardzo proszę — odpowiedział łagodnie Snape.

— I… widziałem, że... Że ma pan zdjęcie mojej mamy w sypialni — wydukał Harry, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zareaguje nauczyciel na to oświadczenie i trochę obawiając się jego reakcji.

Snape poczuł, jak jego kawa zamienia się właśnie w lód.

— Byłem jej przyjacielem, panie Potter... Razem zaczęliśmy naukę w Hogwarcie — powiedział powoli Snape z namysłem dobierając słowa.

— Naprawdę? — W głosie Harry'ego można było usłyszeć niekłamany zachwyt.

— Tak. — Snape nie był w stanie udzielić jakiejkolwiek innej, oprócz tak lakonicznej, odpowiedzi. Harry uśmiechnął się i powiedział: — Miło było zobaczyć ją jak wstałem z łóżka, panie profesorze. Zastanawiam się... Ma pan może zdjęcie mojego taty?

— Poszukam jakiegoś, panie Potter — obiecał nauczyciel, przeklinając w duchu te zielone oczy Lily u chłopca, którym nie potrafił, jak dawniej, niczego odmówić, gdy patrzyły na niego w ten błagalny sposób.

— Dziękuję.

Harry nawet nie myślał o tym, co robi. Podszedł do opiekuna i mocno się do niego przytulił. Snape położył dłoń na ciemnej głowie. Równie szybko, jak to się stało, Harry puścił starszego czarodzieja i zbierając swoje rzeczy rzucił:

— Do zobaczenia później, profesorze.

Potem wybiegł z pokoju i nie zdążył już usłyszeć jak Snape mówi:

— Do zobaczenia… Harry.

* * *

Harry znalazł przyjaciół jedzących śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali.

— Harry! — Hermiona aż zerwała się od stołu na widok przyjaciela.

— Wszystko w porządku, stary? — Ron przyglądał mu się badawczo.

— Zostały jeszcze jajka i... mogę ci nałożyć… — zaoferowała rozgorączkowana Granger.

— Dziękuję, Hermiono, ale jadłem już śniadanie w kwaterach Snape'a — uspokoił Gryfon dziewczynę.

— Był na ciebie zły za to, że uderzyłeś Malfoya? — Weasley wciąż przyglądał się uważnie kumplowi.

— Trochę... — Harry usiadł obok Rona.

— Co było nie tak z twoim zadaniem domowym? — zainteresowała się Hermiona.

— Pomyliłem się i oddałem ten źle napisany esej. Mam jeszcze szlaban do odrobienia za to... — wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry.

— Jeszcze jeden? Ale byłeś tam już cały wieczór! — Ron nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu przez Snape'a nie spędzi czasu z przyjacielem.

— Wiem, ale... — Harry chciał im opowiedzieć, co się stało i że to nie był tak naprawdę szlaban, ale nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co to było. Czuł się również zawstydzony tym, że rozkleił się i płakał jak dziecko. A Snape był naprawdę dla niego dobry, pozwalając mu spać w swoim łóżku. — Muszę się z nim spotkać po obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali.

— Stary nietoperz! Jest sobota! — Ron nie zamierzał kryć się ze swoim oburzeniem na nauczyciela eliksirów.

— Ron, myślę, że nie należy przezywać profesora — zmitygowała przyjaciela Hermiona.

— Ale nie widzisz, co on robi? Cały wczorajszy dzień przetrzymywał Harry'ego w lochach, a dzisiaj nadal ma z nim szlaban! — Weasley nie zamierzał słuchać dziewczyny – był wściekły na Snape'a i już.

— Ron, czasem lepiej jest zamilknąć... — powiedziała cicho Hermiona patrząc znacząco na kolegę.

— Cóż… Co jak co, ale twój cios był świetny... — Ron aż uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie fretki, trzymającej się za rozbity nos.

— Nie powinienem tego zrobić... Już go przeprosiłem... — ostudził radość przyjaciela Harry.

— I co powiedział? Założę się, że ten snob uznał, że twoje przeprosiny są nic nie warte — parsknął drwiąco Weasley.

— Nie, przyjął je. Mówiłem ci przecież, że w czasie przerwy świątecznej świetnie się razem bawiliśmy na śniegu... On... Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest moim przyjacielem, ale jest koleżeński... Co o tym myślisz? — zapytał, jednocześnie uważnie obserwując swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Nie chciałbym, żeby się z nami włóczył po szkole — odpowiedział szczerze Ron, krzywiąc się na samo wyobrażenie sobie takiej sytuacji.

— Nie sądzę, żeby tego pragnął, ale powiedział, że będzie dla ciebie milszy — uspokoił go Harry.

— Pożyjemy, zobaczymy… Miałem nadzieję, że pójdziemy razem polatać.

— Możemy zrobić to w tej chwili... Pamiętaj, że muszę zobaczyć się ze Snape'em po obiedzie, ale możemy latać teraz.

Troje dzieci pobiegło na boisko do quidditcha, gdzie Harry pozwolił Ronowi latać na jego miotle, a sam z Hermioną zajął miejsca na trybunach. Po chwili podszedł do nich Malfoy z Vincentem Goylem u boku.

— Podziwiasz widoki, Potter? — zapytał, leniwie spoglądając w niebo, ale Harry poznawszy go już trochę, wiedział, że Draco tak naprawdę chciałby się do nich dołączyć, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

— Czekam, aż Ron zejdzie z mojej miotły — odparł zdawkowo.

Draco usiadł dwa rzędy za nimi. Zaczął oglądać popisy Rona na miotle Harry'ego.

— Chcesz spróbować, Malfoy? — zagaił Harry.

— A pożyczysz mi swoją miotłę? — odparował momentalnie Ślizgon.

— Jasne, jeśli tylko chcesz. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Dzieci zaczęły latać na miotle. Chłopcy korzystali z niej na zmianę. Trochę dziwnie było, gdy była kolej Harry'ego na korzystanie z miotły, ale Draco i Ron postanowili się po prostu ignorować się nawzajem i rozmawiali z Hermioną i Vincentem. Przed obiadem wrócili razem do zamku i usiedli na swoich miejscach przy osobnych stołach.

— Snape powiedział, że powinienem wziąć kurtkę. Jak myślisz, gdzie chce mnie zabrać? — zapytał z pewną obawą Harry Rona.

— Bliźniacy kiedyś powiedzieli mi, że Snape zabrał ich do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie zbierali składniki do eliksirów, więc może tam cię weźmie. — Weasley próbował uspokoić przyjaciela.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie nowe dżinsy i jasną kurtkę, a nie chciał ich wybrudzić. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży się przebrać przed spotkaniem z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

— Muszę iść, mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wkrótce — zażartował, puszczając im oczko.

W chwili, gdy zamierzał pobiec do Wieży, zatrzymał go jedwabisty głos.

— Jesteś gotowy, panie Potter? — Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do chłopca.

— Tak, panie profesorze, ale chciałem... Miałem zamiar się przebrać — powiedział Harry, wskazując na swoje nowe ubrania.

— Jesteś odpowiednio ubrany, nie przejmuj się. — Snape machnął lekceważąco ręką na obawy podopiecznego.

— Dobrze, proszę pana — odparł Harry zastanawiając się, gdzie się udają, skoro najwidoczniej jest „odpowiednio ubrany".

Snape wyszedł z zamku. Mężczyzna był spokojny i Harry pomyślał, że lepiej będzie po prostu iść obok niego. Co było o tyle trudne, że gdy Snape robił dwa kroki, Harry był zmuszony zrobić trzy, przez co czuł się, jakby ciągle musiał podbiegać.

Myślał, że idą w kierunku lasu, ale Snape skręcił na drogę wiodącą do bram szkoły. Otworzył je za pomocą cicho wypowiedzianego zaklęcia i skomplikowanego ruchu różdżki. Harry pozostał nieco w tyle.

— Pospiesz się, dziecko — rzucił zniecierpliwiony Snape, spostrzegłszy, że podopiecznego nie ma przy jego boku.

— Myślałem, że idziemy do lasu, panie profesorze — tłumaczył się Harry podbiegając do nauczyciela.

— Dlaczego mielibyśmy tam iść, dziecko? — zapytał zaskoczony Ślizgon.

Harry wzruszył ramionami:

— Nie wiem. Po prostu pomyślałam, że idziemy szukać jakiś ingrediencji.

— Idziemy do Hogsmeade. — Nauczyciel postanowił wyjawić cel ich wędrówki.

— Ekstra, panie profesorze. — Szeroki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Harry'ego. Podbiegł do nauczyciela.

Spostrzegłszy kamienne ogrodzenie, ciągnące się wzdłuż drogi w kierunku wsi, zatrzymał się i zwrócił się do opiekuna:

— Panie profesorze... — zaczął proszącym głosem.

— Tak, panie Potter? — Snape spojrzał na chłopca, zastanawiając się czego też może chcieć.

— Czy mógłbym po nim iść...? — Harry wskazał na stary murek, który zauważył wcześniej.

— Dlaczego akurat tamtędy, Potter? — zdziwił się nauczyciel.

— Pomyślałem, że to byłoby zabawne. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Tylko uważaj... Nie spadnij. — Snape pomógł mu się wspiąć na murek. Harry z entuzjazmem zaczął po nim maszerować, w niektórych miejscach balansując niczym linoskoczek. Snape podziwiał pomysłowość dziecka. Ogrodzenie zakończyło się około dwadzieścia metrów przed wioską, osiągając wówczas prawie trzy metry wysokości. Snape podał rękę dziecku, by mógł bezpiecznie zeskoczyć.

— Po co idziemy do wioski, profesorze? — zainteresował się Harry.

— Muszę przygotować pokój, panie Potter. Mimo, że mam większość mebli, potrzebuję kupić pościel i kilka innych rzeczy do niego — wyjaśnił nauczyciel.

Weszli do sklepu pełnego koronek i falbanek. Severus wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając unoszący się po wnętrzu zapach potpourri i zaczął rozglądać się za tym, co było mu potrzebne.

— Gdzie jest ten pokój, profesorze? — zapytał rzeczowo Gryfon.

— W Hogwarcie, w lochach... — Snape nie bardzo rozumiał, jakie znaczenie ma lokalizacja pokoju.

— W lochach jest zimno. Musi pan pamiętać, żeby kupić wystarczającą ilość kocy — wyjaśnił racjonalnie Harry.

— Zmarzłeś dzisiejszej nocy, dziecko? — zaniepokoił się Snape.

— Nie, profesorze. Ale miałem przykryte ramiona... Jak się przez przypadek odkryłem, to było mi trochę zimno — przyznał Harry.

Snape poprosił o pokazanie wybranych kocy, pościeli i narzut.

— Jakie kolory lubisz, panie Potter? — zaciekawił się Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Najbardziej… niebieski i zielony. Te rzeczy mają być dla chłopca czy mężczyzny? — zapytał, sceptycznie przyglądając się niektórym towarom podanym przez sprzedawczynie.

— Dla chłopca. Myślałem, że wybierzesz czerwony, czy też bordowy... Jakby nie było, to kolory twojego domu — zaznaczył ironicznie nauczyciel.

— Lubię czerwony, ale czasami jest go zbyt dużo, panie profesorze. Jakiego koloru jest pokój wspólny Ślizgonów? — zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

— Różne odcienie zieleni, mahoń i trochę srebra — wyliczył spokojnie Snape.

— Czy jest w nim ciepło? Pokój Gryffindoru jest bardzo przytulny, ma wiele kotar i ognisko — dopowiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

— Również mamy kominek, ale bez centralnego ogrzewania.

— A w którym Domu będzie ten chłopak, profesorze? — spytał zaintrygowany Gryfon.

— Słucham? — Snape nie bardzo mógł zrozumieć pytanie.

— To znaczy... Przepraszam... Pomyślałem, że chłopiec będzie musiał być przydzielony do jakiegoś Domu, prawda? — Harry zastanawiał się, co było tak dziwne w jego pytaniu, że nauczyciel się wyraźnie zmieszał.

— A jak tobie podobała się Ceremonia Przydziału, dziecko? — zainteresował się Mistrz Eliksirów, zmieniając temat.

— Fajnie było. Na początku, jeszcze zanim profesor McGonagall wprowadziła nas do Wielkiej Sali wszyscy się baliśmy, bo nie wiedzieliśmy o co w ogóle chodzi w przydziale. Ron miał stracha, że będzie musiał walczyć z trollem. — Harry uśmiechnął się na tamto wspomnienie.

— Nie powinien być taki zaniepokojony… w końcu walczyliście z trollem i wygraliście... — prychnął nauczyciel.

— To było naprawdę straszne, panie profesorze. Nie znałem wtedy żadnej magii. A co do ceremonii, to niektórzy mówili, że będziemy musieli wyjąć królika z kapelusza. — Wciąż uśmiechnięty Harry pomyślał, że byłaby przy tym masa zabawy.

— Tiara uznałaby to za pożałowania godne mrzonki — zauważył sarkastycznie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie sądzę, ona ma poczucie humoru... — nie zgodził się Harry.

— Dlaczego tak uważasz? Pamiętam, że twój przydział zajął jej trochę czasu. — Snape uważnie przyjrzał się chłopcu, zastanawiając się, czy powie mu dlaczego tak się stało.

— Nie była pewna, gdzie powinna mnie umieścić — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Jakie były opcje? — zapytał zaintrygowany Snape.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy ona naprawdę brała to pod uwagę, ale... Tiara powiedziała, że pasowałbym do Slytherinu... Tylko, że ja nie chciałem być w tym Domu, więc przydzieliła mnie do Gryffindoru — odparł szczerze Gryfon.

— Co jest nie tak ze Slytherinem, panie Potter? — Pomimo starań, w głosie nauczyciela można było usłyszeć nutkę oburzenia.

— Tak naprawdę to nic, profesorze. Przepraszam... Po prostu... Ktoś mi powiedział, że czarodziej, który zabił moich rodziców był w Slytherinie i ja... Po prostu nie chciałem być w tym samym Domu, co on... Myślę, że to głupi powód... — odpowiedział cicho Harry, spuszczając głowę.

_Nie tak głupi, jak ten by nie lubić dziecka, bo wygląda jak cholerny James Potter_, pomyślał Snape.

— A co teraz sądzisz o Slytherinie, dziecko? — zaciekawił się nauczyciel.

— Myślę, że to tylko Dom, proszę pana. To znaczy... Tak jak w innych Domach są w nim dobrzy i źli ludzie. Dobrze jest gdzieś należeć... Ja... — przerwał, spuszczając głowę, zawstydzony Harry.

— Tak, panie Potter? — indagował delikatnie Snape.

— Został pan moim opiekunem, chociaż nie trafiłem do Slytherinu, więc chyba dobrze, że znalazłem się w Gryffindorze. Bardzo się cieszę, że jest pan moim opiekunem, profesorze — dopowiedział cicho Harry.

— Cieszę się z tego, dziecko — odpowiedział ciepło Snape.

— Na początku się bałem, bo... Bo wygląda pan tak trochę strasznie... I myślałem, że jak będę nieposłuszny, to... Ale przecież byłem już niegrzeczny... — Harry nie bardzo wiedział jak ma wyrazić swoje obawy, więc postanowił zapytać o to, co go niezmiernie zaciekawiło. — Czy będzie pan również opiekunem tego chłopca? To znaczy, tego, który ma spać w lochach?

— On nie zawsze będzie spać w lochach, panie Potter. Będzie spać w swojej sypialni w dormitorium, a w lochach... Może czasami w weekendy i święta... ponadto będę dla niego kimś więcej niż opiekunem... Zamierzam go adoptować — wyjaśnił Snape, zastanawiając się nad reakcją dziecka na to oświadczenie.

— Więc będzie pan kimś w rodzaju ojca dla niego, tak? — upewnił się Harry.

— Tak. On jest synem znajomej. Jego rodzice zmarli, a on potrzebuje domu — wyjaśnił zwięźle Mistrz Eliksirów.

— To dobrze. To znaczy… przyjaciele powinni tak postąpić. Chciałbym... To znaczy, kiedy dorosnę i, jeśli Hermiona lub Ron będą mieć dzieci, a coś się im stanie, to... Zadbałbym o ich dzieci — oświadczył z przekonaniem Gryfon.

_I traktowałbym je jako część mojej rodziny, a nie jak coś obrzydliwego, co przyniósł kot_, pomyślał Harry. Czuł się coraz bardziej zazdrosny o „tego chłopca", ale...:

— Gdzie on teraz jest, panie profesorze? — Ciekawość jednak była silniejsza, niż lekka zazdrość.

— Kto, panie Potter? — Snape zaczynał nie nadążać za tokiem rozumowania podopiecznego, który według niego przeskakiwał z tematu na temat z szybkością Błyskawicy.

— Ten chłopiec… — wyjaśnił Harry takim tonem, jakby mówił do pięciolatka, który nie nadąża za sensem rozmowy.

— On... on jest w szkole, dziecko. — Zmieszany Mistrz Eliksirów nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ton pytania.

— Kiedy przybędzie do Hogwartu? W przyszłym roku? — Przecież jeśli „chłopiec" miałby uczęszczać do szkoły dopiero od następnego roku, to Snape nie przygotowywałby mu pokoju już teraz.

— Myślisz, że chłopak chciałby mieć biurko w swoim pokoju? — Nauczyciel najwidoczniej nie zamierzał zdradzać wszystkich szczegółów odnośnie planowanej przez siebie adopcji.

— Chyba tak. Do odrabiania zadań domowych i tego typu rzeczy. Ja wolę odrabiać lekcje przy stole kuchennym, panie profesorze... Jak uczę się w pokoju to bardziej przypomina mi to jakąś karę... — wykrzywił się Harry.

— Rozumiem. Cóż… W takim razie potrzebna będzie jeszcze biblioteczka na książki i podręczniki — podsumował Snape, dopisując kolejną pozycję do listy dalszych zakupów.

Harry spojrzał na rzeczy, które trzymał.

— Pościel ma różne rozmiary, proszę pana — zdziwił się.

— Zgadza się, panie Potter. Gdy chłopiec będzie ze mną żyć, będzie miał różne pokoje. Nie zawsze mieszkam w Hogwarcie... — dodał rozbawiony zdziwioną miną Gryfona.

— Nie pomyślałem o tym. Gdzie pan mieszka? — zapytał, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to trochę niegrzeczne pytać nauczyciela o jego życie osobiste.

— Mam dom pod Londynem, a czasem mieszkam w posiadłości po dziadkach. — Harry tylko westchnął. Miło byłoby mieć jeden pokój specjalnie dla siebie, ale trzy!

— Myślę, że mamy wystarczająco dużo rzeczy, nie sądzisz, panie Potter? — Pytanie wyrwało Harry'ego ze świata marzeń, którym oddał się, gdy nauczyciel zaczął swą opowieść. — Tak, panie profesorze.

Chłopak podziwiał ilość rzeczy zanim zostały zapakowane. Nauczyciel zapłacił, a sprzedawca je skurczył, dzięki czemu Snape spakował je do kieszeni.

— Dokąd idziemy teraz, proszę pana? — zapytał rozentuzjazmowany świadomością dalszej wędrówki.

— Do księgarni. Chłopak powinien mieć jakąś ciekawą lekturę oprócz szkolnych podręczników, prawda? — spytał się Mistrz Eliksirów z błyskiem rozbawienia w oku.

— Jasne, że tak, proszę pana — uśmiechnął się łobuzersko Harry.

Udali się do księgarni, gdzie Severus czuł się jak w domu. Drogę pomiędzy etażerkami znał na pamięć.

— Jakie książki lubisz, Potter? — zapytał ciekaw odpowiedzi.

— Przede wszystkim książki przygodowe, ale… lubię też klasykę... — odpowiedział z namysłem chłopiec.

— Przeglądnij tamte półki. — Snape machnął ręką w kierunku rzędu regałów pełnego ksiąg.

— Ile książek pan chce, profesorze?

— Wybierz wszystkie, które chciałbyś przeczytać, a kiedy skończysz, to zdecydujemy, co kupić — poinstruował go Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tak jest. — Gryfon ochoczo udał się wypełnić zadanie.

Zadumany Severus spoglądał chwilę za chłopcem idącym w kierunku półek. Postanowił, że następnym przystankiem będzie sklep z zabawkami i wówczas to on zrobi porządne zakupy.

Zamierzał poczekać, aż do podwieczorku, by powiedzieć chłopcu o swoich planach. A może powinien to zrobić po powrocie do Hogwartu? Czuł się tak pewny siebie tego ranka, gdy rozmawiał z Albusem, a następnie na zebraniu personelu.

* * *

— W jaki sposób opiekunowie mogą ochraniać Harry'ego, skoro on nie jest mile widziany w ich domu? — zapytała Pomona, jakby czytając w myślach Snape'a.

Zebranie personelu jak zawsze zakończyło się omawianiem sytuacji Harry'ego. Minerva odpowiedziała na to pytanie:

— Magia jest czasami wręcz dosłowna, Pomono. To tak jak z Wieczystą Przysięgą. Krew jego matki go ochroniła, krew jego ciotki go chroni. Nie ma znaczenia, czy go kocha czy nie. Tak więc Harry musi tam wrócić, jeśli chcemy by był chroniony.

Snape wybrał ten moment, aby wstać i zabrać głos:

— Tak się nie stanie. — McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout i Pomfrey ucichli i spojrzeli na niego. — Wiem, że... Przyznaję, że źle oceniłem Harry'ego na początku, ale w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy, gdy miałem możliwość być z nim blisko i trochę go poznać, całkowicie zmieniłem o nim zdanie. To dziecko potrzebuje więcej niż bezpiecznego miejsca do życia. Powinien mieć dorosłego, który będzie o niego dbał, ale i pozwoli mu pozostać dzieckiem, a nie Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył czy zbawicielem czarodziejskiego świata. On musi czuć się kochanym i wiedzieć, że wolno mu popełniać błędy. Chłopak pojawił się w naszym świecie posiadając „tylko" pełny skarbiec. Jak możemy oczekiwać, że zachowa zdrowy rozsądek? Harry nie wie, że ma prawo do ciepłej odzieży czy własnego pokoju. Potrzebujemy odbudować w nim poczucie własnej wartości, bo jego lekkomyślność bierze się stąd, że nie uważa swojego życia za coś wartościowego. Cokolwiek mu dam, jest zawsze przyjmowane bojaźliwie, a Harry jest przekonany, że nie zasługuję na to. Jednocześnie jest przerażony, że straci to w chwili, gdy popełni pierwszy błąd. On musi zrozumieć jak bardzo wartościowym jest dzieckiem. Harry potrzebuje… rodziny. Kogoś, kto będzie go kochać tylko za to kim jest. Nie za to, że jest Wybawcą czy że jest nieprzyzwoicie bogaty. — Reszta kolegów siedziała cicho. _Są tak irytujący!_ Dodał więc dla pełnej jasności: — Jak wiecie miałem ostatnio swój udział w życiu dziecka, więc nie powinniście być zaskoczeni, że… wiem, czego potrzebuje. Byłem dobrym przyjacielem jego matki i złożyłem jej przysięgę, że będę chronił jej syna, gdyby został sierotą... W związku z tym… Chcę was poinformować, że mam zamiar adoptować Harry'ego Pottera. Poprosiłem już dyrektora o pomoc z papierkową robotą dla Ministerstwa Magii. Jako, że Harry potrzebuje pełnej i najlepszej ochrony, jaką może dostać, będę potrzebować waszej pomocy, aby usynowić go za pomocą starożytnych rytuałów.

— Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz, Severusie? — zapytał mały czarodziej, uważnie przyglądając się młodszemu koledze.

— Tak Filiusie, jestem tego pewien... Nie mógłbym nazwać się przyjacielem Lily, gdybym pozwolił jej synowi wrócić do tych mugoli. Czy też pozostać sierotą z zupełnym brakiem poczucia własnej wartości.

— W takim razie… przyjmij proszę, moje gratulacje. — Maleńki czarodziej uścisnął dłoń Severusa. — Znajdę wszystkie rękopisy opisujące dawne rytuały magii krwi, Severusie.

— Tylko błagam, Filius, bez przelewu krwi — zaznaczył kategorycznie Minerwa. Ona również uścisnęła dłoń Snape'a: — Co pan Potter na te nowiny?

— Nie powiedziałem mu jeszcze, ale... zrobię to dziś po południu. Wezmę go na wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, jeśli pozwolisz…

— Nie bardzo podoba mi się informacja, że jeden z moich lwów nie będzie spać we własnym łóżku. Tym bardziej, że już ostatnią noc spędził poza swoją sypialnią. — Nauczycielka transmutacji popatrzyła znacząco na Snape'a.

— Przepraszam za wczorajsze niedogodności, Minerwo — odpowiedział skruszony Severus.

— Później omówimy, jak to wszystko będzie działało. Nie mieliśmy rodzica wśród pracowników od przełomu XIX i XX wieku — dodała rzeczowo profesor transmutacji. — Gdzie go zabierasz, Severusie?

* * *

— Te są lepsze, panie profesorze. Są nieco droższe, ale mają fotografie i są lepiej wydane. — Głos Harry'ego wyrwał Severusa z zamyślenia.

— Dobrze, potem się na któreś zdecydujemy.

— Jest szczęściarzem, panie profesorze — powiedział cicho Harry.

— Kto dziecko…? — Snape nie bardzo zrozumiał wtrącenie protegowanego.

— Chłopiec, którego zamierza pan adoptować… — uściślił Gryfon.

— Dlaczego tak uważasz? Ponieważ kupiłem mu te wszystkie rzeczy? — Mistrz Eliksirów wnikliwie patrzył w oczy swojego podopiecznego.

— Nie tylko… głównie dlatego, że będzie z panem… — odparł Harry, odwracając wzrok.

— Nie będzie tak szczęśliwy, gdy dowie się, że żyjąc ze mną będzie musiał przestrzegać oprócz szkolnych zasad również moich reguł — zakpił Snape.

— Sprawi mu pan lanie, jak będzie nieposłuszny? — Harry szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdumienia.

— Jak myślisz – powinienem przetrzepać mu skórę, jeśli złamie zasady? — Pytanie zostało zadane gawędziarskim tonem, ale nauczyciel był szczerze zainteresowany odpowiedzią ucznia.

— Sam nie wiem. To boli… ale potem… zawsze mnie pan przytula… Wczoraj nie zrobił pan tego co prawda od razu, ale jednak przytulił mnie pan później i wybaczył mi — odrzekł po namyśle Harry.

— Lubisz być przytulany? — zapytał miękko Snape.

— Tak, proszę pana. Ciotka Petunia często w ciągu dnia przytulała Dudleya… choć nigdy nie sprawiła mu lania — odparł zamyślony chłopak.

— A czy twojemu kuzynowi się to podobało? — indagował dalej nauczyciel.

— Czasem mówił, że jest za stary... Ale zawsze się przytulał... — zauważył Harry.

— Pomylę się, jeśli powiem, że ciotka nigdy cię nie przytuliła? — Snape starał się zachować neutralny głos, choć wszystko się w nim trzęsło na samą myśl o Petunii Dursley.

— Nie, profesorze. Faktycznie nigdy tego nie zrobiła... ale przecież nie byłem jej synem. To i tak było wspaniałomyślne, że mnie przygarnęła. Wiem, że powinienem być wdzięczny wujostwu — oznajmił cicho Harry.

— Jeśli przyszłoby ci zadbać o dzieci twojego przyjaciela, przytulałbyś je? — zapytał podchwytliwie Snape.

— Oczywiście, że tak... — Harry był oburzony, że opiekun w ogóle zadał tak głupie pytanie.

— Myślę Harry, że twoi krewni powinni traktować cię lepiej. Jesteś przecież siostrzeńcem twojej ciotki. Strata rodziców nie jest winą dziecka, a obowiązkiem dorosłych jest traktować je z szacunkiem, ale i troskliwością — przekonywał nauczyciel.

— Myślę, że moi krewni mają inne zdanie na ten temat, profesorze. Czy będzie pan... To znaczy… Będzie pan go kochał?

— Tak, dziecko. Już go kocham, ale mam zamiar sprawić, że poczuje się kochany — odpowiedział z mocą nauczyciel eliksirów.

— Jak to pan zrobi, profesorze? — zaciekawił się Harry.

— Nie jestem pewien, dziecko. Sądzę, że będę go często przytulał. Czy chcesz coś jeszcze? — Gestem wskazał na półki sklepowe.

— Nie, panie profesorze. Dziękuję, mam wszystko.

— Masz ochotę na lody? — zapytał niewinnie Snape.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko:

— Zawsze, panie profesorze.

* * *

— Dziękuję za pomoc, panie Potter.

— Pomóc panu przygotować pokój? — Harry wcale nie chciał jeszcze rozstawać się z opiekunem.

— Nie. Dziękuję, Harry. Wciąż muszę stamtąd usunąć rzeczy i chcę to zrobić jak najszybciej — podziękował chłopakowi za dobre chęci Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Więc... Myślę, że powinienem już iść. — Harry miał nadzieję, że Snape zapomniał o kociołkach, które miał szorować.

— Jeszcze chwileczkę, panie Potter. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy przy czymś innym. Muszę opróżnić regał przy drzwiach. Trzeba przenieść książki i zostawić puste półki — objaśnił meritum sprawy nauczyciel.

— Tamten, panie profesorze? — Harry wskazał głową na półkę pełną książek.

— Tak. Gdy pozdejmujesz książki, to umieszczę je na biblioteczce w moim pokoju.

— Tak jest.

* * *

— To już ostatnia książka, profesorze — poinformował Harry, trzymając w ręku opasłe tomisko.

— Dziękuję, Harry…

— Znowu pan to zrobił, profesorze — zauważył Gryfon.

— Co takiego, dziecko? — zapytał zaskoczony Snape.

— Nazwał mnie pan Harrym — odparł wciąż zdziwiony tym faktem chłopak.

— Nie podoba ci się? — Mistrz Eliksirów uważnie obserwował swojego podopiecznego.

— Podoba mi się, nawet bardzo. Może pan to robić częściej. — Niemal natychmiast na twarzy chłopca pojawiło się zmieszanie. — Przepraszam... Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć...

— Harry, zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć, co czujesz. — Nauczyciel położył opiekuńczo dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.

— Dziękuję, profesorze. Lubię, gdy mówi pan do mnie po imieniu i bardzo podobała mi się wycieczka. Myślę, że będzie pan teraz zbyt zajęty, aby zrobić to ponownie, tym bardziej, że kupiliśmy wszystko, co było panu potrzebne... — Harry spojrzał z żalem na profesora.

— Nie będę miał więcej pracy niż zwykle, więc możemy zrobić to raz w miesiącu — uspokoił chłopca Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Ale będzie pan musiał dbać o swój Dom i… zająć się lekcjami…i swoim adoptowanym synem… i jeszcze mną... — wyliczał gorączkowo Gryfon.

— Nie sądzę, żeby tak trudno było o ciebie zadbać, Harry — zauważył spokojnie Snape.

— Ale będzie pan musiał zadbać o swojego syna. — _Nie __będzie pan już miał czasu__ dla mnie_, pomyślał Harry.

— Niczego się jeszcze nie domyśliłeś, Harry? — Snape wnikliwie spojrzał na podopiecznego.

— Czego, panie profesorze? — Gryfon czuł, jak budzi się w nim iskierka nadziei.

— Nie robiliśmy zakupów dla innego chłopca... — oświadczył łagodnie nauczyciel.

— Nie? To... dla kogo? — _Proszę, powiedz, że to __dla mnie_, pomyślał Harry, czując jak oczy wypełniają mu się łzami.

— Nie wiesz? — indagował wciąż miękkim tonem Snape.

— Czy pokój, który pan przygotowuje... jest dla mnie? A pan...? To znaczy ja…? — jąkał Harry czując, że zaraz zacznie płakać.

— Podpisałem papiery adopcyjne dzisiaj rano, Harry. Odkąd wróciliśmy do Hogwartu przestałeś być moim podopiecznym, a stałeś się moim synem. — Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości Harry'ego.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć… Przecież przez całe popołudnie sobie tego życzył… Nauczyciel zauważył, że chłopiec trawi jego słowa, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w ich prawdziwość.

— Chcesz się przytulić, Harry?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział tylko mocno wtulił się w otwarte ramiona Snape'a.


	14. Rozdział 14

Akurat z wstawieniem tego rozdziału czekałam na specjalną okazję.

Pierwotnie w tym miejscu miała być dedykacja z życzeniami dla mojej ukochanej Babci z okazji jej **80** urodzin, które to obchodziła w piątek... Po wyjaśnieniu co i jak, Babcia z niecierpliwością czekała, aż ktoś jej to dzisiaj pokaże (dziś, bo obiecałam na niedzielę).

Cóż... niezbadane są wyroki boskie... Babcia odeszła od nas do lepszego świata następnego dnia...

Rozdział ten pragnę opatrzyć swoistym hołdem dla **najwspanialszej Babci** na świecie, która jako jedyna miała anielską cierpliwość do wysłuchiwania bez końca mojej paplaniny, choć nie zawsze wiedziała o czym w ogóle mówię. Była dla mnie kwintesencją "babcinej miłości", bo choć nie zawsze umiała wyrazić ją słowami nadrabiała to gestami, spojrzeniem i uśmiechem. To dzięki Niej zainteresowałam się genealogią naszej sporej rodziny i poznawszy ją zaledwie minimalnie wiem, że miałam niebywałe szczęście móc mieć przy sobie Osobę, która była **"...prawdopodobnie najdzielniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałam"**.

**Babciu, na zawsze pozostaniesz w naszych sercach!**

"Śpieszmy się kochać ludzi tak szybko odchodzą..."**  
**

* * *

**Rozdział 14**

* * *

— Severusie, mógłbym cię prosić na słówko? — Nauczyciel zaklęć zaczepił Snape'a, gdy ten wychodził ze swojego gabinetu.

— Oczywiście, Filiusie, mam teraz dziesięć minut przerwy przed następnymi zajęciami. A może zechcesz dołączyć do mnie na wieczorną herbatę?

— Herbata byłaby wspaniała. Dziękuję, Severusie. Do zobaczenia wieczorem. — Flitwick skinął głową na pożegnanie.

Snape patrzył przez chwilę, jak maleńki człowiek idzie korytarzem, zmierzając w kierunku wieży Ravenclawu. Nie zastanawiał się, o czym będą dyskutować, bowiem ostatnio jedyne, co zaprzątało jego myśli, to adopcja Harry'ego. Severus chciał, żeby to się jak najszybciej skończyło, bo wciąż było wokół tego zbyt wiele niepewności. Po wysłaniu sową papierów do Czarodziejskiej Służby Rodzinie otrzymał wprawdzie potwierdzenie odbioru, ale od tamtej pory nie było żadnych wieści, a minęły już trzy tygodnie. Albus powiedział mu, że ma kontakt z Ministerstwem i że wszystko przebiega płynnie, ale Severus miał złe przeczucia i czekał na topór, który w każdej chwili mógł spaść. Chciał się pospieszyć z „przyjęciem krwi", tak żeby Ministerstwo zostało postawione przed faktem dokonanym i musiało mu po prostu wydać urzędowe potwierdzenie adopcji. Ale w międzyczasie przyszłość była niepewna. Miał nadzieję, że Filius znalazł w końcu właściwy rytuał.

Harry zdawał się przyzwyczajać do myśli o adopcji - był bardziej rozmowny niż zwykle, nie miał problemów na lekcjach. Spotykali się zarówno dwa razy w tygodniu, kiedy to analizowali postępy Harry'ego w nauce oraz w soboty na śniadaniu, po którym Gryfon spędzał dzień w kwaterach Severusa, a do wieży wracał dopiero, gdy musiał iść spać.

Pokój był prawie gotowy. Snape rzucił urok ocieplenia, zmienił kolor ścian i ustawił meble. Harry w tym czasie rozpakował pościel i koce, a także książki i zabawki, ale nie zapytał się, czy może tam spać, a Severus nie chciał nalegać. Postanowił, że poczeka, aż adopcja będzie faktem lub przynajmniej zostanie dokonane „przyjęcie krwi".

Filius Flitwick przybył w chwili, kiedy zaparzał herbatę. Gdy obaj mieli filiżankę aromatycznego napoju w dłoniach, nauczyciel zaklęć zaczął mówić:

— Cóż, Severusie — odchrząknął Flitwick. — Ukończyłem moje badania na temat rytuałów potrzebnych w naszej sprawie. Myślę, że zrobimy to najprostszym sposobem, ale chciałem wpierw omówić to z tobą, bo z naszymi koleżankami może się to okazać trochę skomplikowane.

„Skomplikowane" nie było słowem, którego Severus by użył, ale nie chciał się nad tym rozwodzić.

— Na czym polega ten rytuał?— zapytał, obawiając się najgorszego.

— Powinniśmy podzielić proces na trzy części, Severusie. Przygotowanie, uroczystość i samo przyjęcie krwi. Ale musisz pamiętać, że każda część jest równie ważna! Zakończenie jednego etapu zwiększa moc kolejnych. Rytuały umożliwiają ludziom wyrażenie swoich uczuć i dokonanie zmian. Zmian, które odbędą się zarówno w życiu, jak i w domostwie — objaśnił profesor zaklęć.

_Zmiany? Straszne__słowo__._

— Co powinniśmy zrobić? — westchnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Pierwsza część dotyczy tylko ciebie. — Severus pilnie słuchał wywodu kolegi. Położył filiżankę na stole, a Flitwick kontynuował: — To akt, który nazwałbym przedadopcyjnym. Dla ciebie wiąże się to z przygotowaniem przyjęcia dziecka. Mówiąc krótko, musisz przygotować w swoim domu miejsce dla Harry'ego.

— Pokój jest prawie gotowy. — Severus wskazał na drzwi w korytarzu.

— Dobrze. W takim razie możemy przejść do drugiego punktu rytuału. Musisz być przekonany, że ten pokój będzie należeć do twojego syna… Nie syna twojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, czy syna Jamesa Pottera, a nawet nie syna miłości twojego życia... — Flitwick uważnie przyglądał się młodszemu koledze.

Severus wzdrygnął się.

— Tak, Severusie, wiem. Ale ten pokój ma być dla Harry'ego. Twojego syna. Tylko i wyłącznie twojego — oświadczył stanowczo nauczyciel zaklęć.

— Ale ja nie chcę niszczyć więzi, która łączyła go z rodzicami... Pamiętaj, że będziemy starali się utrzymać barierę krwi dla jego ochrony… — Snape miał coraz większy mętlik w głowie.

— Dziecko nie straci więzi z biologicznymi rodzicami, stając się twoim dzieckiem. Ale by stworzyć nowy związek, musisz sobie uświadomić, że on jest twój. Jesteś jedynym, który powinien zrozumieć, że ono naprawdę jest twoje. Pamiętaj, że będziemy mieć do czynienia z dawną magią, która jest surowa w swej istocie – nawet cień wątpliwości nie może zagościć w twoim umyśle — nakazał surowo Filius.

— Czy to jakiś specjalny urok? — dopytywał Severus.

— To nie urok, to bardziej jak ćwiczenie woli. Będziesz musiał użyć świec... Czterech, żeby być bardziej precyzyjnym. Wpierw musisz znaleźć miejsce dla Harry'ego, a następnie, gdy każda rzecz będzie ustalona, to za każdym razem zapalisz świeczkę i powiesz: „to jest łóżko dla mojego dziecka" lub „to jest szafa mojego dziecka" albo „to jest miejsce, w którym moje dziecko może marzyć". Przy stole będziesz mógł powiedzieć, że od teraz to będzie zawsze miejsce dla twojego dziecka, a twoje ramiona zawsze będą dla niego otwarte. Nie ma jakichś ustalonych regułek, sam musisz je wymyślić. Powiedz po prostu to, co twoje serce czuje w danej chwili. W końcu zapalisz ostatnią świeczkę i powiesz: „Jestem gotowy na dziecko, aby przyszło i było moje". Będziesz robił to przez trzy kolejne noce. Jeśli zaczniesz dziś, dasz radę zakończyć w czwartek.

— Mogę to zrobić. Zacznę dzisiaj. — Flitwick wyjął z kieszeni szaty pudełko wielkości książki. Otworzył je i podał Severusowi mówiąc:

— W takim razie… oto świece.

— Co potem? — _Do tej pory__nie jest tak źle_, pomyślał Severus.

— Uroczystość. — To słowo stanowczo się Severusowi nie spodobało. Flitwick zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy i ciągnął: — Dlatego chciałem z tobą porozmawiać sam, mój przyjacielu. Wiesz, jak na to słowo zareagowałyby Minerwa, Pomona, Poppy czy Albus z tym jego „migotliwym wzrokiem". Obrzędy stanowią pomost pomiędzy tajemnicą a przełamywaniem wstydu - niech świat się dowie! W piątek lub sobotę powinieneś zorganizować przyjęcie i poinformować przyjaciół, że jesteś gotowy na przyjęcie dziecka. — Filius zobaczył, że Severus wciąż był niechętnie nastawiony do przedsięwzięcia. — Rytuały, w których dominuje otwartość, miłość i duma, wysyłają silny sygnał w postaci wiązki energii, która jest odczuwalna dla wszystkich, ale przede wszystkim dla dziecka.

Severus pomyślał o dwóch rzeczach jednocześnie:

_Czy__Harry__będzie__obecny__?_ i _Nie jestem__dobry w__urządzaniu__imprez_.

Filius wyglądał jakby czytał mu w myślach.

— Możesz poprosić Minerwę lub Pomonę... — Widząc prawdziwy wygląd terroru na twarzy Severusa dokończył: — …ale może prościej będzie, jeśli powiemy skrzatom domowym żeby dostarczyły żywność i napoje, bo nic więcej nie potrzeba.

— Nie mam przyjaciół, Filiusie — zauważył gorzko Snape.

— Daj spokój Severusie, nie jesteśmy tylko kolegami z pracy. Wiedz, że wszyscy ci pomożemy przez to przejść — uśmiechnął się łagodnie nauczyciel zaklęć.

— Czy muszę poinformować całą szkołę o tym, co się stało? — zapytał zaniepokojony Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Rozumiem, że chcesz zachować to dla siebie. Personel Hogwartu będzie wiedział i tak, ale opinia publiczna nie musi. Ważne jest żeby Harry zrozumiał, że chcesz zachować to w tajemnicy ze względu na jego bezpieczeństwo, a nie dlatego, że nie jesteś zadowolony lub dumny z bycia jego ojcem. On nie będzie obecny na tym spotkaniu, ale powinien o tym wiedzieć — wyjaśnił Flitwick.

— Czy możemy to spotkanie zorganizować w pokoju nauczycielskim? — Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnął Severus to ludzie pałętający się po jego komnatach.

— Możliwe, ale doradzałbym jednak, aby odbyło się tutaj, skoro i tak wszyscy będą musieli przynieść „prezenty powitalne". Lepiej byłoby, jeżeli pozwolisz im umieścić je od razu w pokoju Harry'ego. To pozwoli napełnić pokój dobrymi życzeniami — uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie mistrz zaklęć.

— Jakie prezenty? — _Świece__, prezenty, __impreza… może jeszcze__będą chcieli żebym upiekł ciasto__?_

— Symboliczne. Odpowiednie dla jedenastolatka. Może jakieś słodycze, ciepłe ubranie i oczywiście zabawki — wyjaśnił spokojnie Flitwick.

— A co potem? — westchnął cierpiętniczo Snape.

— Pełnia księżyca jest we wtorek, a to z pewnością pomoże uczynić rytuał silniejszym. Musisz wybrać czterech świadków. Myślę, że Pomona, Pomfrey, Minerwa i Albus zgodzą się z wielką ochotą. Ja będę prowadził ceremonię. Będziemy potrzebować tych czterech świec, których używałeś podczas pierwszego etapu obrzędu oraz fotografie rodziców Harry'ego. Obydwaj musicie być obecni, bo to część, kiedy będziemy potrzebować krwi — zakończył wyjaśnienia Filius.

— Harry, zapal tę świecę dla rodziców i powiedz im - najpierw po cichu, w głowie - że nie zamierzasz przestać ich kochać lub być ich synem, ale od teraz będziesz też synem Severusa — poinstruował życzliwie Gryfona Flitwick.

Harry zapalił świecę i umieścił ją przed zdjęciem swoich rodziców. Ukląkł na poduszce przed stołem, plecami dotykając kolan Severusa.

— Teraz, powiedz inkantację, której się nauczyłeś. — Flitwick siedział z boku i prowadził ceremonię.

— Mamo, tato… zawsze będę waszym synem i zawsze będę was kochał, ale od teraz będę także synem Severusa Snape'a. — Harry dzielnie wypowiadał wyuczoną regułkę, choć czuł pod powiekami cisnące się do oczu łzy.

Płomień świecy zadrgał, a potem zgasł. Obecni w pokoju czarodzieje poczuli przepływ magii wokół nich.

— Teraz, Severusie… zapal świecę ponownie i powiedz im, że starasz się o przyjęcie ich dziecka, jako własnego. Oznajmij im, że masz do tego prawo, niezależnie od przeszłości lub przyszłości… Oświadcz im, że Harry jest teraz twoim dzieckiem i że będziesz go kochać. — poinstruował Filius Snape'a.

Severus czuł drżenie ręki, gdy zapalał zapałkę. Ale w chwili, gdy płomień dotknął knot świecy poczuł jak przejmuje go ciepło. Ciepło, które czuł w stosunku do matki, a później do Lily. Zrozumiał, że oznaczało to, iż Harry był już częścią niego. Wypowiadał słowa mając wrażenie, że słucha obcej osoby mówiącej jego regułkę.

Świeca stała zapalona. Filius spojrzał z aprobatą. Uroczystość przebiegała bezproblemowo.

— Teraz twoi przyjaciele, którzy są świadkami, zapalą pozostałe dwie świece, a ja zapalę dodatkową. Pamiętajmy, że ogień reprezentuje siłę wiązania i pomoże nam wykonywać ten rytuał. Jesteśmy świadkami początku tej rodziny i wnosimy naszą wspólną magię, aby umocnić tę więź. Severusie, weź proszę szpilkę i umieścić kroplę krwi z palca na szmatce. Pomóż Harry'emu zrobić to samo. Teraz dotknijcie się palcami i niech wasza krew się wymiesza. — Harry poczuł mrowienie, które rozpoczęło się w palcu i przeszło przez całe jego ciało. Popatrzył na Severusa i wiedział, że mężczyzna czuje to samo. Flitwick kontynuował: — Złóżcie ściereczkę... Teraz wasza krew się wymieszała. Umieście złożoną szmatkę na świecy...

Materiał spalił się mgnieniu oka, jak płatek śniegu w ognistym uścisku.

Ponownie poczuli jak magia krąży wokół ich. Świece zgasły w tym samym momencie. Każdy był cicho.

Severus trzymał obie ręce na ramionach Harry'ego.

— Cóż, wydaje mi się, że zadziałało. Harry masz ojca… Severusie masz syna… Od teraz jesteście rodziną! — oznajmił radośnie mały czarodziej.

Harry wstał i poczuł ramiona ojca wokół niego. Usiedli w tym samym fotelu.

Wszyscy obecni uścisnęli im dłonie. Harry zauważył, że skaleczenie na palcu znikło. Chciało mu się płakać, ale nie chciał tego robić na oczach swoich profesorów.

Grono czarodziei wyszło kilka minut później, rozumiejąc, że rodzina potrzebuje czasu, aby być razem. To było ich święto.

Harry stał przy boku Severusa, kiedy żegnali swoich gości. Lekko odetchnęli, gdy drzwi zamknęły się po ostatniej osobie.

— To już koniec? — zapytał chłopak. Przytłaczała go masa emocji, których nie umiał wyrazić.

— Tak, Harry. Teraz możesz otworzyć swoje prezenty. — Severus wskazał na paczki przyniesione przez nauczycieli.

— Prezenty? — spytał niedowierzająco Gryfon.

— Tak, prezenty. Nauczyciele przynieśli je podczas drugiej części rytuału, aby napełnić pokój pomyślnością i innymi pozytywnymi emocjami — wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape.

— Dla mnie? — Harry wciąż był przytłoczony ceremonią. Severus starał się go rozweselić.

— Cóż… są dla mojego syna. Nie znasz go przypadkiem?

— Ja jestem twoim synem. — Harry spojrzał podejrzliwie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

— W takim razie myślę, że są one dla ciebie, synu. — Harry odwrócił się i mocno objął ojca.

Severus zgłosił się na sędziego do następnego meczu quidditcha. Po tym, co stało się podczas pierwszego meczu nie chciał ryzykować życia Harry'ego, a nie mógł go powstrzymać od gry. Chciał być blisko, jeśli wymagałaby tego jakaś sytuacja awaryjna.

Harry był tak podekscytowany, że ma ojca przy sobie w powietrzu, że złapał znicz, gdy tylko zaczęło się spotkanie, co uczyniło ją jedną z najkrótszych gier w historii Hogwartu!

Wygrana była hucznie świętowana w wieży Gryffindoru.

W następny poniedziałek Severus otrzymał wezwanie do stawienia się w Ministerstwie Magii tego samego popołudnia. Poinformował dyrektora i zdecydowali, że nie powinien iść sam. Albus Dumbledore i Filius Flitwick poszedł wraz z nim.

Przy granicy szkolnych błoni aportowali się do głównego holu w Ministerstwie Magii. Stamtąd wzięli windę do Departamentu ds. dzieci, której podlegała Czarodziejska Służba Rodzinie.

Kazano im poczekać w małej sali konferencyjnej. Stara wiedźma zaproponowała im kawę oraz herbatę i wyszła, by po dziesięciu minutach wrócić z Korneliuszem Knotem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich ze złością.

— Dumbledore, poinformowano mnie, że w ostatni wtorek w Hogwarcie przeprowadzono nielegalny rytuał przyjęcia!

— To nie było nielegalne, Korneliuszu. Rytuały adopcyjne nie są zakazane — oznajmił spokojnie Albus, patrząc przenikliwie na wzburzonego ministra.

— Adopcja musi zostać zatwierdzona przez Ministerstwo! — oburzył się Knot.

— Rozumiemy, że papierkowa robota jest w toku, Korneliuszu. — Odwrócił się by spojrzeć na czarownice obok niego.

— Jest w toku, ale uprawomocnienie nie zostało przyznane — wyjąkał Minister.

— W dniu dzisiejszym, Korneliuszu, minęło już pięć tygodni od czasu, gdy Czarodziejska Służba Rodzinie otrzymała stosowne dokumenty w sprawie adopcji. Prawo mówi, że postępowanie musi być zakończone w ciągu jednego miesiąca. Rozumiem więc, że formalności powinny być już zakończone. — Wzrok Dumbledore'a przeszywał Knota na wskroś powodując, że ten zachowywał się jak uczniak postawiony przed groźnym dyrektorem i czekający na burę.

— Nie sfinalizowaliśmy ich. Są rzeczy, które wciąż rozważamy. — Minister ledwo mógł mówić.

— Jakie na przykład? — Albus Dumbledore był nad wyraz spokojny.

— Choćby fakt, że dziecko, które chciano adoptować jest Harrym Potterem! A osoba, która ma zamiar go przyjąć jest śmierciożercą! — wykrzyknął rozsierdzony Knot.

— Wiesz, że zarzuty zostały wycofane. Severus Snape został ogłoszony wolnym człowiekiem ponad dziesięć lat temu i jako taki może on adoptować każde dziecko — wyjaśnił Albus tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Jakiekolwiek dziecko, ale nie Harry'ego Pottera… — obstawał przy swoim korpulentny czarodziej.

— Dlaczego nie? — spytał uprzejmie Dumbledore.

— Ponieważ to dziecko potrzebuje specjalnej uwagi i… On nie ma prawa tego zrobić! — wykrzyknął wzburzony minister.

— Korneliuszu, wraz z wymaganymi papierami dostarczyliśmy również listy od matki dziecka stwierdzające, że była przyjacielem Severusa i że prosiła go, by zadbał o jej syna — powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

— Dziecko ma krewnych... — Knot próbował znaleźć jakiś argument nie do obalenia, choć czuł, że zaczyna przegrywać w tej dyskusji.

— Zgadza się… Ale jego krewni ... Jego wuj otrzymał intratną ofertę pracy poza granicami kraju. Nie chcieli odseparować Harry'ego od świata rodziców i poprosili o znalezienie opiekuna dla dziecka.

— Opiekuna, ale nie rodzica! To jest zbyt... ostateczne!

— Severus Snape został opiekunem Harry'ego zaraz po rozpoczęciu przez niego szkoły, więc następnym logicznym krokiem było ubiegać się o adopcję — stwierdził rzeczowo dyrektor Hogwartu.

— Ale ona nie została zatwierdzona przez Ministerstwo. — Knot miał ochotę krzyczeć i tupać nogami niczym pięciolatek, któremu zabrano zabawkę. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od zachowania niegodnego jego pozycji.

— Opieka została zatwierdzona przez Ministerstwo zanim chłopak zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie.

— Jeśli pozwolisz, Albusie… — Mistrz zaklęć przerwał swojemu przełożonemu.

— Naturalnie, Filiusie. — Albus uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do kolegi, przekazując mu pałeczkę w prowadzeniu rozmowy z nieprzejednanym ministrem.

— Panie ministrze, kiedy dowiedział się pan o Rytuale Przyjęcia, był on już zakończony, prawda? — zapytał przymilnie Flitwick.

— Tak — przyznał niechętnie Knot.

— Oznacza to więc, że musiał był udany, a jedyne, co trzeba teraz zrobić to ratyfikować go przez danie panu Snape'owi odpowiednich dokumentów — oświadczył Filius.

— Nie zamierzamy tego robić — oświadczył stanowczo Knot.

— Czy na pewno chce pan zadzierać ze starożytną magią? — spytał poważnym tonem Flitwick. W tym momencie w małym pokoju zgasło światło, a oni poczuli silny powiew wiatru.

Oniemieli. Dumbledore zapalił swoją różdżkę i spytał:

— Czy zamierzasz igrać ze starożytną magią, Korneliuszu? Jesteś na to gotów to? Pamiętaj, że ten rodzaj magii jest tak silny jak Wieczysta Przysięga — ostrzegł ministra dyrektor.

W świetle różdżki Dumbledore'a Korneliusz Knot poczuł się naprawdę malutki… Poza tym, nigdy nie był dobry ze starożytnej magii...

— Oczywiście, że nie, Albusie. Znam siłę takich ślubów i... Dlatego właśnie te rytuały powinny być regulowane przez Ministerstwo… Jeżeli zostały wykonane źle...

— W tym rytuale jest obecna tylko nadzieja i miłość, Korneliuszu… Początek rodziny — powiedział łagodnie dyrektor.

— Tak więc… — powiedział Severus głosem, który powodował, że drżenie u wszystkich jego studentów. — Czy dostanę ministerialny dokument potwierdzający adopcję?

— Oczywiście, ale mamy zamiar złożyć protest... — Ministrowi niedane było dokończyć…

Głośnemu grzmotowi towarzyszyło ponowne zgaśnięcie światła. Po krótkiej chwili wszystko wróciło do normy.

— Zaraz otrzyma pan stosowne dokumenty — powiedziała blada wiedźma.

Knot był zbyt przerażony by mówić, więc podpisał pergamin, który został przed nim położony. Szybko się pożegnał i wyszedł. Minister Magii całą drogę do swojego biura biegł, a następnie poprosił sekretarkę o odwołanie wszystkich popołudniowych spotkań oraz podanie mu eliksiru uspokajającego.

Po spotkaniu trzej czarodzieje udali się do „Dziurawego Kotła" na drinka. Usiedli w zacisznym kącie i poprosili o napoje.

Severus wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Złożone dokumenty leżały w wewnętrznej kieszeni jego szaty, dotykając jego piersi. Słyszał o sile starożytnej magii i to było powodem, że chciał, by to ona ją chroniła Harry'ego, ale nigdy nie słyszał, aby jej istota przejawiała się w tym stylu.

Filius siedział w wysokim fotelu. W pewnej chwili, z tylnej kieszeni szaty, wyjął kilka małych kulek przypominających mini-piłeczki do golfa. Kilka było czarnych, zaś pozostałe srebrne. Położył je przed dyrektorem.

— Pomysłowość młodych umysłów zawsze mnie zaskakuje. Któżby uwierzył...? — spytał z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Severus spojrzał na piłki, ale nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, do czego mogą służyć.

— Będziesz musiał przyznać punkty Gryffindorowi, mój przyjacielu — zaśmiał się dyrektor, a jego oczy migotały podejrzanie.

— Dam dziesięć punktów za każdą kulę, którą użyłem, a także dorzucę przepustkę na poczet następnego szlabanu, który niechybnie zarobią w mojej klasie. Powinni nauczyć się korzystać ze swoich mózgów w sposób bardziej konstruktywny. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że te rzeczy są genialne. — Filius wciąż, podobnie jak Albus, uśmiechał się szeroko.

— Chciałbym mieć zdjęcie miny Knota po tym grzmocie — rzucił Dumbledore, a mały czarodziej o mało co nie spadł z krzesła ze śmiechu.

— O czym wy mówicie? — Severus pragnął zrozumieć sens rozmowy.

— O bliźniakach Weasley. Udało im się stworzyć te niezwykłe kule... — zachichotał Flitwick, podsuwając artefakty Severusowi pod nos.

— Do czego niby one służą? — Mistrz Eliksirów podejrzliwie spoglądał na weasleyowski wynalazek.

— Widzisz, Severusie… Te czarne gaszą światło, a z kolei te srebrne wydają dźwięk bardzo przypominający grom z jasnego nieba... — Nauczyciel zaklęć wciąż musiał wkładać dużo wysiłku w to, aby nie spaść z krzesła. — Pomyślałem, że mogą być dzisiaj pomocne...

— Myślałem, że przesadziłeś z tym drugim grzmotem, Filiusie! — zaśmiał się Dumbledore.

— Mój błąd, użyłem dwóch piłek. — Flitwick skłonił głowę przepraszająco.

— Założę się, że od tej pory Knot dwa razy się zastanowi nim ponownie będzie chciał się przeciwstawić starożytnemu rytuałowi! — stwierdził mściwie Severus. A w chwili, gdy podano drinki i wraz z przyjaciółmi wzniósł toast, poprzysiągł sobie, że od tej pory będzie łagodniejszy dla bliźniaków.

Tej nocy Severus wezwał Harry'ego do ich komnat i pokazał mu otrzymany pergamin. Wiedział, że to nic między nimi nie zmienia, ale oprawił kopię dokumentu i umieścił w pokoju syna.

Jakby nie patrzeć, byli teraz rodziną z ministerialnym błogosławieństwem!


	15. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15**

* * *

— Witaj, Severusie! Co ty tutaj robisz we wtorek? — zapytała zdziwiona nauczycielka transmutacji, a reszta zebranych w pokoju nauczycielskim profesorów przypatrywała mu się z zaciekawieniem.

Snape nie był zaskoczony, że jego koledzy zauważyli zmianę obyczajów - Minerwa była bardzo spostrzegawcza.

Od czasu adopcji starał się spędzać z Harrym chociaż dwie nocy w tygodniu. Wciąż uczyli się być razem, więc zwykle we wtorki Harry odrabiał swoją pracę domową w lochach, a następnie jedli wspólnie kolację. Po niej grali w gry planszowe lub czytali, a później Gryfon szedł spać do swojego pokoju w kwaterach ojca. Ten sam zwyczaj obowiązywał w soboty. W te dni Severus nie odwiedzał pokoju nauczycielskiego.

— Harry powiedział, że kończy jakiś projekt z kolegami — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

Minerwa nalała mu filiżankę kawy z odrobiną Ognistej i usiadła obok niego.

— Projekt? Powiedział na jakie zajęcia? — zapytała, marszcząc brwi w zadumie.

— Nie, ale na pewno nie na eliksiry, a sądząc po jego reakcji, to również nie na transmutację. — Severus zaczął się obawiać, co jego syn wymyślił, a mina koleżanki tylko utwierdzała go w przekonaniu, że nie będzie to nic dobrego.

— Oni coś knują. Wczoraj Potter, Granger i Weasley o mało co, a nie wróciliby na czas przed ciszą nocną — zauważyła, nadal intensywnie myśląc, Minerwa.

— Zdążyli?

— Tak. Byłam akurat w wieży - weszli zaledwie minutę przed czasem. Gdy zapytałam ich, co robili, skoro biblioteka była wczoraj wcześniej zamknięta, to zaczęli na poczekaniu wymyślać jakieś wyjaśnienie. Mówili coś o wysyłaniu sowy do Weasleyów... — Wicedyrektorka wciąż wyglądała na bardzo zaabsorbowaną tą, podejrzaną według niej, sytuacją.

— Daj mi, proszę znać, jeśli ponownie coś takiego się wydarzy, dobrze? — poprosił zmartwiony Severus.

— Oczywiście — zgodziła się błyskawicznie McGonagall.

Severus zobaczył Harry'ego następnego dnia na śniadaniu, rozmawiającego z ożywieniem z przyjaciółmi i przestał myśleć o całej sprawie.

W środy pierwszoroczni Gryfoni mieli astronomię, więc w czwartki pozwalano im zostać dłużej w łóżkach, w związku z czym, Severus nie widział Harry'ego w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu. Ale zaniepokoił się dopiero, gdy w porze obiadu nie mógł odnaleźć czarnowłosego dziecka, siedzącego na stałym miejscu przy stole Gryffindoru.

— Widziałaś dzisiaj moje dziecko? — zapytał, siedzącą obok opiekunkę Gryffindoru.

— Nie, byłam bardzo zajęta rano, ale wiem, że Ronald Weasley spędził noc w ambulatorium, więc może Harry poszedł go odwiedzić — odpowiedziała wyjaśniająco nauczycielka transmutacji.

— Bez Granger? A tak w ogóle, to co mu się stało? — zapytał zaciekawiony, wciąż przyglądając się przyjaciółce syna siedzącej samotnie przy stole.

— Nie wiem. Muszę zobaczyć się z Poppy później, to się dowiem. Ostatniej nocy mieli astronomię, mógł sie przeziębić. Za dwie godziny mam zajęcia z klasą Harry'ego, więc po lekcji z nim porozmawiam — obiecała McGonagall, zbierając się do opuszczenia Wielkiej Sali.

— Powiedz mu, żeby zgłosił się do mnie, jeśli stwierdzisz, że Weasley cierpi na coś zaraźliwego — poprosił Snape.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się. Każdego dnia Severus coraz bardziej ujawniał ochronną stronę swojej natury. Ponadto była zaintrygowana sytuacją z Harrym. Granger spożywała obiad, ale wyglądała na nieco zagubioną, choć może po prostu brakowało jej przyjaciół...

Minerwa wiedziała, że jej Lwy mają historię magii w klasie, znajdującej się w tym samym korytarzu, w którym ona miała mieć za chwilę z nimi lekcję, więc postanowiła zaczekać na swoich podopiecznych i razem z nimi udać się na zajęcia. Tym bardziej, że nieraz zdarzyło się, że któryś z uczniów zasnął na historii i nie dotarł na następne zajęcia.

Zaczęła się martwić, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Potter nie uczestniczył w tej lekcji. Hermiona wyszła z klasy sama. Czyżby również był w szpitalu? Po wejściu do klasy McGonagall postanowiła wysłać wiadomość do Severusa, ale w tej samej chwili Harry zapukał i wbiegł do środka.

Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą. Dziecko wyglądało, jakby nic mu się nie stało, choć jego wyglądał był trochę niechlujny, jakby przybiegł z bardzo daleka. Patrząc na nią zawstydzonym wzrokiem, poprosił o pozwolenie na wejście na zajęcia, a następnie usiadł obok swojej przyjaciółki. Bardzo lubiła tego chłopaka, ale nie było w jej naturze usprawiedliwianie opuszczania zajęć czy spóźniania się na nie. Wyjaśniła temat zajęć, po czym kazała uczniom ćwiczyć część praktyczną, a sama w tym czasie napisała notatkę do profesora eliksirów.

— Panie Potter. — McGonagall zatrzymała Gryfona po zakończeniu lekcji. Harry powoli podszedł do biurka.

— Przykro mi, że się spóźniłem, pani profesor — przeprosił natychmiast skruszony.

— Nie tylko spóźniłeś się do mojej klasy, panie Potter, ale ominąłeś również wcześniejsze zajęcia. Czy masz jakiś dobry powód, dla którego to zrobiłeś? — zapytała, patrząc surowo na swojego wychowanka.

Gryfon patrzył na buty.

— Nie, proszę pani — mruknął cicho.

— Tak też sądziłam. Nie masz już dzisiaj żadnych zajęć, w związku z czym, proszę zanieść ten list do profesora Snape'a i poprosić go, aby porozmawiał ze mną tego wieczoru — nakazała surowo, podając Harry'emu napisaną wcześniej notatkę.

— Tak, proszę pani — odpowiedział cicho chłopak.

Harry wziął zwiniętą kartkę i umieścił w kieszeni. Hermiona czekała na niego przy drzwiach. Wyglądała na tak samo zmęczoną, jak on. Musiał oddać ojcu liścik i zastanawiał się, czy to byłby dobry moment, aby poprosić go o pomoc.

Dwa i pół tygodnia przed Wielkanocą Harry otrzymał od Hagrida zaproszenie na herbatę, dla siebie i przyjaciół. Poprosił Severusa o pozwolenie na pójście i dowiedział się, że chatka gajowego nie była poza ustalonymi wcześniej granicami. Snape wiedział, że łagodny pół-olbrzym był przyjacielem Harry'ego, więc uznał, że tak długo, jak chłopak miał odrobione wszystkie swoje zadania domowe, to mógł odwiedzać Hagrida tak często, jak chciał.

Gryfon był tą zgodą zaskoczony, ale herbata u Hagrida była jeszcze bardziej nieoczekiwana. Gajowy pokazał im bowiem jajko smoka, które wygrał w karty! Hagrid umieścił je w kominku, aby zapewnić ciepło, potrzebne do wyklucia małego, cudownego smoka.

Z punktu widzenia Harry'ego świetną sprawą było to, że Severus pozwolił mu odwiedzać Hagrida, kiedy tylko chciał, bez konieczności wiecznego pytania o zgodę, bo trzy dni później z jajka wykluł się smok i Hagrid poprosił ich o pomoc w opiece nad małym stworzeniem.

Norbert rósł bardzo szybko. Po tygodniu był już na tyle duży, by spać w skrzyni. Ponadto zaczął zionąć ogniem. Hermiona, Harry i Ron rozmawiali z Hagridem o tym, jak niebezpieczne jest posiadanie smoka. I to nawet nie dlatego, że było to nielegalne, ale smok musiał pozostać w drewnianej chacie Hagrida z resztą jego zwierzaków. Nie mógł przecież schować smoka w szkole!

Musiało minąć parę nocy, które Hagrid poświęcił na gaszenie wciąż wybuchających pomniejszych pożarów, spowodowanych parskaniem Norberta, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że jego młodzi przyjaciele mieli rację. Ale potrzebował znaleźć kochająca rodzinę dla jego małego smoka! Ron napisał do swojego brata w Rumunii, prosząc o pomoc w znalezieniu dobrego domu dla Norberta.

Po tygodniu Ron otrzymał odpowiedź od brata, który, na szczęście znając obsesję Hagrida na punkcie niebezpiecznych stworzeń, nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań, a poinformował jedynie, że ma gotowy plan odnośnie zabrania smoka z Hogwartu. Kolejny list do obozu smokerów Gryfoni wysłali w poniedziałek późnym wieczorem, przez co o mało co nie wędrowali po Hogwarcie po ciszy nocnej, a ich Opiekunka Domu była tej nocy w pokoju wspólnym!

Harry, Hermiona i Ron spali lepiej w nocy wiedząc, że mały smok wkrótce zniknie. Hagrid był naprawdę smutny. Spędził noc śpiewając kołysanki Norbertowi i gasząc kolejne pożary.

W środę przed klasą astronomii Ron został ugryziony przez stworzenie. Pod koniec lekcji jego ręka była dwukrotnie większa niż normalnie, więc postanowił udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. W czwartek Hagrid zapytał Harry'ego czy nie mógłby popilnować Norberta rano, bo sam musiał doglądnąć jednorożce i inne stworzenia w lesie, a małe smoczątko nie mogło zostać bez opieki. Harry poszedł do chatki gajowego zaraz po zaklęciach, jako, że miał czas wolny, aż do obiadu. Potem miał historię magii i transmutację. Hagrid powiedział, że wróci w porze lunchu. Musiał jednak pomóc choremu testralowi i wrócił do swojej chatki kilka godzin później. Harry pobiegł do szkoły najszybciej jak mógł, ale i tak się spóźnił na transmutację.

_Notatka w kieszeni była bardzo ciężka. Ciężka niczym ołów. A jego buty wcale nie były lżejsze._ Harry był w drodze do lochów. Pragnąc być jak najdalej stamtąd. Wiedział, że jego „ojciec" również już zakończył zajęcia na ten dzień i bał się nieuniknionego spotkania z nim.

Harry miał bardzo złe doświadczenia z listami ze szkoły, które musiał pokazać w domu. To zawsze był ten sam scenariusz. Zaczynało się od tego, że Dudley śmiał się i drwił z niego, bo wpadł w kłopoty w szkole, a potem ciotka czytała notatkę i wyznaczała mu dodatkowe pracy, aby mógł przemyśleć nie tylko swoje niegrzeczne zachowanie, ale i sens swojego życia w ogóle. Najgorzej było, kiedy wuj Vernon wracał z pracy. Krzyczał tak bardzo, że aż się robił czerwony na twarzy, a pod koniec całej historii Harry miałby bardzo wrażliwy i czerwony tyłek, po otrzymaniu bardzo precyzyjnej chłosty za zawstydzanie krewnych. I z całą pewnością byłby wysyłany do łóżka bez kolacji.

Harry westchnął. Wiedział, że jego nowy ojciec go nie zrani, ale bał się, że Snape będzie żałował, że jest jego synem.

Zapukał do drzwi lochów, choć śmiało mógł je otworzyć. Tyle, że tym razem nie był pewien powitania.

— Ach, pan Potter — powiedział Severus, otwierając drzwi. Minerwa skontaktowała się z nim przez Fiuu, więc wiedział, że Harry nadchodzi. Usiadł z powrotem przy swoim biurku.

— Podejdź tu i stań obok mnie. — Głos Severusa był miękki i delikatny. Harry niepewnie stanął obok niego. Był niezmiernie blady i czuł, że lada chwila, a się rozpłacze. Niechętnie wręczył mu notatkę.

Severus wziął kartkę i otworzył ją, by odczytać starannie nakreśloną wiadomość od opiekunki Gryffindoru. Spojrzał na skruszonego chłopca.

— Czy wiesz, co jest w tym liście, Harry? — zapytał miękko.

Harry skinął głową.

— Byłbym wdzięczny za słowną odpowiedź, synu — powiedział spokojnie Snape, uważnie przypatrując się zmieszanemu chłopcu przed nim.

Harry wyszeptał:

— Tak. — Bał się spojrzeć na Snape'a, ale jeszcze bardziej obawiał się uciekać wzrokiem.

— Powiedz mi. — Głos Snape'a wciąż był łagodny.

— Tam… tam jest napisane, że… pominąłem historię magii i spóźniłem się na transmutację — wyszeptał Harry, wciąż nie potrafiąc spojrzeć ojcu w oczy.

— Zbagatelizowałeś również obiad, prawda? — Harry przybrał na wadze i wreszcie osiągnął odpowiednią dla jego wieku masę ciała, ale Severus podkreślał, że powinien jeść każdy posiłek.

— Tak — przyznał Gryfon.

— Czy masz dobry powód, dla tych wszystkich rzeczy? — dopytywał się wciąż łagodnym tonem, aby nie spłoszyć i tak już wystraszonego syna.

— Tak. — Harry odetchnął głęboko. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę, jaką odbył ze Snape'em po incydencie z materiałami wybuchowymi przed Nowym Rokiem. Severus powiedział wówczas, że powinien poprosić o pomoc. Spojrzał ojcu w oczy, po czym powiedział: — Potrzebuję pomocy z czymś i... I potrzebuję, żebyś nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań.

Severus wiedział, kiedy uczynił tę obietnicę, że wcześniej czy później będzie musiał ją spełnić. _Jakież to straszliwe zmartwienie mogło mieć jego dziecko?_

— Wyjaśnij, na czym polega problem, a pomogę ci synu. — Harry przybliżył się o krok do ojca. — Gdzie byłeś dziś rano?

— U Hagrida. Ja... zjadłem tam coś. To on jest tym, który potrzebuje pomocy — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Czy Hagrid był z tobą? — indagował Snape.

— Nie, tato. Przyszedł później niż planował, dlatego nie byłem w stanie dotrzeć na historię magii i spóźniłem się na transmutację. Hagrid miał być z powrotem już w porze obiadu, ale... — Snape delikatnie położył rękę na ustach Harry'ego zatrzymując w ten sposób potok słów syna: — Zacznij od początku, Harry. Dlaczego w ogóle byłeś rano w chatce Hagrida? W czym tkwi problem, synu?

W tym momencie Harry stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Teraz był tylko małym chłopcem, który płacząc starał się wyjaśnić tacie obecność smoka na terenie Hogwartu, jak również obrażeń przyjaciela. Severus poczuł jak niebezpiecznie podnosi mu się ciśnienie.

_Dlaczego, do cholery, to dziecko nie mogło wpadać w zwyczajne kłopoty? _

— A jak się czuje pan Weasley?

— Nie wiem. — Harry wziął chusteczkę i wysuszył oczy. — W nocy musiał się udać do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo ręka strasznie go bolała i bardzo mu spuchła! Nie byliśmy w stanie go odwiedzić. Doglądałem Norberta rano i...

— Jak blisko byłeś tego smoka? — zapytał srogim głosem Snape.

— Po prostu go karmiłem. — Severus przytrzymał go za rękę, obrócił dookoła i wymierzył imponującego klapsa w tyłek.

— Ała! — Harry już prawie zapomniał jak ciężką rękę ma jego tata.

— Dlaczego, na miłość Merlina, nie powiedziałeś mi o tym w chwili, gdy smok się wykluł? — Mistrz Eliksirów w tym momencie sam wyglądał, jakby lada chwila miał zamiar ziać ogniem.

— On nie był wtedy niebezpieczny. — Harry starał się utrzymać pośladki jak najdalej od ręki Severusa. — Był całkiem mały i Hagrid powiedział, że potrafi sobie z nim poradzić. Nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko urośnie!

Nie mogąc już znieść siedzenia, Severus wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić przed Harrym.

— Mówiłeś, że już skontaktowaliście się Charliem Weasleyem i uzgodniliście termin, kiedy mają odebrać smoka, tak? — upewniał się Snape.

— Tak, tato. — Harry wciąż starał się trzymać tyłek jak najdalej od ojca.

— Kiedy Charlie i jego przyjaciele mają przybyć? — Rzeczowy ton Severusa nie wróżył nic dobrego dla jego niegrzecznego syna.

— W sobotę, o północy, na najwyższej wieży — odpowiedział szybko Harry.

Snape gwałtownie przerwał swój spacer po komnacie.

— A kiedy zamarzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć, co? Może w chwili, gdy smok ukąsił ciebie lub pannę Granger? — Dwa kolejne siarczyste klapsy wylądowały na chłopca pośladkach.

— Nie, tato... Miałem zamiar powiedzieć ci dzisiaj, on jest naprawdę trudny do okiełznania... Przepraszam. — Harry ochronnym gestem zakrył pupę.

— Dzisiaj to się dopiero stało problemem, ponieważ twój przyjaciel został ugryziony. — Severus naprawdę chciał wierzyć, że Harry zamierzał przyjść do niego z tą sprawą.

— Wiem. Ale to się stało późno wczoraj... A dziś miałem iść do Hagrida i...

Snape klęknął przed nim i chwycił za ramiona. Harry widział troskę w jego ciemnych oczach. — Możesz przyjść do mnie w każdej chwili. W dzień lub w nocy. Nic nie jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż ty. Rozumiesz?

— Tak, tato. — Harry skinął głową i zbliżył się szukając komfortu. Severus zauważył, że dziecko drżało. Tulił go przez kilka minut. Potem wstał i, odwracając chłopca do ściany, powiedział stanowczo:

— Nos do kąta, młody człowieku. Pójdę porozmawiać z panią Pomfrey. Ukąszenia smoków są bardzo niebezpieczne. Twój przyjaciel może stracić rękę, jeśli szybko nie poda mu się odpowiedniej odtrutki.

Harry był bardzo zaniepokojony o Rona.

— Dasz radę mu pomóc, prawda? — zapytał z nadzieją.

— Postaram się — rzucił lakonicznie Snape, po czym wyszedł.

Harry stał niespokojnie w kącie; pośladki wciąż go szczypały po uderzeniach, jakie otrzymał a dodatkowo jakby w oczekiwaniu na te, które miały przyjść, bo był pewien, że ojciec nie zamierzał pozwolić mu uciec z trzema tylko klapsami w ramach kary za narażanie własnego życia.

Po kwadransie Severus wrócił do salonu. Otworzył szafkę i Harry usłyszał jak bierze szklane fiolki.

— Chodź ze mną, panie Potter — nakazał stanowczo Severus.

— Dokąd idziemy? — Harry w jednej chwili stał obok niego.

— Do ambulatorium — wyjaśnił krótko Snape.

— Jak się czuje Ron? — dopytywał z troską chłopak.

— Pani Pomfrey zgadła, że potrzebuje eliksiru z anty-jadem i stosowała go przez całą noc, ale potrzebuje więcej fiolek, bo smok jest młody i nie kontroluje jeszcze ilości jadu, gdy gryzie — objaśnił cierpliwie Snape.

— A dlaczego ja muszę iść do szpitala? — dopytywał się podejrzliwie Harry.

— Ponieważ nie wiem, jak dużo czasu będę musiał tam spędzić, a nie chcę cię zostawić samego w lochach. A ponadto pani Pomfrey będzie mogła rzucić urok diagnozujący na ciebie i pannę Granger, żebyśmy wiedzieli, czy smok was czymś nie zaraził. Gdybym miał tyle kłopotów, co ty, młody człowieku, to raczej bym się więcej nie odzywał, niż to konieczne — rzucił surowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Ale obiecałeś pomóc... — wyjęczał Harry.

— I właśnie to robię. Pomagam. Co nie znaczy, że nie masz kłopotów z powodu nie powiedzenia mi wcześniej o całej sprawie, czy pomijania dzisiaj zajęć i obiadu. — Severus nie był w nastroju do wysłuchiwania marudzenia syna.

— Och. — Harry zapomniał o swoich pozostałych grzeszkach, mając na uwadze jedynie historię ze smokiem.

— Och! Rzeczywiście! W jaki sposób zamierzaliście zabrać go do wieży w sobotę? O północy, po ciszy nocnej, łamiąc wiele innych przepisów szkolnych?! — grzmiał wściekle Snape.

Harry był pewien, że tata nie zamierzał ukarać go za coś, czego jeszcze nie zrobił, ale na wszelki wypadek powiedział cicho:

— Przykro mi. Nie planowałem tego jeszcze. — Severus ponownie go przytulił. _Jak trudno być ojcem!_

Weszli do ambulatorium i Harry stwierdził, że Hermiona i McGonagall już tam były.

Harry usiadł na krześle obok łóżka Rona i przez łzawiące oczy widział, jak organizm przyjaciela reaguje na zatrucie jadem Norberta. Wydawać by się mogło, że w żyłach Rona zagnieździły się małe owady.

Hermiona płacząc, usiadła obok niego i trzymała go za rękę. Dwoje dzieci przyglądało się, jak dorośli zaaplikowali Ronowi kilka fiolek eliksirów i zobaczyli również w jaki sposób rzucali uroki, aby zatrzymać jad. Po chwili, która wydawała im się wiecznością, a naprawdę trwała ledwie pół godziny, nauczyciele oświadczyli, że wszystko jest już w porządku. Ramię Rona znów miało zdrową, różowawą barwę, a on sam odpoczywał spokojnie.

Hermiona i Harry zostali sami, podczas gdy Minerwa, Severus i Poppy poszli do gabinetu pielęgniarki, aby spokojnie omówić problem.

Wszyscy bardzo lubili półolbrzyma, w związku z czym postanowili mu pomóc w sprawie smoka.

Minerwa i Severus postanowili wziąć na siebie obowiązek złożenia gajowemu wizyty.

Hagrid był bardzo zawstydzony, że jego smok ukąsił Rona:

— Ale wiecie, jakie są młode... gryzą wszystko, co widzą...

Wiedział, że nie powinien angażować dzieci do opieki nad stworzeniem, ale stało się... Myślał, że proces wykluwania potrwa dłużej, a poza tym nie przewidział, że smok tak szybko urośnie – miał nadzieję, że będzie mały przez prawie rok...

_Hagrid jest tylko dużym dzieckiem_, pomyślała Minerwa podczas przemieniania klatki na wystarczająco silne pomieszczenie, które utrzyma stworzenie poza zasięgiem łatwopalnych rzeczy dookoła niego w trakcie transportu.

Severus spryskał skrzynię specjalnym płynem, chroniącym drewno od zapłonu, a w środku umieścił małą zabawkę do żucia, żeby Norbert miał się czym zająć. Dodatkowo maskotka miała zbierać jad smoka, który obecnie, nie znajdując ujścia, szkodził mu.

— Jak zaniesiemy go do wieży? — zapytał zaintrygowany Severus.

— Nie wiem… On waży co najmniej sto funtów! Wiesz, że smoki źle reagują na magię, a o ile mogę transmutować klatkę tak, aby ważyła tyle, co pióra, to ze smokiem nie dam rady zrobić nic. — Sfrustrowana wicedyrektorka chodziła nerwowo w kółko.

— Mogę go nosić, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko. Tak czy owak planowałem iść z dzieckiem... — Hagrid pragnął przebywać ze swoim smokiem jak najdłużej.

— Ufam, że o północy wszyscy uczniowie będą w swoich łóżkach. — Minerwa wiedziała, że to pobożne życzenie, ale chciała zakończyć całą sprawę jak najszybciej i bez zbędnych komplikacji.

— Wolałbym, abyśmy umieścili zaklęcia blokujące na drzwi pokojów wspólnych, do czasu, aż pozbędziemy się tego stworzenia — oświadczył kategorycznie Severus.

— To byłoby wręcz wskazane Severusie, ale Pomona i Filius musieliby zostać poinformowani o całej sytuacji, a im mniej osób uczestniczy w tym bałaganie, tym lepiej. — Opiekunka Gryffindoru podchodziła do sprawy bardziej racjonalnie niż zatroskany Ślizgon.

— Przynajmniej zablokuj swoją Wieżę. — Tylko jeden Gryfon był zmartwieniem Severusa.

— Zrobię to. — Minerwa spojrzała na smoka i miała nadzieję, że uda jej się przetransmutować go do mniejszego rozmiaru, tak aby zmieścił się bezproblemowo w małej klatce i tak, aby pół-olbrzym za długo nie widział zmienionego Norberta. Niewykluczonym było, że Hagrid chciałby zachować smoka w „nowym" rozmiarze.

Jako że sobota była tuż-tuż, zdecydowali się, że nie będą już zmieniać, ani wymyślać nowych planów dotyczących pozbycia się stworzenia. Minerwa i Snape pójdą z Hagridem i przetransportują jakoś bestię do wieży w wyznaczonym czasie.

Wrócili do szpitala. Weasley spał spokojnie, a Harry i Hermiona siedzieli obok niego.

Harry poczuł się zmęczony, gdy wraz z Snape'em wracali do lochów. Severus puścił syna pierwszego, po czym sam wszedł do komnaty i zamknął drzwi.

— Harry, umyj ręce i przygotuj się do łóżka. — Przygnębiony Gryfon zastanawiał się czy zostanie wysłany do łóżka bez posiłku. Jego żołądek zaczął protestować, więc próbował go uspokoić.

— Pójdziesz spać po kolacji, dziecko, więc idź się przebrać — zauważył Snape.

— Tak, tato. — Harry powinien wiedzieć, że Snape nie zamierzał wysłać go do łóżka głodnego.

Gryfon wrócił w piżamie i narzuconej na niej szacie. Na stole stały już kanapki i zupa. Jedli w milczeniu. Ani on ani jego ojciec nie wydawał się skłonny do rozmowy.

— Pani Pomfrey rzuciła kilka czarów diagnostycznych na mnie i Hermionę — poinformował ojca.

— Tak. Powiedziała mi, że nie znalazła nic złego. — Severus wydawał się bardzo zainteresowany krojeniem swojej kanapki. Harry dokończył cicho: — Nie wiedzieliśmy, że smoki mogą być tak niebezpieczne.

— Dlatego napiszesz długi na trzy stopy esej o smokach. Chcę go widzieć na moim biurku w poniedziałek — zarządził Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że będę miał szlaban za omijanie klasy — poskarżył się jęcząco.

— Jest twoją Opiekunką Domu i to jest szkolna kara. Esej jest częścią kary głównej — zauważył pozbawionym współczucia tonem Snape.

Harry żachnął się. Nie lubił być karany za tą samą rzecz w szkole i w domu.

— Jutro popołudniu pomożesz mi przygotować składniki eliksirów i wyszorujesz kociołki, a także napiszesz esej z materiału przerabianego na zajęciach, które opuściłeś — nakazał stanowczo Severus.

— Tak, tato — wymruczał zrezygnowany Harry.

— Chcę, żebyś był ostrożny podczas obchodzenia się z magicznymi stworzeniami. A od teraz masz się mnie pytać o zgodę przed zbliżeniem się do jakiegoś innego Hagridowego zwierzątka. Zrozumiano? — zapytał surowo Severus.

— Tak jest — mruknął cicho Harry.

— Skończyłeś kolację? — zapytał poirytowany zachowaniem syna Severus.

— A deser? — zapytał zdumiony takim obrotem wydarzeń chłopak.

— Do następnego poniedziałku możesz zapomnieć o deserze. Masz jakąś pracę domową do zrobienia? — zapytał podenerwowany Snape.

— Nie, tato — mruknął, zasępiony perspektywą tygodnia bez słodyczy, Harry.

— Weź podręcznik do eliksirów i przeglądnij ostatnią lekcję. Jutro może być sprawdzian — polecił rzeczowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tak, tato. — Harry nie miał ochoty się uczyć, ale wiedział, że jeśli odpowie inaczej, to zostanie wysłany do łóżka. Wyjął podręcznik z plecaka i udał się ze Snape'em do salonu. Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł na kanapie i Gryfon wcisnął się obok niego z książką w ręku.

Snape czytał gazetę i patrzył, jak Harry przegląda książkę. Był tak strasznie zadowolony, że dziecko nie zostało zranione przez smoka.

Po godzinie chłopak ziewnął i Severus wiedział, że nadszedł czas, aby wysłać go do łóżka.

— Umyj zęby i kładź się do łóżka. Przyjdę zgasić światło... — Harry spojrzał na niego i wydawało się, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale szybko zmienił zdanie i poszedł do łazienki.

Gdy dziesięć minut później Snape wszedł do pokoju Harry'ego, łóżko było zaścielone, ale chłopaka w nim nie było. Severus zajrzał do łazienki i tam go znalazł.

— Tak długo zajęło ci mycie zębów? — zapytał zdumiony.

— Jeszcze ich nie umyłem. — Harry pokazał mu szczoteczkę.

— Na co czekasz? — Snape był trochę zirytowany, że chłopak nie może wykonać tak prostej instrukcji? _Co było problemem?_

— Harry... — zaczął niecierpliwie. — Czemu to tak długo trwa?

— Ron był bardzo chory. A my... byliśmy tak blisko i nie wiedzieliśmy, że to tak niebezpieczne i... Hagrid... — Gryfon zaczął szlochać.

— Cii... — Snape posadził go obok siebie na łóżku. — Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za cały świat, synu. Tak… powinieneś mi powiedzieć o wszystkim już w chwili, gdy tylko okazało się, że istnieje problem, a ja bym ci wówczas pomógł. Ale Hagrid jest dorosły, powinien umieć radzić sobie z własnymi problemami.

— On uważa, że Norbert jest uroczy... — Snape zaśmiał się cicho. — Tak, on już tak ma. A my zamknęliśmy właśnie rozdział pod tytułem „zabawy ze smokiem". Nie ma już problemu. W porządku?

Harry skinął głową.

— A skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie istotę twoich błędów, to przejdźmy nad nimi do porządku dziennego, dobrze? — Snape pomógł mu oczyścić twarz.

— Nie sprawisz mi lania? — Severus wiedział, że ta myśl niepokoiła Harry'ego od końca kolacji.

— Myślę, że przeżyłeś dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo, synu i wierzę, że nadal odczuwasz klapsy, które ci wymierzyłem po południu. To było wszystko, co miałeś dostać — powiedział uspokajająco Snape.

— Ale tato...

Snape nie pozwolił mu dokończyć:

— Do łóżka i połóż się na brzuchu. — Harry w sekundzie pożałował swojego komentarza. Snape nie planował go już ukarać, a on sam mu o tym przypomniał... Położył się na łóżku z tyłkiem wypiętym do góry. Ukrył twarz w poduszce i czekał, aż lanie się rozpocznie. Poczuł dłoń ojca, ale nie na pośladkach. Mężczyzna położył rękę na jego plecach i zaczął go masować. Rozpoczął od ramion Harry'ego i czuł jak chłopak odpręża się pod jego dotykiem. — Jesteś tak napięty, że wygląda, jakby trudy całego tygodnia z ciebie schodziły, dziecko.

Po kilku minutach chłopiec prawie spał. Snape zatrzymał masaż i przykrył go kocem.

— Teraz idź spać — powiedział miękko.

— Dziękuję. Dobranoc, tato — odpowiedział półsennie Harry.

Severus poczuł jak z dumy puchnie mu serce. Po dniu pełnym emocji, który przypominał jazdę na diabelskim młynie... Warto było zostać ojcem.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział 16**

* * *

W sobotnie popołudnie Hermiona z Harrym siedzieli w bibliotece, studiując księgi w poszukiwaniu informacji potrzebnych chłopakowi do napisania eseju.

— Myślisz, że profesor McGonagall poinformuje moich rodziców? — zapytała dziewczyna z niepokojem.

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami Harry.

— Wezwała państwa Weasley, ale nie powiedział nic o s. — Hermiona nie chciała nawet wypowiedzieć nazwy stworzenia, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś mógł usłyszeć.

— Słyszałem, jak powiedziała Ronowi, że powinien być ostrożny przy kontakcie z egzotycznymi roślinami — powiedział Harry.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie. Po incydencie z trollem powiedzieli, że... Nie chcę być uziemiona przez wakacje — ciągnęła przestraszona taką perspektywą dziewczyna.

— Przynajmniej nie musisz pisać żadnego eseju — mruknął posępnie Harry.

— To prosty temat, Harry. Powinieneś go skończyć dawno temu. Mówiłam ci, żebyś przestał rysować i zajął się pisaniem — zwróciła mu uwagę przyjaciółka.

— Chcę spróbować narysować Norberta jako dorosłego smoka. Założę się, że Hagrid chciałby mieć taki portret — odparł chłopak, dopieszczając swój rysunek.

— Co ty tutaj robisz, Potter? — Gryfoni nie usłyszeli jak Malfoy wszedł do biblioteki.

— Piszę esej, Draco… — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś pisał… — zauważył ironicznie Ślizgon.

— Muszę go oddać dopiero w poniedziałek. To opracowanie na temat smoka — mruknął niechętnie Harry.

— Nie przypominam sobie żebyśmy mieli takie zadanie. To jakaś dodatkowa praca? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi blondyn.

— Nie. Ja… Twój Opiekun Domu mi ją zadał.

— Nie przypominam sobie również, żeby profesor Snape mówił na lekcji o smokach. Co zrobiłeś? — zapytał konspiracyjnym szeptem.

— Nie twój interes — odburknął Harry, patrząc na wciąż pusty pergamin.

— To skoro nie możesz wyjść i latać, to może pożyczyłbyś mi miotłę? — zapytał z nadzieją Malfoy.

— Nie mogę wyjść, dopóki nie skończę. Jeszcze tylko trzy stopy — mruknął posępnie Harry.

— To musiało być coś wielkiego … — Draco popatrzył na otwartą książkę. — Może tak duże jak smok!

Hermiona się wzdrygnęła. Ślizgon coś podejrzewał.

— Zabawny jesteś, Malfoy — odpowiedział Harry, zmieniając kredkę.

— Nie bardzo, słyszałem tylko plotki. — Gryfon wciąż rysował, więc nie zauważył, przebiegłej miny Malfoya.

— Gdzie niby o tym słyszałeś, Malfoy? Jedynymi osobami, które wiedzą o całej sprawie jest mój ojciec i McGonagall… — urwał szybko, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że o mało co nie powiedział blondynowi prawdy o Norbercie.

— Harry! — wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

— Czyli gdzieś jest smok, tak? — Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, Draco.

— Ale powiedziałeś… — Harry patrzył na drugiego chłopaka lekko zdezorientowany.

— Tak łatwo cię podpuścić, Potter. — Malfoy usiadł obok niego i biorąc pustą kartkę zaczął rysować. — Powiedz mi — powiedział spiskowym tonem.

— Nie mogę. — Harry bezradnie pokręcił głową.

— Nie daj się prosić. A gdzie jest Weasley? — zainteresował się nagle Ślizgon.

— W ambulatorium — rzucił szybko Harry, wierząc, że zmiana tematu pozwoli Draco zapomnieć o smoku.

— Więc został zraniony przez smoka… Ale gdzie go znalazł, co? Smok jest zbyt duży, aby przebywać w Zakazanym Lesie — rozważał na głos Draco.

— Malfoy, jeśli ci powiem, moim najmniejszym problemem będzie napisanie tego eseju — stwierdził kategorycznie Harry.

— Pomogę ci je nawet napisać — zaoferował szybko Draco, nie chcąc przegapić okazji dowiedzenia się czegoś o smokach.

— Malfoy, to jego zadanie! — wykrzyknęła oburzona Hermiona.

— To nie praca domowa, Granger! — odparował Draco.

— Nie, ale ma się z niej czegoś nauczyć. — Hermiona wyzywająco skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

— Pomogę ci go napisać, a następnie możemy wyjść i polatać. Co ty na to? — zapytał kusząco Ślizgon.

— W porządku — zgodził się Harry, nie mogąc oprzeć się perspektywie szybszego wyjścia na błonia i polatania.

— Harry! Profesor Snape od razu pozna, że to nie twoje pismo — ostrzegła go Granger.

— Przecież nie napiszę tego za niego… Zasugeruję mu tylko kilka rzeczy, a Potter je napisze… — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Draco, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

— Ok. — Harry nie patrzył na Hermionę. Malfoy wziął kilka najbliżej leżących książek, jakieś notatki oraz kawałek papieru. Harry kończył w tym czasie rysunek smoka.

— Myślę, że robisz mnie w balona. Nie ma żadnego smoka — oświadczył, na pozór rozczarowany, Draco.

— Oczywiście, że jest... — Harry szybko zakrył usta dłońmi.

— Gdzie on jest, Potter?

Harry wiedział, że skoro powiedział „a", to musi powiedzieć i „b":

— W chacie Hagrida.

Malfoy był niezmiernie zainteresowany tym faktem. Jedyne smoki, jakie do tej pory widział były tylko ilustracjami.

— U Hagrida? Pozwoli mi go zobaczyć? Jakbyś go poprosił? Jak duży jest?

— Będziesz miał poważne kłopoty, Harry — ostrzegła przyjaciela Hermiona.

— Nie będziesz mógł go zobaczyć, Malfoy. Hagrid na to nie pozwoli, a poza tym Norbert ma być dzisiaj wysłany do rezerwatu. — Harry szybko rozwiał nadzieję kolegi.

— Wow! A skąd on w ogóle wziął smoka? — dopytywał wyraźnie zaintrygowany Ślizgon.

— Nie jestem pewien, ale on zawsze lubił smoki — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Harry! — wykrzyknęła oburzona dziewczyna.

— Hermiona! — warknął w odpowiedzi Gryfon.

— Co?

— Przestań wymawiać moje imię w ten sposób! — zapeszył się Harry.

_Chłopcy __są tak __irytujący__!,_ pomyślała Granger, chowając się za książkę, którą próbowała czytać.

— Czyli nie będę w stanie zobaczyć smoka — skonstatował z rozczarowaniem Malfoy.

Harry spojrzał na blondyna. Draco nie był jego przyjacielem, ale zrobili coś razem i to było zabawne. Zarówno zabawa na śniegu, jak i latanie. A Harry chciał zobaczyć Norberta w ostatniej chwili.

— Jeśli ukrylibyśmy się dziś o północy na najwyższej wieży, to może by się nam udało... — powiedział w zamyśleniu Harry.

— Mówisz poważnie? — Draco wiedział, że będzie miał poważne kłopoty, jeśli zostanie złapany poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej. _Czyżby __Potter __chciał go wpędzić w tarapaty? __Czy też byli __przyjaciółmi?_ — Pójdziesz ze mną?

— Czy wiesz, co nam zrobi mój ojciec, jeśli zostaniemy złapani poza naszymi dormitoriami po ciszy nocnej? — To było wyzwanie.

— Nie mówiąc o wszystkich kłopotach, które już masz z powodu tego potwora! — dopowiedział głos zza książki.

Malfoy spojrzał na Gryfona.

— Złapał nas w zeszłym semestrze, Potter, teraz będziemy mądrzejsi. — Wyzwanie zostało przyjęte.

— W takim razie muszę się dowiedzieć, co mój ojciec robi tego wieczoru — Harry zmarszczył brwi w zadumie.

— Skończmy twoją pracę i chodźmy polatać, zanim się ściemni — rzucił rozentuzjazmowany Draco.

Harry skończył pisać esej i wyszli na boisko do quidditcha polatać. Potem wraz z Hermioną poszli zobaczyć Rona.

— No nareszcie! — przywitał ich śmiertelnie znudzony Weasley.

— Ron! Jak się czujesz? — spytała Hermiona przysiadając na łóżku przyjaciela.

— O niebo lepiej. Po prostu swędzi mnie tam, gdzie Norbert mnie ugryzł — wyjaśnił Gryfon, lekko drapiąc się w zranioną rękę.

— Kiedy będziesz mógł wyjść? — Harry już nie mógł się doczekać wyjścia przyjaciela ze szpitala.

— Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że już jutro mogę wrócić do Wieży, a na lekcje pójdę w poniedziałek — odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Ron.

— Twoi rodzice nadal są w zamku? — zapytała zaintrygowana dziewczyna.

— Nie. Wyszli zaraz po lunchu. Co robiliście cały dzień? — zapytał zaciekawiony Ron.

— Nic, musiałem napisać esej dla mojego ojca... Był bardzo zły, ale przecież nie mogliśmy wiedzieć, jak niebezpieczny może być taki mały smok... — powiedział lekko niezadowolony Harry.

— Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że jeśli nie powiedziałbym im o smoku, to mogłem umrzeć z powodu trucizny lub stracić rękę — rzucił Ron.

— Tata powiedział, że powinienem mu powiedzieć w chwili, gdy zostałeś ugryziony. — Harry skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie tej rozmowy, a raczej bolesnych przerywników w niej, których ojciec mu nie szczędził.

— To wciąż dziwne usłyszeć, jak nazywasz go ojcem — powiedział zamyślony Ron.

— Już się przyzwyczaiłem, ale muszę uważać i pamiętać, by nazywać go profesorem w klasie i na korytarzach. — Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko Harry.

— Coś jeszcze dzisiaj robiliście? — dopytywał się Ron, po którym widać było, że leżenie w ambulatorium śmiertelnie go nudzi.

— Namalowałem Norberta — rzucił Harry.

— I opowiedział o nim Malfoyowi — uściśliła Hermiona.

— Malfoy wie o Norbercie? — Rona aż poderwało na łóżku.

— Nie chciałem mu powiedzieć, myślałem, że już wiedział — próbował się bronić Harry.

— Po północy Norbert będzie już w drodze do Rumunii, więc myślę, że nie ma problemu. Nikt nie uwierzy, że w zamku był smok… — uspokoił się szybko Weasley, bagatelizując całą sprawę.

— Harry chce się ukryć dzisiaj na wieży z Malfoyem i pokazać mu smoka! — wykrzyknęła oburzona Hermiona.

— Harry… — zaczął Ron, ale przyjaciel przerwał mu gniewnie:

— Co? Ty też zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że to niebezpieczne i nie warte ryzyka?

— Ja też chcę iść. Byłem twoim przyjacielem przed Malfoyem — oświadczył stanowczo Ron.

— Ronald! Ty też! Czy żaden z was nie uświadamia sobie jak mnóstwo kłopotów będziecie mieli? Możecie stracić punkty, przez co stracimy szanse na Puchar i… — zaczęła wyliczać wszystkie możliwe kataklizmy Hermiona.

— O której Pani Pomfrey spodziewa się, że będziesz spał? — Harry, nie przejmując się czarnymi wizjami snutymi przez przyjaciółkę, zaczął opracowywać _plan_.

— O wpół do dziesiątej, ale mogę udawać, że jestem śpiący i położyć się wcześniej... — Ron w mig pojął, o co chodzi Harry'emu.

— Nie… nie ma takiej potrzeby. Powiedz jej po prostu, że ci trochę zimno, więc szczelnie zasłoni ci łóżko. Spróbuj wymknąć się jak najszybciej, najlepiej już w chwili, gdy wyjdzie do swojego kantorka. Będę z Malfoyem czekał pod klasą zaklęć. To najbliżej wieży i muszą tamtędy przejść, aby dostać się do Wieży Astronomicznej, więc to będzie dobre miejsce. Poczekamy tam na nich, zobaczymy smoka, nim Charlie z przyjaciółmi go zabiorą ze sobą i wrócimy do łóżek... — powiedział zadowolony z siebie Harry.

— A wszystko, to dla jednego spojrzenia na smoka... Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to oglądałam go wystarczająco długo. — Chłopcy wykrzywili się do Hermiony. Dziewczyna zupełnie nie przejmując się ich zachowaniem, zapytała Harry'ego: — Śpisz w lochach?

— Nie dzisiaj. Tata powiedział, że muszę spać w Wieży, bo chce mieć pewność, że nie zrobię nic głupiego. Jakbym miał wzniecić pożar czy coś. Phi! Nie jestem dzieckiem! Spotkamy się z Malfoyem o dziesiątej — odpowiedział szybko Harry.

— Czy dlaczego to robisz, Harry? Ponieważ profesor Snape powiedział, że nie możesz dzisiaj spać w swoim pokoju w lochach? — zapytała ironicznie Granger.

— Hermiono, jeśli chcesz iść z nami, to serdecznie zapraszamy, jeśli nie… proszę, nie dręcz mnie, dobrze? — spytał ugodowo Harry.

— Wcale cię nie dręczę. Chcę tylko zrozumieć — prychnęła Hermiona, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono. Wiem, że to zgorszenie. Ale nic więcej — przyznał chłopak, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do przyjaciółki.

— Pójdę z wami — postanowiła Hermiona. Harry na pewno będzie miał kłopoty, a skoro nie mogła mu przemówić do rozumu i go zatrzymać, to mogła przynajmniej pójść z nim i pomóc mu w miarę możliwości.

Harry opuścił swoich przyjaciół i udał się do lochów, ale Snape'a nie było. Chłopak domyślił się, że ojciec był prawdopodobnie z Hagridem, przygotowując Norberta do drogi. Cóż, skoro nie chciał, by Harry plątał mu się dzisiaj pod nogami, to umieści tylko esej na biurku ojca i pójdzie do swojego pokoju wspólnego. Lepiej byłoby dla niego, gdyby nie widział Mistrza Eliksirów po południu - człowiek miał niesamowitą zdolność czytania mu w myślach.

Już miał wychodzić, gdy przyszedł Severus. Ojciec wyglądał na uradowanego jego widokiem.

— Harry! Witaj, synu — uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

— Cześć, tato. — Harry nie potrafił nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu.

* * *

Snape rozmawiał z Harrym dzień wcześniej, gdy byli w laboratorium. Chłopak mył kociołki, a Mistrz Eliksirów oceniał testy.

— Ale mogę ci pomóc? — zapytał chłopak z nadzieją, wiedząc że ojciec doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, o co pyta.

— Bardziej mi pomożesz, jeśli pójdziesz do łóżka i odpoczniesz, synu. Minerwa, Hagrid i ja jesteśmy zdolni przenieść smoka do wieży, ale jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to wielką ulgą będzie dla mnie świadomość, że jesteś z dala od niebezpieczeństwa — odpowiedział stanowczo Severus.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem — wymamrotał Harry, atakując wściekle kociołek ścierką.

— Co to było? — Gryfon wiedział, że ojciec ma bardzo dobry słuch.

— Nic. Mówiłem tylko, że ten kocioł jest bardzo brudny. — Harry wolał nie ryzykować kolejnego wykładu na temat szacunku wobec starszych.

— Tak się dzieje zawsze, gdy nie miesza się składników eliksiru we właściwym kierunku – sczepiają się razem i trudno je potem usunąć. — Snape musiał wykorzystać każdą nadarzającą się okazję, aby go uczyć!

— Mógłbym ponieść coś, czego będziesz potrzebował — rzucił Harry po wypłukaniu kociołka.

— Co masz na myśli? — Snape zapomniał, o czym co mówili wcześniej, próbując zrozumieć, co było napisane na pergaminie. Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego dziewczyny upierały się przy pisaniu różnymi kolorami atramentu i umieszczeniu małych serc zamiast kropek nad „i"?

— Powiedziałem, że mógłbym pomóc… na przykład niosąc jedzenie dla Norberta czy cokolwiek innego — powtórzył chłopak na poły beztroskim tonem.

— Harry! Nie zamierzam ponownie omawiać tej sprawy. Nie pójdziesz z nami, nie ważne jak bardzo mógłbyś nam pomóc. Będziesz w swoim łóżku, w swoim dormitorium i wewnątrz Wieży. To jest moje ostatnie słowo. Czy to jasne? — zapytał surowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tak, tato — wymruczał niezadowolony Harry.

— Jak skończysz, to wysusz ręce - pomożesz mi posprzątać w tym kredensie. Potrzebuję żebyś wyjął wszystkie fiolki, które są prawie puste — poinstruował go Severus.

— Muszę je umyć? — zaskomlał Harry.

— Byłbym wdzięczny za ten gest. Twoje zatrzymanie kończy się w czasie kolacji; do tego czasu należy umyć ich jak najwięcej — odparł, nieczuły na skomlenie syna, Snape.

— Tak jest. — Harry otworzył szafę i zaczął zbierać puste fiolki. Milczał przez większość czasu, tylko kilka razy zadając Snape'owi jakieś pytanie na temat techniki czyszczenia. Umył je wszystkie przed kolacją.

Kiedy opuszczali laboratorium Snape położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zapytał:

— Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że jedyne, czego pragnę, to abyś trzymał się z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, rozumiesz? — zapytał Severus poważnie, patrząc chłopcu głęboko w oczy.

— Tak, tato. — Mistrz Eliksirów przytulił go mocno. — Dobry chłopiec… Co chcesz na obiad?

* * *

Harry czuł się dziwnie kłamiąc tacie prosto w twarz, gdy wiedział, że ma zamiar go nie posłuchać. Musiał być ostrożny.

— Będąc u Hagrida widziałem, jak latasz z Draco — rzucił zdawkowym tonem Severus.

— Tak, Draco lubi korzystać z mojej miotły. Wszystko gotowe do wysłania Norberta do rezerwatu? — Równie zdawkowym tonem zapytał Harry.

— Tak. Hagrid spędził całą noc pisząc instrukcję dla osób, które miałyby się nim zająć w rezerwacie — prychnął Snape, dając jasno do zrozumienia, co myśli o takich poczynaniach.

— Mogę zjeść kolację z Ronem w ambulatorium? — zapytał niewinnym tonem Harry.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Zobaczymy się na śniadaniu. Opowiem ci wówczas dokładnie, co się stało w nocy. W porządku? — Snape uważnie przyjrzał się chłopcu, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak buntu.

— Tak, tato. — Harry szybko opuścił kwatery ojca.

Snape pomyślał, że chłopiec nadal dąsa się o to, że nie jest w stanie iść z nim w nocy. Ale miejsce młodego chłopaka nie powinno znajdować się w sąsiedztwie smoka, a oni zobaczą się przecież na śniadaniu następnego dnia rano.

Harry pobiegł do skrzydła szpitalnego, choć bardzo chciał zostać w swoim pokoju. Ale uznał, że spanie w Wieży ułatwi mu wymknięcie się po ciszy nocnej. Znalazł Neville'a, Deana i Seamusa rozmawiających z Ronem o quidditchu. Gryfoni postanowili zjeść z Harrym i Weasley kolację.

Pani Pomfrey nie miała innego chorego w ambulatorium, więc pozwoliła im się zatrzymać i pocieszyć Rona. Nie musieli nawet milczeć, czego zawsze wymagała pielęgniarka w swoim przybytku.

Po posiłku wysłała ich do dormitorium, bo musiała zmienić Ronowi bandaże. Harry wraz z kolegami posłusznie wrócili do wieży Gryffindoru. W pokoju wspólnym Hermiona czytała książkę. Harry usiadł przy niej.

— Czy zamierzasz to zrobić, Harry? — spojrzała na niego znad czytanej książki.

— Tak. Idziesz? — zapytał krótko Harry.

Hermiona westchnęła:

— Tak. Poczekam aż Lavender i Parvatti pójdą spać. Musimy iść osobno.

— Powiem chłopakom, że śpię w lochach, więc nie będą zaskoczeni, gdy opuszczę dziś Wieżę. Poczekam, aż zaczną zbierać się do spania i na pięć minut przed ciszą nocną wyjdę — oznajmił Harry.

— Tak wiele studentów wchodzi i wychodzi w sobotnie wieczory, że Gruba Dama nie będzie wiedziała, kogo brakuje — potaknęła Hermiona, odkładając książkę.

— Spotkamy się w klasie zaklęć około dziesiątej. — Harry skierował się do swojej sypialni.

— Bądź ostrożny. — Słyszał, jak idzie po schodach. — Ty też.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciółkę - była przerażona, ale minę miała stanowczą. Mieli z Ronem na nią bardzo zły wpływ. Poszedł do kufra, aby uzyskać pelerynę-niewidkę. Wiedział, że to, co zamierza zrobić jest bardzo niegrzeczne, ale był bardzo grzeczny przez ponad dwa miesiące! A jego ojciec myślał, że jest dzieckiem! Malfoy nie wiedział o płaszczu i Harry miał nadzieję, że nie będą go musieli użyć... to by było czyste zgorszenie!

* * *

Harry usiadł na parapecie obok klasy zaklęć i musiał zasnąć, bo obudził go Ron.

— Obudź się, kolego… — Weasley potrząsnął ramieniem przyjaciela.

— Ron… — wymruczał zaspany.

— Gotowy, stary? — zapytał podekscytowany rudzielec.

— Tak. — Harry żwawo zeskoczył z siedliska i przeciągnął się, rozprostowując kości.

Malfoy przybył minutę później.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie, musiałem poczekać, aż prefekci udadzą się spać. Myślę, że Snape powiedział im, aby upewnili się, że każdy Ślizgon jest w łóżku... — wyjaśnił szybko swój poślizg czasowy Draco.

— Nie martw się, będą to dopiero koło północy. — Usłyszeli jakiś ruch i pojawiła się Hermiona z Nevillem.

— Nie mówiłeś, że mogę przyprowadzić przyjaciela — zauważył Malfoy.

— Robi się zbyt tłoczno — zauważył Ron.

— Neville był w pokoju wspólnym i nalegał... — zaczęła tłumaczyć się Hermiona.

— Zawsze lubiłem smoki — wyznał cicho Longbottom.

— Co robimy? — Malfoy miał nadzieję, że Potter wie, co robi.

— Musimy być bardzo cicho. I czekać — odpowiedział Harry.

— Która godzina? — zapytał niecierpliwie Ron.

— Prawie jedenasta — odpowiedziała Hermiona, rzucając zaklęcie czasu.

— Jak ty to robisz tak łatwo? — zapytał z podziwem Neville.

— Bo mimo, że jest Mugolakiem, to ma mózg — rzucił szybko Malfoy, dziwiąc się sam sobie i to z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, zawsze czuł niechęć do dziewczyny, głównie dlatego, że zawsze znała odpowiedź na każde pytanie, ale uważał to za przemądrzałość z jej strony, a nie inteligencje. A po drugie, czego nie zamierzał powiedzieć na głos, to umiała nawiązywać przyjaźnie. _Jak mógł być __czystej krwi, myśląc tak__?_ Draco doszedł do wniosku, że jest po prostu zbyt dobrze wychowany i wie, kiedy milczeć.

Siedzieli plecami do ściany, czekając.

Musieli być cicho. Wiedzieli, że Filch patrolował korytarze, a jego kotka miała bardzo dobry słuch, będąc przy tym naprawdę wrednym stworzeniem.

Harry pomyślał, że czuje się bardzo podobnie jak stojąc za karę w kącie - nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa i miał niezmiernie dużo czasu, aby myśleć o tym, co zrobił i co dopiero zamierza zrobić.

Spojrzał na boki i zobaczył siedzących cicho przyjaciół. Hermiona pokazywała Nevillowi ruchy różdżką, potrzebne do opanowania „zaklęcia czasu". Longbottom powtarzał za nią inkantacje, niezbyt wierząc w swoje możliwości. Gdy po którejś próbie wreszcie mu się udało, uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do swojej „nauczycielki". Malfoy siedział po jego lewej stronie, czekając cierpliwie.

Wiedział, że szanse na to, iż będą w stanie spojrzeć na Norberta są niewielkie. Ojciec powiedział mu, że klatka, którą stworzyła profesor McGonagall jest bardzo wytrzymała i nie pozwali smokowi nawet się wychylić. A że miał ją nieść Hagrid, to szansa na jakiś wypadek była niewielka…

Ron patrzył na zabandażowaną rękę. Mimo, iż twierdził, że wszystko jest w porządku, to Harry w bladym świetle wpadającym przez okna do klasy, widział, że rana wciąż ma zielonkawy odcień.

Po co oni tutaj w ogóle siedzieli? To nie była misja ratunkowa czy jakieś śledztwo. Udało im się wyjść z łóżek... ale czy uda im się do nich wrócić, nie dając się złapać? Czego on, inicjator tej wyprawy, tak naprawdę chciał?

Harry chciał Snape'a... Nie, nie Snape'a… tatę, aby go złapał. Chciał mu pokazać, że nie był dzieckiem, że był w stanie pomóc, i że nie należy wysyłać go do łóżka, gdy dzieje się coś niebezpiecznego.

* * *

Harry trzymał w swoim pokoju kopię dokumentów adopcyjnych podpisanych przez ministra Knota. To, plus ceremonia Przyjęcia, jasno wskazywało, że był synem Snape'a. Czuł pulsującą magię, kiedy dotknęli się nakłutymi palcami, a ich krew się wymieszała. Ale... nie ufał, że to na stałe. To było zbyt dobre. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, zawsze mówiono mu, że jest ciężarem, dziwakiem, i że nikt, nigdy, nie będzie go kochać. Wyłuszczono mu biało na czarnym, że na nic nie zasługuje. A Severus... ojciec powiedział mu kilka bardzo odmiennych rzeczy. Dał mu ciepłe ubrania i wsparcie i powiedział, że go kocha, a żadna magia tego nie zmieni. Tylko czy to była prawda?

Poprzedniej nocy Harry podsłuchał rozmowę profesora Dumbledore'a z ojcem. Mówili o tym, co wydarzyło się w Ministerstwie Magii w dniu, w którym dostali papiery adopcyjne. Zastosowali wówczas jakieś magiczne kulki, żeby wymóc na ministrze rytuał przyjęcia, któremu ten był bardzo niechętny. Harry chciał wierzyć, że podczas ceremonii czuł przepływającą przez niego miłość swoich rodziców i swojego nowego ojca, ale... To mogło przecież być niczym więcej niż tylko... złudzeniem.

* * *

Prędzej czy później, jego ojciec zda sobie sprawę, jakim Harry jest ciężarem i będzie chciał się go pozbyć. Powinien powiedzieć Snape'owi, że był kłopotliwy, nieposłuszny, lekkomyślny i... powinien dać mu szansę na wycofanie się z przyjęcia Harry'ego... Ale jego przyjaciele nie powinni tu być. Mieli wrócić do swoich łóżek. Podejmując decyzję zwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół:

— Wiecie, co... pomyślałem, że powinniśmy wrócić do naszych dormitoriów...

— Co ze smokiem? — zapytali jednocześnie Malfoy i Neville.

— Nie sądzę, że uda nam się go zobaczyć... A istnieje bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zostaniemy złapani... nie chcę stracić punktów — odpowiedział cicho, mając nadzieję, że uwierzą w to zapewnienie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego:

— Harry, myślę, że już jest za późno, na odwrót…

Usłyszeli głosy w korytarzu. Skryli się w ciemności klasy.

Hagrid, pociągając nosem, próbował jakoś wynegocjować z nauczycielami, aby pozwolili mu zatrzymać Norberta, choć troszkę dłużej.

— Tylko na dwa tygodnie, pani profesor. Jestem pewien, że uda mi się w końcu nauczyć zachowywać cywilizowanie...

— Hagridzie, Norbert będzie miał wspaniałe warunki w rezerwacie, wraz z przedstawicielami jego gatunku... tak będzie dla niego lepiej. Stworzenie takie jak on potrzebuje dużo przestrzeni do rozwoju — wyjaśniła McGonagall.

— Ale inne smoki mogą go nie polubić — zaskomlał, wciąż chlipiąc, gajowy.

— Oczywiście, że go polubią. Prawda, Severusie? — Popatrzyła na Snape'a z miną męczennika szukającego ulgi w cierpieniu.

Harry usłyszał nutę sarkazmu w niskim prychnięciu, jakie wydał jego ojciec.

— Powinienem dać mu jakąś przekąskę na drogę, nie sądzicie? — zapytał niepewnie pół-olbrzym.

— Jestem pewna, że nic mu nie będzie, Hagrid — próbowała go uspokoić nauczycielka transmutacji.

McGonagall przewodziła małemu pochodowi. Idący za nią Hagrid niósł klatkę ze smokiem, a Snape zamykał nieliczny tłum.

Wewnątrz klatki Norbert był niespokojny – ten rodzaj transportu najwyraźniej mu się nie spodobał. I jakoś wyczuwał niepokój Hagrida. Ponadto wyglądał na głodnego. Zaczął niuchać dookoła, aż wyczuł zapach jedzenia. Coś, co jadł już wcześniej… Poczuł zapach Rona. I jego rany, która była jeszcze lekko otwarta, pomimo bandaży. Norbert wiedział, że jedzenie jest w pobliżu. Poczuł ruch człowieka, który trzymał go i błyskawicznie się obrócił.

Hagrid pozwolił klatce upaść. Ledwie dotknęła podłogi, gdy otworzyły się drzwiczki. McGonagall była dziesięć metrów z przodu. Odwróciła się, kiedy mały smok wyszedł z klatki i ruszył w kierunku sali zaklęć. Hagrid próbował przywołać smoka do niego, był przecież jego „mamą". Snape był około ośmiu metrów z tyłu. Usłyszał odgłos katastrofy i szybko zaczął się rozglądać za czymś, co mógłby przemienić w linę, aby związać bestię. Smok zmierzał do pustej klasy, z której nie było innego wyjścia. Wraz z Minerwą będą sobie w stanie z nim łatwo poradzić i wsadzić go ponownie do klatki. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć żadnego krzyku.

Brzmiał tak, jakby pięć osób wrzasnęło w tym samym czasie!

Severus natychmiastowy pomyślał, że to koszmar, który nie prawa być realny. Harry przecież był w swoim łóżku w Wieży. Minerwa wszakże powiedziała, że...

Wszedł do klasy, gdzie przywitał do przerażający widok. Jego syn trzymał krzesło przed sobą, używając go, jako tarczy przed smokiem. Obok niego Draco Malfoy próbował robić to samo z biurkiem. Z kolei Granger, Longbottom i Weasley stali z różdżkami w dłoniach!

_Co te głupie dzieci tu robią?_

Dzieci się nie bały. Na początku były tylko trochę zaskoczone. Jakoś przeczuwały, że smok ich nie ugryzie. A że był mały – sięgał im zaledwie do klatki piersiowej, to wyglądał naprawdę słodko, gdy podchodząc do nich rozkładał skrzydła. Norbert cicho prychnął, poznając Harry'ego i Hermionę, którzy go karmili, a także Rona, którego starał się skonsumować przy ostatnim widzeniu.

Minerwa w sekundzie pojawiła się obok kolegi i przekształciła krzesło w szklaną ścianę, która miała chronić dzieci. Następnie wszedł Hagrid i zaczął przywoływać do siebie stworzenie. Gajowy chciał być pewien, że Norbertowi nic się nie stało, zanim ponownie, ostrożnie umieścił go w klatce.

— Chodź Norbert, chodź do mamusi. — Mały smok został bez problemu umieszczony z powrotem w klatce. Hagrid odwrócił się i spojrzał na nieoczekiwaną publiczność. — Czy dzieci nie powinny czasem być w łóżkach?

Zarówno Minerwa, jak i Snape spojrzeli na swoich podopiecznych. Czworo Gryfonów i jeden Ślizgon. Następnie na siebie. Byli źli, zdezorientowani i najnormalniej w świecie zmęczeni! Nauczycielka transmutacji spojrzała na zegarek i zobaczyła, że zbliża się północ.

— Chodźmy na Wieżę dostarczyć smoka, Severusie. Oni się stąd nie wydostaną. — Energicznym ruchem głowy wskazała przerażonych uczniów.

Dzieci przyglądały się jak dwoje nauczycieli wychodzi w milczeniu z klasy. Harry oparł się o szklaną ścianę i powoli zsunął na podłogę. Spojrzenie ojca przeszyło mu do duszę na wskroś. Coś było na rzeczy... Jeśli Snape zamierzał żałować chwili zostania jego ojcem, to był to ten moment.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział 17**

* * *

W chwili, gdy McGonagall, Snape i Hagrid przybyli na szczyt wieży, na niebie dało się zauważyć nadlatujące na miotłach postacie z wielką uprzężą między nimi. Czarodzieje wylądowali i po krótkiej rozmowie, równoważąc jednocześnie ciężar, zabezpieczyli klatkę z małym smokiem. Po szybkości i precyzji ich ruchów jasne było, że robią to bardzo często. Odlecieli zaraz po otrzymaniu od Hagrida listy wskazówek odnośnie smoczątka i zapewnieniu gajowego, że dobrze zaopiekują się jego małym Norbertem. Wszystko wydarzyło się w mniej niż osiem minut.

W chwili, gdy jego ostatni pupil zniknął im oczu, Hagrid musiał użyć wielkiej chusteczki by osuszyć łzy strumieniami płynące mu po policzkach.

McGonagall poklepała go po plecach. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, co mogłaby powiedzieć w takiej chwili.

— Przykro mi, pani profesor... Nie mogę się powstrzymać… Kochałem go... — wychlipał gajowy.

— Jest już późno Rubeusie, chodźmy odpocząć. — Wicedyrektorka ponownie uspokajająco poklepała pół-olbrzyma po plecach.

— Tak, proszę pani — przytaknął ponuro Hagrid, po czym głośno wysmarkał się w swą ogromną, kraciastą chusteczkę.

Odwrócili się i zaczęli schodzić na dół.

— Profesorowie... Nie chcę się wtrącać, niech Merlin broni, ale... młodziki myślały, że Norbert był po prostu „interesujący". Nie chciałem, by kogoś skrzywdził… To ja ich namówiłem na tę pomoc, a później to się już jakoś samo potoczyło... — Hagrid starał się, choć minimalnie umniejszyć winę jego młodych przyjaciół przed nauczycielami, biorąc winę na siebie.

— Dziękuję, Hagridzie. — Minerwa zauważyła, że gajowy zaczął składać chustkę, by wytrzeć oczy, więc po cichu zaczęła liczyć na szybkie zakończenie tej „smoczej przygody".

— Pójdę już do siebie. Dziękuję za pomoc przy Norbercie. — Hagrid pożegnał się, czknąwszy poprzez ostatni, cichy szloch.

— Cieszę się, że mogliśmy pomóc, Rubeusie — odpowiedziała McGonagall, mając cichą nadzieję, że kiedyś uda im się uświadomić gajowego, że jego pupile to niebezpieczne bestie, które nie powinny być hodowane w Hogwarcie.

Hagrid wyszedł z Wieży przed profesorami. Minerwa szła w milczeniu obok Severusa. W końcu doszli do klasy zaklęć.

Pięcioro dzieci siedziało przytulone do siebie, spoglądając przez szklaną ścianę, która nie pozwalała wydostać się im na zewnątrz. Severus zauważył, że drzemały, ale nie spały. Odwrócił się, by porozmawiać z McGonagall.

— Zajmę się Potterem i Malfoyem, Minerwo. Oczywiście, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

— Jeśli oznacza to, że jutro w szkole będzie mniej o dwóch uczniów, to tak… mam coś przeciwko, Severusie. — Snape rzucił czarownicy jedno ze swoich miażdżących spojrzeń, sugerujące by się nie wtrącała, ale wicedyrektorka była odporna na tego typu rzeczy.

— Potrafię się kontrolować, Minerwo — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte ze złości zęby Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, Severusie. Weasley musi wrócić do ambulatorium, nim Poppy zacznie go szukać. Myślę, że ma wystarczająco dużo wolnych łóżek, aby pomieścić wszystkich małych łotrów. Rozprawimy się z nimi rano — odparła spokojnie McGonagall.

— Przecież nie będę... — Próbował zaoponować Snape, ale nauczycielka transmutacji uciszyła go machnięciem ręki:

— Jestem pewna, że będziesz równie mile widziany w szpitalu, co dzieci, Severusie. Z mojej strony mogę ci zagwarantować opatulenie przed snem, masz ochotę? — zapytała z szelmowskim uśmiechem, chcąc rozładować napiętą atmosferę.

— Nie potrafię go zrozumieć... Powiedział, że rozumie, dlaczego nie chciałem go zabrać na tę eskapadę... — mruczał pod nosem Snape, głowiąc się nad niezrozumiałym dla niego zachowaniem syna.

— Możesz poprosić go o wyjaśnienia rankiem. Jesteś gotowy? — Spojrzała życzliwie na młodszego kolegę, dziękując Merlinowi, że nie jest w jego sytuacji i nie musi sobie radzić z własnym, nieposłusznym dzieckiem.

Severus odetchnął głęboko:

— Tak, jestem.

— W takim pozbądź się tej miny inkwizytora, młody człowieku! Dzieci nie muszą mieć przez ciebie koszmarów — zażądała bezwzględnie wicedyrektorka.

Weszli do klasy zaklęć i McGonagall krótkim machnięciem różdżki spowodowała, że szklana ściana znikła.

— Chodźcie ze mną — poleciła surowo uczniom.

— Tak, proszę pani. — Jedynie Hermiona była w stanie odpowiedzieć.

McGonagall szła przodem. Tuż za nią podążała Hermiona, następnie Neville, Ron, Harry i Draco. Snape zamykał ten mały pochód. Próbował wyczytać coś z sylwetki dziecka, które na pewno było inicjatorem tej przygody. Harry za wszelką cenę starł się nie rozpłakać. Czuł się winny, że wpakował przyjaciół w wielkie kłopoty. To, że on w nie wpadł, to jedno, ale że pociągnął za sobą innych, to już zupełnie inna historia. Ron podążając za nim powiedział:

— To było ekscytujące, kumplu. Myślę, że Norbert nas pamiętał i chciał się po prostu bawić.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał zaniepokojony Harry.

— Trochę zmęczony, ale to naprawdę nic wielkiego. — Ron czuł, że jego przyjaciel potrzebował teraz wsparcia.

— Snape nas udusi, Potter. — Malfoy, idący obok nich, był po prostu realistą.

— A pani Pomfrey rzuci na moje łóżko zaklęcie klejące — mrugnął porozumiewawczo rudzielec.

— Myślisz, że stracimy punkty? — Harry przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo zmartwiona była Hermiona o utratę punktów przez Gryffindor.

— Nie martw się, śmierć nadejdzie rano. — Ślizgon cieszył się ostatnimi chwilami życia.

— Jak myślicie, gdzie nas prowadzą? Bo to nie jest droga do gabinetu profesor McGonagall — szepnęła Hermiona.

— Przykro mi, że namówiłem was do przyjścia — powiedział skruszonym tonem Harry.

— Nie zmuszałeś nas, stary... — zaoponował stanowczo Ron.

— Przynajmniej mogłem na własne oczy zobaczyć smoka — dopowiedział Neville. Hermiona pocieszająco położyła rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Nie było zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w tej sytuacji, ale to nie było tak, jakby nagle zamierzała przestać być jego przyjaciółką.

Wkrótce przybyli do ambulatorium. Szkolna pielęgniarka była świadoma braku jej pacjenta i wysłała już wiadomość do Minerwy.

Ronald, po szybko rzuconym zaklęciu diagnostycznym, pospiesznie wrócił do łóżka. Musiał wypić obrzydliwie smakujący eliksir, który miał pomóc zmniejszyć obrzęk dłoni. Nie miał nawet wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby pożegnać się z wspólnikami-spiskowcami, ale usłyszał, że wszyscy uczniowie mają spać w szpitalu.

Minerwa w kilku słowach wyjaśniła Poppy potrzebę korzystania z ambulatorium. Pielęgniarka zrozumiała powagę sytuacji i błyskawicznie, machając różdżką, zaordynowała:

— Dzieci, na łóżkach znajdziecie piżamy. Przygotujcie się do snu i to szybko, jest bardzo późno.

Hermiona pierwsza wybrała łóżko, a pani Pomfrey zasunęła wokół niego zasłony. Z lekkim wahaniem Neville zajął kozetkę obok niej. Draco spojrzał na swojego Opiekuna Domu, nie bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować, z racji tego, że w Slytherinie rozstrzygano sprawy trochę inaczej. Snape wykonał ledwo zauważalny ruch głową i Malfoy posłusznie podszedł do następnego łóżka.

Harry chciał zasnąć i udawać, że to wszystko było tylko złym snem. Spojrzał na wściekłego opiekuna stojącego za nim i podszedł do ostatniego wolnego posłania. Wokół jego łóżka również zostały zaciągnięte kotary. Snape nie wypowiedział ani słowa. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego!

Harry wiedział, że nie zniesie faktu, jeśli Snape ponownie go znienawidzi. Zdjął ubranie i zorientował się, że jego szaty były podarte. Co prawda Norbert ledwo się do niego zbliżył, ale miał bardzo ostre pazury. To były jego nowe szaty! Snape zda sobie również sprawę, że jest niewdzięczny i... Po przebraniu w piżamę i położeniu do łóżka, Harry pozwolił sobie na płacz.

Snape, leżący w sąsiednim łóżku, usłyszał jego łkanie.

_Dobrze… Niech mały łotr myśli, że jest w poważnych tarapatach!_ pomyślał. _Cóż, niech popłacze przez chwilę, w końcu musi upuścić trochę pary po tych nocnych wydarzeniach_.

Severus postanowił interweniować, gdy po pięciu minutach szloch wezbrał na sile i wydawało się, że dziecko samo się raczej nie uspokoi. Gniew Severusa w jednej chwili całkowicie wyparował.

Rozsunął zasłony wokół posłania syna i usiadł na łóżku obok niego, kładąc rękę na plecach dziecka. Kilka chwil zajęło Harry'emu, aby uświadomić sobie, że nie jest sam. Usłyszał głos, ale był zbyt zatopiony w swoim smutku. Snape podniósł dziecko delikatnie za ramiona i ułożył tak, by móc go obejmować. Trzymał chłopca tak mocno, jak to możliwe, prosząc go, aby się uspokoił. Po chwili szloch zaczął cichnąć. Dziecko zaczęło oddychać głęboko.

— Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam, sir.

— Uspokój się, synu, nie mówmy o tym, co się stało. Jesteś zmęczony. Musisz spać. Zobaczysz, że rano wszystko będzie wyglądało w niebo lepiej — powiedział uspokajająco Severus, wciąż tuląc chłopca.

— Ale… Ale to było głupie i niebezpieczne, a moi przyjaciele mogli zostać ranni i byłem nieposłuszny... — Harry zaczął wyrzucać z siebie listę swoich przewinień.

— Ciii... To nie pierwszy raz, gdy jesteś nieposłuszny Harry, a znając cię, na pewno nie ostatni… Mam nadzieję, że czas wyleczy cię z twojej lekkomyślności... Teraz musisz odpocząć — odparł delikatnie, choć z nutą stanowczości, Snape.

— Ale... — Harry wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić ze swoimi ostatnimi wyczynami i koniecznie chciał to wytłumaczyć Snape'owi.

— Ciii... Oddychaj głęboko i staraj się zasnąć. — Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Poczuł znajomy zapach szat Mistrza Eliksirów. Miło było być tak tulonym przez ojca. Pewne rzeczy musiały jednak zostać wyjaśnione tu i teraz: — Ale ty już nie będziesz chciał być moim ojcem.

— Niby dlaczego nie? — zdumiał się Snape.

— To w porządku… Ja wiem, że jestem zbyt wielkim problemem. Tak będzie lepiej… Nie musisz już... Rozumiem, było miło... — Harry starał się nie rozpłakać znowu, ale wizja, która zaczęła się już wcześniej kształtować w jego głowie, była po prostu straszna.

Snape poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Dziecko nie chciało być już jego synem? To było bardzo złe, ponieważ po rytuale krwi byli ojcem i synem, w tym samym stopniu, co gdyby faktycznie zapłodnił Lily i... Harry nie mogąc już więcej walczyć z ogarniającym go snem, wtulił się jeszcze mocniej w silne ramiona rodzica i zasnął.

Severus prychnął. Dla kogoś, kto nie chce mieć go już za ojca, Harry czuł się nader wygodnie w jego ramionach. Przekręcił się tak, aby jego głowa wygodnie spoczywała na wezgłowiu i zamknął oczy, cały czas tuląc dziecko, które swoimi wyczynami niechybnie doprowadzi go do przedwczesnej śmierci.

Harry nie obudził się aż do rana. Nie poruszył się nawet o trzeciej nad ranem, w chwili, gdy profesor eliksirów umieścił go z powrotem w łóżku i czule przykrył kocem. Severus wrócił do swojego łóżka, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jakie przerażenie odczuł, gdy usłyszał krzyk Harry'ego w klasie zaklęć. Kiedy w uczniu walczącym ze smokiem za pomocą krzesła rozpoznał swoje dziecko, czuł, że jeszcze chwila i dostanie zawału! Severus transmutował łóżko w bujany fotel i wezwał koc. Był zbyt przerażony, żeby zamknąć oczy i śnić o tym, jak jego dziecko zostaje ranne.

* * *

Minerwa McGonagall obudziła się wypoczęta. Postanowiła wypić herbatę i zjeść trochę tostów. Zadzwoniła po swojego ulubionego skrzata domowego, aby dostarczył posiłek do jej biura i zaczęła przeglądać kilka ważnych dokumentów, które musiała dzisiaj podpisać.

To było nie do pomyślenia, że troje jej podopiecznych opuściło dormitorium w nocy! Przecież dała prefektom i Grubej Damie konkretne instrukcje w tej kwestii. Będzie musiała podjąć bardziej drastyczne środki, by zlikwidować ten problem w przyszłości. Nie pocieszała ją nawet myśl, że jeden z młodych węży Snape'a również się wymknął ze swojego dormitorium. Posegregowawszy papiery zaczęła psychicznie przygotowywać się do spotkania swoich lwiątek. Zorientowawszy się, która godzina postanowiła się pospieszyć. Severus spał w ambulatorium i na pewno zamierzał wykorzystać tę okazję, aby dać dzieciom porządną reprymendę. Korzystając ze swoich kocich zdolności bezszelestnie weszła do szpitala, by odkryć, że wszyscy „pacjenci" jeszcze spali.

— Minerwo? Istnieje jakiś problem? — zapytała Poppy Pomfrey, wychodząc ze swojego kantorka.

— Wciąż wszyscy śpią, czy wszystko jest w porządku? — spytała zaniepokojona niespodziewanym obrotem sprawy wicedyrektorka.

— Byli zbyt niespokojni, więc rzuciłam na nich zaklęcie uspokajające, by mogli się porządnie wyspać — wyjaśniła pielęgniarka, wzruszając ramionami.

— Zamówię śniadanie. — Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą, słysząc wyjaśnienia Poppy.

— W takim razie wezmę w tym czasie szybki prysznic. Dziękuję, Minerwo. — Poppy uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do koleżanki.

Profesor McGonagall była w trakcie przyzywania skrzata, który miał podać posiłek, gdy postanowiła zapytać Severusa, co chciałby zamówić. Podeszła do jego łóżka, ale zauważyła, że było puste. Lekko zaniepokojona tym faktem rozsunęła zasłony wokół sąsiedniego łóżka i znalazła Mistrza Eliksirów śpiącego na bujanym fotelu i trzymającego Harry'ego za rękę. Stłumiła chichot i cicho zasunęła draperię. Najwidoczniej w nocy rodzina rozwiązała już swoje problemy.

Zapach świeżych tostów i jajecznica spowodował nieznaczny ruch od strony łóżek zajmowanych przez dzieci. Hermiona pierwsza opuściła swoje posłanie.

— Panno Granger — powitała ją opiekunka Gryffindoru.

— Dzień dobry, pani profesor — przywitała się cicho, skruszona Hermiona.

Zaraz po dziewczynie pojawili się Neville oraz Malfoy, który podszedł do Hermiony i razem usiedli przy stole umieszczonym na środku szpitala. W tym czasie pojawiła się pani Pomfrey, która rozsunęła zasłony wokół łóżka Rona. Rudzielec był już strasznie głodny, ale nie był w stanie opuścić swojego łóżka, bo szkolna pielęgniarka, zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, rzuciła na jego łóżko zaklęcie klejące.

Harry otworzył oczy. Wyjął rękę z uścisku ojca, a ten otworzył oczy, zbudzony nagłym ruchem.

— Dzień dobry, dziecko — przywitał się łagodnie, pamiętając nocną histerię syna.

Harry wiedząc, że nie zasługuje na żadne powitanie, zamknął oczy i powiedział:

— Nie musiałeś tu zostawać.

— Musiałem z powodu koszmarów — wyjaśnił krótko Snape.

— Obudziłem cię moim koszmarem? — Harry nie pamiętał żadnego makabrycznego snu, jedynie fakt, że w nocy spazmatycznie płakał.

— Nie twoim, dziecko. Moim — uściślił Snape, przymykając oczy i próbując odpędzić od siebie nocne sceny z udziałem swojego dziecka i małego smoka.

— Miałeś koszmar, sir? — zapytał zdziwiony Harry.

— To cud, że miałem tylko koszmar, skoro mój syn został zaatakowany przez smoka. Bardziej prawdopodobny w tej sytuacji byłby wylew, młody człowieku — warknął gniewnie Snape.

— Nie musisz być moim ojcem, jeśli nie chcesz. Zrozumiem... Przepraszam, że tak cię przestraszyłem. — _I znowu motyw ojca_. Snape miał nadzieję, że to tylko wczorajszy stres.

— O czym ty mówisz, synu? Dlaczego miałbym przestać być twoim ojciec? Po przyjęciu krwi, nawet gdybym chciał, a jestem temu całkowicie przeciwny, nie mogę przestać być twoim ojcem — wyjaśnił krótko Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Skąd wiesz, że to działa? Oszukałeś ministra, mogłeś oszukać i mnie... — wyszeptał Harry nie patrząc nauczycielowi w oczy.

Severus przypomniał sobie rozmowę, jaką miał z Dumbledorem. Harry powinien wówczas spać...

— Tak więc muszę dodać podsłuchiwanie do listy twoich grzeszków, dziecko. W tym tempie nie skończysz szorować kociołków aż do owutemów. — Severus momentalnie pożałował swojego żartu, bo twarz Harry'ego posmutniała jeszcze bardziej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Chłopak starał się wyjaśnić:

— Ale sir, ja wiem…. Nie zasługuje na ojca. Jestem ciężarem i dziwakiem. A poza tym jestem nieposłuszny, niedbały, niegrzeczny, niepoprawny i… niegrzeczny i... — Harry, podobnie jak ubiegłej nocy, zaczął płakać. W końcu to powiedział. Musiał nauczyć się żyć bez Seve... Snape'a.

Snape nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Wiedział, że w ciągu dwóch poprzednich miesięcy zachowanie syna było wręcz nienaganne. Chłopiec był przerażony samą myślą o odrzuceniu. _Ale jak mógł wątpić w magię, która ich otoczyła? _W końcu zrozumiał. Gdy Harry usłyszał o magicznych kulach i całej tej sprawie w ministerstwie... Skoro mogli oszukać Ministra Magii, to dlaczego nie jedenastoletnie dziecko, spragnione miłości?

Snape usiadł na łóżku i ponownie mocno przytulił syna. To było dziecko, które ostatniej nocy użyło krzesła, aby utrzymać smoka z dala od siebie i swoich przyjaciół...

— Harry… posłuchaj mnie, Harry. — Chłopiec wciąż płakał. Severus zrozumiał, że musi zrobić coś drastycznego. — Harry James Potter Evans Snape!

Harry, choć z trudem, powstrzymał szloch. Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy nie wymienił całej jego nazwy. _Czy ona naprawdę była tak długa?_ W dodatku użył takiego tonu, że lepiej było zwrócić na niego uwagę. To był ten sam przerażający Snape z jego koszmarów z ubiegłego roku. Otworzył oczy, aby spojrzeć na człowieka, który go tulił.

— Słuchasz mnie teraz? — spytał nauczyciel, gdy tylko mógł spojrzeć w zielone oczy syna.

— Tak, sir. — Snape wymierzył dziecku klapsa w tyłek. Uderzenie nie było mocne, ale przez cienką piżamę odpowiednio zapiekło. — Skończ z tym „sir", synu! Jestem twoim ojcem i to jest sposób, w jaki od tej pory będziesz się do mnie zwracać.

— Tak, ojcze — odpowiedział niepewnie Harry, chcąc móc chociaż jedną ręką pomasować pupę, co niestety uniemożliwiał fakt, że obie jego ręce trzymał Snape.

— A teraz posłuchaj mnie, synu. Masz rację, przekonaliśmy ministra, że bardzo niebezpiecznym jest próbowanie przeciwstawić się starożytnej magii krwi. Ale prawda jest taka, że on już wiedział, że rytuał został zakończony. Był zły, bo zrobiliśmy to bez wcześniejszego zapytania Ministerstwa o zgodę, a oni są maniakami kontroli, którzy chcieli się targować, co do warunków przyjęcia. Spasowali, bo wiedzieli, że ceremonia przyjęcia była udana. Obaj chcieliśmy, aby to się stało i dlatego właśnie to był prawdziwy rytuał — wyjaśnił cierpliwie, choć kategorycznie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Bardzo mi się podobało, gdy poczułem magię wokół ciebie i mnie — powiedział cicho Harry, wciąż patrząc ojcu prosto w oczy.

— Czy sądzisz, że to było nieszczere uczucie? — spytał Severus, uważnie przypatrując się synowi.

— Nie wiem — przyznał niepewnie Harry.

— Wystarczy, że mi zaufasz w tej kwestii, synu — oznajmił poważnie Severus.

— Ale ja... Byłem nieposłuszny, kiedy wyszedłem z dormitorium i powiedziałem Draco i Ronowi żeby poszli ze mną i... — jąkając się Harry ponownie, jak dzień wcześniej, zaczął wyliczać swoje przewinienia.

— A panna Granger i Longbottom sami potraktowali to jak zaproszenie na piknik! — warknął Snape.

— Ale to było chyba sprzeczne z rytuałem, a... nic się nie stało — wyszeptał prawie niesłyszalnie Gryfon.

— Spodziewałeś się, że spadnie grom z jasnego nieba i cię uderzy, synu? — Harry, który miał głową pochowaną w szatach ojca po prostu przytulił się do Snape'a jeszcze mocniej. — Harry… rytuał sprawił, że stałeś się moim synem. Nie zmienił cię, ani nie naznaczył w żaden sposób... Masz tylko jedenaście lat i jesteś normalnym dzieckiem. Oczywistym jest, że będziesz nieposłuszny i że będziesz podejmował błędne decyzję. Dlatego tu jestem. Żeby cię nauczyć dokonywać mądrzejszych wyborów w przyszłości... Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Moim dzieckiem — oświadczył stanowczo Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Więc nadal chcesz być moim ojcem, tak? — Odpowiedzią Snape'a był kolejny piekący klaps.

— Ałaa! To bolało — żachnął się Harry, masując uderzony pośladek.

— Mam w zanadrzu mnóstwo takich „argumentów", których bardzo chętnie ci udzielę, jeżeli dalej będziesz twierdził, że nie jesteś moim synem, a ja, że nie chcę być twoim ojcem — odparł surowo Snape.

— Ałaa! — Padł kolejny klaps. Nie były mocne, ale umieszczane w tym samym miejscu docelowym, co powodowało, że uczucie pieczenia tylko się nasilało. — Tato, proszę. Rozumiem...

— Tak już lepiej. — Snape skinął głową z aprobatą.

— Ale jak mam się do ciebie zwracać, gdy jesteśmy w klasie? — zapytał zmartwiony Harry.

— Profesor, bądź sir jest właściwe w klasie, ale nie wówczas, gdy jesteśmy sami, czy ze znajomymi. Wtedy tato lub ojcze, rozumiesz? — Harry skinął głową w pierś Snape'a, po czym uświadomił sobie, że byli w ambulatorium, a jego przyjaciele byli tuż za kotarą. Z przerażeniem zapytał: — Czy wszyscy nas słyszeli, tato?

— Nie, Harry. Umieściłem zaklęcie wyciszające wokół łóżka. Czy teraz jesteś już gotowy na śniadanie? — uspokoił chłopaka Severus, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Tak, tato. — Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć zrobił to jeszcze trochę niepewnie.

— Chodźmy więc…

Harry pozbierał ubrania i zaczął się ubierać. Spojrzał na podarty płaszcz, a następnie na ojca. Snape bez żadnych uwag użył różdżki, aby naprawić szatę. Gryfon uśmiechnął się szeroko - kochał magię. Podeszli razem do stołu, gdzie reszta kończyła nakładać sobie śniadanie.

Minerwa wskazała na stół pełen potraw.

— Cieszę się, że dołączyliście do nas, panowie — przywitała się, uśmiechając się życzliwie.

— Dziękuję, że na nas zaczekałaś, Minerwo. — Snape skinął lekko głową w podziękowaniu.

Harry usiadł między Draco i Hermioną.

— Czy wszystko w porządku, Harry? — zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna zauważywszy, że przyjaciel wzdrygnął się, gdy siadał.

— Tak, Hermiono — odpowiedział Gryfon, nieznacznie się rumieniąc.

Minerwa poinformowała cicho Severusa, jakie były jej plany wobec małych urwisów, a on je zaakceptował.

Profesor McGonagall poczekała, aż wszyscy spokojnie zjedzą, by następnie rozpocząć wykład. Przypomniała, że zasady zostały ustanowione po to, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo oraz że ich obowiązkiem jest ich przestrzegać. Że niezależnie od tego, kto zaplanował tę eskapadę (spojrzała na Harry'ego) to wykazali kompletny brak rozsądku i nadmiar lekkomyślności, dwie cechy, które były bardzo niebezpiecznym połączeniem. Wyjaśniła im, że są tylko dziećmi, które powinny być chronione przez swych opiekunów i innych dorosłych przebywających w zamku, a nie rozwiązywać poważne i niebezpieczne problemy sami. Ponadto stwierdziła, że prefekci obu domów również zostaną pociągnięci do odpowiedzialności za ich głupotę - będą odrabiać dwa szlabany: jeden z nią, a jeden z Mistrzem Eliksirów, gdzie mieli zrozumieć powody, dlaczego zostali mianowani prefektami i jakie obowiązki o odpowiedzialność, w związku z posiadaną pozycją i władzą na nich spoczywa. Następnie zaczęła wymieniać konsekwencje swojej głupoty dla pięciu łowców smoków. Przez tydzień dzieci będą musiały chodzić spać o wyznaczonej, wcześniejszej niż dotychczas porze. Każdego wieczoru w chwili, gdy będą już w łóżkach otrzymają specjalny znaczek od prefekta domu. Gdy ich ograniczenie sie skończy będą zobowiązani przedstawić wszystkie znaki ich Głowie Domu. Jeśli zgromadzą siedem znaczków, wówczas ich ograniczenie się skończy. Z kolei, jeśli będzie brakowało choćby jednej plakietki, to ich ograniczenie będzie trwało następny tydzień. Ich nowym czasem snu miałaby być godzina dwudziesta. W dni, w których będą mieli astronomię o północy, w łóżkach będą musieli być dwadzieścia pięć minut po skończeniu lekcji. Dodatkowo będą mieli do odrobienia cztery szlabany, po dwa z każdym z nauczycieli. Nie wolno im także będzie korzystać z żadnych przywilejów w tym tygodniu. W przypadku Harry'ego oznaczało to, że nie będzie mógł brać udziału w treningach quidditcha. Poza tym każdy z nich otrzyma zestaw linii, które będzie dostarczał każdego dnia ich ogólnego ograniczenia. A ostatnią konsekwencją będzie utrata dziesięciu punktów przez każdy z Domów, co w przypadku Gryffindoru oznaczało czterdzieści punktów. Podczas całego wykładu Snape nie wypowiedział ani słowa.

— Chodźcie ze mną do mojego biura, gdzie dam wam zestaw linii, które macie wykonać i znaczki, które radzę skrupulatnie zbierać. Szlabany odrobicie w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. — McGonagall spojrzała na każde dziecko po kolei, a następnie na Severusa. — Panie Malfoy, pójdzie pan z profesorem Snape'em. Panie Potter...

— Harry, powinieneś iść z Głową Domu. Spotkamy się w naszych kwaterach za dwadzieścia pięć minut — oznajmił krótko Snape.

— Tak, tato — odpowiedział posłusznie Harry.

* * *

Z racji tego, że korytarze w lochach pełne były uczniów, Harry wszedł do ich kwater w lochach, nie czekając, aż ojciec otworzy drzwi.

— Tato! Jesteś tutaj? — zawołał, nie widząc ojca w swoim gabinecie.

— W twoim pokoju, synu. — Harry podążył za głosem zastanawiając się, co ojciec robił w jego pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że w ramach kary nie chowa mu nowych zabawek.

Severus ustawiał lustro. Duże, oprawione drewnem lustro, w rozmiarze Snape'a.

— Co robisz? Nie potrzebuję lustra, żeby się ubrać — zaoponował Harry.

— Nie taki miałem zamiar, umieszczając go tutaj, pomimo, że to pomogłoby ci się poprawnie ubrać — zażartował Severus.

— To po co mi ono? — zapytał zdziwiony chłopak.

— Za chwilkę ci wyjaśnię... — Severus odsunął się na krok od lustra i stwierdził, że jest już gotowe. Stabilne drewniane nogi zostały zaprojektowane tak, by utrzymać lustro w miejscu.

— Mam najdłuższą karę pisania linii w historii Hogwartu, a McGonagall chce sto linii każdego dnia, w tym już dzisiaj! — poskarżył się Gryfon.

— To pomoże ci ćwiczyć kaligrafię. — Harry wiedział, że jego ojciec nie okaże mu najmniejszego współczucia, ale mógłby być milszy.

— Już... — Snape stanął obok Harry'ego. — Teraz synu, chcę byś stanął przed lustrem i powiedział mi, co widzisz.

— Czy jest to magiczne lustro? Jak Ain Eingarp? — zapytał podekscytowany chłopak.

— Zobaczysz — odpowiedział zagadkowo Severus.

Harry stał w pobliżu lustra. Widział tylko swoje odbicie. Miał trochę brudną twarz, pewnie od płaczu w nocy i rankiem. Próbował spojrzeć za siebie, ale nie było tam nic, ani nikogo innego.

— Czy muszę powiedzieć jakieś zaklęcie? — spytał podejrzliwie Harry, usilnie próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy zna w ogóle jakieś zaklęcie, które byłoby pomocne w tej chwili.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Severus. — Po prostu powiedz mi, co widzisz?

— Nic. To tylko ja. — Wzruszył ramionami Harry.

— Czy to nie wystarczy? — zapytał spokojnie Snape.

— Wystarczy? Ale to tylko moje odbicie w lustrze — sprzeciwił się Harry, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co ojcu chodzi.

— Zgadza się. I co widzisz? Opisz mi to. — Snape przyniósł krzesło i usiadł blisko Harry'ego.

— Cóż… mam czarne włosy…

— Nie da się zaprzeczyć — zgodził się z uśmiechem Snape.

Harry tylko spojrzał na niego z pod przydługiej grzywki i ciągnął:

— …. i zielone oczy… noszę okulary. Mam prosty nos i cienkie usta... Moja twarz jest trochę brudna, chyba powinienem się umyć. Jestem chudy i mam na sobie mundurek szkolny oraz codzienne szaty... Czy właśnie to powinienem zobaczyć?

— W końcu to ty. A teraz, synu… Możesz mi powiedzieć, czy chłopiec w lustrze jest posłuszny?

— Posłuszny? — Takiego pytania Harry się nie spodziewał. Znowu nie wiedział, czego tata od niego chce.

— Tak, posłuszny. Albo czy jest odpowiedzialny i uprzejmy, bądź czy ma dobre stopnie, czy też kładzie się spać o wyznaczonej godzinie? — dopytywał się Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tego nie widać w lustrze. — _Gdzie był haczyk?_

— Wiem… — uśmiechnął się Snape. Harry był zdezorientowany: — To pokazuje tylko mnie. To normalne lustro.

— To jest wielkie lustro Harry, bo pokazuje dziecko, które kocham. I nie ważne, że nie może mi powiedzieć, czy mój syn jest posłuszny, uparty czy dobrze się uczy. Bo to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ kocham cię takim, jaki jesteś Harry. Z wszystkimi zaletami, ale i z twoimi wadami. Po prostu ciebie. Takiego jak pokazuje twoje odbicie w lustrze — powiedział zapalczywie Severus mając nadzieję, że w końcu Harry zrozumie, że nic nie zmieni jego uczuć wobec niego.

— Ty… Kochasz… Mnie… Jako… Mnie? — Harry trawił słowa, po czym zaczął płakać_. Znowu!_

— Za nic nie zmieniłbym nawet twoich denerwujących włosów, synu — powiedział żartobliwie, choć nader czule Severus.

— Kochasz mnie nawet, gdy jestem nieposłuszny i łamię zasady i... — Harry uściskał ojca, nie mogąc już wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Severus postanowił dokończyć za niego: — I idziesz polować na smoki w środku nocy. Choć może mi się nie podobać to, co robisz, to nic mnie przekona do przestania cię kochać. Jestem twoim ojcem. A po to właśnie są ojcowie. I nie chcę więcej słyszeć ani słowa o tym, że przestaniemy być ojcem i synem, jasne?

— Tak, tato. — Harry poczuł, jak otacza go zapach składników eliksirów dochodzący z szat ojca. Chwilę stali w ciszy, ze łzami w oczach, przytuleni do siebie. Po kilku minutach Harry zapytał: — Tato… masz zamiar dodać jeszcze jakąś karę do tej od profesor McGonagall?

— Tak, synu, zamierzam. Chcę, żebyś ją dobrze pamiętał, zanim ponownie wpadniesz w tarapaty. Myślę jednak, że masz już wystarczająco dużo ograniczeń, więc sądzę, że lanie… będzie w porządku. Co o tym myślisz? — spojrzała pytająco na chłopca.

— Już sprawiłeś mi lanie dziś rano... — wyjęczał żałośnie Harry, posyłając tacie najniewinniejsze spojrzenie, na jakie mógł się zdobyć.

— Tamte klapsy miały na celu zwrócenie ci uwagi. — Snape uspokajająco przetarł kręgi na plecach Harry'ego. — Skończymy z tym teraz?

Gryfon chciał, by cała ta sytuacja w końcu się skończyła.

— Tak, sir. — Harry nie spodziewał się klapsa, który wylądował na jego lewym pośladku. _Tata powinien poczekać, aż będę gotowy na karę!_ — Ałaa!

— Pamiętaj, aby nie nazywać mnie sir, synu — oświadczył stanowczym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tato! — żachnął się Harry, w chwili, gdy Snape przekładał go przez swoje kolana. Severus wymierzył mu sześć porządnych klapsów. Następnie ustawił go w pionie i ponownie przytulił. Harry był zadowolony, że nie będzie miał już więcej prac lub linii do pisania. Czuł, że dla ojca cała sprawa została zamknięta. Płakał w objęciach taty z ulgą, że jego obawy były bezpodstawne. Miał nowe lustro, aby mu o tym przypominać. Uczucie pieczenia, wywołane klapsami szybko mijało. Po kilku minutach ciszy odezwał się Snape:

— Umyj twarz i ręce, zjemy szybko lunch, a potem pójdziemy do Hogsmeade… Znam chłopca, który potrzebuje porządnej porcji lodów zanim zacznie pisać swoje linie.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Rozdział 18**

* * *

W niedzielę Harry obudził się w swoim pokoju w lochach. Był szczęśliwy, że tam jest -ostatnie tygodnie były bardzo męczące. A on mógł zobaczyć tatę tylko podczas eliksirów.

Musząc chodzić spać o dwudziestej miał bardzo mało czasu, aby go odwiedzić lub się pobawić. Zadania domowe był zmuszony mieć odrobione już przed kolacją, bo po posiłku musiał wykorzystać cały pozostały czas, aby pisać linie.

Żaden uczeń nie wiedział o smoku, ale każdy dowiedział się o pięciorgu dzieci, które zostały złowione po ciszy nocnej. I każdy dowiedział się o kłopotach, w jakich się znaleźli.

Nauczyciele w ogóle nie byli sympatyczni, przypisali im dodatkowe zadania i eseje, jak gdyby to były jedyne klasy, którymi Harry musiał się przejmować. Binns poprosił go o dodatkową pracę, ponieważ opuścił jego zajęcia, Nawet jego ojciec... Zmienił się w „złego drania z lochów" i poprosił o nauczenie się z tysiąca składników, których właściwości miały być badane na następnej lekcji, a następnie kazał im uwarzyć z pamięci Eliksir Śmiechu. Jakby było komukolwiek do śmiechu.

A ich domownicy byli bardzo źli z powodu utraty czterdziestu punktów, co spowodowało, że znaleźli się na końcu tabeli w konkursie o Puchar Domów. Gryfoni wciąż rzucali złośliwe uwagi na temat „niemowląt tracących punkty". A prefekci Gryffindoru... Byli wredni udając sympatycznych. Harry wiedział, że zarówno jego ojciec, jak i profesor McGonagall dali prefektom obu Domów taki wykład, że o mało im uszy nie odpadły, a Mistrz Eliksirów kazał im ponadto przygotować najbardziej obrzydliwe z możliwych składników do eliksirów. Ale w sadystyczny sposób cieszyli się nadzorowaniem „głupich pierwszaków", układając ich do snu każdej nocy.

Hermiona, Ron, Neville i Harry musieli pozostać w pokoju wspólnym przez większość czasu po kolacji, a o wpół do dwudziestej jeden z prefektów mówił: „Nadszedł czas, aby położyć nasze dzieci do łóżka". Pomagali im spakować plecaki, a następnie prosili ich, aby udali się do swoich pokoi. Reszta Gryfonów niezmiernie cieszyła się z show, a niektórzy rzucali docinki typu „słodkie niemowlaki" lub uważali, że powinni nosić pieluszki. Harry pewnego dnia zaprotestował, a wówczas Percy Weasley przyniósł mu smoczek następnej nocy i umieścił go w ustach Harry'ego, zanim postawił mu wyznaczony przez profesor McGonagall znaczek.

Wówczas odprowadzał Hermionę i czekał, aż się przebierze w piżamę i przygotuje do snu. Wtedy dawał jej znak. To nie było jeszcze takie złe, ale Percy zawsze szedł z Ronem, Harrym oraz Nevillem i był naprawdę bardzo nieprzyjemny dla młodszego brata. Pewnej nocy kazał mu dwa razy zmienić bieliznę. I groził, że każe mu nosić pieluszki. Gdy byli w łóżku, zawsze pytał ich, czy chcą bajkę. Nie ważne, co by odpowiedzieli, zawsze siadał, otwierał książkę i czytał im historie o złych chłopcach, którzy byli zjadani przez giganty, potwory i dzikie zwierzęta, ponieważ byli nieposłuszni. Dopiero wówczas, gdy przeczytał im wszystkie najobrzydliwsze szczegóły, kładł ich łóżka, opatulał i dawał pieczątkę. A żeby tego było mało, to znaczki miały postać małych figurek smoka! Profesor McGonagall miała bardzo skrzywione poczucie humoru.

Na szczęście sześć dni minęło, a Harry i jego przyjaciele w sobotni wieczór oddali znaczki wicedyrektorce.

McGonagall dała im mały wykład i przypomniała, że przepisy zostały ustanowione po to, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo uczniom. Potem pozwoliła im odejść, a Harry'emu udać się do lochów odwiedzić tatę, a nawet spać w ojcowskich kwaterach.

Harry przeciągnął się jak kot i stwierdził, że ma ochotę na naleśniki na śniadanie. Potem pomyślał, że fajnie byłoby być kotem. Przypomniał sobie, że jego kuzyn raz, kiedy mieli sześć lub siedem lat, powiedział przy śniadaniu, że będzie małpą. Ciotka Petunia spojrzała na niego z uwielbieniem i zapytała, co ma na myśli. Dudley odmówił mówić, tylko zaskrzeczał i próbował brzmieć jak małpa. Ciotka była bardzo zdumiona, ale powiedziała, że Dudley mógłby być przez dzień małpą, po czym podała mu banany i pomarańcze. A potem dała mu jeszcze lody i karmiła go zupą. Harry wiedział, że małpy nie jedzą lodów, ale nikt go nie pytał o opinię. Dudley udawał, że jest małpą aż do wieczora, kiedy kładł się spać. Stwierdził wówczas, że znowu będzie chłopcem, a ciotka Petunia powiedziała, że jest bardzo z tego powodu zadowolona, bo niezmiernie kocha swojego synka. Harry pomyślał wówczas, że to było zabawne, choć przebywanie z „małpą" i sprzątanie wszystkich rzeczy, które rozrzucała po domu było już trochę mniej śmieszne.

_Ciekawe, co powiedziałby tata, jeśli przez jeden dzień zachowywałbym się jak kot?_ Harry ponownie się przeciągnął i postanowił się tego dowiedzieć. Wylegiwał się w łóżku, dopóki nie usłyszał brzdęku garnków z kuchni, co niechybnie oznaczało, że jego ojciec przygotowywał śniadanie. Wyszedł, aby poinformować go, że chce naleśniki, ale został przywitany zapachem owsianki.

— Owsianka! — Wykrzywił się oburzony Harry.

— Nie narzekaj, dziecko. Owsianka jest bardzo zdrowym śniadaniem — oświadczył Snape.

— Ale ja chcę naleśniki lub gofry albo...

Severus kategorycznie mu przerwał:

— Masz wystarczająco dużo cukru w dni powszednie. Chcę na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak przynajmniej raz w tygodniu jesz zdrowy posiłek.

— Ale mam już prawidłową wagę, nawet pani Pomfrey tak powiedziała… Nie potrzebuję więcej „tuczenia" — żachnął się Harry.

— Umyj ręce, śniadanie gotowe. Możesz dostać jajka i tosty, ale dopiero po skończeniu owsianki — oznajmił stanowczo Severus.

Harry posłuchał, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu kłócić się z ojcem, ani o śniadanie, ani przy śniadaniu. W połowie posiłku zapytał:

— Co zamierzasz dziś robić?

— Mam do załatwienia wiele spraw związanych z moimi lekcjami. Zbliżają się SUM-y i OWTM-y, w związku z czym po lunchu mam zaplanowane kilka spotkań z uczniami z piątego i siódmego roku. A jak tam twoje przygotowania do egzaminów, Harry? — zapytał Snape, uważnie przyglądając się synowi.

— Hermiona uczy się już od marca — odpowiedział wymijająco Gryfon, licząc, że ojciec odpuści dalsze wypytywanie.

— Niezmiernie mnie to cieszy, oznacza to, że jest dobrym uczniem, który umie sobie zorganizować pracę i nie uczy się na ostatnią chwilę. Ale ja pytałem o twoje przygotowania. — Severus nie dał się tak łatwo zbyć.

— Nie chcę się dzisiaj uczyć. Jest niedziela... — wyjęczał Harry, mając nadzieję, że tata nie każe mu zaraz siadać do książek.

— Oczekuję, że będziesz mieć dobre stopnie, synu. Ale skoro nie chcesz się uczyć... To co chcesz robić? — dopytywał zaciekawiony Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Chcę... Chcę być kotem — wypalił szybko Harry.

— O czym ty mówisz, dziecko? — Snape przyjrzał się owsiance, jakby to ona była winna dziwnym pomysłom jego syna. _Dosypał ktoś coś do niej? Niby jak?_

— Nie chcę się przekształcić się w kota, jak profesor McGonagall, bo to jest dziwne, ale chcę udawać, że jestem kotem. — Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmi dziecinne, ale liczył na to, że ojciec mu nie wypomni, że ma jedenaście, prawie dwanaście lat. Spojrzał niespokojnie na rodziciela.

Severus bardzo uważnie przyjrzał się dziecku:

— Chcesz po prostu udawać, tak? — zapytał, bo wolał jednak wiedzieć, na czym stoi.

— Miau. — Snape był zaskoczony, Harry miał czasem najdziwniejsze pomysły pod słońcem.

— Więc masz zamiar miauczeć cały dzień?

— Miau — przytaknął Gryfon.

— A co kot robi dla zabawy? — Gryfon był niezmiernie zadowolony, że tata zdecydował się grać razem z nim. Harry'emu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, zabrał koc z łóżka, a następnie udał się do salonu i ułożył go na kanapie w taki sposób, aby tworzył niewielkie legowisko. Wtulił się w nie i uśmiechając powiedział: — Miau.

— Tak więc mój kot chce przez cały dzień leżeć wtulony w koc — skonstatował Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Miau.

— Jak chcesz, moje dziecko. Ja aż do lunchu mam zamiar przeglądać dokumenty.

Harry przytulił się i zamknął oczy. Co robi kot dla zabawy? Przypomniał sobie, że pani Figg miała wiele kotów, a większość z nich po prostu leżała na krzesłach lub wygrzewała się na słońcu. Inne z kolei lubiły biegać i rzucać się na siebie lub na różne małe rzeczy, którymi potem się bawiły. Gryfon otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na ojca. Na biurku przed nim leżało kilka stosów papierów, ale Harry mógłby się założyć, że tacie nie spodobałoby się, gdyby Harry się na nie rzucił. Co jeszcze? Były tam też dwa koty, które zawsze chciały być głaskane i męczyły Harry'ego tak długo, aż się poddawał i drapał je po grzbietach. To byłoby miłe, jak w nocy, gdy ojciec głaskał go po plecach, aż zasnął... Harry zamknął oczy i próbował się zdrzemnąć, gdy zorientował się, że jest strasznie głodny.

— Miau! Miau!

Severus spojrzał znad papierów na dziecko.

— Widzę, że się przebudziłeś, leniwy kocie. To dobrze, już prawie pora lunchu. Chcesz trochę jedzenia dla kota?

Harry pokręcił głową:

— Miau!

— Szkoda, bo to wszystko, co koty powinny jeść. Ludzkie jedzenie sprawia, że są chore — orzekł Severus z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Harry pokręcił głową:

— Miau! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie, wzdrygnąwszy się na samą myśl o jedzeniu takiej paskudnej papki.

— Będę karmić dziecko, nie kota. — To był moment, w którym Snape postanowił być nieugięty. Chciał porozmawiać z synem, ale to miauczenie stawało się już pomału niezmiernie męczące.

Kolejne zaprzeczenie.

— Miau.

— Co myślisz o sałatce z tuńczyka? — ustąpił Severus.

— Miau! Miau! — Entuzjazm syna ostatecznie udobruchał profesora eliksirów.

— Dobrze. Dostaniesz też rosół, ale będziesz używać sztućcy.

— Miau — zgodził się chłopiec.

Harry wiedział, że jest głupi, ale to było zabawne! Jeszcze przed dokonaniem rytuału Snape przeczytał kilka książek o rodzicielstwie, wiedział więc, że Harry zachowuje się jak dużo młodsze dziecko, bo w dzieciństwie nie mógł się wygłupiać - jego krewni nie pozwalali mu się bawić. Ponadto Harry całkowicie mu ufał i nie bał się, że wystawi się na śmieszność czy w inny sposób będzie obrażony.

Dziecko-kot zjadło zupę i sałatkę, a Severus nalegał, że Harry powinien wypić również mleko do posiłku, a „milusiński" nie zaprotestował.

Gdy skończyli posiłek, Harry wziął ojca za rękaw i miaucząc pociągnął go na kanapę, gdzie usiadł mu na kolanach i położył głowę pod ręką Severusa.

— Czego chcesz kotku? — spytał Severus, zastanawiając się, co tym razem wpadło synowi do głowy.

— Miau, miau, miau... — dopominał się pieszczot chłopiec-kot.

— Chcesz być głaskany, tak? — upewniał się Severus.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową:

— Miau!

Snape spojrzał na niego:

— Jestem już zmęczony tym nonsensem, dziecko — westchnął, jednak zaczął go głaskać. Włożył rękę pod koszulkę piżamy Harry'ego i podrapał go lekko po plecach. Chłopiec prawie mruczał. — Ponadto wciąż jesteś w nocnych ubraniach, musisz się przebrać i zająć czymś innym. — Klepnął Harry'ego lekko w pupę. — Dobrze, dziecko, muszę teraz na chwilę iść do gabinetu. Jak chcesz to możesz tu zostać i dalej się bawić w kota, albo możesz wyjść polatać.

— Ale, tato… — wyjęczał Harry, schodząc ojcu z kolan. — Jak mam się bawić w kota, jeśli jestem sam?

— Słyszałem, że koty lubią być same. — Snape go połaskotał.

— Nie jestem takim gatunkiem kota, chcę być z tobą — zaprotestował chłopak.

— Niestety, jestem dzisiaj zajęty, synu. Nie możemy zatrzymać się na kanapie i leniuchować cały dzień. Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz, to możesz to robić. — Harry żachnął się. — W takim razie może wyjdę i polatam.

— Tylko najpierw się ubierz — przypomniał mu Severus.

— Mogę być kotem później? Na przykład po kolacji? — zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

— Dzisiaj śpisz w swoim dormitorium. Może twoi współlokatorzy będą mieli ochotę się pobawić? — podsunął Severus.

— Nie, nie sądzę... A w następnym tygodniu? — Harry postanowił drążyć temat, aż tata zgodzi się na jakiś konkretny termin.

— Dobrze, Harry. — Severus zmierzwił mu włosy. — Załóż kask.

Harry opuścił swój pokój ubrany i gotowy do lotu. Snape stał przy biurku.

— Przeglądam twój esej o smokach, Harry. — Gryfon wstrzymał oddech. _Czyżby ojciec zauważył, że ktoś mu pomagał? _— Dlaczego dodałeś rysunek? — Harry ostrożnie odetchnął.

— To dla Hagrida. Znalazłem taki rysunek w jednej z książek, które czytaliśmy podczas badań ... — wyjaśnił Harry.

— My? — Severus spojrzał podejrzliwie na syna.

— Hermiona mi trochę pomogła w badaniach, a także Draco... Ale tylko trochę.

— Rozumiem. Muszę powiedzieć, że praca jest bardzo dobra. Oczekuję, że od teraz utrzymasz ten poziom dokładności przy odrabianiu lekcji.

Severus nie musiał patrzeć na syna, aby wiedzieć, że ten się wzdrygnął.

— Tak jest.

— Możesz zanieść rysunek Hagridowi tego popołudnia — zgodził się chcąc załagodzić stanowczość poprzedniego oświadczenia.

— Dzięki, tato. — Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl o tym, że znowu zobaczy gajowego.

— Masz wrócić na kolację i być ostrożnym wokół jego zwierząt — zaznaczył surowo Snape.

* * *

Harry zabrał miotłę, hełm oraz rysunek dla Hagrida i udał się na boisko do quidditcha. Ron poprosił, by mógł latać pierwszy. Hermiona usiadł na trybunach i zaczęła czytać książkę. Harry usiadł za nią i zadał kilka pytań na temat książki. Po chwili wstał.

— Gdzie idziesz? Nie będziesz latać? — Hermiona zamknęła książkę.

— Ronowi to chwilę zajmie... Mam zamiar w tym czasie odwiedzić Hagrida. Idziesz ze mną?

— Ma kolejną niespodziankę? — zapytała ostrożnie dziewczyna.

— Nie... Chce mu tylko dać rysunek Norberta, który namalowałem — uspokoił ją Harry.

Dwoje przyjaciół ruszyło w kierunku chaty gajowego, by znaleźć go robiącego drewno.

— Cześć dzieciaki! Co słychać?

— Jesteśmy uziemieni — odpowiedział Harry. Hermiona trąciła go łokciem. Hagrid niczego nie zauważył. Położył czajnik na ogniu i usiadł przy nich.

— Dostałem list od Charliego. Pisze, że… — Pół-olbrzym wyciągnął chusteczkę wielkości obrusu i osuszył oczy. — Pisze, że mały Norbert jest w porządku i że ma wielu przyjaciół... Chciałabym go odwiedzić...

Harry wstał i podał mu rysunek, mówiąc:

— Mam coś dla ciebie, Hagrid.

— Och, Harry! To jest wspaniałe! Och! Przykleję go na ścianie... Będzie mi przypominał Norberta... — Mężczyzna wydmuchał nos. — Smoki są moimi ulubionymi stworzeniami. Odkąd byłem dzieckiem chciałem mieć jednego... Możecie się zatrzymać na herbatę?

— Tak. — Dzieci pomogły Hagridowi umieścić filiżanki na stole. Widzieli, że gajowy magicznie zreperował część spalonych mebli, ale zamierzali trzymać to w sekrecie.

Podczas, gdy woda się gotowała, Hagrid znalazł pinezkę i umieścił rysunek na ścianie obok swojego łóżka.

— Teraz będę mógł go codziennie widywać.

* * *

— Dobrze się bawiłeś u Hagrida? — spytał Severus zastanawiając się, czy syn nie wplątał się znowu w jakieś kłopoty.

— Tak, zatrzymaliśmy się na herbatę — odparł Harry, uśmiechając się szczęśliwie.

— Skończyłem z papierami, chcesz iść ze mną do Wielkiej Sali?

— Tak. — Harry wydał się nagle Severusowi czymś zafrasowany.

— Co się stało? Wyglądasz na zmartwionego — dopytywał się zdenerwowany.

— Jestem trochę zaniepokojony — odpowiedział cicho Harry.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie ilością pracy domowej, której nie odrobiłeś? — zauważył cierpko Mistrz Eliksirów, mierząc syna surowym spojrzeniem.

— Nie.. Nie wiem jak, ale nawet z tymi karnymi liniami i dodatkowymi zadaniami, udało mi zrobić wszystkie, nawet te, których nie mamy na jutro... — odpowiedział Harry obrażonym tonem. Jakby nie wiedział, że tata użyje go jako składnik eliksiru, jeśli tylko przestanie się uczyć czy odrabiać zadania domowe.

— To o co chodzi? — drążył temat coraz bardziej niespokojny Snape.

— O nic, tato. — Harry wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

— Harry, to nie jest sposób, żeby rozwiązać problem, który najwidoczniej cię trapi — próbował perswadować mu Severus.

— Jestem trochę zaniepokojony czymś, co powiedział Hagrid — odpowiedział cicho Gryfon.

— A co, planuje przyjęcie tyranozaura? — zażartował Severus, próbując rozweselić syna.

— Nie, tato! Powiedział, że facetowi, który dał mu smocze jajko wyjaśnił, jak ominąć Puszka... A przecież Puszek pilnuje Kamienia... i... Ktoś atakuje jednorożce... — Gryfon wyrzucał z siebie informacje na jednym wydechu.

Przechodzili właśnie obok klasy eliksirów. Severus wyciągnął do niej Harry'ego, posadził go na jednym ze stolików i stając przed nim, zapytał:

— Skąd wiesz o Kamieniu? Czy nie kazałem ci się trzymać z daleka od korytarza na trzecim piętrze?— Severus bardzo surowo spoglądał na syna.

— Od zeszłego roku nie byłem nawet w pobliżu trzeciego piętra... My... dowiedzieliśmy się, kim jest Flamel i... pomyśleliśmy, że to, czego pilnuje Puszek, to Kamień Filozoficzny, a... A teraz ktoś wie jak ominąć Puszka... — Harry z minuty na minutę był coraz bardziej przestraszony.

Severus ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _Każde dziecko, czy tylko jego jest tak skomplikowane?_

— Synu, wiesz, że nie akceptują twojego wściubiania nosa...

— Nie wściubiałem nigdzie nosa, ja tylko... — przerwał mu Harry, ale natychmiast zamknął usta na widok spojrzenia, jakie rzucił mu ojciec.

— Masz rację, to zwierzę pilnuje Kamienia. Ale Puszek nie jest jedyną ochroną tego miejsca, istnieje jeszcze wiele innych zabezpieczeń.

— Jak... Jak na przykład, co? — zapytał niezmiernie zaciekawiony chłopak.

— Nie zamierzam z tobą o tym dyskutować, ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że Kamień jest bezpieczny. Poinformuję profesora Dumbledore'a o tym, co mi powiedziałeś. Nie tylko chcemy chronić Kamień, ale również złapać tego, kto próbuje go ukraść — oświadczył stanowczo Severus mając nadzieję, że tym samym rozwieje niepokój syna.

— Więc to jest taka pułapka, prawda? — zapytał Harry tonem, który jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że podobałby mu się udział w takiej przygodzie.

— Tak, jest. Nie chcę cię widzieć nigdzie w pobliżu. Nie tylko korytarz jest dla ciebie zabroniony - całe piętro jest poza twoim zasięgiem, a ja nawet nie chcę, żebyś o tym wspominał. Czy wyrażam się jasno? — Ton Snape'a zapowiadał przerażająco surowe konsekwencje nieposłuszeństwa w tej sprawie.

— Tak, tato — mruknął posępnie Harry.

— Dobrze. Teraz powtórz, co powiedziałem, ale własnymi słowami — nakazał mu Severus, chcąc się upewnić, że Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

— Kamień jest bezpieczny, ponieważ chroni go nie tylko Puszek. Nie tylko chcecie zachować go bezpieczny, ale chcecie też złapać tego, kto chce go ukraść... Nie powinienem zbliżać się do trzeciego piętra lub o tym mówić… — wyrecytował Harry posłusznie. — Ale Ron i Hermiona już wiedzą... Mogę im powiedzieć?

— Możesz im tylko powtórzyć to, co właśnie mi powiedziałeś. Oni również mają zakaz zbliżania się do trzeciego piętra. — Snape postawił sprawę jasno.

— Tak, tato. — Harry spojrzał na swoje ręce. Severus przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednej sprawie, o której wspominał chłopak…

— O co chodziło z tym jednorożcem?

— Hagrid martwi się, bo ktoś zabił jednorożca, a Hermiona powiedziała, że jeśli ktoś wypije krew jednorożca... Domyśliliśmy się, że to ta sama osoba, która próbuje dostać Kamień... — wyjaśnił Harry.

Severus zaczynał czuć nadchodzący ból głowy. Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, w jaki sposób pracują młode umysły i wysnuwają własne wnioski.

— Poproszę Hagrida, aby przekazał swoje odkrycia dyrektorowi — powiedział cicho.

— Więc myślisz, że jesteśmy zupełnie bezpieczni? — upewniał się Gryfon, przypatrując się uważnie ojcu.

— Tego nie powiedziałem... W lesie żyje wiele niebezpiecznych stworzeń, Harry, dlatego również tam masz bezwzględny zakaz zbliżania się, rozumiesz?

— Wiem, że to jest zabronione... — obruszył się Harry. Doprawdy tata czasami traktował go jak małe dziecko.

— Ta wiedza jakoś nie zatrzymała cię w przeszłości. — Snape wziął go za ramiona i postawił go na podłodze. — Chodźmy na kolację. A ty przestań martwić się o Kamień, zadbamy o niego.

— Dobrze, tato.

* * *

— Severusie... Myślałam, że dziś wieczorem jest kolej Filliusa na patrolowanie korytarzy. — Minerwa zobaczyła go z otwartych drzwi jej kwater.

— To jest jego kolej, ale musiałem pomyśleć... — odpowiedział Severus, wzruszając ramionami.

— O czym zamierzasz tak strasznie myśleć? — Profesorka transmutacji uważnie przyjrzała się młodszemu koledze.

— O dociekliwości pewnego zielonookiego dziecka — odparł zmęczonym tonem Severus.

— Co tym razem? — zapytała zaniepokojona Minerwa.

Severus opowiedział Minerwie o jego najnowszej rozmowie z Harrym, o Kamieniu oraz o jednorożcu.

— Jeśli te dzieci równie mocno skupiłyby się na nauce, co na szukaniu kłopotów... — zaczęła, po czym zamilkła zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

— Wiem — westchnął znużony nagle całą sytuacją Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Martwisz się, że cię nie posłucha? — spytała Minerwa, przypatrując się współczująco koledze.

— Wiem, że Harry nie przestanie się martwić, ale wierzę, że mnie posłucha — odpowiedział Severus z mocą.

— Przeszliście długą drogę. — Współczucie w spojrzeniu wicedyrektorki zostało wyparte przez niekłamany podziw.

— Jestem pewien, że to tylko kroki dziecka. Ja tylko wciąż się martwię — przyznał się Snape.

— Słyszałam, że to część bycia rodzicem — uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo Minerwa.

— A ja dopiero zaczynam. Chociaż wierzę, że Harry nie ma mi nic do zarzucenia. Coś mrocznego się zbliża. — Severus nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak. Bardzo nie tak.

— Postaraliśmy się o najlepsze zabezpieczenia, Severusie. Kamień jest bezpieczny — uspokoiła go starsza koleżanka.

— Mam co do tego spore obawy, ponieważ jeden z naszych kolegów... — Severus nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż Minerwa mu przerwała:

— Quirrell?

— Człowiek jest obcy i ma obsesję na punkcie Kamienia. Staram się być ostrożny i nie używać nawet toalety, jeśli on tam jest.

— Co o tym myślisz? — zapytała zaniepokojona nagle McGonagall. Jeśli Severus Snape czegoś się obawiał, to znaczyło, że naprawdę grozi im niebezpieczeństwo.

— Myślę, że... Mogę mieć urojenia jak mój syn, ale myślę, że ktoś każe Quirrellowi zadawać zbyt wiele pytań — odpowiedział Severus powoli, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.

— Chciał, żebym mu szczegółowo wyjaśniła uroki umieszczone w komnacie... — rzuciła zamyślona Minerwa.

— Naprawdę? Zrobiłaś to? — spytał zaintrygowany Severus.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Powiedziałam mu, że transmutacja to bardzo szeroki zakres magii, który może zrobić wiele rzeczy. Być może zasugerowałam mu, że użyłam zbroi... — przyznała zawstydzona czarownica.

— Niepokoi mnie wypytywanie o moją część ochrony... Spytałem go, czy słyszał o projekcie życia po śmierci...

— Zombie? — wyszeptała przerażona profesorka.

— Nie wyjaśniłem do końca o co mi chodzi, a on...

— Czy myślisz, że on jest pod jakimś przymusem? — Minerwa uważnie przypatrywała się koledze. Kto jak kto, ale Snape powinien się na tym poznać, biorąc pod uwagę jego doświadczenia i zainteresowanie Czarną Magią.

— Nie wiem, czasami drży jak osika, a innym razem przy śniadaniu wygląda na pewnego siebie typa — odpowiedział rozdrażniony swoją niemocą Severus.

— Czy Harry wie, że Quirrell zadaje te pytania?

— Nie. Jest nieufny wobec niego od Nowego Roku. Ten człowiek powoduje u niego czasami ból głowy — wyjaśnił ponuro Snape.

— Ból głowy? — powtórzyła zaintrygowana McGonagall.

— Poppy uważa, że to jakiś rodzaj alergii. W każdym bądź razie Harry nie mówi z Quirrellem poza klasą.

— Wspominał coś o ograniczeniu w ramach kary? — Minerwa postanowiła zmienić temat.

— Tyle tylko, że jest bardzo zadowolony, że już się skończyło. Usłyszałem jego rozmowę z pozostałymi spiskowcami i wspominali coś o smoczkach, pieluszkach oraz bajkach na dobranoc. Nie sądzisz, że pan Weasley był zbyt gorliwy w kontaktach z twoimi lwiątkami? — rzucił Snape.

— Uważasz, że powinnam się temu bliżej przyjrzeć?

— Dosłyszałem również coś o zemście, więc myślę, że... jakby to ująć... Może być ciekawie. — Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Dopóki nie zrobią bałaganu w pokoju wspólnym lub na korytarzach... wszystko jest fair play. — Minerwa odwzajemniła uśmiech.

— Chciałbym tam być. — Severusowi aż oczy zabłysły na samą myśl o takiej okazji.

— Nie możemy tego popierać. — Czarownica próbowała przybrać minę surowe dezaprobaty dla samego pomysłu, ale nie bardzo jej się to udało.

— Szkoda... No cóż... Cieszę się, że mogliśmy porozmawiać. — Severus skinął koleżance głową i odszedł korytarzem, by móc dokończyć patrolowanie zamku.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się jedynie nieznacznie na tę deklarację.


	19. Rozdział 19

**Rozdział 19 **

* * *

**(Czwartek, półtora tygodnia po zabawie Harry'ego w kota).**

— Dlaczego musisz tam iść? — wyjęczał Harry.

— Czy naprawdę muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie? Seminarium zaplanowano rok wcześniej, Harry — odparł znużonym tonem Severus, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy aby na pewno wszystko zapakował na wyjazd.

— Chcę iść z tobą — upierał się Gryfon.

— Tylko byś się nudził, a poza tym zbliża się koniec roku, masz dużo nauki do egzaminów. Musisz zostać w zamku — oświadczył spokojnie Severus.

— Ty też się musisz przygotować do końca roku… Wymyślić pytania do egzaminów i ocenić prace zaliczeniowe... — Harry nie dawał za wygraną.

Severus wykrył jakiś opór w tonie syna:

— Nic ci nie będzie, synu. Wrócę za cztery dni. Będziesz tak zajęty nauką, że nawet nie będziesz zdawał sobie sprawy, że mnie tu nie ma.

Harry był wściekły. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego. Przecież przez kilka ostatnich tygodni widział tatę tylko w klasie... Ale wiedział też, że Severus jest w pobliżu... Książki, które przyniósł ze sobą do kwater ojca, położył na stole z wielkim trzaskiem.

— Jeśli to napad furii, panie Potter, to może należy wsadzić nos do kąta, aż to się skończy... — rzucił karcąco Severus.

Harry odwrócił się do niego i tupnął nogą.

— Nie mam zamiaru stać w kącie... I nie mam napadów złości!

— Nie podoba mi się twój ton głosu... — zaczął surowo Snape, ale Harry wszedł mu w słowo:

— Trudno! Ja... Nie będę już z tobą rozmawiał...! — Harry udał się do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Severus zauważył, że był ostrożny, aby ich nie zatrzasnąć. Słyszał o etapie zwanym „straszne dwójki", domyślił się więc, że to był ich odpowiednik - „straszne pre-nastolatki". Zaczął segregować i wybierać dokumenty, które zamierzał zabrać na konferencję. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Harry był tak zdenerwowany na myśl o jego wyjeździe. Chciałby go anulować, ale seminarium odbywało się co dwa lata i był zaproszonym prelegentem.

Severus usłyszał, jak Harry otwiera drzwi i wychodzi z pokoju. Ciemnowłose dziecko milczało, ale w powietrzu można było poczuć różnicę. Odwrócił się i zgodnie z oczekiwaniami zobaczył, że chłopiec stał przy ścianie patrząc na niego ze skruchą.

— Czy mogę opuścić mój pokój? — spytał Harry, patrząc na czubki butów.

— Ty mi powiedz. To nie ja cię tam wysłałem, prawda? — Severus patrzył strofująco na syna.

— Nie, tato. Chcesz żebym stanął w kącie?

— Czy twoja furia się skończyła? — zapytał z naganą Snape.

— Myślę, że tak... — odpowiedział cicho Gryfon.

— Idź do łazienki umyć ręce i twarz. Potem tu wróć, musimy porozmawiać — rzucił krótko Severus.

Harry poszedł do łazienki i Snape usłyszał szum wody. Czasem trzeba było tylko chwilę poczekać, aż dziecko samo się uspokoiło.

Harry wrócił z czystą twarz i wyraźnymi, wciąż mokrymi śladami niedawnej ablucji. Stanął przed Severusem:

— Przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyczałem... — wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

— Gdzie masz buty? — Wzrok Severusa spoczął na stopach potomka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami:

— W moim pokoju... Powiedziałeś, że nie powinienem leżeć na łóżku w butach.

— Przynajmniej pamiętasz połowę moich instrukcji. Powiedziałem także, że nie należy chodzić boso w lochach. — Za pomocą różdżki wezwał kapcie syna. Harry włożył je na nogi.

— Ja... Przepraszam, tato.

— Dziecko, jesteś na tyle duży, aby używać słów, gdy chcesz wyrazić swoje uczucia. Nie ma potrzeby, aby miewać takie napady złości — wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape.

— Mój kuzyn rzucał się na podłogę, płakał i kopał... Ciotka zwykle dawała mu to, co chciał — mówiąc to Harry wpatrywał się w ojca intensywnie.

— I myślałeś, że ja też ustąpię, jeśli będziesz się tak karygodnie zachowywał? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Severus.

— Nie, ja po prostu... Nie chcę, żebyś jechał. — Ostatnie słowa Harry wręcz wyszeptał.

— Harry, nie będę oceniać twojego postępowania w oparciu o to, jak zachowywał się twój kuzyn. To akurat świadczy jedynie o nie zbyt dobrych metodach wychowawczych twoich krewnych. Dziecko musi wiedzieć, jak wyrazić swoją frustrację bez tego rodzaju pokazów —wyjaśnił rzeczowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Przykro mi. Już nigdy tak nie zrobię — zarzekał się Harry.

— Rzucanie książkami, tupanie nogą… Następnym razem, gdy zrobisz coś takiego, to uwierz mi, że skończysz z piekącym tyłkiem — oświadczył bezwzględnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tak, tato — odpowiedział szybko Harry, zwalczając chęć zakrycia tak na wszelki wypadek pośladków.

— Powiedz mi, dlaczego jesteś taki zdenerwowany? Opuszczałem już zamek kilka razy w tym roku... Wiesz, że wrócę, prawda? — Severus uważnie przyjrzał się synowi, jakby szukał na jego twarzy jakiś widocznych oznak niepokoju.

— Na pewno? — zapytał cicho Harry, przypatrując się ojcu spod rozczochranej grzywki.

— Nic nie może mnie powstrzymać od powrotu do ciebie. — Snape miał nadzieję, że ta deklaracja uspokoi syna.

— A co mam zrobić, jeśli będę cię potrzebować? — zapytał wciąż niezbyt przekonany Harry.

— Minerwa będzie mieć na ciebie oko, a także pani Pomfrey i dyrektor — uspokajał go Severus.

— A jeśli będę chciał cię o coś zapytać? — drążył uparcie Gryfon.

— Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to wystarczy, że poprosisz swoją Opiekunkę Domu, a ona się ze mną skontaktuje — tłumaczył cierpliwie Snape.

— Dlaczego nie mogę się skontaktować z tobą bezpośrednio? — dopytywał się zdumiony Harry.

— Bo to skomplikowane zaklęcie, który poznasz dopiero na trzecim roku. Za pomocą kominka będę z tobą rozmawiał co noc, wiec będziesz mógł mi powiedzieć, jak ci poszły egzaminy. — Severus miał nadzieję, że to już koniec wypytywania.

— Będziesz bardzo zły, jeśli nie dostanę dobrych ocen? — zapytał z niepokojem Gryfon.

— Nie martw się o egzaminy, Harry. Nauczyłeś się bardzo dużo w tym roku. Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz, synu. — Severus próbował dodać otuchy chłopcu.

— Nie podoba mi się to — żachnął się Harry.

— Nie musisz tego lubić, synu, ale powinieneś to zaakceptować. Musimy wypełniać nasze zobowiązania — podsumował zwięźle Snape.

— Jestem głodny. — Harry wiedział, że nie było nic więcej do powiedzenia.

— Zaraz poproszę szkolne skrzaty o zorganizowanie nam jakiejś kolacji, a tymczasem przynieść kawałek papieru... — nakazał Severus, kierując się w stronę kominka, by skontaktować się z hogwarcką kuchnią.

— Muszę pisać linie? — zapytał Harry, rzucając ojcu spojrzenie, które powinno zmiękczyć największego twardziela.

— Oczywiście, że tak! Może następnym razem, gdy zachce ci się tupać nogą na ojca, młody człowieku, będziesz pamiętał o zachowywaniu się. Nie dąsaj się, dziecko, bo bardzo szybko możesz zacząć pisać te linie z piekącą pupą — odparł surowo Severus, nie dając się zwieść wzrokowi syna.

* * *

— Ale to będzie tylko jedna noc, zaraz po tym jak skończą się wszystkie egzaminy — wyjęczał Harry.

— Nie chcę żebyś był tu sam, Harry. Będziesz spał w swoim dormitorium, gdy mnie tu nie będzie — oświadczył zwięźle Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem — żachnął się Harry.

— Nie mówię, że jesteś dzieckiem, ale nie sądzę, że młody człowiek powinien spać sam, nie mając możliwości zwrócenia do kogokolwiek o pomoc w razie potrzeby. Będziesz bezpieczny w akademiku — wyjaśnił rzeczowo Snape.

— Ale nie będę sam, chcę zaprosić Rona z Hermioną i... Możemy mieć małą imprezę. — Harry spojrzał błagalnie na tatę.

— Nie zgadzam się na żadne niekontrolowane imprezy, synu — oznajmił stanowczo Severus.

— Ale tato... — Gryfon wydał przeciągły jęk, jednocześnie posyłając ojcu spojrzenie godne słodkiego szczeniaka, któremu się nie odmawia.

— Przestań narzekać, Harry — napomniał syna Severus.

— Przepraszam. Zamierzasz zamknąć drzwi do swoich kwater? — zapytał Harry niewinnie.

Severus wiedział, że to podchwytliwe pytanie.

— Drzwi zawsze się dla ciebie otworzą. Wierzę, że jesteś na tyle dojrzały, aby nie nadużywać tej możliwości. Prawda? Możesz przychodzić i wychodzić w ciągu dnia, jak zawsze. Nie możesz tu jednak spać lub wprowadzać kogokolwiek, gdy nie jestem obecny. Rozumiemy się? — Spojrzał znacząco na syna.

— Egzaminy kończą się w czwartek i... — Harry nie zamierzał skapitulować tak łatwo.

— Wrócę w piątek, możesz zaprosić pana Weasleya i jeszcze kogoś do pobytu na noc. — Severus poddał się wiedząc, że Harry nie da mu spokoju.

— Na przykład Hermionę? — zapytał podekscytowany Gryfon.

— Nie, pannę Granger, nie. Dziewczyny potrzebują prywatności, więc dopóki nie możesz zaoferować jej sypialni, to bardziej komfortowo będzie się czuła w swoim własnym łóżku.

Severus spojrzał na dziecko spokojnie jedzące obok niego śniadanie. Jakim cudem miało tak wiele twarzy? Jednego dnia było łowcą smoków, następnego udawało kota, by ostatniej nocy, mieć napad złości, bo nie chciał, żeby Severus zostawił go samego w zamku. A dziś wyskakuje z pomysłem imprezy i dziewczętami śpiącymi w jego sypialni! Severus był pewien, że będzie potrzebować niejeden eliksir uspokajający nim chłopak osiągnie pełnoletniość.

Musiał spytać Minerwę, czy mogłaby zerknąć na Harry'ego nocą, aby upewnić się, że wszystko gra.

— Czy rozmawiałeś z profesorem Dumbledorem o Kamieniu?

— Tak — odparł lakonicznie Snape.

— Co powiedział? — zapytał zaciekawiony Gryfon.

— Powiedział, że nie należy się o to martwić. — Snape miał nadzieję, że to kategoryczne stwierdzenie zakończy ich dyskusję.

— Macie zamiar dodać więcej pułapek?

— Ciekawość zabiła kota. — Severus spojrzał znacząco na syna.

— Miau! Ale umarł szczęśliwy... — Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie Harry.

— Zaraz możesz zmienić się z małego kotka na bardzo nieszczęśliwe małe dziecko — rzucił strofująco Severus.

— Nie jesteś zabawny — żachnął się Harry.

— Jestem twoim ojcem, bycie zabawnym nie jest wymienione w zasadach tej roli.

Do końca posiłku Harry siedział cicho, lekko nadąsany, ale przed wyjściem na lekcje szybko przytulił się do ojca.

Kilka minut później Severus spotkał Minerwę na korytarzu. Czarownica uśmiechała się szeroko.

— Wszystko w porządku, Minerwo? — zapytał podejrzliwie Snape.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Masz dzisiaj zajęcia z piątym rokiem Gryffindoru? — Nauczycielka transmutacji wciąż nie przestawała się uśmiechać.

— Myślę, że tak — odpowiedział ostrożnie Severus, zastanawiając się, co takiego, na gacie Merlina, mogło się stać, że Minerwa zrzuciła swą maskę surowości.

— Chodzi o wygląd pana Percy'ego Weasleya... Cóż… właśnie niecierpliwie czeka, aż jego włosy wrócą do naturalnego koloru — zachichotała półgębkiem wicedyrektorka.

— Wypadek pod prysznicem? — spytał Severus.

— Nowy szampon, jak sądzę — odparła lakonicznie McGonagall, wciąż się uśmiechając.

— Dzięki uprzejmości jego braci? — dociekał Snape.

— Nie ma dowodów.

— W takim razie nic mu nie będzie.

— Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? — Wicedyrektorka gładko zmieniła temat.

— W poniedziałek wieczorem, przed kolacją. Muszę być na powitalnym bankiecie, jako zaproszony mówca.

— Baw się dobrze, Severusie.

— Czy byłabyś tak uprzejma i przypilnowała mojego dziecka, upewniając się, że jest w łóżku o czasie każdej nocy, kiedy mnie nie będzie? — Severus postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i od razu zapytać koleżankę o przypilnowanie Harry'ego.

— Czy jest coś, co powinnam wiedzieć? — zapytała zaniepokojona Minerwa.

— Nie, nic — Severus machnął lekceważąco ręką, mając nadzieję, że to uspokoi Gryfonkę i nie będzie drążyła tematu. Jakoś nie miał ochoty na roztrząsanie swoich zmartwień.

— Będę go obserwować — obiecała wicedyrektorka.

— Dziękuję. — Severus skinął głową w podziękowaniu.

— Proszę bardzo. A teraz, wybacz, ale muszę zdążyć na zajęcia. — Minerwa mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

— Ja też. — Rozbawiony Severus odwzajemnił gest koleżanki.

* * *

Percy Weasley wszedł do klasy eliksirów i usiadł z tyłu sali. Jego włosy były jasnozielone. Snape rozpoczął lekcję od umieszczenia instrukcji na tablicy. Grupa, z którą właśnie prowadził zajęcia, była na tyle zaawansowana, że mogła warzyć zadany eliksir pod minimalnym wręcz nadzorem. Pod koniec klasy wezwał zielonowłosego chłopca do swojego biurka.

— Profesorze...

— Planujesz zapoczątkować nową modę, panie Weasley?

Percy zaczerwienił się na słowa Snape'a. Zażenowany przyznał:

— Nie, proszę pana, to był... wypadek.

— Rozumiem... Byłeś odpowiedzialny za nadzorowanie czasu snu twoich młodszych kolegów, prawda? — Severus uważnie przyglądał się młodzieńcowi stojącemu przed nim.

— Tak, sir.

— Czy byli oporni? — Nieustępliwy wzrok Snape'a powodował, że Percy zaczął czuć się coraz bardziej nieswojo.

— Oporni? Nie bardzo rozumiem, panie profesorze… — Zdołał jedynie wyjąkać gryfoński prefekt.

— Pierwszoroczni. Czy byli oporni? — powtórzył nieubłagalnym i nie wróżącym niczego dobrego tonem nauczyciel.

— Nie, proszę pana. Zachowywali się prawie nienagannie — odpowiedział szybko Percy.

— A przypomnij mi panie Weasley, jakie były instrukcje twojej Opiekunki Domu odnośnie ograniczeń pierwszorocznych? — zapytał jadowitym głosem Snape.

— W sumie jedynym przykazaniem było to, że musimy dopilnować, iż będą w łóżkach o dwudziestej, tak by móc dać im znaczek — wyjaśnił Weasley.

— Rozumiem…. — Percy czuł, że wzrok Snape'a wwierca mu się w mózg i miał nadzieję, że gehenna, którą była ta rozmowa, za chwilę się skończy.

— Mogę pana zapewnić, że wszyscy byli w łóżkach dokładnie o wyznaczonej godzinie — zapewnił coraz bardziej niepewny swojej sytuacji i celu, do którego zmierzała ta rozmowa, Percy.

— Tak więc nie było potrzeby kazać im paradować po pokoju wspólnym, nazywając ich dziećmi, ani też zezwolić reszcie współdomowników śmiać się z nich, prawda? — spytał cierpko Snape.

— Nie było potrzeby...? Ale, panie profesorze... Gryfoni nie byli zadowoleni ze straty punktów — zaperzył się gryfoński prefekt, ale Mistrz Eliksirów przerwał mu uszczypliwie:

— Panna Granger sama zyskała ponad trzykrotną liczbę punktów, które straciliście. Czyżbyś o tym nie wiedział?

— Tak, sir, ale... — Percy'emu ponownie niedane było dokończyć, gdyż Snape, z jeszcze większą dozą jadu, wszedł mu w słowo:

— Powiedz mi, panie Weasley… Czy naprawdę konieczne było dodatkowe zawstydzanie tych dzieci? Czy uważasz, że twoja Opiekunka Domu była zbyt pobłażliwa z nimi?

— Nie, proszę pana. Ale przez nich prefekci też mieli kłopoty...

— Miałeś kłopoty, ponieważ nie wypełniałeś prawidłowo swoich obowiązków. Zapomniałeś już o rozmowie, jaką mieliście ze mną i profesor McGonagall?

— Nie, proszę pana. — Percy zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu, po czym zwiesił głowę zakłopotany.

— Odznaka, którą otrzymałeś, panie Weasley jest nie tylko dla dekoracji. Otrzymałeś władzę nad swoimi kolegami, aby utrzymywać porządek, ale przede wszystkim żeby im pomagać, a to oznacza również ochronę młodszych dzieci. Czy to nie oczywiste? — Severus intensywnie wpatrywał się młodego, widocznie zawstydzonego Gryfona.

— Tak jest. Chyba… Ja... Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Chodzi o to, że... Mój brat powinien wiedzieć lepiej, jego zachowanie odbija się na mnie i... — wyjąkał Percy zaczerwieniwszy się po same czubki uszu.

— Radzę ci pamiętać, panie Weasley, że nie jesteś pępkiem świata. Zachowanie twojego brata świadczy tylko o nim. — Severus surowo przerwał tłumaczenia Percy'ego.

— Tak, profesorze. — Prefekt ponowie zwiesił głowę.

— Wierzę, że całą sytuację można jakoś pierwszakom zrekompensować…

— Tak jest, panie profesorze. Postaram się. — Weasley miał nadzieję, że to już koniec reprymendy.

— Dobrze... Możesz już iść panie Weasley. Aha, jeszcze jedno… Jeśli kiedykolwiek dowiem się, że nadużyłeś swojej pozycji lub pozwoliłeś na przezywanie i obrażanie bezradnego studenta, to nie będziesz musiał się martwić o zmianę koloru swoich włosów. Przecież trudno martwić się o coś, czego się nie ma... Czy to jasne? — zapytał złowróżbnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tak, sir — odpowiedział błyskawicznie Percy i jeszcze szybciej opuścił pracownie eliksirów.

* * *

— Jak ci minął dzień, Harry?

— Mieliśmy strasznie dużo nauki... Tato, widziałeś włosy Percy'ego? — zapytał Gryfon, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— Zauważyłem. Miałeś z tym coś wspólnego? — Severus uważnie przyjrzał się synowi.

— Może tak, może nie... — odpowiedział Harry, mając nadzieję, że ojciec nie potraktuje jego słów, jako bezczelności.

— Czy to zemsta za tydzień ograniczeń? — dopytywał się Snape.

— Może... — Harry postanowił iść w zaparte i do niczego się nie przyznawać.

— Czy uważasz, że byłeś niewłaściwie traktowany przez swoich prefektów i domowników?

— Nie bardzo... Ciężko było iść do łóżka tak wcześnie i... to nie było zabawne być wyzywanym od dzieci, ale poza tym... Pomagali nam w odrabianiu prac domowych i nawet przemycali nam deser. Historie Percy'ego były obrzydliwe, ale zabawne. Tylko niepotrzebnie był tak wściekły na Rona. Powinien mu odpuścić, w końcu przecież i tak byliśmy już ukarani... A poza tym wolę jego nowy kolor włosów.

— On powinien przeprosić za to, jak was traktował — oświadczył srodze Severus.

— Nie po tym jak zmieniliśmy mu kolor włosów… — Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko nie zauważając nawet, że właśnie przyznał się do winy.

— Nie wolno brać prawa w swoje ręce, dziecko. Nawet, jeśli dotyczy to tylko takiego głupstwa jak zmiana koloru czyichś włosów. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli ktoś, prefekt lub inny uczeń, będzie cię w jakikolwiek sposób nękał, prawda?

— Tak, tato. — Harry spojrzał na ojca z wdzięcznością.

* * *

W końcu nadszedł dzień ostatniego egzaminu. Uczniowie nie mogli się już doczekać zakończenia roku. Gdy wyszli z klas zachowywali się tak głupio, jak to tylko możliwe.

Minerwa nie mogła uwierzyć, że, jak zawsze, najwięcej problemów sprawiali siódmoroczni. Z nutą nostalgii zdała sobie sprawę, że w ciągu następnych tygodni przejdą transformację od dzieci do osób dorosłych, więc nie dziwiła się za nadto, że chcieli mieć jak najwięcej zabawy, póki to jeszcze możliwe. Choć koniec końców musiała, co bardziej rozhasanym, zagrozić nawet pozostawieniem na kolejny rok, aby ich utemperować.

A personel nie był kompletny: Pomona leżała w ambulatorium z paskudnym przeziębieniem, Severus był na seminarium, a wcześniej profesor Dumbledore został wezwany do Ministerstwa. Flitwick zaproponował umieszczenie specjalnych zabezpieczeń na dormitoriach, które znikłyby dopiero po zakończeniu roku i zaczynała poważnie rozważać ten pomysł.

Skrzaty domowe czuły, że długo nie będą mogły rozpieszczać studentom, więc w ramach zadośćuczynienia podały każdemu jego ulubiony deser. Musiała poprosić Poppy o trzymanie jakiś eliksirów na trawienie w pogotowiu.

Przy śniadaniu McGonagall próbowała mieć Pottera na oku. Poprzednich nocy, po rozmowie z Severusem przez kominek w jej biurze, chłopak kładł się do łóżka o wyznaczonej przez ojca porze. W sumie przez cały czas zachowywał się poprawnie. Być może to był jej koci instynkt, ale wiedziała, że wkrótce zrobi coś głupiego.

Na obiad Harry zjadł deser truskawkowo-bananowy i wraz z przyjaciółmi śmiał się oraz żartował ze Ślizgonami, przekomarzając się pomiędzy stołami. Żałowała, że nie ma więcej par oczu. Nakazała prefektom Slytherinu i Gryffindoru przeprowadzenie inspekcji artykułów wnoszonych do pokoi wspólnych. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Pomona będzie dobrze nadzorować kolację wieczorem.

W końcu uczniowie zjedli kolację i udawali się na spoczynek, każdy w stronę swojego dormitorium. Pierwszoroczni Gryfoni jako pierwsi opuścili Wielką Salę. Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, Finnegan i Thomas szli przodem, a zaraz za nimi Granger z resztą dziewczyn. Planowali coś. Minerwa domyślała się, że jakaś mała impreza została zaplanowana w Wieży Gryffindoru. Musiała później do nich zaglądnąć. Chwilę po wyjściu Pottera i spółki reszta uczniów zaczęła wychodzić.

Skończyła herbatę i wzięła jeszcze jedno ciasteczko. Uznała, że powinna napisać do siostrzenicy, aby potwierdzić swoje przybycie na lato... Miło było kończyć kolejny rok.

Wstała i oczyściła spódnicę z okruchów ciasteczek. Do ciszy nocnej została jeszcze godzina, a później będzie musiała zakończyć imprezę odbywającą się w jej Domu. Miała jeszcze chwilę dla siebie.

Minerwa musiała przysnąć, gdyż bicie zegara obudziło ją dopiero o dwudziestej drugiej.

Wstała i prywatnym wejściem udała się do Wieży Gryffindoru. Musiała porozmawiać z prefektami i zobaczyć, czy wszystkie jej Lwy bezpiecznie leżały już w łóżkach.

Pokój wspólny nie był pusty, ale przebywali w nim tylko starsi uczniowie. Starzy przyjaciele cieszyli się ostatnimi beztroskimi chwilami spędzonymi razem, nim życie zmusi ich do dorosłości. Weszła po schodach, kierując się w stronę sypialni chłopców i zadziwiła ją panująca w nich cisza.

Dłuższą chwilę stała przy pokojach pierwszorocznych i z coraz większym zaskoczeniem skonstatowała, że cisza jest wręcz ogłuszająca. Dzieci mogły być zmęczone... Ale było zbyt cicho, wręcz nienaturalnie. Otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła, że wszystkie łóżka miały zaciągnięte zasłony. To też nie było normalne. Pociągnęła pierwszą z nich i zobaczyła jakieś wybrzuszenie pod kołdrą. Być może była paranoiczką, ale dotknęła wypukłości - była miękka niczym poduszka.

W pięciu łóżkach zamiast dzieci, leżały poduszki! Wyszła z sypialni pierwszorocznych i zwołała prefektów w pokoju wspólnym.

— Poszli do łóżek wieki temu, pani profesor. Nikt nie wychodził — zarzekał się Percy Weasley.

Minerwa miała ochotę kogoś udusić.

Po uszczelnieniu wejścia do Wieży Gryffindoru wróciła do swojego biura. Musiała ich złapać... Próbowała przez kominek skontaktować się z Severusem w New Castle, ale Mistrz Eliksirów był niedostępny. Powiedziano jej, że kolacja wieńcząca seminarium odbywa się w mugolskim hotelu. Zostawiła zatem tylko notatkę dla kolegi, aby wrócił jak najszybciej.

Rzuciła okiem na grafik nocnych patroli i szybko wyszła z biura.

Pomona, Poppy i Flitwick poszli sprawdzić wszystkie korytarze na dolnych kondygnacjach zamku. Minerwa zobaczyła cień na trzecim piętrze i ruszyła za nim. To nie był jednak Potter, a Quirrel.

— C-c-co tu robisz, Minerwo? — wyjąkał czarodziej.

— Szukam wszystkich moich pierwszorocznych, w tym Pottera. Nie ma ich w łóżkach — wyjaśniła szybko Gryfonka.

— P-p-potter... nie jestem pewny, ale... M-m-myślę, że widziałem kogoś... S-s-słyszałem czyjeś kroki w korytarzu... Dlatego tu jestem — wyjąkał profesor obrony.

— Oczywiście, że wszystkie rodzaje psot zastrzeżone są na ostatni dzień roku szkolnego, ale wejście do Zakazanego Korytarza... Zerknę tam, Quirinusie, a ciebie bardzo proszę, poinformuj Filiusa i Pomonę, że tu jestem i mogę potrzebować pomocy, dobrze?

— Oczywiście, Minerwo. — Nie pomyślała, że to dziwne, iż Quirrel już się nie jąka.

* * *

Severus Snape znalazł uznanie wśród swoich kolegów, mistrzów eliksirów.

Miło było porozmawiać o składnikach i warzeniu z doświadczonymi osobami. Konferencje były ciekawe i miał wiele nowych pomysłów, które pragnął przetestować. Gdy tylko ostatni obiad się skończył, przeprosił całe towarzystwo, skurczył walizki i poszedł do najbliższego kominka, aby za pomocą Fiuu wrócić do Hogwartu.

Sądził, że Harry będzie zadowolony, że udało mu się wrócić dzień wcześniej. Używając kominka dostał się na Pokątną, a stamtąd przefiukał do Hogsmeade. Noc była przyjemna. Pieszo doszedł do bram Hogwartu. To było prawie godzina dwudziesta trzecia, więc zamek powinien być cichy i spokojny, a jego rezydenci już spać. Severus był więc nie lada zaskoczony, napotykając rozgorączkowaną pielęgniarkę w drodze do lochów. W trzech zdaniach opowiedziała mu, że Harry wraz z wszystkimi pierwszorocznymi zniknął. Dowiedział się również, że Minerwa zwołała ekipę poszukiwawczą, ale obecnie jej również brakowało.

Pobiegł do lochów. Musiał sprawdzić zabezpieczenia, jakie rzucił na Wieżę Gryffindoru i komnatę z Kamieniem. Gdy wszedł do salonu odniósł wrażenie, że musi przejść po czymś innym niż po dywanie. Zapalił różdżkę i zobaczył kilka głów pod śpiworami. A więc tu były zaginione Lwy...

Oddychając bardziej swobodnie, zapalił światło, by móc odnaleźć swoje dziecko. Harry leżał przy drzwiach kuchni. Mały diabeł spał beztrosko. Uspokoiwszy się po tym odkryciu Severus uświadomił sobie, że więcej niż pięcioro dzieci spało w jego kwaterach. Przyjrzał się im uważnie i zdał sobie sprawę, że Ślizgoni i Gryfoni użyli jego salonu jako sypialni. Czyżby ktoś inny spał w pokoju Harry'ego? Otworzył drzwi i okazało się, że były tam rozłożone również śpiwory dla dziewczyn. Na stole w kuchni zobaczył coś, co wyglądało jak miski po lodach, popcornie i puste butelki po napojach gazowanych. Sprzątanie kwater będzie pierwszą częścią kary Harry'ego. Druga część z pewnością obejmie kilka porządnych klapsów w tyłek za straszenie go i nieposłuszeństwo. Cóż, teraz musiał poinformować tylko resztę personelu, że wszystkie dzieci były całe, zdrowe i bezpieczne.

Wszedł do biura i zaniepokojony zauważył, że opadły nałożone przez niego na Kamień bariery. Zaklęciami ochronnymi zamknął swoje kwatery. Nikt nie mógł do nich wejść, ani ich opuścić dopóki nie wrócił. Pędem pobiegł na drugie piętro.


	20. Rozdział 20

**Rozdział 20**

* * *

Harry obudził się w ciemnym pokoju. Wstrzymał oddech, próbując zgadnąć, co wyrwało go z krainy marzeń. Blisko siebie usłyszał miękkie chrapanie Neville'a, Rona oraz... Malfoya i swoich kolegów z dormitorium, którzy również leżeli blisko niego. Harry nie mógł ich poznać po chrapaniu.

W sumie w lochach, w kwaterach Snape'a i Harry'ego było siedemnaścioro dzieci.

Bardzo łatwo było zorganizować całą imprezę. Harry zaplanował wszystko razem z Hermioną, Ronem i Draco. Ślizgon wiedział o zaklęciach ochronnych nałożonych na Slytherin, które aktywowały się w chwili, gdy któryś z uczniów opuszczał pokój wspólny po ciszy nocnej. Wymyślili, więc jak technicznie go nie opuścić – postanowili wykorzystać oddzielne wejście do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, którego używał Snape. Harry musiał tylko otworzyć drzwi. Z kolei Gryfoni spotkali się w pokoju wspólnym na pół godziny przed ciszą nocną. Harry użył swojej peleryny-niewidki, aby przemycić Seamusa i Deana do biblioteki, a następnie wrócił po Neville'a i Rona. Zważywszy, że w Wieży Gryffindoru, jak wszędzie indziej, trwała impreza, to nikt niczego zauważył. Na wszelki wypadek umieścili poduszki pod kocami, tak aby przypominały śpiące dzieci.

Dziewczyny z Gryffindoru stwierdziły, że potrzebują „kobiecej porady" od pani Pomfrey i wolno im było wyjść.

Kiedy byli już w lochach Harry zapowiedział wszystkim, że nie mogli wejść do sypialni Snape'a lub jego gabinetu. Podzielili się śpiworami i ulokowali je w salonie i pokoju Harry'ego.

Poprosili skrzaty domowe o podanie przekąsek, a potem grali w szarady oraz naśladowali swoich profesorów. Później pogasili światła i zaczęli opowiadać sobie straszne historie.

Dzieci były zmęczone po egzaminach oraz ekscytującej przygodzie jaką było wymykanie się z pokoi wspólnych, więc przed dwudziestą trzecią zaczęli zasypiać. Harry przewrócił się w swoim śpiworze. Posłanie miało wbudowany urok amortyzacji, więc nie czuł twardej podłogi. Przypomniał sobie, że ojciec miał wrócić następnego dnia. Wcześniej będzie musiał oczyścić kwatery. Tata powiedział, że zamierza wrócić w piątek, a raczej nie było dobrym pomysłem sprawdzanie jak zareaguje na widok swojego salonu pełnego Ślizgonów i Gryfonów. Harry wtulił się w ciepłe koce i ponownie zasnął.

* * *

Severus pobiegł na trzecie piętro, aby sprawdzić zamknięty korytarz. Ostrożnie otworzywszy drzwi zobaczył, że jedna z głów trójgłowego psa zajęta była żuciem czegoś, co wyglądało jak poszarpana harfa, a dwie pozostałe próbowały podgryzać instrument. Trap pod psem był otwarty, a magia zaklęć ochronnych była nie wyczuwalna. Zdecydowanie ktoś wszedł do środka.

Zamknął drzwi i postanowił poszukać innych. W ambulatorium spotkał się z Filiusem, Pomoną i Poppy.

— Znalazłeś zaginionych pierwszaków Minerwy, prawda? — spytała zaniepokojona Puchonka.

— Minerwy i nie tylko. Kilkanaścioro dzieci śpi w moim salonie — rzucił rozdrażnionym tonem Snape.

— U mnie nikogo nie brakuje... — zaczęła Pomona, ale Severus jej przerwał:

— To Ślizgoni i Gryfoni, zarówno chłopcy, jak i dziewczęta.

— To zupełnie niespotykane, ale... Mam nadzieję, że Harry wiele nam wyjaśni, kiedy się obudzi — zauważył profesor zaklęć.

— Tak… Sprawdzałeś, co u twoich Kruków? — zapytał szybko Severus.

— Tak, wszyscy grzecznie śpią w swoich łóżkach — uśmiechnął się dumny Opiekun Ravenclaw.

— A co z personelem? — dopytywał Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Albus jest z ministrem i wróci dopiero rano. Brakuje Minerwy i Quirrela.

— Ktoś się włamał na trzecie piętro. Korytarz jest bez ochrony... Musimy tam iść — zdecydował Severus.

— Nie powinniśmy poczekać na Albusa? — zaniepokoiła się Puchonka.

— Nie możemy iść wszyscy… Myślę, że powinniśmy wezwać aurorów — rozmyślał na głos Flitwick.

— Albus chciał zachować to w jak największej tajemnicy — dodała Sprout.

— Na razie musimy zatrzymać uczniów w ich pokojach wspólnych. Niech skrzaty im tam dostarczą posiłki, a my przynajmniej będziemy mieć pewność, że wszyscy są bezpieczni. Poppy… ty, Pomona i Filch możecie zadbać o porządek w szkole do czasu, aż wróci Albus przybywa. Filiusie, pójdziesz ze mną?

— Oczywiście, Severusie. Możemy poprosić Hagrida, aby poszedł z nami i zadbał o Puszka — zauważył roztropnie nauczyciel zaklęć.

— Pierwszoroczni są bezpieczni w twoich kwartałach, tak? — upewniała się Pomona.

— Tak. Harry wie, jak poprosić o posiłek, więc nikt nie będzie głodować. Wyjaśnimy im wszystko później. — _Dużo później_, pomyślał Severus.

— Severusie, pamiętaj, że diabelskie sidła można kontrolować za pomocą ciepła i światła. Nie zaszkodź im... — Snape pomyślał, że Pomona była niezmiernie podobna do Hagrida - oboje kochali niebezpieczne istoty...

* * *

Flitwick i Snape znaleźli profesor McGonagall leżącą w kupie gruzu obok gigantycznej szachownicy. Szachowe bierki otaczały ją opiekuńczo. Pozwoliły Severusowi uklęknąć obok niej. Minerwa odzyskała przytomność, gdy Snape jej dotknął.

— Severusie, wróciłeś... Nie mogę znaleźć Harry'ego... — wyszeptała wicedyrektorka.

— Nie martw się Minerwo, jest bezpieczny w mojej kwaterze... Co ci się stało? — dopytywał się zatroskany Snape.

— Quirrell... Powiedział, że przyjdzie mi pomóc... Gdy wygrałam... uderzył mnie... Biały rycerz mi pomógł, ale... myślę, że złamałam nogę… Czarna wieża podążyła za nim, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć, co się stało później... — wyjaśniła obolałym tonem Minerwa.

— O nic się nie martw, zajmę się tym — uspokoił ją Snape.

— Kolejny pokój zawiera twoje pułapki, Severusie — zauważył Fillius.

Snape wstał i przeszedł przez drzwi. Zobaczył czarną postać na podłodze. _Czarna wieża_. Pod nią mógł wypatrzyć turban, a podszedłszy bliżej zobaczył nie tylko zawój, ale i całego nieruchomego Quirrella. Dotknął czarodzieja i zorientował się, że nawet gdyby Quirell się ruszał, to nie można by powiedzieć, że żyje. Spojrzał na stół, gdzie umieścił eliksiry. Jedna butelka była pusta - głupi człowiek źle wybrał.

Severus ostrzegał go Wywarze Żywej Śmierci. Czarodziej nie będzie mógł być przesłuchiwany przez najbliższą dobę po wypiciu antidotum.

Flitwick umieścił szynę na nodze Minerwy i dołączył do kolegi.

— Nie dotarł zbyt daleko — zauważył spokojnie Snape.

— Minerwa zawsze było świetna z transmutacji.

— Musimy zabrać ją do Poppy, potrzebuje pomocy lekarskiej. Lewituję bierkę, żeby przenieść też Quirinusa. — Powiedziawszy to Severus zabrał się za wydobywanie nieprzytomnego nauczyciela OPCM-u spod szachowej wieży.

* * *

Bardzo ciężko było przetransportować dwoje rannych na noszach koło trójgłowego strażnika, udało się im dopiero z pomocą Hagrida. Puszek był zadowolony - każda głowa dostała własną, ogromną kość, w którą wgryzła się z apetytem.

W ambulatorium okazało się, że przybył profesor Dumbledore.

— Minerwo? — Starzec spojrzał zaniepokojony, na swoją zastępczynię lewitowaną na noszach. Quirrell wpłynął za nią. — Quirrell… Co wam się stało?

— On nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, Albusie — poinformował Severus. — Sądzę, że wypił Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

— Ponadto spadła na niego szachowa wieża... — dopowiedział Flitwick. — Nie jesteśmy pewni, w jakiej kolejności.

— Zakradł się po kamień, zaatakował mnie... Uderzył mnie w głowę... Na szczęście był w pokoju z szachownicą... — McGonagall urywanymi zdaniami streściła przebieg zdarzeń.

— Szachy są bardzo lojalne — skonstatował zamyślony dyrektor. — Dlaczego on... Musimy poczekać, żeby się dowiedzieć. Jak się czujesz, Minerwo?

— Bywało lepiej, Albusie. Ufam, że Poppy wyleczy mi nogę. — Poppy zaczęła skanować ranną kończynę, po czym ruszając różdżką w górę i w dół, rzuciła urok zrastania się kości.

— Teraz Minerwo, poruszaj palcami... To będzie trochę bolało, ale kończyna musi być w ruchu, podczas składania kości. — Wicedyrektorka wzdrygnęła się, ale posłuchała. Ból zniknął chwilę później, wiedźma zaczęła oddychać spokojniej. Spojrzała na kolegów skupionych wokół niej... Nie była przyzwyczajona do skupiania całej uwagi na sobie. — Severusie, jesteś pewien, że Potterowi nic się nie stało?

— Tak, Minerwo, on jest w mojej kwaterze wraz z kolegami z dormitorium i moimi pierwszorocznymi Ślizgonami. Myślę, że na „imprezie" były również dziewczyny, które teraz śpią w pokoju Harry'ego... — uspokoił koleżankę Severus.

— Mały diabeł... Jak mogli wyciąć taki numer? — spytała zdenerwowana i rozeźlona Opiekunka Gryffindoru.

— Każę mu to wyjaśnić rano, teraz jestem zbyt zmęczony. Pójdę spać — odparł znużonym tonem Snape.

— Co zrobimy z Quirrellem? — Poppy badała dziwnego człowieka. — Wydaje się, że jest w czymś w rodzaju śpiączki.

— Och... Ze zmęczenia zapomniałem, że on potrzebuje... Muszę uwarzyć antidotum na Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy mam wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Rano będę w stanie powiedzieć, jak szybko uda mi się go wykonać. Najpierw będę musiał się zająć sprawami Slytherinu i mojego domu...

— Severusie... Mówiłeś, że twoje kwatery pełne są Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, prawda? — Błysk w oku dyrektora nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

— Tak, Albusie, urządzili sobie obozowisko w moim salonie — odparł zirytowanym tonem Snape, mając nadzieję, że tą odpowiedzią zapewni sobie spokój.

— Czy mogę ich zobaczyć? — zapytał z nadzieją Dumbledore.

— Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić? — zdziwił się Severus.

— Bo... Severusie moim największym marzeniem zawsze było, aby dzieci potrafiły zapomnieć o sortowaniu oraz niezdrowej rywalizacji między Domami i po prostu były dziećmi i przyjaciółmi... A z tego co mówisz wynika, że to prawda... te dzieciaki są przyjaciółmi. — Szeroki uśmiech pełen szczęścia rozświetlał twarz wielkiego czarodzieja.

— Zdemolowali ci kwatery? — zapytała Pomona.

Snape odetchnął głęboko:

— Oświetliłem salon różdżką tylko na chwilkę... Meble zostały przesunięte w kierunku ścian, ale wszystko wyglądało na całe. W kuchni było pełno brudnych naczyń… Dzieci spały spokojnie...

— Proszę, Severusie... Muszę je zobaczyć. Obiecuję, że będę cicho. — Albus spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów błagalnym wzrokiem.

Severus wyszedł ze szpitala z dyrektorem u boku. Kiedy dotarli do jego kwater, otworzył drzwi i wyczarował kulę światła. Albus Dumbledore był bardzo cichy, gdy rozglądał się po salonie Snape'a. Gdy zobaczył, że dzieci spały spokojnie wielki uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. Snape wiedział, że będzie żałować tego kroku. Starzec wyszedł i wrócił do ambulatorium. Usiadł na chwilę obok Minerwy. Wiedźma spała. Skostniały działaniem wywaru czarodziej został umieszczony po drugiej stronie szpitala. Tylko czas powie, jakie było jego plany.

* * *

Harry obudził się gwałtownie i pomyślał, że muszą się szybko dostać do swoich Domów, zanim reszta współdomowników się obudzi. Usiadł i zapalił lampy.

— No dalej chłopaki, czas wstawać. Musimy iść...

— Zamknij się, Potter... I zgaś światło! — Crabbe przewrócił się na drugi bok.

— Harry... — Hermiona wyszła z jego pokoju. — Nie jesteście jeszcze gotowi?

— Dopiero się obudziliśmy. — Draco potrząsnął Zabinim i Goylem. — Możemy wrócić do snu we własnych łóżkach. Wystarczy Potter, że otworzysz drzwi. Dzięki za zaproszenie.

— Zanim wyjdziecie, musicie mi pomóc - meble muszą wrócić na swoje miejsce — zaznaczył Harry.

Gdy wszyscy się już obudzili i wygramolili ze swoich śpiworów, wzięli się za przenoszenie mebli. W tej samej chwili usłyszeli surowe polecenie:

— Zostawcie kanapę, tam gdzie jest, panowie. Przygotujcie się do powrotu do swoich Domów.

— Profesorze Snape...

Severus stanął przy ścianie w salonie. Pomimo, iż miał na sobie szlafrok oraz kapcie, wciąż wyglądał tak samo strasznie jak zawsze.

— Tato... Pozwól mi wyjaśnić... — Harry zaczął mówić, ale Severus mu przerwał:

— Na tłumaczenia będzie czas później, panie Potter. Ślizgoni… — Snape otworzył drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu — Mam nadzieję, że znacie drogę. Idźcie spać. Nie ważcie się opuścić pokoju wspólnego, aż nie przyjdę z wami porozmawiać.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Odpowiedziało dziewięć głosów, podczas opuszczania pokoju. Severus zamknął za nimi drzwi. — Gryfoni... chodźcie ze mną. Nie chcielibyśmy, żebyście się zgubili po drodze do pokoju wspólnego, prawda?

— Panie profesorze... — Hermiona próbowała jakoś wytłumaczyć całą sytuację.

— Nie mam czasu na rozmowy, panno Granger. Nie chcesz chyba, żebym zaczął odejmować punkty tak wcześnie rano, prawda? — zapytał niebezpiecznie niskim głosem Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie, profesorze. — Gryfonka błyskawicznie zaprzeczyła, gwałtownie potrząsając przy tym głową.

— Zamknij więc usta i chodź ze mną — rzucił krótko poirytowany Snape.

Harry szedł pomiędzy Ronem i Nevillem.

— Ty, panie Potter, nigdzie się nie wybierasz. Idziesz prosto do swojego pokoju i czekasz tam na mnie, aż wrócę — oświadczył surowo Snape.

— Tak, tato. — Harry drgnął na widok miny ojca. Miał mega kłopoty.

* * *

Snape prowadził nad wyraz spokojne dzieci przez ciche korytarze zamku. Doszli do kwater Minerwy i Severus zastanawiał się, czy czarownica już wróciła do siebie. Zapukał i czekał. Ku jego zaskoczeniu drzwi otworzył, ubrany w granatowe szaty, Albus Dumbledore, a nie Opiekunka Gryffindoru.

— Severusie! — przywitał się radośnie dyrektor.

— Dyrektorze... — Profesor eliksirów nie podzielał świetnego humoru swojego przełożonego.

— Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś małych łotrzyków do Minerwy, ale ona została z Poppy w ambulatorium. Chwilowo ją zastępuje. Tak więc… dzieci, podziękujcie profesorowi Snape'owi za eskortowanie was tutaj i wróćcie do swoich łóżek — uśmiechnął się łagodnie do zdenerwowanych uczniów.

Dzieci od razu zauważyły, że Mistrzowi Eliksirów nie spodobało się to polecenie.

— Dziękujemy, panie profesorze. — Tylko dziewczyny zdołały wydobyć z siebie podziękowanie, chłopcy zaledwie skinęli głową, starając się jak najszybciej zejść rozdrażnionemu nauczycielowi z oczu.

— Wracam do łóżka, Severusie — oświadczył spokojnie dyrektor.

— Albusie... — zaczął poirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Porozmawiamy później, mój chłopcze. Dzieci są w nienaruszonym stanie, a twoje kwatery w jednym kawałku. Nikomu nie stała się żadna krzywda. Możemy poczekać do wschodu słońca z tą rozmową.

— Albusie… — Irytacja Severusa zaczęła przybierać na sile.

— Nie zamierzam prowadzić żadnej poważnej dyskusji przed poranną herbatę, Severusie. A ją będę pić do śniadania… — Starzec uśmiechał się łagodnie, ale Snape wiedział, że nie zamierza zmienić zdania w tej kwestii.

— W porządku, Albusie. Do zobaczenia później. — Lata obcowania z dyrektorem nauczyły Snape'a, że czasem trzeba było po prostu odpuścić.

— Severusie… Rozumiem, że Harry został w twoich kwaterach.

— Tak — odparł lakonicznie Severus na stwierdzenie dyrektora.

— Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko... — zagadnął swobodnym tonem Dumbledore.

— Przyprowadzę go o dziewiątej. Przypuszczam, Albusie, że do tej pory będziesz już po śniadaniu — odparł zrezygnowanym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Oczywiście, Severusie. Dziękuję — uśmiechnął się promiennie dyrektor.

_Wtrącający się do wszystkiego staruszek.__Jest tak szczęśliwy, że dzieci się dogadują, iż z pewnością zamierza je nagrodzić przyznając im punkty!_

Severus musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości, znalezienie dzieci w jego kwaterze było najlepszą z nich. Dzieci okazały się na tyle rozsądne, że nikt nie majstrował przy jego barku z alkoholem, a nawet poszły spać o odpowiedniej porze. Zważywszy, że wszedł do swoich kwater na pół godziny przed północą, a nikt nawet się nie przebudził, oznaczało to, że dzieci spały już od jakiegoś czasu… Harry wyglądał tak spokojnie. Poza tym zamierzali posprzątać mieszkanie... Ale on wyraźnie zabronił chłopcu gościć kogoś w ich kwaterach... Z drugiej strony Harry nigdy nie miał domu, do którego mógł zaprosić swoich przyjaciół. Ale Severus powiedział, że będzie mógł zaprosić kolegów, gdy tylko wróci! Tylko, co to za zabawa, jeśli rodzic jest w domu, w chwili gdy chce się z przyjaciółmi ponarzekać na swoich rodziców?

Chłopiec wyglądał na tak strasznie skruszonego, gdy wysłał go do jego pokoju. Cóż, będzie musiał umieścić meble na swoich miejscach i spróbować choć trochę się przespać. Może Albus miał rację… Mogli poczekać do świtu i dopiero wówczas porozmawiać o tym co się wydarzyło.

Otworzył drzwi kwater i zdziwiło go palące się światło. Sofa i kanapa były z powrotem na swoich miejscach. Były ciężkie, powinien powiedzieć chłopcu, żeby ich nie ruszał, aż do jego powrotu.

— Harry? — Chłopaka nigdzie nie było widać. Snape zajrzał do pokoju syna, ale nie znalazł tam potomka. _Światło w kuchni…_ Spojrzał tam i zobaczył, że wszystkie naczynia zostały umyte. Harry siedział przy stole, głowa spoczywała mu na ramionach, a on spał.

— Harry... — dotknął chłopca pleców. — Harry, będzie cię bolał kręgosłup, jeśli będziesz tak spał. Chodź. — Snape delikatnie podniósł syna z krzesła. — Zaprowadzę cię do łóżka.

— Jesteś... Strasznie długo cię nie było. — Severus nie był pewien, co Harry miał na myśli, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał uspokoić chłopca. — Już jestem, synu.

— Jesteś bardzo, bardzo zły? — zapytał cicho wyraźnie skruszony Gryfon.

— Trochę. Ale mi przejdzie, jak tylko się wyśpię. Porozmawiamy później. — Severus poklepał chłopca uspokajająco po ramieniu.

— Dziewczyny spały w moim pokoju... miały prywatność... — nadmienił wciąż zaspany Harry.

— Wiem.

— Proszę, pozwól mi spać w twoim łóżku... — Harry patrzył na ojca proszącym wzrokiem.

— Muszę się wyspać Harry — zauważył spokojnie Severus.

— Tęskniłem za tobą…

Severus wziął chłopca do swojego łóżka i obaj się położyli. Harry, mały diabeł, dowiedział się, że emocjonalnością łatwo mógł owinąć Snape'a wokół małego palca. Może Tiara się pomyliła i dziecko powinno trafić do Slytherinu. Jednego był pewien w stu procentach - to dziecko należało do niego.


	21. Rozdział 21

**Rozdział 21**

* * *

Pomimo, iż się już obudził Harry udawał, że wciąż śpi. Nie chciał rozmawiać o wczorajszej nocy. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zatrzeć ślady imprezy, nim ojciec wróci z sympozjum, ale się nie udało.

— Czas wstawać, synu, nowy dzień czeka. — Harry zamknął oczy i wstrzymał oddech. — Wiem, że już nie śpisz, dziecko. — Snape wymierzył mu żartobliwego klapsa.

— Jeszcze pięć minut — wymamrotał w poduszkę chłopak.

— Przygotuję śniadanie. Weź prysznic — polecił Snape, wychodząc z pokoju syna.

— Tak, tato. — Kolejny pomruk zabrzmiał od strony łóżka.

Posiłek przebiegał w zupełnej ciszy, zarówno ojciec, jak i syn, jedli powoli, patrząc na swoje talerze. Harry skończył i zaczął się bawić resztkami jedzenia.

— Skończyłeś?

— Tak, tato — odpowiedział cicho Harry.

— Dyrektor chce cię widzieć o dziewiątej — zagaił lekkim tonem Severus.

— Chce mnie widzieć? Z powodu tego, co się stało zeszłej nocy? — Harry oderwał wzrok od talerza i popatrzył na ojca ze strachem.

— Tak sądzę — odparł lakonicznie Severus.

— Jest zły? — zapytał zaniepokojony Gryfon.

— Myślę, że nie będzie cię zachęcać do tego rodzaju podstępnego zachowania — uściślił srogo Severus.

— Czy profesor McGonagall też jest na mnie zła? — dopytywał się przejęty Gryfon.

— Jestem pewien, że profesor McGonagall również będzie chciała z tobą porozmawiać, gdy opuści już skrzydło szpitalne.

— Jest w szpitalu? — _Czyżby jego Opiekunka Domu __dostała ataku serca__, gdy __zdała sobie sprawę,__że__ ich __brakowało_? Harry spojrzał na Severusa. — Jest bardzo chora?

— Złamała nogę — uspokoił chłopca Severus.

— Przykro mi — mruknął Gryfon, ponownie wbijając wzrok w talerz.

— Musisz zacząć zdawać sobie sprawę, że twoje działania mają wpływ na wiele osób, nie tylko na ciebie i twoich przyjaciół. Jeśli skończyłeś jeść, umyj ręce i zęby i pospiesz się z tym, nie chcę, żeby Dyrektor na nas czekał.

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie został wezwany do gabinetu dyrektora. Czuł, że drżą mu nogi, gdy szedł obok ojca. Gdy przybyli na miejsce zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma tatę za rękę. Blade ręce Snape'a były ciepłe, w przeciwieństwie do jego własnych, zimnych jak lód.

Harry nie zauważył, kiedy ojciec podał gargulcowi hasło. Usłyszeli głos Dumbledore'a zapraszający ich do środka:

— Severusie, panie Potter... Wejdźcie, proszę. Siadajcie.

Snape wybrał krzesło, ale Harry stanął obok Severusa. Poczuł ulgę czując rękę położoną opiekuńczo na ramieniu.

Dumbledore siedział przy biurku, a przed nim stała filiżanka ciepłej herbaty i talerz herbatników czekoladowych.

— Panie Potter... Nie codziennie się zdarza, że całemu rocznikowi udaje się wydostać niezauważonym ze swojego pokoju wspólnego, a jeszcze dziwniejsze staje się to, gdy udaje się to uczniom różnych Domów. A jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to... To w historii Hogwartu nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby uczniowie dwóch „wrogich" Domów spali razem w kwaterach profesora. Powiedz mi, jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytał niezwykle zaciekawiony Albus.

— Profesorze... my... — wymamrotał Harry.

Severus nachylił się i szepnął mu do ucha:

— Mów głośniej dziecko, wszystko jest w porządku.

— Tak jest. — Gryfon odetchnął głęboko. — Profesorze my... Nie jestem pewien, jak to się stało… Chcieliśmy urządzić piżama party i... My...

— Poczęstujesz się ciasteczkiem, Harry? — zagadnął pogodnie Dumbledore.

— Nie, dziękuję, panie dyrektorze. — Gryfon pomyślał, że wystarczająco trudno wyznać mu prawdę teraz, nie potrzebował podczas tego zadania dusić się jeszcze okruszkami ciastka.

— Spokojnie, panie Potter, nie denerwuj się. Jestem tylko ciekawy, jak dokonałeś niemożliwego. — Dyrektor uśmiechnął się łagodnie do zestresowanego chłopaka.

Harry wyjaśnił, jak użył swojej peleryny, aby przemycić kolegów z dormitorium. Dodał, że dziewczyny wyszły na własną rękę.

— …użyliśmy prywatnego przejścia ojca do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, tak żeby Draco i reszta chłopców mogła opuścić swoje dormitorium.

— Rozumiesz, dlaczego to, co zrobiliście było nieprawidłowe? — przerwał wywody chłopca dyrektor.

— Tak, panie dyrektorze. — Harry miał wielką nadzieję, że nie zostanie wydalony.

— Dobrze się bawiliście? — Albus gładko zmienił temat.

— Przepraszam... Nie bardzo rozumiem, panie profesorze? — Pytanie zupełnie zbiło Harry'ego z tropu.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć czy dobrze się bawiliście na imprezie? — powtórzył spokojnie Albus.

— Tak, dyrektorze. Graliśmy w szarady, jedliśmy lody i karmelizowany popcorn... Opowiadaliśmy sobie straszne historie i... Spaliśmy w śpiworach — wyliczał rozentuzjazmowany chłopak.

— Spowodowałeś wczoraj spore zamieszanie, Harry. Wszyscy nauczyciele, aż do bardzo późnej nocy was szukali — upomniał lekko Dumbledore.

— Przykro mi — wyszeptał zawstydzony chłopak, spuszczając głowę.

— Wiem. Dobrze byłoby, gdybyś napisał do wszystkich nauczycieli listy z przeprosinami.

— Tak, dyrektorze.

— Chcę, żebyście się dobrze bawili, Harry, ale musimy wiedzieć, gdzie jesteście. Znalezienie pustych łóżek, w których powinny spać dzieci, jest bardzo nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniem, mój chłopcze. — Oczy potężnego białego czarodzieja błyszczały w tym momencie podejrzanie. — Chciałbyś to zrobić ponownie? — Harry zauważył, że Severus prawie się zakrztusił. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na ojca. Snape był niewzruszony jak zawsze.

— Tak, panie dyrektorze, chciałbym ponownie urządzić taką imprezę, to było bardzo zabawne. Wiem, że nie powinniśmy wymknąć się z dormitoriów i ja... To znaczy, jeśli profesor Snape pozwoli...

— Czyli, jeśli twój ojciec zatwierdzi ten pomysł, to zgodzisz się urządzisz ponownie taką imprezę, tak? — Dyrektor zmiłował się nad chłopcem i przerwał jego nerwową wyliczankę.

— Tak, jest.

— Chciałbym, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił, Harry. — Albus przyglądał się uważnie młodemu Gryfonowi.

— Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze — przytaknął gorliwie chłopiec.

— Od bardzo dawna czułem, że uczniowie powinni odłożyć międzydomowe uprzedzenia na bok i cieszyć się wspólnie spędzanym czasem. Chciałbym, żeby trwało to cały czas, ale cieszy mnie nawet jedna noc i myślę, że mam pewnie bardzo dobry pomysł... Pragnąłbym Harry, abyś zaplanował pidżama-party dla pierwszorocznych z czterech Domów. Jeśli się to uda, a mam nadzieję, że tak będzie, to możemy wdrożyć ten pomysł na stałe, organizując taką imprezę może nawet ze dwa razy w roku. Warunek jest jeden - musicie „zapomnieć", że jesteście w różnych Domach i po prostu cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem jak prawdziwi przyjaciele, a nie wrogo nastawieni rywale — zaznaczył stanowczo dyrektor.

— Albusie... W moich kwaterach za żadne skarby świata nie pomieszczę trzydzieścioro pięcioro dzieci... — powiedział, zaciskając zęby, zdenerwowany Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie martw się tym, Severusie, możemy zaadaptować jedną z pustych klas i sprawić, że będzie wyglądała jak przytulne mieszkanie. Zaplanuj to na przyszły tydzień, Harry, na noc przed Wigilią. Dobrze byłoby gdybyś zapytał swoich przyjaciół, jakie są ich ulubione potrawy — podpowiedział z uśmiechem dyrektor.

— Tak, panie profesorze. Czy... Czy mogę poprosić kogoś o pomoc... — zapytał niepewnie Gryfon.

— Oczywiście, że tak, Harry. Zawsze możesz poprosić kolegów o pomoc. O kim pomyślałeś? — zapytał zaciekawiony Dumbledore.

— O Hermionie oraz Ronie i... Draco.

— Oczywiście, że możesz to zrobić. Może poprosisz też kogoś z Ravenclaw i Hufflepuffu?

— Tak, jest — zgodził się szybko Harry.

— Informuj mnie na bieżąco, młodzieńcze. — Dyrektor uśmiechnął się ciepło do Wybrańca.

— Tak, jest — zapewnił gorączkowo, wciąż oszołomiony przebiegiem rozmowy, Gryfon.

— To wszystko, możesz teraz odejść.

Harry poczuł, jak bardzo ma zdrętwiałe nogi, gdy jego ojciec wypchnął go delikatnie z gabinetu dyrektora. Dumbledore był jednak bardzo dziwnym człowiekiem. Idąc na rozmowę z nim Harry spodziewał się wydalenia, a teraz musiał zaplanować kolejną imprezę!

— Wróćmy do naszych pokoi, Harry. Musisz zacząć pisać listy, a ja muszę porozmawiać ze Ślizgonami.

Snape opuścił piszącego przy stole w kuchni Harry'ego i poszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Wszedł do dormitorium pierwszorocznych i palnął im kazanie. Musiał pamiętać o słowach Dumbledore'a. Nie powinien zachęcać ich do skradania się, ale musiał zatwierdzić bratanie się z innymi Domami. Zawsze czuł, że jego uczniowie byli na uboczu, pozostawieni sami sobie przez pozostałe trzy Domy.

Zapowiedział swoim podopiecznym, że ich karą będzie całodniowy szlaban, którego szczegóły poda im później. Wrócił do swoich pokoi i znalazł Harry'ego coś malującego. Położył pudełko na stole i usiadł obok syna:

— Harry, idź, proszę do swojego pokoju i przynieść mi niewidkę — powiedział stanowczo.

— Moją pelerynę, tato? Ale... — Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie rzucone przez Snape'a, by Harry skapitulował. — Proszę, tato. — Harry powoli wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, niosąc pelerynę w ręku. — Tato, proszę... Dasz mi jeszcze jedną szansę?

— Dałem ci ją po incydencie z materiałami wybuchowymi, Harry. — Przypomniał spokojnie Severus.

— Ale, tato... Obiecuję, że już nigdy jej nie użyję… Ja…

— Możesz jej używać synu, ale musisz najpierw zapytać mnie o zgodę. Zatrzymam ją dla ciebie. — Snape otworzył drewnianą skrzynię i umieścił w niej pelerynę. — W międzyczasie będzie tu spokojnie leżała.

— A jeśli to będzie coś pilnego? — dopytywał załamany Harry.

— Twoja peleryna zostaje u mnie. — Severus postanowił w końcu uciąć tą bezcelową rozmowę.

— Tak, si... ojcze.

— Teraz chcę, żebyś stanął w kącie i pomyślał o wszystkich zasadach, które wczoraj złamałeś. Chcę także, żebyś zastanowił się nad swoją karą — zakomenderował Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Oprócz utraty mojej peleryny? — rzucił zirytowanym tonem Harry.

— To nie jest kara, Harry, tylko środek ostrożności. Nie stracisz jej, po prostu usuwam pokusę z twojej drogi. Wiem, że należała do twojego ojca, ale jestem pewny, że twoi rodzice nie chcieliby żebyś używał jej w tak młodym wieku.

— Niedługo będę miał dwanaście lat… — oburzył się Harry.

— Wiem o tym, synu — odparł spokojnie Severus.

— Ale... — Jedyną reakcją Ślizgona było wskazanie ręką kąta.

— Jak długo mam tu stać? — zapytał podrażniony obrotem sprawy Gryfon.

— Przynajmniej dopóki nie stracisz tego nastawienia — odpowiedział surowo Severus.

— Tato!

— Cicho, Harry! — polecił srogo Snape.

Dziesięć minut później Severus dotknął jego pleców i kazał mu wyjść z kąta.

— Myślałeś o zasadach, synu?

— Myślałem... opuściliśmy dormitorium po ciszy nocnej i... Urządziłem imprezę, zapraszając tutaj przyjaciół bez twojej wiedzy — wyliczył posępnie Harry.

— Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego to było nie właściwe? — spytał spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Bo dla naszego bezpieczeństwa, powinniśmy zawsze być tam, gdzie powinniśmy, a jeśli tak nie jest, to wiele osób będzie się martwić. Profesor McGonagall powiedziała nam to ostatnio — wyrecytował Harry.

— Jak widać tydzień wcześniejszego chodzenia spać nie wyleczył cię z tego — zauważył sucho Severus.

— Tato, nie chcę znowu takiego tygodnia... Byliśmy bezpieczni. Nikt nawet nie dostał niestrawności! — wykrzyknął, oburzony niesprawiedliwością świata, Harry.

— Nie chodzi mi o to, co się działo na tym przyjęciu. Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem przed wyjazdem? Wyraźnie zaznaczyłem, że nie życzę sobie żebyś pod moją nieobecność przyprowadzał tutaj swoich przyjaciół, prawda?

— Tak, tato, ale... Wszystko było w porządku, nie roznieciliśmy ognia, tylko przenieśliśmy meble, a dziewczyny spały w moim pokoju i... — mówił gorączkowo Harry, starając się przekonać ojca, że nic złego tak naprawdę się nie stało.

— Harry... To była dobra impreza, na nic nie narzekam, ale wiesz, co powiedziałem... — Severus starał się mówić spokojnie, żeby nie zaogniać bardziej sytuacji, bo wiedział, że do niczego dobrego to ich nie zaprowadzi.

— Powiedziałeś, że nie mogę jej zorganizować... — przyznał chłopak, spuszczając głowę.

— A ty to zrozumiałeś, synu — przypomniał mu dobitnie Severus.

— Myślałem, że się nie dowiesz... — mruknął Harry.

— Jak byś się czuł, gdybym się nie dowiedział? Sądzisz, że powinieneś to zachować w tajemnicy? Harry, musimy sobie ufać — stwierdził kategorycznie, rozdrażniony postawą syna, Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Wiem. Ufam ci, tato — zaznaczył stanowczo Harry.

— To dlaczego się tutaj wkradłeś? — zapytał powątpiewającym tonem Severus.

— Już ci powiedziałem... Przepraszam. Ja tylko... — Harry urwał, nie chcąc zdradzić głównego powodu zorganizowania pidżama-party.

— Synu... Wiem, że pierwszy raz w życiu masz miejsce, do którego możesz zaprosić przyjaciół i jestem naprawdę dumny z ciebie, że tak świetnie wywiązałeś się z roli gospodarza, ale... — Severus nie mógł czynić Harry'emu więcej wyrzutów, gdy zobaczył radość i wdzięczność w oczach dziecka.

— Będę mógł jeszcze kiedyś zorganizować taką imprezę? — zapytał z wyraźnie wyczuwalną nadzieją Gryfon.

— Możemy pomyśleć o czymś na twoje urodziny — zgodził się Severus.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał zachwycony samym pomysłem Harry.

— Jeśli do tej pory skończysz czyścić moją kolekcję brudnych kociołków — przekomarzał się Severus.

— Tato!

— Wiesz, co zrobiłeś źle i dlaczego, a teraz powiedz mi, jaka kara będzie odpowiednia?— Severus postanowił jak najszybciej zakończyć tę nieprzyjemną rozmowę.

— Nie wiem... Chcesz żebym czyścił kociołki? — dopytywał się Harry.

— To nie było pytanie, synu. Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, co uważasz za stosowną karę... Co sprawi, że pomyślisz dwa lub nawet trzy razy, nim znowu będziesz nieposłuszny — uściślił swoje wymagania Snape.

— Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. — Harry spojrzał bezradnie na ojca, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie wywiniesz się z tego tak łatwo. Może powinieneś stanąć w kącie na kolejne pięć minut i pomyśleć o tym?

— Tak, tato. — Harry smętnym krokiem pomaszerował we wskazane miejsce.

Severus usłyszał nagle gong w swoim gabinecie, więc wyszedł zobaczyć, co się stało. Zwinięty pergamin unosił się nad jego biurkiem. To był preferowany przez Albusa sposób komunikacji z pracownikami. Notatka zawierała informację, że dyrektor znalazł idealne miejsce dla pidżama party, ale konieczne byłoby posprzątanie komnaty, jak i delikatne jej odmalowanie. Zamierzał nakazać Gryfonom czyszczenie i zapytał Severusa czy wyśle swoich Ślizgonów i Harry'ego do pomocy. Przypomniał też Mistrzowi Eliksirów, że miał uwarzyć antidotum dla Quirrella. Severus odpisał, że jego podopieczni właśnie oczekują na szczegóły swojego szlabanu i że czyszczenie wybranego przez dyrektora pokoju będzie idealną karą.

Severus wrócił i zobaczył, że Harry nie stał już w kącie. Czyżby chłopiec był w łazience?

— Harry?

— Tutaj jestem. — Snape podążył za przytłumionym głosem wprost do salonu. Harry, nagi od pasa w dół, pochylał się nad oparciem kanapy. Severus zauważył, ze chłopiec umieścił pas na kanapie, w pobliżu twarzy.

— Co robisz, synu? — zapytał zaintrygowany Severus.

— Przepraszam, że byłem nieposłuszny. Ja... myślę, że powinieneś mnie zbić pasem, tato. Przykro mi, że cię nie posłuchałem... Ja... Jestem gotowy... — odpowiedział cicho chłopiec.

— Harry Potterze! W tej chwili wstań i się ubierz! — Widząc, że dziecko zabiera się do tego bardzo powoli, Severus uklęknął przed nim i zaczął mu pomagać. Potem przytrzymał syna za ramiona i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. — Nigdy... nigdy nie zamierzam karać cię laniem pasem, rozumiesz?

— Tak, tato, ale... Ty... Tamtej nocy, gdy wymknęliśmy się, aby przetransportować smoka sprawiłeś mi lanie... A ja znowu się zakradłem i... Chciałeś żebym wymyślił coś, co pozwoli mi się trzy razy zastanowić... więc... — Snape objął zapłakane dziecko.

— Pamiętasz dlaczego dostałeś wtedy lanie? — zapytał Severus, wycierając delikatnie łzy płynące po twarzy syna.

— Bo to było niebezpieczne... — wychlipał Harry.

— W przeciwieństwie do wspomnianej nocy, tym razem nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa ostatniej. Byłeś tylko lekkomyślny. Przykro mi, synu, że poprosiłem cię, abyś wybrał sobie karę. Powinienem przewidzieć, że będziesz dla siebie zbyt surowy... — Snape usiadł na sofie, sadzając chłopca na kolanach. Harry ukrył twarz w ramieniu ojca i płakał.

— To dostanę lanie czy nie? — dopytywał się, gdy się trochę uspokoił.

Severus pocałował spocone czoło Harry'ego:

— Nie, synu, będziesz miał dwa szlabany, jeden za nieposłuszeństwo wobec mnie, a drugi za skradanie się. Nigdy więcej nie chcę widzieć tego pasa, ani słyszeć, że mówisz o dostaniu lania nim. Słyszysz mnie? — zapytał surowo Severus.

— Tak, tato. — odpowiedział uspokojony Harry.

Severus jeszcze chwilę tulił Harry'ego. Pomyślał, że wkrótce chłopiec będzie zbyt duży lub będzie czuł się zbyt stary, by dać się tak objąć.

— Idę teraz do szpitala, chcesz iść ze mną?

— Mówiłeś, że profesor McGonagall jest w szpitalu — przypomniał Harry.

— Możesz zabrać jej list z przeprosinami — zaproponował Severus.

— Będzie na mnie naprawdę wściekła — przyznał zmartwiony Gryfon.

— Należało o tym pomyśleć, zanim postanowiłeś złamać zasady, synu — odparł bezpardonowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Zapomniałem...

Po chwili Harry i Snape weszli do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale profesor McGonagall już nie było. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała im, że wicedyrektorka była z powrotem w swojej kwaterze, odpoczywając. Snape poszedł z pielęgniarką do jej biura i oboje zaczęli dyskutować nad tym, co mogłoby pomóc Quirrellowi.

Początkowo Harry przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, ale w pewnej chwili coś... Jakby ktoś prosił o pomoc. _Ktoś jeszcze__ był __w ambulatorium__?_ Harry wyszedł z biura, a następnie podążył za głosem, który brzmiał, jakby był bardzo obolały, przestraszony i... cichutki, jak małego zwierzątka. Harry zaczął się uważnie rozglądać dookoła. Może jakiś skrzat domowy został ranny... Zbliżył się do narożnika sali, gdzie stało łóżko otoczone zasłonami. Wydawało mu się, że głos dochodzi stamtąd.

Harry otworzył zasłony i zobaczyłem nieruchomą postać nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Profesor Quirrell zastygł z wyrazem bólu na twarzy. Snape powiedział Harry'emu, że profesor uległ wypadkowi z eliksirami.

— Profesorze, potrzebuje pan czegoś? Słyszy mnie pan?

— Harry? — Snape wyszedł z kantorka pielęgniarki słysząc, że Harry z kimś rozmawia. — Harry... Co tu robisz, synu?

— On prosi o pomoc. — Snape spojrzał na Poppy. To było niemożliwe... _Czyżby__człowiek__wyzdrowiał__na własną rękę__?_

Poppy i Severus stanęli obok Harry'ego.

— Mówi, że jest uwięziony w środku... — Harry zobaczył wyraz konsternacji na twarzach dorosłych. — Nie słyszysz go, tato?

— Nie, Harry. Co mówi?

Harry zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się.

— Mówi, że chce się wydostać, ale nie może się poruszyć, a potrzebuje powietrza... — Harry pochylił się nad nieruchomą postacią, a po chwili przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka. — To nie jest Quirrell, to jest… w nim? — Harry syknął ponownie. — Myślisz, że wąż jest pod jego turbanem?

— Dlaczego właśnie wąż, Harry? — zapytał zdumiony Severus.

— Bo brzmi jak wąż, z którym kiedyś rozmawiałem w zoo… — wyjaśnił szybko chłopak.

— Możesz rozmawiać z wężami! — wykrzyknęła zaskoczona pani Pomfrey. Harry odwrócił się w stronę ojca.

— To źle? — Snape uklęknął przed nim. Był w takim samym szoku, o ile nie w większym, niż pielęgniarka, ale wiedział, że chłopak potrzebuje otuchy.

— Nie, synu. To nie jest pospolity talent, ale nie niespotykany... Powiedz mi, co słyszysz.

Poppy rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie lokalizacyjne na Quirrella.

— Nie ma tu żadnego węża, Harry.

— Ale wciąż mówi... Mówi, że jest w nim. Mówi, że... że Quirrell zamierzał mu pomóc... że musi natychmiast się wydostać... — Harry ponownie syknął. — Nie jest wężem, ale nie ma ciała... Potrzebował kamienia, aby go odzyskać... Quirrell jest już bezużyteczny i... teraz chce mnie… — Harry nachylił się kierunku Snape'a. — Głowa mnie boli, tato. On mówi, że musi wyjść na zewnątrz… i że potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

Implikacje przeraziły Severusa.

— Harry, przestań. W tej chwili przestań go słuchać! Spójrz na mnie! — Snape spojrzał chłopcu w oczy i użył wszystkich swoich siły legimenty, aby dostać się umysłu syna. Nie napotkał żadnego oporu. Chłopiec ufał mu całkowicie. Usłyszał syk i zobaczył obrazy, których miał nadzieję, że Harry nigdy nie zrozumie. Próbował zbudować mur pomiędzy głosem i Harrym, ale ten się rozsypał. Nie miał zamiaru stracić dziecka. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że połączenie tworzące się w umyśle Harry'ego, przybiera postać grubej liny, która z każdą chwila robiła się coraz silniejsza. Wiedząc, że to czarna magia, jedyne co musiał zrobić, to ją przeciąć.

— _Harry, posłuchaj mnie. _

— _Tato... Gdzie jesteś?_

— _Jestem tu, synu. Słuchaj mnie uważnie, Harry, bo nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Musisz mi zaufać, pomóc mi i zatrzymamy go. To twój umysł, Harry, cała jego moc i potęga należy do ciebie. Harry, potrzebuje czegoś, aby przeciąć wasze połączenie. _

Nagle Snape zobaczył wielkie szczypce - chłopak był świetny! Wziął je i próbował rozciąć linę. Ta jednak była zbyt mocna. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś jest obok niego. Dwie kolejne pary rąk zaczęły mu pomagać. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Harry. Widział tylko oczy, to szmaragdowe spojrzenie... Lily i... Potter też tam był. _James_. Coś do niego mówili, ale Severus nie mógł zrozumieć ani słowa. Z całych sił naparli w trójkę na szczypce i w końcu lina pękła.

Syczenie ustało. Severus poczuł, że spada. Wiedział, że trzyma Harry'ego. Próbował obrócić się na plecy, aby chronić dziecko. Nie był już w głowie syna. Własna pulsowała mu bezlitośnie. Zaczął powoli oddychać. Poppy stała obok nich, nie dotykając ich jednak. Severus spojrzał na łóżko i zobaczył na nim stertę popiołu oraz odpływający ciemny cień.

Ostatnią myślą Severusa, nim otoczyła go ciemność, było stwierdzenie, że trzyma Harry'ego w ramionach.


	22. Rozdział 22

Z tym rozdziałem, Kochani Czytelnicy, kończą się przygody młodego Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół, a także... jego nowego ojca.  
Z całego potterowskiego serca dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przez blisko trzy lata wspierali mnie i mojego Wena, tak bym mogła ukończyć tłumaczenie tego fanfika.****

W ostatnim roku to wsparcie pochodziło również od niezwykłej kobiety - ANDZI, która jeszcze nie wie, że jest czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia i ma niezwykły dar, a której całokształt tego mentorsa pragnę zadedykować. Nie tylko za wsparcie, przejawiające się w ochrzanianiu za niewysypianie, ale za ten magiczny dar, którym jest "prądkowanie". Pozwoliło mi to nie tylko ukończyć tego fika, ale także uwierzyć, że każdy ma prawo do drugiej szansy i że zmieniać się na lepsze można zacząć w każdym wieku. Serdeczne dzięki, Andziu

Zapraszam na ostatni rozdział "O trollu..." i z okazji zbliżającego Sylwestra życzę wszystkim szampańskiej zabawy i wszystkiego co najlepsze w nadchodzącym roku!

* * *

**Rozdział 22**

* * *

— Jak się czujesz, Minerwo? — zapytał delikatnie Dumbledore. Wraz z profesor McGonagall siedzieli w jego gabinecie, popijając herbatę i jedząc podpłomyki.

— Dziękuję, bardzo dobrze, Albusie. Poppy podała mi eliksir uspokajający, po którym spałam jak dziecko, dzięki czemu z nogą jest już lepiej — wyjaśniła zrelaksowanym tonem wicedyrektorka.

— Co sądzisz o moim pomyśle? — Dyrektor, widząc pogodny nastrój koleżanki szybko zmienił temat, na ten bardzo go absorbujący.

— Myślę, że przesadzasz z tym swoim „dziadkowaniem". Te dzieci nie zasługują na nagrodę w postaci kolejnej imprezy. — Minerwa zacisnęła usta w bardzo cienką linię.

— Zanim zaczną się bawić, będą musieli najpierw przygotować salę, a uwierz mi, Minerwo, że uczynienie tego bez pomocy magii zajmie im parę dobrych godzin. — Albus uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Miałam zamiar wykluczyć Pottera z gry w następnym meczu quidditcha — wyznała suchym tonem McGonagall.

— To byłoby zbyt surowe, moja droga. — Dyrektor próbował subtelnie miarkować gniew koleżanki.

— Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo się przestraszyłam, gdy znalazłam puste łóżka. Pomyślałam, że poszli po Kamień! Czułam, jak grunt usuwa mi się spod nóg.

— Dzieci nie miały udziału w oszustwie Quirrella.

— Wiem, ale nie poszłabym tam, gdyby byli w łóżkach — stwierdziła rozeźlona McGonagall.

— W takim razie nie byłabyś w stanie zatrzymać Quirrella... — Minerwa wiedziała, że kiedy Albus Dumbledore coś sobie umyślił, to nie było sposobu, by go przekonać do swoich racji.

— Skoro tak myślisz — odpowiedziała nieprzekonana nauczycielka transmutacji.

— Pamiętaj, Minerwo, że to tylko dzieci — łagodził Dumbledore.

— Te dzieci dorastają, Albusie... Bardzo lubię Harry'ego. On... Strasznie przypomina mi Jamesa i Syriusza. Już wcześniej mówiono mi, że jestem zbyt pobłażliwa wobec swoich podopiecznych... Może gdybym była trochę surowsza, to...tej tragedii można było uniknąć. — Minerwa wyglądała na niezmiernie poruszoną, więc Albus postanowił uspokoić wiedźmę:

— Severus nie pozwoli, żeby chłopak się rozszalał, moja droga.

W tym momencie pojawiła się przed nimi widmowa postać. Patronus, wysłany przez Poppy Pomfrey kazał im natychmiast udać się do szpitala - sytuacja była awaryjna.

Pomimo ich wieku minutę później udało im się dotrzeć do ambulatorium. Na pierwszy rzut oka izba chorych wydawała się pusta. Po chwili przybyli również Pomona i Filius.

— Co się stało? — Czworo czarodziei zaczęło się rozglądać po szpitalnej sali, gdy nagle jakiś ruch nad ich głowami kazał im tam spojrzeć:

— Tutaj!

— Poppy! Co ty tam, na Merlina, robisz? — wykrzyknęła zdumiona Minerwa na widok pielęgniarki unoszącej się nad ich głowami.

— Pomóżcie mi zejść, to wam wszystko wytłumaczę — wysapała Poppy.

Flitwick wykonał skomplikowany ruch różdżką i czarownica zaczęła powoli się obniżać, a po chwili stanęła miękko na ziemi.

Pomfrey wyjaśniła im, że wysłała patronusa, gdy Severus i Harry zemdleli. Wcześniej zdała sobie sprawę, że coś się dzieje z chłopcem, a ojciec próbuje mu pomóc. Cały czas trzymając dziecko w ramionach, Mistrz Eliksirów walczył z jakąś niewidzialną siłą. Wówczas Harry odwrócił się i dotknął człowieka leżącego na łóżku. Quirrell znieruchomiał, a sekundę później rozległ się hałas i nieludzki krzyk - jego skóra chrząstnęła, po czym roztrzaskała się niczym skorupka jajka. Walka ustała. Ciemna mgła opuściła ciało i wyleciała przez okno, uprzednio rozbijając szybę. Severus upadł na podłogę chroniąc syna swoim ciałem.

Pani Pomfrey nie była w stanie nic zrobić, wysłała więc patronusa. Próbowała unieść poszkodowanych, aby ułożyć ich wygodnie na łóżkach, dopóki nie przybędzie pomoc, ale w chwili, gdy jej urok dotknął rannych, czar się odbił i uderzył w nią lewitując ją pod sufit.

Pięciu czarodziejów otoczyło Severusa i Harry'ego. Flitwick położył rękę blisko nich i poczuł, jakby trzymał ją nad wielkim, ludzkim magnesem. Jego dłoń została odparta z taką samą siłą, jakiej używał. Czyniąc to powtórnie, tym razem delikatnie, poczuł, że siła magnetyczna była niewielka. Odwrócił się, a zobaczywszy, że koledzy go obserwują, uśmiechnął się:

— Co cię tak cieszy, Filiusie? — zapytał zdziwiony Albus.

— To, moi przyjaciele, dowód na to, że Rytuał Przyjęcia zakończył się sukcesem. Ochrona krwi została z powodzeniem przeniesiona na Severusa, a w tym konkretnym przypadku widzimy jak oddziałuje — wyjaśnił rozpromieniony nauczyciel zaklęć wskazując na ojca z synem.

— Co teraz zrobimy? — zastanawiała się na głos Opiekunka Hufflepuffu.

— Mogę tylko spekulować, ale wydaje mi się, że gdy niebezpieczeństwo już minęło, to... siła tworząca pole ochronne zniknie. Tymczasem możemy tylko czekać — odpowiedział Filius, drapiąc się po brodzie w zamyśleniu.

— Nie podoba mi się, że zostawiamy ich tak na podłodze — prychnęła Pomona.

— Możemy umieścić urok amortyzujący na podłodze i wokół nich. Nikt i nic ich teraz nie może dotknąć — stwierdził stanowczo Flitwick.

— Może tymczasem sprawdzimy, co z Quirrellem — zasugerowała Sprout.

— Poppy widziała jak jego ciało się roztrzaskało — przypomniała Minerwa.

— Może się mylę Poppy, ale ktoś leży w miejscu naszego kolegi — zagaił delikatnie Albus.

Odwrócili się w stronę łóżka, na którym jeszcze niedawno leżał nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią i zorientowali się, że wciąż spoczywało na nim, tym razem własne, ciało Quirrela. Mężczyzna stracił bolesny uśmiech i wyglądał po prostu, jakby spokojnie spał.

* * *

Severus szedł ścieżką między drzewami. Podążał przez mgłę ku światłu. Widział księżyc pomiędzy gałęziami... Maszerował przez długi czas. Szukał czegoś... Zobaczył światło i ruszył w jego kierunku. Był pewien, że to słuszne posunięcie.

Podchodząc bliżej zauważył, że światło pochodzi z domu. Średniej wielkości budynek miał zasłonięte okna, bielone ściany i zadbany ogród różany wokół posesji. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Dom zdawał się go zapraszać. Ale teraz, gdy był już przy drzwiach nie był tak pewny, czy będzie mile widziany. Spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył, że nie było nikogo w środku.

Nie, moment… Przy stole siedziało dziecko. Pisało coś... Nie, rysowało... Severus widział jak zmienia co chwila kredki. Za nim były otwarte drzwi i Snape domyślił się, że prawdopodobnie tam są rodzice dziecka. Następnie zobaczył kobietę z długimi, rudymi włosami wychodzącą, prawdopodobnie z kuchni, która niosła w ręce szklankę mleka i talerz. Postawiła napój na stole, a dziecko z uśmiechem sięgnęło po ciasteczko.

Matka usiadła obok dziecka i Severus widział chłopca zatapiającego się w jej oczach. Kobieta uważnie słuchała jego wyjaśnień, gdy syn opowiadał jej, co narysował. Severus żałował, że nie mógł usłyszeć ich rozmowy. W tej samej chwili do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna. Miał ciemne włosy i nosił okulary. Połaskotał dziecko, gdy pochylił się by wziąć udział w rozmowie - ujął kredkę i dorysował coś na malunku dziecka. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego. Severus nie chciał przeszkadzać rodzinie; wiedział, że powinien odejść. Próbował się cofnąć, ale nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Zamarł w miejscu... Widział, jak kobieta patrzy przez okno - zauważyła go. Mężczyzna poszedł do drzwi i je otworzył.

Oczekując odrzucenia Severus niespodziewanie zauważył rękę Jamesa Pottera sygnalizującą mu by wszedł do środka. Gospodarz cofnął się i kobieta – Lily, wstała by go powitać. Nie wyrzekli żadnego słowa, między nimi było po prostu pełne zrozumienie... Byli całością w tym przedsięwzięciu miłości i ochrony czarnowłosego dziecka, które siedziało przy stole.

Severus spojrzał na nich. Wszystkie stare problemy pomiędzy nimi zostały zapomniane i wybaczone. Zastanawiał się, czy to dzieje się w umyśle Harry'ego czy w jego.

Harry podniósł wzrok znad rysunku i spojrzał na czarno ubranego mężczyznę. Teraz jego rodzina była kompletna. Nadszedł czas... Wstał i podszedł do nich. Dzieciak był szczęśliwy, akceptując sytuację jako przyjemny sen. Spojrzał na swoich rodziców i przybranego ojca, a następnie ich objął. To była scena, którą widział jako odbicie w lustrze Ain Eingarp, tak wiele miesięcy temu. Wiedział, że to było tak prawdziwe, jak tylko to możliwe.

Większości z tego, co się stało tamtego dnia wewnątrz małego domku, gdy był z rodzicami, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, ale zawsze pamiętał poczucie niekończącej się miłości, która go wówczas otaczała.

Obejmując wówczas całą trójkę swoich rodziców mógł powiedzieć, że jego matka roztaczała woń kwiatów i czekoladowych ciasteczek, a jego ojciec pachniał wiatrem, takim, który czuje szukający, gdy próbuje złapać znicza. Severus... Jego nowy ojciec pachniał składnikami eliksirów.

To ten zapach sprawił, że zaczęła mu wracać świadomość. Czuł szatę, przesączoną eliksirami na policzku i odgłos bicia serca w ucho. Otworzył oczy, ale zamknął je ponownie, ponieważ światło było zbyt jasne.

Niezidentyfikowane głosy w pobliżu zaczęły szeptać. Harry starał się usłyszeć, o czym mówią... Stwierdził, że są w ambulatorium. Cos się musiało stać, bo za sobą usłyszał pełen ulgi głos szkolnej pielęgniarki:

— Harry?

— Taaak... — Chłopiec odwrócił głowę, ale rękoma wciąż obejmował Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Harry, możesz się poruszyć? — Pielęgniarka pochyliła się w jego stronę.

— Chyba tak... — Harry zjechał z ciała Snape'a i usiadł na podłodze. Czuł, że ojciec również się porusza. Nie był pewien, jak się czuje, bo cały pokój wirował mu przed oczyma. Zamknął je, a gdy ponownie otworzył ujrzał swoich szkolnych nauczycieli, patrzących na niego. Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout i pani Pomfrey... Wszyscy oddychali z ulgą i podchodzili bliżej nich.

Severus również usiadł. Nie odtrącił ręki, która przytrzymywała go w pozycji pionowej.  
Zamrugał kilka razy, aby przyzwyczaić oczy do światła. Potem rozejrzał się wokół i dostrzegł kolegów:

— Dlaczego jesteśmy na podłodze? — zapytał oburzonym tonem.

— Możesz wstać? — spytała Minerwa. Severus spojrzał na kobietę, jakby była szalona. _Oczywiście, że __mógł __stanąć na własnych nogach_. Próbował to zrobić, ale podłoga wciąż wymykała mu się spod nóg, więc ponownie usiadł.

— Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak tu chwilkę posiedzę. — Czuł jak syn wtula się w niego. — Harry, wszystko w porządku?

— Miałem dziwny sen... Byłeś w nim... To był mój sen czy twój? — zapytał rozespanym tonem Harry.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział krótko, zirytowany swoim położeniem Severus. Popatrzył z rozdrażnieniem na swoich kolegów: — Czy istnieje powód, dla którego uważaliście za odpowiednie pozostawienie nas przez cały czas na podłodze?

Flitwick zbliżył się i odpowiedział:

— Byliście otoczeni przez bardzo potężne tarcze, Severusie. Odbijały każdy czar i urok, więc zdecydowaliśmy, że bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli będziecie leżeć.

— Rozumiem. Czyli Rytuał...? — Snape nie musiał kończyć zdania, malutki czarodziej doskonale wiedział, o co młodszy kolega go pyta:

— To był sukces! — wykrzyknął rozentuzjazmowany Mistrz zaklęć.

— Ja... byłbym wdzięczny gdyby ktoś mógł mi pomóc...

— Ależ oczywiście, mój chłopcze. — Z machnięciem różdżki Dumbledore wyczarował krzesło, które umieścił pod Severusem i Harrym. Chłopak nie wiedział, co się stało, ale chciał być blisko swego przybranego ojca, więc nie zamierzał wypuszczać go z uścisku.

Dzięki temu pomocnemu udogodnieniu, Snape wstał.

— Możecie nam powiedzieć, co się stało? — zapytała McGonagall w imieniu ogółu. Nieoczekiwanie to Harry im odpowiedział:

— Coś chciało dostać się do mojej głowy... Chciało posiąść moje ciało, bo... Powiedział, że to było błędem... To był... Myślę, że to był Voldemort. — Harry nie zwracał uwagi na niedowierzające okrzyki wokół niego. Mocniej ścisnął rękę Severusa i mówił dalej: — Zaczynał przejmować mój umysł, nie mogłem nic zrobić, ale... — Spojrzał na swego przybranego ojca. — Byłeś tam... Mówiłeś, że trzeba zastosować szczypce i przeciąć linę. Zobaczyłem moich rodziców... Moją mamę i tatę, ciebie... Voldemort nie mógł już dłużej zostać w mojej głowie. Chciał mnie skrzywdzić, ale sprawiłeś, że zniknął... — Harry ukrył twarz w szatach Mistrza Eliksirów. Znajomy zapach od razu go uspokoił. Po sekundzie poczuł kojące ramiona ojca otaczające go w ciasnym uścisku.

— To był tylko koszmar, Harry... Teraz, gdy jesteś przytomny... — Albus również próbował uspokoić Gryfona.

— To nie był koszmar, Albusie. Byłem tam — przerwał dyrektorowi Severus.

— Ale Sami-Wiecie-Kto... — Minerwa nie była w stanie dokończyć zdania, gdyż przerwał jej Severus:

— On nie umarł. Był wewnątrz Quirrella. Próbował przejąć ciało i umysł Harry'ego. Nie ożył, ale nie jest też martwy. Sądzę, że on jeszcze wróci... — powiedział cicho Snape i mimowolnie się wzdrygnął na tę myśl.

— Udało się tylko dlatego, że została aktywowała się tak potężna tarcza — stwierdził Filius.

— Widziałeś moich rodziców, tato? — zapytał Harry, patrząc wyczekująco na ojca szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

— Tak, Harry, bardzo mi pomogli. Jak się czujesz? — zapytał zaniepokojony Severus.

— Dobrze. Tak sądzę. Bardzo bolało, gdy Voldemort chciał we mnie zostać, ale teraz jestem już w porządku.

Pani Pomfrey szybko rzuciła kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych.

— Jestem głodny — wypalił nagle chłopak.

— Która godzina? — Severus spojrzał pytająco na pielęgniarkę, która niezwłocznie odpowiedziała:

— Już prawie pora na kolację. Wyglądasz w porządku Harry, więc zamówię ci coś lekkiego do zjedzenia. Sugeruję też żebyś odpoczął. Możecie tu zostać do jutra, jeśli chcecie, Severusie.

— Ale ja nie jestem zmęczony... Przyszliśmy tu w porze lunchu... Spałem już kilka godzin. — Harry zaczął marudzić, patrząc błagalnie na dorosłych.

— Więcej niż kilka godzin Harry... Przyszliście do szpitala wczoraj.

— Wczoraj?! Jest sobota?! A co z meczem quidditcha?!

— Przykro mi, że nie mogłeś zagrać, panie Potter... Gryffindor przegrał — poinformowała go zasmucona Opiekunka Domu.

— Dlaczego mnie nie wybudziliście? — wykrzyknął zdenerwowany chłopak.

— Wystarczy, Harry — zainterweniował Severus. — Tarcza uniemożliwiła im dotykanie nas. Musieli poczekać, aż oddziały same ustąpią.

— Staraliśmy się do was podejść, co pół godziny Harry, ale za każdym razem wasza magia nas odpychała. Udało nam się dopiero przed dziesięcioma minutami, gdy wybudziliście się na własną rękę — wyjaśnił spokojnie Flitwick.

— To znaczy, że nie będę już musiał wrócić do ciotki i wuja? Nigdy? — zapytał cicho Harry.

Severus, zaraz po rytuale, wyjaśnił mu, że nie byli pewni o przeniesieniu ochrony krwi, więc powiedział, że będą musieli zrobić jakiś test, by to sprawdzić. Jeśli oddziałów nie byłoby na miejscu, to musiałby spędzać z ciotką i jej rodziną dwa tygodnie każdego lata, aby je podtrzymać.

Harry wiedział, że jeśli ojciec będzie z nim, to nie musi się niczego obawiać ze strony krewnych, ale nie chciał ich widzieć w ogóle – z tatą czy bez niego.

— Tylko ich odwiedzimy, Harry. Oczywiście oni wiedzą, że cię przyjąłem, ale muszą podpisać jakieś mugolskie papiery adopcyjne. Spotkamy się z nimi, ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego musielibyśmy się tam zatrzymać dłużej, niż to będzie konieczne — uspokoił zaniepokojonego syna Severus.

— Chciałem zagrać w ostatnim meczu... Teraz nie mamy szans, aby wygrać Puchar. Przykro mi, profesor McGonagall. — Harry popatrzył ze skruchą na swoją Opiekunkę Domu.

— Nie przepraszaj za wypadek, panie Potter. Nie miałeś na to żadnego wpływu. Współdomownicy zrozumieją — łagodziła wicedyrektorka.

— Napisałem do pani list z przeprosinami... Naprawdę mi przykro, że wymknęliśmy się z dormitorium. Nie chciałem też, żeby złamała pani nogę... — wyjąkał zawstydzony Harry, spuszczając głowę.

— Przeczytam list później, panie Potter. Ale nie licz na przebaczenie, jeśli ponownie zachowasz się tak nieodpowiedzialnie. Nie wiele obchodzi mnie Puchar Quidditcha, jak zapewne myślisz, Harry, ale możesz być pewny, że nie pozwolę ci ponownie być tak niegrzecznym. Rozumiemy się, panie Potter? — Reprymenda została okraszona lekkim uśmiechem, przez co nie brzmiała tak złowieszczo, jak powinna.

— Tak jest, pani profesor. Możemy już jeść?

Ruchem różdżki pielęgniarka przyzwała kilka tac z posiłkiem:

— Spożyjcie w spokoju kolację, a my w tym czasie udamy się do Wielkiej Sali.

— Zostajecie w ambulatorium, Severusie? — zapytał Albus.

— Nie, dyrektorze, wrócimy do naszych kwater, gdy tylko pani Pomfrey nam na to pozwoli.

— W porządku, mój chłopcze. Chciałbym z tobą później porozmawiać. — Albus rzucił Snape'owi znaczące spojrzenie, po czym zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

— Oczywiście, dyrektorze. — Severus skinął przełożonemu głową na pożegnanie.

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry'ego obudził zapach gofrów. Wziął szybki prysznic i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie zastał ojca umieszczającego miseczki z bitą śmietaną i truskawkami na stole.

— Nareszcie! Przynajmniej zdążyłeś się umyć – zauważył Snape.

— Dzień dobry, tato! Dziękuję za gofry, to moje ulubione śniadanie. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok przygotowanego posiłku.

— Wiem. Jak spałeś? — Severus uważnie przyglądał się chłopcu.

— Dobrze... Chyba byłem zmęczony po tym wszystkim. Dyskutowaliście z dyrektorem całą noc?

— Nie — odpowiedział lakonicznie Severus.

— Nie słyszałem, kiedy wyszedł. O czym rozmawialiście? — zapytał zaciekawiony Harry, siadając do stołu.

— O niczym, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć — odpowiedział zwięźle nauczyciel.

— Tato! Mówiliście o mnie, prawda?

— Nie zamierzam, synu, omawiać z tobą mojej rozmowy z dyrektorem. Owszem, dyskutowaliśmy o tobie i o... Voldemorcie. Niczego więcej nie musisz wiedzieć — odparł zirytowany postawą chłopca Severus.

— Ale, tato! — zaskomlał oburzony Harry.

— Żadnych ale, dziecko. — Severus postanowił jak najszybciej uciąć wszelką dyskusję.

Harry uciął duży kawałek wafla i w całości umieścił go w ustach.

— Takie zachowanie jest bardzo niegrzeczne, Harry. — Severus rozłożył gazetę, a Harry upił trochę mleka.

— Nieuprzejmym jest też zachowywać tajemnice, tato... Przecież chciał się dostać do mojej głowy... Czyli nie jest całkiem martwy... A co będzie, jeśli spróbuje jeszcze raz? — spytał zaniepokojony Gryfon.

— Będziesz musiał nauczyć się Oklumencji – techniki osłaniania umysłu. W ten sposób będziesz chroniony przed tego rodzaju atakami. — Severus zobaczył jak Harry się wzdryga. — Nauczę cię tego w lecie.

Harry zaczął ciąć wafla w drobne kawałki, Snape nadal czytał gazetę, ale dało się wyczuć, że Gryfon nie jest zadowolony z planu letnich zajęć:

— To wszystko, czego ode mnie chcesz... Chcesz mnie tylko uczyć: nauczysz mnie pisać, nauczysz eliksirów i… w ogóle wszystkiego... A teraz chcesz mnie jeszcze nauczyć Oklu...-coś tam... Powinieneś znaleźć sobie innego syna, takiego, którego nie trzeba będzie wciąż czegoś uczyć!

Harry rzucił widelcem, wstał od stołu i zamierzał udać się do swojego pokoju, gdy zatrzymał go surowy głos ojca:

— Harry Jamesie!

Harry zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił się.

— Podejdź do mnie.

Harry zamarł w miejscu. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego był taki zły...

— Czy masz kłopoty ze słuchem, synu? Chodź tu — powtórzył spokojnie Severus.

Severus widział walkę jaką sam ze sobą toczy chłopak. Powinien spróbować innego podejścia. Po doświadczeniach z poprzedniego dnia logicznym było, że dziecko będzie miało masę pytań. Nie chciał obciążać Harry'ego treścią swojej rozmowy z Albusem, ale dziecko potrzebowało otuchy. Po kilku sekundach wahania Harry odwrócił się, zawrócił i stanął obok swego przybranego ojca.

Poczuł ramię mężczyzny trzymające go w uścisku.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, synu. Jesteś już bezpieczny.

— Przykro mi. — Miło było być tak tulonym, wiedząc, że nawet po wybuchu furii jest się kochanym. Harry wziął chusteczkę, którą podał mu Severus i otarł oczy.

— Chcesz dokończyć śniadanie?

— Moja mama pachniała jak czekoladowe ciasteczka z cynamonem... — Snape westchnął - tak ten zapach był nierozerwalnie związany z Lily. Zrozumiał, że Harry ma jakieś niejasne wspomnienia.

— Tak, to prawda. Chcesz trochę syropu czekoladowego na gofra?

— Kochali mnie... Znaczy się... moi rodzice. Powiedziałeś... Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochali, ale nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć, a teraz... Też ich widziałeś? Naprawdę istnieli? — zapytał cicho chłopak, bojąc się odpowiedzi ojca.

— Nie jestem pewien, Harry, ale jestem przekonany, że cię kochali i pomogli mi uwolnić twój umysł od Voldemorta. Nic więcej nie jestem ci w stanie powiedzieć — wyjaśnił łagodnie Severus, obcierając ostatnie łzy z twarzy syna.

— To było jak sen... Ale wiedziałam, że to nie był sen... Ty też mnie kochasz. —Oświadczenie to zostało powiedziane lekko wahającym się tonem, który Snape zamierzał rozwiać raz na zawsze:

— Myślałem, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy — zapytał, sugestywnie unosząc brew.

— Tak, przepraszam, tato... Cieszę się, że mnie wybrałeś... Postaram się wszystkiego nauczyć — powiedział, dość jeszcze smętnym tonem, Harry.

— Będziesz miał więcej niż wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby cieszyć się wakacjami, dziecko — uspokoił syna Severus.

— Tak, wiem. Nie powiesz mi, o czym rozmawialiście, prawda? – zapytał Gryfon z iście ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

— Powiem ci, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba, Harry. W tej chwili nie jesteśmy niczego stuprocentowo pewni i ta niepewność wprowadziłaby cię tylko w błąd. Rozumiesz? — Snape uważnie przypatrywał się chłopcu.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Dopij mleko, to może dołożę ci jeszcze kilka truskawek i śmietanę na gofra. — Severus zgodził się łaskawie na drobne odstępstwo od zasad dotyczących słodkości, wiedząc, że musi jakoś Harry'ego pocieszyć.

— Dobrze, tato. — Lekki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy nastolatka, gdy ponownie siadał do stołu, aby dokończyć zaczęty posiłek.

— Dyrektor znalazł odpowiednią salę na imprezę, którą planujesz. Potrzeba ją tylko trochę posprzątać. — Snape znacząco zawiesił głos patrząc na syna.

— Mamy tylko cztery dni, żeby ją przygotować... Mogę ją zobaczyć? — Podekscytowany Harry poderwał się od stołu, ale Severus usadził go na miejscu jednym ze swych firmowych spojrzeń:

— Skończ najpierw śniadanie, młody człowieku.

* * *

Podczas końcowego święta Harry usiadł przy stole obok przyjaciół i spojrzał na stół personelu, gdzie jego uśmiechnięty ojciec rozmawiał z profesor McGonagall. Jedzenie, jak zawsze było pyszne, a cała Wielka Sala była udekorowana flagami w kolorach domu.

Siedzący obok niego Ron i Hermiona byli niezmiernie zadowoleni: dziewczyna ze swoich ocen, a Weasley z wielkiego kawałka tortu leżącego na talerzu przed nim, co było o tyle dziwne, że jeszcze wczoraj Ron się prawie pochorował z nadmiaru słodyczy, a teraz wcinał ciasto czekoladowe wielką łyżką.

Pidżama Party było sukcesem. Pokój, który dyrektor znalazł na potrzeby imprezy od razu się Harry'emu spodobał. Sala miała rozmiar trzech klas, a każdemu dziecku pozwolono wybrać ścianę i pomalować ją w dowolnym, najlepiej ulubionym kolorze. Po zakończeniu malowania zamkowe skrzaty wyposażyły izbę wszelkiego rodzaju meble: fotele, sofy, kanapy i długi stół, który bezustannie pełen był słonych i słodkich przekąsek oraz egzotycznych napoi. Grali w chowanego i szarady, a później dziewczyny odeszły na bok, gdzie bawiły się w salon kosmetyczny i chłopcy urządzili sobie konkurs jedzenia. Nauczyciele czuwali nad przebiegiem imprezy na zmianę. Gdy dzieci były już zmęczone, meble samoistnie transmutowały się w wygodne łóżka, w których uczniowie mogli porządnie się wyspać po szaleństwach imprezy. Każde byli niezmiernie zadowoleni z zabawy.

Harry po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Przypomniał sobie, jak czuł się prawie rok temu. Był samotnym, przerażonym dzieckiem, zagubionym na wielkim dworcu, przeszukując niezliczoną liczbę platform. Bał się konieczności powrotu na Privet Drive, jak pies z podkulonym ogonem... Potem był przerażony, że nie będzie na tyle magiczny, aby móc pozostać w tym nowym, dziwnym świecie. Wchodząc do zamku miał nadzieję należeć do tej dziwnej, ale jakże wspaniałej społeczności. Bał się kolejnego odrzucenia... Powrócił myślami do uczty z początku roku. Nawet po sortowaniu, wszystkie twarze były wciąż obce.

A teraz miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, a otaczające go twarze nie były już obliczami nieznajomych osób. Teraz był nie tylko częścią magicznego świata, ale również życia ciemno ubranego mężczyzny, który był jego ojcem...

Po Pidżama Party dyrektor przyznał punkty wszystkim domom za umiejętność nawiązywania przyjaźni pomimo panujących stereotypów. Harry nie miał pojęcia, ile dokładnie ich było, ale wiedział, że Ravenclaw zdobył Puchar Quidditcha. Dom, który wygrał Puchar Domów miał zostać ogłoszony pod koniec uczty, ale plotki mówiły, że dyrektor zamierza ogłosić remis pomiędzy czterema domami...

Cóż, to byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Harry dojrzał Draco Malfoya, który do niego pomachał. Nadal nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale Draco powiedział, że ma zamiar poprosić o możliwość odwiedzenia go w lecie. Gryfon nie mógł się też już doczekać wizyty u rodziny Rona. A poza tym musiał zaplanować swoje przyjęcie urodzinowe...

Miał przyjaciół i rodzinę, a jakby to było mało magiczne, to... Był czarodziejem!


End file.
